Rosario vampire: Naruto y un vampiro
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de derrotar a Madara, Naruto y Sasuke son mandados a una misión, en la que el cliente es un viejo, les informa que tienen que hacer cierto trabajo en otra dimensión. ¿Que les espera en ese mundo? ¿Que cambios tendrá el mundo de Rosario Vampire?, todo esto y más en esta historia. Es mi primer historia, ojala les guste. EPÍLOGO. GRACIAS POR TODO, LECTORES. NOTA FINAL.
1. Prologo

Prologo: La misión.

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, hace un buen día, hay pocas nubes en el cielo, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que hay 2 sujetos ahí, en el pasto del campo justo en frente de los 3 troncos de árbol que había ahí.

-Ha pasado tiempo Sasuke- hablo en tono nostálgico el rubio

-si, un poco- respondió el pelinegro sin mucho interés

-aunque esto sea solo entrenamiento, ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!- dijo estirando su puño hacia adelante con una sonrisa

-hmp, empecemos ya, a menos que tengas miedo

-¡Maldito seas! Ya veras Sasuke te voy a derrotar y así ajustaremos cuentas.

Como en toda batalla, Naruto se lanzo hacia su enemigo para "patearle el trasero" como el solía decir, mientras Sasuke los esquivaba y se preparaba para contraatacar, así eran sus estilos de batalla no había mas remedio.

El intercambio de golpes y patadas de los 2 ceso cuando apareció alguien frente a ellos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-hola chicos, veo que ustedes no cambian y siguen siendo rivales

-por supuesto que si, no voy a dejar que Sasuke me derrote

-hmp, no habrás venido solo a eso ¿O me equivoco Kakashi-sensei?

-ah, como siempre Sasuke tienes la razón, Tsunade-sama los necesita inmediatamente.

-eh, la vieja Tsunade nos necesita, me pregunto para que será

Los 2 fueron con la Hokage, para saber el motivo de su llamado.

-¡Vieja Tsunade, aquí estamos!

-no tienes porque ser tan ruidoso dobe

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames vieja!- Naruto sintió miedo por su vida, ya que Tsunade era muy peligrosa si la hacías enojar

-volviendo al tema principal- en tono normal –Naruto, Sasuke tengo una misión para ustedes, será difícil pero nuestro cliente los pidió a ustedes 2 para esta misión y envió una suma de dinero muy alta

-¿De cuanto vieja Tsunade?

-150 mil yenes por cada uno

-¿¡QUE!?- después de decir esto, Naruto casi se desmaya de no ser porque sasuke lo sujeto -¿Y que quiere que hagamos?

-no sabemos mucho, pero al parecer es una misión peligrosa y que deben de partir lo mas pronto que se pueda

-¿Hay a algún tipo de problema que necesite a la fuerza que vayamos nosotros?

-al parecer si Sasuke, el nos dijo por carta, que se encuentra en el país del arroz y que los espera para darles las indicaciones, hay vidas en juego.

-¿El país del arroz? Yo he ido ahí hace un tiempo, ¿La gente que vive ahí tienen un problema severo o algo así?

-no lo se Naruto, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, eso es todo, mañana a las 7 horas irán hacia el país del arroz.

-¡Okey!

-de acuerdo

Cada uno de los 2, se fueron a su casa, Naruto llego a su departamento y entro a el con su llave, a pesar de ser un gran ninja, el seguía viviendo en su viejo departamento de siempre, tenia sus razones para no dejarlo. Ahora ya no era tan pequeño, ya tenía una sala de estar con bonitos muebles, y una cocina más bonita, donde tenía su pequeño comedor en el que había comido solitariamente muchas veces.

Naruto se dedico a preparar sus cosas en una mochila, seria un viaje largo y tal vez tardaría mucho.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban listos, y partieron hacia el país del arroz, llegaron sin problemas y vieron una pequeña ¿Caravana?, en fin, el caso es que eran unas pequeñas tiendas de acampar, Naruto y Sasuke entraron a una y vieron a un viejo sentado ahí, con cabello blanco, barba blanca, ojos cafés y estaba encapuchado.

-¿Ustedes son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke?

-así es viejo

-¿Tu eres el cliente de nuestra misión?

-así es Uchiha, siéntense- ambos se sentaron –muy bien, ahora les explicare todo, verán, yo vengo de otro mundo

-si claro anciano y yo soy mujer- dijo el rubio

-Naruto…- Naruto paro de reír cuando vio que el viejo estaba serio

-ok, pero ¿Como es que llego aquí?

-fue fácil, con agujeros de serpiente

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijeron los 2 ninjas

-te permite pasar de una dimensión a otra

-wow, pero, ¿Cómo sabe de nosotros?

-yo originalmente soy de aquí, pero cuando desarrolle la técnica de los agujeros de serpiente me fui a una dimensión bastante extraña, habían monstruos de todo tipo, como los que hablan en las leyendas, pero aun hay mucho más

-pues empiece a hablar anciano

-de acuerdo, pero antes vayamos por comida, no crean que se los contare con el estomago vacío o si

-el viejo tiene razón, vamos Sasuke

-Naruto ¡Dobe! Que no ves que estamos en una situación critica y tu solo piensas en tu estomago

-eres un teme, necesito comer, he pasado horas sin comer

-¡Apenas y fue una hora!

-fue muuuucho tiempo- sasuke se desmaya al estilo anime -¿Y ahora que dije?

Naruto, Sasuke y el viejo fueron a comer y después de atascarse de carne, fideos, sopas y postres, los tres quedaron satisfechos.

-ves Sasuke, bien despachado quedaste- mirando la panza de Sasuke estaba mas grande –y tu que no querías venir

-cállate dobe

-¿Entonces aceptan su misión?

-claro, si el mundo ese esta en peligro, yo lo protegeré por la gente que me necesite

-ya que, pero si es en otra dimensión, me imagino que hay gente fuerte ahí- dijo Sasuke en tono serio

-así es, por eso le pedí a la Hokage que fueran ustedes, ¡Ya que son leyendas ninja!- dijo el anciano

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a entrar en ellas?

-yo tengo una técnica antigua que permite entrar al lugar deseado por medio de agujeros de serpiente

-¿Sabe como utilizarlos?

-claro, pero debo de advertirles, el problema no es como entrar si no como salir

-un momento anciano, después de que "salvemos al mundo" ¿Cómo regresaremos?

-no tengo idea- Naruto y Sasuke se van de espaldas al puro estilo anime

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre viejo?!- grito naruto

-¡Como nos va a meter en algo que no podremos salir!

-tranquilícense, en cuanto lo hagan, yo iré por ustedes

-¿Y como sabrá cuando viejo?

-jajaja, soy un viejo y ustedes tienen mucho que aprender, yo sabré cuando, creo que en un año lo logran, ¿No?

-pues no creo que sea tan difícil- dijo sasuke sin mucha preocupación

-ok, entonces empiece a preparar los agujeros, ¡Porque Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha entran a un nuevo mundo!- Sasuke le dio un zape a Naruto

-Naruto-dobe, no tienes porque hablar tan alto

-lo siento, pero estoy emocionado

-hmp, yo también.

El viejo comenzó a hacer muchas posesiones de mano para los agujeros de serpiente y de pronto apareció el portal, uno de color verde

-cuando entren, tal vez vomiten lo que comieron

-¿¡Qué?!

-jajaja, es broma, primero quisiera que no llamaran la atención, recuerden, tienen que estar encubiertos, buena suerte chicos

-¡Gracias!- ambos saltaron al portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Nuevo mundo + vampiro.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron un bosque sombrío, con arboles sin hojas y un lago de color rojo.

-¿Pero qué rayos es este lugar?

-¡Este bosque no me detendrá, voy a llegar a esa escuela que se ve a lo lejos!- Sasuke le dio un zape - ¡Auch!

-no grites tan fuerte. dobe

-cállate Sasuke teme

-Naruto, escucho unos ruidos- de repente vieron como un chico de su edad, de cabello negro venia hacia ellos rodando y vieron que el causante era un orco muy grande.

-oye, ¿Estás bien?

-no del todo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el castaño con ciertas heridas en su cuerpo.

-soy Uzumaki Naruto y el es Uchiha Sasuke teme- Sasuke golpeo a Naruto una vez mas -¡Auch!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-dobe, deberías en pensar en la batalla, yo ayudare a este chico

-me llamo Tsukune

-si, a Tsukune, ahora ve y derrota a ese tipo- una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes bajo para ver al recién conocido, Sasuke le vio un parecido con Sakura.

-Moka-san

-Tsukune- la chica estaba preocupada

-¡Voy a derrotarte, por haberle hecho eso a Asukune!- Naruto se lanzo al enemigo, pero este solo le dio un golpe y lo mando en la misma dirección en la que estaba Sasuke, y por accidente, Tsukune le quito el rosario que llevaba Moka. Muchos murciélagos cubrieron su cuerpo y el cielo también cambio.

-es como dicen, pelo plateado, ojos rojos y un aura temible, un vampiro- dijo el orco temblando

-¡Te vas a enterar orco, te voy a derrotar!- Naruto se lanzo otra vez a golpearlo, pero justo como hace rato lo mandaron a volar hacia donde estaba Moka.

-quítate de mi camino- dijo fríamente

-Naruto, has lo que dice- "como es que pudo hacer eso, es impresionante"- Naruto, oíste lo que te dije- pregunto Sasuke.

-escúchame, no me importa si eres un vampiro o lo que sea, ese orco es mi enemigo y lo voy a derrotar- Naruto se quedo viendo a Moka directamente a los ojos desafiante y ella solo sonrío.

-reconoce tu lugar- Moka le dio una patada enviándolo hacia arriba y luego cayo a un lado de ella, haciendo un pequeño cráter -ahora vas tú

-¿Qué no vas a hacer nada?- dijo Tsukune -es tú amigo

-sí, pero eso no importa, Naruto puede solo- le contesto –oye vampira, Naruto ya se levantó

Moka ya había derrotado al orco, pero vio como Naruto se levantaba de semejante patada.

-yo… voy a derrotarte… - Naruto se levanto con una sonrisa y con sangre en la boca –eres fuerte, muy fuerte pero ese era… ¡Mi oponente!, Kage Bunshin no jutsu- muchos clones de Naruto aparecieron rodeando a Moka y cada uno de estos le ataco, pero Moka los derroto a todos.

-¿Eso es todo?- Moka sonreía arrogantemente.

-¡Claro que no! Toma esto- Naruto se lanzo contra Moka, pero ella sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba y paraba sus golpes.

-ahora acabare con esto- Moka golpeo a Naruto, pero este sorprendentemente lo paro con su mano, Tsukune se sorprendió y Moka también -¿Cómo es posible?

-te tengo, ¡Haaaa!- Naruto le pego en la cara, luego aparecieron los clones de Naruto -u-zu-ma-ki- los clones la subieron hacia arriba y tres Naruto la estaban esperando -¡Naruto rendan!- dos patadas en el estomago y otra en la frente.

-¡Moka-san!- Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Es tú amiga?

-claro que lo es

-Naruto, déjala ya, no es nuestro enemigo

-así que Naruto- Moka se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-así es, Naruto Uzumaki, ese es mi nombre, em… Moka vampira

-muy bien Naruto, ¡Reconoce tu lugar!- Moka le dio una patada a Naruto mandándolo contra la pared.

-Moka-san, por favor- Tsukune se le puso en frente –ya es suficiente...- pero Tsukune se desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Moka.

-ni creas que con eso me has vencido, te voy a derrotar Moka vampira, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…- Naruto vio a Tsukune en los brazos de Moka.

-ahorita no es tiempo para pelear, dobe- los 2 voltearon a ver hacia Sasuke -ese chico, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería para que descanse y al otro también- señalando al orco.

-Moka vampira, pospondremos esta batalla solo por Tsukune, pero después- Naruto se quito un poco de su sangre con su mano y después la hizo puño hacia Moka- ¡Te derrotaré!- Moka sonrió y Sasuke solo hizo su "hmp". Después llevaron a Tsukune a la enfermería y Naruto de paso también se recupero de las patadas de Moka, Naruto regreso con Sasuke y Tsukune, el cual tenia una chica de cabellos rosados sobre el, desmayada.

-¿Dónde esta Moka vampira?, la voy a derrotar inmediatamente

-Naruto no seas tan dobe y cálmate, que no ves que ella esta aquí

-ella es Moka- Sasuke señalo a la chica en los brazos de Tsukune.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ella no tiene el cabello así

-yo lo puedo explicar- dijo Tsukune –cuando el rosario de su pecho es removido, la Moka interior que es un vampiro, despierta

-ah, así que si se lo quito, la Moka vampira va a despertar

-supongo

-ni lo pienses Naruto, te dio una paliza, ni creas que te dejare sacarle el rosario

-tranquilo Sasuke, no lo voy hacer

-oigan, ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-ah, pues- Naruto hablo nervioso- nosotros…

-vamos a asistir a esta escuela también, solo venimos a verla para ver como era, vámonos Naruto

-ah, así es, nos veremos mañana tsukune- y los 2 se fueron.

* * *

En las afueras

-¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke teme?

-fácil, nos iremos a inscribir ahora mismo

-¿Y crees qué nos dejaran entrar así?

-sí

-de acuerdo, vamos.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron con el director y se inscribieron fácilmente, se sorprendieron, cuando les dijeron que era una academia para monstruos, pero eso no fue problema para ellos, pues usando el henge no jutsu, Naruto se transformo en kurama en miniatura pero con una cola y Sasuke se transformo en un vampiro, con el pelo plateado y los ojos rojos, y con eso fue mas que suficiente para que fueran aceptados. Pronto le mostraron su habitación, ya que estaban algo escasas les toco compartir la habitación.

-¡Esto no es posible!, ¡¿Yo con el teme?!- Naruto grito y Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Auch! ¡Maldito sasuke teme, te vas a enterar!- los demás alumnos podían escuchar los golpes, patadas y el desorden que se armo por 10 minutos, hasta que el estomago de ambos sonó, ambos pararon y buscaron algo de comer por todo el lugar, pero descubrieron que lo habían aplastado todo con su pelea.

-¡Es toda tú culpa Sasuke teme! ¡Por tú culpa ya no tengo que comer!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres el dobe que empezó todo!

-ve a conseguir algo de comida teme

-¡Ve a conseguirla tú!, yo puedo aguantar el hambre pero, ¿Acaso tú puedes?- Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Un teme no me va a ganar por nada!- Naruto se aguanto su hambre, pero tanto como Sasuke y Naruto no durmieron, cada uno escuchaba el gruñir de su estomago por lo que era imposible dormir.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Scubbus + vampiro.

Era un día normal, de camino a la escuela, lapidas por el camino, un murciélago volando, arboles sin hojas, Naruto y Sasuke peleando, nada fuera de lo común.

-maldito teme…- Naruto suspiro y su estomago volvió a gruñir -dios… como quisiera un plato de ramen- Naruto se imagino mucho ramen y que lo comía hasta que su panza reventara -no me importaría morir así

-mira Naruto- naruto vio a Tsukune y a Moka.

-¡Tsukune, Moka!- los recién mencionados voltearon -¿Qué hay?

-Naruto, ¿Cómo es que ya tienes el uniforme de la escuela?

-ah, ¿Esto?, es un Henge no jutsu

-¿Eh?- los 2 dijeron

-¿No lo saben verdad?- dijo el pelinegro

-veras Moka, ayer te quedaste inconsciente y bueno, Naruto y Sasuke me ayudaron

-oh, me alegra- Moka sonrió - gracias Sasuke-san, Naruto-san

-no es nada- dijo Sasuke con su tono de siempre

-no hay ningún problema, Moka- Naruto sonrió

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con jutsu?

-bueno, es una larga historia pero Sasuke y yo somos ninjas

-¿Ninjas?, ¿Qué tipo de monstruos son esos?- pregunto Moka con inocencia, pero Sasuke y Naruto se desmayaron al estilo anime.

-¡No somos monstruos, somos humanos pero también somos ninjas!

-ustedes… son humanos- Moka estaba sorprendida.

-así es, no te preocupes Moka, ya sabemos que esta escuela es para monstruos

-¿Lo saben?- pregunto Tsukune.

-claro, el mismo director nos lo dijo- Moka y Tsukune se quedaron con la boca abierta –fue cuando yo y Sasuke usamos el henge y mentimos, yo dije que era un zorro demoniaco y Sasuke dijo que un vampiro

-¿En serio pueden hacer eso?- dijo Moka -¿Me podrían mostrar?

-claro, Oiroke no jutsu- Naruto se transformo en Moka pero sin ropa y Tsukune saco sangre por la nariz al punto de desmayarse -jajaja, lo siento no me pude resistir, ese es mi jutsu sexi

-Tsukune...- Naruto recibió un zape de Sasuke después de eso, naruto dijo:

-¡Auch!, Sasuke ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-deja de hacer tonterías- después de eso, Sasuke le dijo a Moka:

-mira Moka, esto se hace así, Henge no jutsu- Sasuke se transformo en Moka, Tsukune se despertó y miro a las 2.

-increíble

-Naruto-san, Sasuke-san

-¿Qué pasa?- dijeron los 2.

-esto… ¿Serian mis amigos? Tsukune es mi único amigo y quisiera que ustedes también lo fueran- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y miro a Naruto, por alguna razón, Moka le recordaba a Naruto.

-¡Claro que sí!- Naruto puso una pose como la de Lee.

-muchas gracias- Moka los abrazo a los 2.

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase o llegaremos tarde

-¡Ok!

-como sea.

* * *

Ya en la clase.

La profesora con cola de gato hablo con sus estudiantes.

-escuchen, hoy tenemos 2 nuevos estudiantes egresados, por favor preséntense chicos

-yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy un zorro demonio, lo que mas me gusta es el ramen y espero que nos llevemos bien.

-muchas gracias Naruto-san, toma asiento

-de acuerdo- Naruto se fue a sentar y después Sasuke se paro en frente de la clase.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Sasuke en vampiro.

-¡Es tan lindo!- decían las chicas.

-maldito Uchiha- decían los demás chicos de la escuela.

-soy un vampiro, la mayoría de las cosas me desagradan y no hay algo que realmente me guste, con respecto a como nos llevemos en este salón, eso no me interesa.

-um, Sasuke-san gracias, toma asiento por favor- después de que Sasuke se sentara al frente de Naruto, Moka le dio punzadas con su lápiz a Tsukune.

-Tsukune, ¿Él siempre es así?

-pues, ayer se comporto igual, así que creo que sí

-pero Sasuke-san no parece mala persona

-no lo es, pero su presentación fue… muy directa-"ahora que lo pienso, la mirada de Sasuke con la mirada de Moka vampira se parecen, ambos tienen mirada fría, me pregunto si es igual que Sasuke"

La clase paso rápido y cuando sonó la campana.

-¡Tsukune, Moka!- Naruto llego rápidamente a sus lugares -¿Aquí hay comida, no?, por culpa de Sasuke teme no pude comer nada

-tú eres el baka en esta historia Naruto, tú aplastaste la comida y rompiste las 2 únicas botellas de agua que nos dieron en la habitación

-¡sasuke! Otra vez arruinando mi reputación- Tsukune y Moka rieron por la situación de Naruto.

-Tsukune, vamos, dime que si hay comida

-sí, la hay, vengan les mostrare donde

-espera, Akashiya Moka- una chica con el cabello recogido de color azul con pechos grandes les detuvo -necesito hablar contigo

-nos alcanzas luego, Moka

-si, Naruto-san ve, se que tienes mucha hambre, así que ve

-volveremos Moka-san- así el trio se fue por la comida, Tsukune no conocía la cafetería, así que los llevo a donde estaban los refrescos en la maquina. Sasuke y Naruto no tuvieron opción, así que se tragaron como 5 refrescos por minuto.

* * *

Mientras con Moka.

-vine aquí a retarte

-¿Retarme?

-estás en medio de mi gran plan

-¿Plan?

-sí, para convertir a todos los hombres de la academia yokai en mis esclavos amorosos

-¿Eh?

-pero tú, Akashiya Moka, en vez de que caigan sobre mi, todos te miran a ti

-esto va a estallar- decían los demás chicos.

-esto se esta saliendo del tema-dechu- dijo el murcielaguito narrador.

-por eso, he decidido robarte a tus amigos y vencerte completamente

-¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos!

-¡Moka-san, ya hemos vuelto! Perdón la tardanza, es que Naruto no dejaba de tomar más y más, ¿Uh?

-Tsukune

-ah, Tsukune-kun- Kurumu abrazo a Tsukune, pero él intento separarla amablemente.

-lo siento, pero ahora estoy con Moka-san- Naruto y Sasuke miraron la escena.

-encanto- los ojos de Tsukune cambiaron.

-no tengo porque estar con Moka-san

-Tsukune- dijo Naruto, a punto de interrumpir.

-espera Naruto- Sasuke lo detuvo

-Tsukune, alejémonos de ella

-eh, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porqué? Ella es peligrosa

-ah, no creo que Kurumu sea así

-no la escuches Tsukune-kun, ella solo te quiere para que seas su desayuno

-no es cierto- replico Moka.

-ya veo, es por eso que Moka-san quería mi amistad- "¿Qué esta pasando?, yo no quise decir eso"

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Moka comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo.

-Tsukune…-Naruto se le paro en frente- ¡Baka!- Naruto le dio un puñetazo que tiro a Tsukune al suelo.

-Naruto...

-Moka, ¡Espera!- Naruto persiguió a Moka y Sasuke solo lo siguió.

* * *

Moka estaba sentada, pensando sobre lo que había pasado, hasta que...

**-¿Es este el momento para estar deprimida?**

-!- Moka se sorprendió.

**-ella es una scubbus, usa el "encanto" para hacer que Tsukune haga lo que ella quiera**

-¿Cómo es posible?

**-aquello que reciben el beso de una scubbus, serán esclavos para siempre y morirán, deprisa**

-¿Deprisa? ¿Hacía donde?- pero el rosario ya no le contesto.

-Moka, Tsukune en verdad no quiso decir eso- dijo el pelinegro –esta bajo alguna especie de técnica, hay que encontrarlo pronto

-¡Así es!

* * *

El trio empezó a buscar a Tsukune y cuando lo encontraron en el cuarto de Kurumu, vieron como Tsukune estaba a punto de ser herido por la scubbus.

-¡No le pondrás un dedo encima a Tsukune!- Moka empujó a Kurumu haciendo que saliera por la ventana y rompiera esta.

-Moka-san, Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Han venido a salvarme?

-yo no- dijo Sasuke –solo cuido que el dobe no cometa una tontería

-¡Sasuke, deja de arruinar mi reputación!

-¡Aghht!- Tsukune fue agarrado por la cola de la scubbus por el cuello y Moka se lanzo sobre Tsukune, volaron por unos cuantos metros hasta que Kurumu no aguanto el peso y se cayeron.

-¿Estas bien, Tsukune?

-Moka-san

-gracias al cielo- Moka le sonrió a Tsukune -por favor Tsukune, saca el rosario de mi pecho- Tsukune lo trato de quitar pero no funciono.

-¡Los matare a los 2!- Kurumu con sus uñas afiladas y muy largas se dispuso a atacarlos.

-¡No toques a Tsukune, llévame a mi!- Moka abrazo a Tsukune.

-¿Aun tratas de proteger tu comida?

-te equivocas, ¡No es su sangre la que quiero, sino a Tsukune, quiero protegerlo, porqué él es, mi primer mejor amigo!

-¡No te dejare!- Tsukune se puso en frente de Moka, pero le saco el rosario y paso lo que tenia que pasar.

-lamento hacerte esperar

-es una extremadamente rara súper monstruo clase s, ¡Un vampiro!

-si los rumores son ciertos o no, eso no importa- Moka dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-aun si eres un vampiro, ¡Te voy a derrotar!- la scubbus se lanzo contra Moka, pero sus ataques no funcionaron y Moka solo los esquivo. En su último intento, Kurumu ataco de frente, pero Moka le agarro de su cola y le planto una patada, que lo mando contra los arboles dejándola viendo estrellitas.

-el combate de hoy solo ha durado 75 segundos-dechu- dijo el murciélago narrador.

-¡Al fin te tengo!- dijo el rubio- ¡Esta vez te derrotare!

-¿Otra vez tú?, no puedes derrotarme, así que déjame en paz

-¡Claro que puedo!, puedo ganarte en lo que sea, ¡Porque soy el mejor!

-¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme?, jajaja, que buen chiste- Moka tenía su sonrisa arrogante, Naruto al verla pudo ver a Sasuke y eso le hizo recordar su misión en la tierra de las olas, en la que Sasuke lo salvo y se lo reprocho en su cara diciendo:_ ¿No estás herido, verdad? Miedosito._

-tú…- Naruto hizo un Rasengan -¡Te voy a derrotar, aunque para eso tenga que hacerte daño!- Naruto se lanzo hacia Moka.

-"¿Cómo es qué tiene esa energía en su mano?, jamás había visto algo así"

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Chidori!- Sasuke intercepta el ataque a tiempo, para la sorpresa de Naruto. Ambos ataques chocaron e hicieron un cráter en donde estaba el choque, no duro tanto porque ambos cancelaron sus técnicas.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?

-Naruto, eres un idiota, no puedo permitir que hagas eso

-¿Por qué?- Naruto parecía confundido.

-"¿Por qué me salvo?"- Moka pensaba.

-aunque sea muy fuerte, esa técnica es muy poderosa, además, si tanto quieres ganarle, ¿Por qué no hacemos un concurso?

-¿Un concurso?- dijeron los 2.

-el que venza a mas enemigos con sus propias técnicas será el que gane

-mm…- Moka lo pensó por un momento.

-je, esto va a ser pan comido, ¿Tú también entrarás, Sasuke?

-no es necesario

-¿Tienes miedo, Sasuke teme?

-hmp, ¿De ti?, es tu batalla ¿O no es lo que dijiste, Naruto?

-sí, lo es, pero los voy a derrotar a los 2 de una vez por todas. Si les gano, tendrán que decir que soy el mejor y lo reconocerán

-¿Y que hay si yo gano?- pregunto Moka.

-si ganas, te daré parte de mi sangre

-eso es tentador, acepto, pero antes acabare con esta scubbus- dijo Moka, apunto de darle el golpe final a Kurumu pero Tsukune se lo pone enfrente.

-Quítate de mi camino

-Moka-san, ya es suficiente, no creo que Kurumu sea una mala persona

-intento matarte y aun así la proteges

-es que... no creo que en el fondo Kurumu sea una mala persona- Tsukune le dio su rosario y ella lo tomo.

-no me malinterpretes Tsukune, la única razón por la que no te he hecho nada es porque no quiero que me quiten tu sangre, a diferencia de la otra, sentimental, Moka- ella se puso su rosario y volvió a la normalidad, inconsciente cayendo en los brazos de Tsukune.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Regalo + vampiro.

Era una mañana agradable en la academia Yokai, como todos los días, Moka y Tsukune iban juntos, y Naruto y Sasuke iban detrás de ellos, al parecer no se iban peleando.

-Oye Sasuke

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo crees que le podría ganar a Moka vampira?

-Naruto, jamás vas a ganarle, deberías de saberlo ya- dijo un poco fastidiado.

-es que, debe de haber una forma.

-¿No crees que deberíamos tratar de volver a la aldea?

-aun no hemos acabado nuestro trabajo aquí, así que aun no podemos regresar

Los 2 se quedaron callados, ya estaban por llegar a la academia Yokai, así que no había mucho de que hablar. Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, Moka y Tsukune se quedaban viéndose, Sasuke era simplemente Sasuke, así que no hacia nada importante y Naruto andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de derrotar a Moka vampira.

-"aun no encuentro su debilidad, es rápida, fuerte como Sakura y al parecer tiene un sexto sentido para saber cuando la atacan. No tengo idea de como voy a bloquear eso, es como si tuviera el byakugan de Neji, a menos que me moviera mas rápido que ella, pero yo no puedo moverme mas rápido. Me pregunto si Moka se aburrirá de estar en el rosario todo el tiempo, ¿Será igual que Kurama?"

-em, Naruto-san- dijo la sensei.

-eh, sí nekonome-sensei, ¿Qué pasa?

-hay un paquete para usted y para Sasuke-san también, pasen a recogerlos por favor.

-ahora mismo sensei

-sí, claro- ambos fueron por su paquete; el de Naruto era una caja algo grande pero estaba envuelta en papel de regalo y el de Sasuke era una especie de cofre, después de que los llamara, las clases acabaron y el cuarteto se fue a tomarse unas bebidas en la maquina.

-Naruto-san, ¿Qué es tu regalo?

-sí Naruto, ábrelo- dijo Tsukune.

-¡Ahora mismo lo abriré!- Naruto estaba feliz de recibir un regalo, pero primero leyó la tarjeta para que todos lo escucharan _-Naruto-kun, espero que esto te sirva cuando tengas hambre, ¡Haz que la llama de la juventud explote!, de Rock Lee._ Jaja, el cejotas me envió un regalo, de seguro que son unas pesas o algo así

-no lo sabrás si no lo abres- dijo Tsukune, ayudándole a abrir el regalo a Naruto.

-Sasuke-san ¿Y a ti que te enviaron?- dijo Moka con una sonrisa.

-no lo se, pero voy a leer la nota- Sasuke hizo lo mismo que Naruto _–querido Sasuke-kun, lo que te envió es una marioneta maldita, pensé que en el lugar donde estás, podrías deshacerte de ella, ten cuidado, es peligrosa-_ en eso Moka inocentemente lo abre y lo toca _–puede tomar la forma de quien lo toque. También te envié un poco de ungüento medicinal para ti y Naruto, cuídense, de Sakura._

Cuando Sasuke acabo de leer, vio como el cofre ya estaba abierto y como ya habían 2 Mokas, una de cabello rosado y la otra de cabello plateado.

-¿Moka, qué demonios hiciste?

-¿Uh?- dijeron Tsukune y Naruto.

-lo siento, solo quería ver que había- Moka dio una risita nerviosa, sabia como era el carácter del Uchiha, la marioneta agarro a Moka y la lanzo contra la pared rápidamente, el impacto causo que se agrietara la pared.

-¡Moka-san!

-¡Moka!

-¡Te vas a enterar, Moka falsa!- Naruto como siempre se lanzo hacia el enemigo, pero tal como siempre, Naruto salió volando con una patada -¡Ahhh!

-¡Naruto!

-ese dobe- Sasuke rápidamente le dio una patada hacia arriba a la marioneta y comenzó a hacer su Shishi Rendan, pero la marioneta bloqueo todos los golpes y su patada, y también le dio una patada mandándolo hacia la pared, pero al contrario de Moka, esta se hizo pedazos.

-por lo visto solo quedas tú- dijo la marioneta acercándose a Tsukune.

-"incluso tienen la misma voz"- la marioneta lo lanzo contra Moka haciendo que por accidente le quitara el rosario y de repente todo cambio y se volvió sombrío.

-así que ahora me toca pelear contra mi misma, esto será interesante- Moka hizo unos estiramientos.

-¡Eso ni lo pienses!, yo voy a ganar, ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- como 20 Narutos se lanzaron contra la marioneta, pero esta los derroto a todos, luego Moka le dio unas patadas pero las bloqueo fácilmente.

-"todo mi estilo de pelea, esa cosa lo sabe, pero aun así"- Moka intento darle múltiples patadas, pero también se las esquivo rápidamente y la marioneta le dio una patada en el estomago rompiendo otra pared.

-reconoce tu lugar

-¡Reconóceme esta!- Naruto hizo su Rasengan pero la marioneta con la velocidad de Moka, lo esquivo, pero Sasuke aprovecho esto para hacer su Chidori Nagashi y así la marioneta regreso a lo que era.

-la batalla de hoy solo duro 85 segundos y los marcadores son: Moka: 2 puntos,

Sasuke: 1 punto, Naruto: 0 puntos-dechu- el murcielaguito anuncio como era de costumbre.

-Sasuke, ¡Ya lo tenia!- le grito Naruto.

-hmp, te tardas mucho- Tsukune se acerco a Moka.

-Moka-san, ¿Estas bien?

-sí, "¿Cómo hizo eso? Ese Uchiha tiene muchas sorpresas"-supongo que ya no es necesario que siga así- Moka agarro su rosario pero Naruto la detuvo.

-espera Moka vampira

-¿Acaso quieres otra batalla?

-no, ahorita no, ¿No quieres comer algo?

-¿Eh?

-¡No me malinterpretes, no es que me gustes ni nada de eso!, pero estaba pensando, que te debes de sentir algo, em… retenida en el rosario, así que, quería saber si querías comer algo con nosotros- Naruto se esperaba una patada, Moka lo pensó un poco y luego dijo:

-esta bien, solo por esta vez.

* * *

El grupo se reunió en la cafetería, lo más pronto posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo de las paredes y guardaron la marioneta en el cofre, aunque sabían que pronto alguno de los alumnos se iba a dar cuenta y lo pagarían caro.

-bueno, ¿Y qué es lo que comeremos?- pregunto Moka sin mucho interés.

-lo que me mandaron era, el poderoso, ¡Curry de la vida!- Naruto les sirvió un poco a todos, pero tenia un aspecto… raro de color negro, Tsukune y Moka tragaron saliva, pensando que eso los envenenaría.

-em, Naruto, no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿¡Esto es comestible?!- Tsukune dijo desesperado.

-¡Claro que lo es, de veras!- todos agarraron sus palillos aun un poco desconfiados –a la cuenta de tres todos tomaremos un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

-ya que- dijo Moka.

-de acuerdo Naruto

-¡1…2…3!- todos comieron pero sus caras se volvieron rojas, casi tan rojas como los ojos de Moka, los cuatro sacaron fuego por la boca al estilo anime, Tsukune y Sasuke se desmayaron, ¿La razón? El Curry tenía muchísimo chile, tanto que te podías desmayar. Para la sorpresa de todos, Moka lo pudo resistir y Naruto con que trabajo lo resistió.

-rico… así que este es su sabor- Moka comió un poco más.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los otros, incluso Sasuke.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Moka-san, ¿Te gusta el picante?- todos seguían con la cara roja.

-sí, algo así ¿Me podrías dar más?- Moka había acabado con su plato y se lo dio a Naruto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Naruto reacciono y le dio un poco más a Moka. Naruto y Moka lograron acabar 2 platos, pero Sasuke y Tsukune a duras penas lograron acabar uno. Moka se puso su rosario y Naruto también le dio el Curry de la vida a la otra Moka, y tal y como Tsukune fue un completo K.O. Al día siguiente, Naruto le hizo una broma a Kurumu dándole un poco de Curry y también fue un completo K.O. Pero cuando Kurumu se recupero acuso a Naruto de lo de las paredes y bueno, Naruto no tuvo opción, así que tuvo que trabajar lavando los pisos y las mesas de toda la escuela para pagar la pared, por una semana completa, él solo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Bruja + vampiro.

_Bueno, estar en la academia Yokai es para asustarse, pero como soy el mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja, eso no es un problema, ¡De veras!, aunque pensé que seria mucho más peligroso estar en una academia de monstruos, que en el mundo ninja. Pero a pesar de eso, ¡Es muy divertido estar aquí!, voy a dar lo mejor de mi y voy a ser el mejor y el más fuerte…- N_aruto escribió en su hoja, en la clase de Nekonome-sensei, la pregunta era: ¿Cómo te sientes al estar en esta academia?. Naruto seguía escribiendo muy animadamente, hasta que Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Naruto, ¿Qué escribiste?

-ya casi acabo, espérate

-no me digas que escribiste sobre la aldea, Naruto- Naruto al escuchar esto, se le fue la inspiración y empezó a borrar algunas partes de su escrito, por consecuencia de esto, Naruto acabo último de todos y se reunió con sus amigos afuera, donde estaban los promedios de todos los estudiantes.

-¿Cómo te fue, Tsukune?- pregunto el rubio

-no muy bien…- Tsukune estaba por los últimos lugares -¿Y tú?

-pues yo…- Naruto empezó a buscar su nombre y lo encontró un poco mas arriba que Tsukune –supongo que un poco mejor, ¿Y tú, teme?

-hmp, segundo lugar- Sasuke lo dijo como si no importara, mientras Naruto y Tsukune se quedaron con la boca abierta

-maldito teme

-¡Tsukune!- Moka llego para hablar con sus amigos -¿Cómo les fue?

-…- Naruto y Tsukune agacharon la cabeza

-no lucen muy bien

-Moka-san eres increíble, estás en los primeros lugares

-solo fue suerte- Moka tenia un leve sonrojo

-eres muy inteligente, Moka-san

-si quieres...- Moka se puso un poco nerviosa –la próxima vez, podemos estudiar juntos

-c-claro- Tsukune y Moka se miraron por bastante tiempo, Tsukune después se voltio para ver quien era el primer lugar junto con Naruto, cuando se voltio vio a Moka defendiendo a una niña.

-por favor, no usen la violencia con las niñas- Moka se paro en frente de los 3 estudiantes de grado superior

-mas vale que ustedes se larguen- Sasuke transformado en vampiro hablo (nota: Sasuke siempre esta transformado durante todo el día hasta que acaban las clases)

-no te tenemos miedo, vampiro

-hmp, si me temen o no, eso no importa, si le hacen algo a esta niña lo pagaran- Sasuke los miro fríamente con sus ojos rojos

-Sasuke-san-"esto es malo, si pelean contra Sasuke-san, acabaran en un hospital, ojala y se vayan"- los tres se fueron maldiciendo al Uchiha, ya que como era un vampiro le tenían miedo, pero no era por ser un vampiro, sino porque una vez habían visto una de las tantas peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, por lo cual le tenían respeto y miedo en los años superiores a este.

_Flashback._

_Justo cuando acababa la clase, el profesor salió y como en cualquier escuela todos comenzaron a platicar; todo paso normal por un minuto, Moka platicando con Tsukune siendo interrumpidos por Kurumu, pero todo acabo cuando se escucho el sonido de 2 puños chocando._

_-Naruto… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- si las miradas mataran, Naruto ya estaría muerto_

_-lo siento, no me pude resistir, jajaja- Naruto rio nerviosamente mientras todos los demás miraban lo que ocurría._

_-esos eran mis pergaminos especiales de shuriken y tú, ¡Te los pusiste y los mojaste!- Sasuke estaba bastante enojado_

_-Sasuke… podemos platicarlo- Naruto temía por su vida - espera, Sasuke no, ¡Esperaaahhh!- Sasuke se lanzo contra Naruto, y Naruto al defenderse causó un pequeño huracán en el salón y para colmo, el profesor lo vio y los llevo a los 2 a la dirección, en ese momento, el apodo de "chico problemático" de Naruto volvió a tomar vida y Sasuke fue temido por haberle hecho daños a un zorro demonio, ya que son considerados dioses en el mundo humano._

_Fin flashback._

El grupo ya estaba reunido en la cafetería, Naruto era el único que estaba comiendo su preciado ramen, mientras Sasuke una gelatina, los demás no comieron.

-así que, Yukari-chan es muy inteligente, saltándose 4 años- Moka dijo felizmente

-no es para tanto- Yukari se sonrojo

-je, al fin el teme encontró alguien que la supera, muy bien Yukari- Naruto le sonrió a Yukari

-¿El "teme"?- Yukari parecía confundida

-Naruto así le llama a Sasuke

-eres un vampiro, ¿Verdad?

-sí- respondió este, sin mucha importancia

-eres muy mencionado en mi grupo, Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Y qué dicen sobre él?- pregunto Tsukune

-es uno de los mas respetados de todo el segundo año, nadie quiere meterse con él- Tsukune y Moka solo sonrieron, sabían que Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, aunque solo le habían visto pelear un vez.

-ah, ¿¡Y de mí?!

-Naruto Uzumaki, el chico problema de la clase, notas malas, buen desempeño físico, pero dicen que eres un idiota

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto grito a los 4 vientos, ganándose un zape de Sasuke -¡Auch! ¿¡Otra vez?!– Naruto se sobo su cabeza

-dobe, compórtate, bueno, si es que puedes

-¡Maldito teme!- Naruto se le iba a lanzar a Sasuke

-¡Naruto-kun! Creo que no deberías pelear con Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te castiguen otra vez- Naruto se volvió a sentar

-esta bien, solo porque no me conviene

-Moka-san, te quería decir… que yo…yo… ¡Me gustas!- Yukari dijo, saltando hacia Moka, derribándola en el piso,.Tsukune se le salió la sangre de la nariz al ver como Yukari le tocaba los pechos a Moka, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron con sus ojos como platos- ¡Sal conmigo!

-bueno, pero como amigos.

El resto del receso, Yukari se la pasó con Moka, agarrándole los pechos por todo el pasillo, Tsukune trato de alejar a Moka de Yukari, pero recibió una paliza por la magia de Yukari, así que Moka siguió con Yukari, hasta que se la pudo quitar y fue con Tsukune, al abrir la puerta vio como Tsukune le tocaba los pechos a Kurumu.

-ahn, Tsukune- decía Kurumu

-Tsukune…- un aura morada se puso en moka

-Moka-san, ¡Te juro que es un malentendido!

-jajaja, te tengo ¡Te tengo!- decía una voz infantil por la ventana, era Yukari

-¡Yukari-chan!

* * *

Minutos después.

-escucha Yukari-chan, si sigues haciendo eso la gente te va a odiar y no tendrás ningún amigo- dijo Tsukune

-no los necesito, yo siempre he estado sola-desu

-uh- segundos después 3 ollas cayeron sobre Tsukune dejándolo tirado en el piso

-jajaja, ¡Te engañe-desu!- Yukari siguió riendo al salir del salón

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien?

-Moka, deberías de dejar de permitir que Yukari haga esas cosas

-tú deberías considerar los sentimientos de Yukari-chan, ella esta sola

-también deberías de considerar los míos

-¡No lo entiendes!- Moka salió del salón a buscar a Yukari

-¡Moka-san!

-Tsukune, esa chica en verdad esta sola, las brujas son odiadas tanto aquí como en el mundo humano- Tsukune al escuchar eso, lamento lo que haba dicho

-ella es como yo- Tsukune salió corriendo del salón para buscar a Yukari, antes de salir se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke y les pido ayuda para encontrar a Yukari. Cuando la encontraron, ella estaba siendo atacada por unos hombres Lagarto, entonces Tsukune la protegió recibiendo el ataque.

-¿Tú también?

-perdón por lo de hace rato, yo también te quiero ayudar, Yukari-chan

-¡Acabaremos con ustedes!- dijeron los hombre lagarto

-¡Oigan!- Naruto apareció arriba de un árbol –esa es mi línea

-Naruto-san

-¿¡Él?!- dijo Yukari

-montón de perdedores- Sasuke apareció en frente de ellos –les dije lo que les iba a pasar si volvían hacer sus tonterías- Sasuke se puso serio

-¿Por qué?- Yukari casi quería llorar

-te queremos ayudar, Yukari-chan, ¡De veras! Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Naruto hizo sus clones y se encargo de los lagartos laterales, mientras Sasuke con su Shishi Rendan (ráfaga de leones) acabo con el jefe.

-hmp, son demasiado débiles, espero que hayan aprendido su lección

-si intentan hacer de las suyas otra vez, se las verán con nosotros

-hmp, si lo hacen de nuevo, me asegurare de que no puedan intentarlo otra vez- Sasuke dio una mirada asesina a los lagartos con sus ojos

-p-perdón, lo sentimos mucho- el jefe se llevo a sus lagartos fuera de ahí corriendo rápidamente

-si que son buenos para huir- dijo Tsukune

-gracias a todos- todos sonrieron excepto Sasuke –también a ti, Sasuke-san

-no hay problema

-el combate solo ha durado 65 segundos, y los marcadores son: Moka: 2 puntos, Sasuke: 2 puntos y Naruto: 2 puntos-dechu- informo el murciélago.

* * *

Minutos después.

-he escuchado- comenzó a hablar Kurumu –que Yukari-chan se ha disculpado con sus demás compañeros y que ellos también se disculparon por haber tratado tan mal a Yukari

-esas son buenas noticias

-sí, ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?

-sí, lo que sea- de pronto, entra Yukari

-¡Tsukune-san!- Yukari salto hacia Tsukune

-Yukari-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

-he decidido que… ¡Te amo Tsukune-san!

-¡¿Qué?!- Kurumu y Yukari tiraron de los brazos de Tsukune

-eres todo un Don Juan, Tsukune- Naruto dijo divertido

-eso no ayuda Naruto- de pronto Moka los ve y salta hacia Tsukune

-¡Tsukune es mio! Kapuchuuu

-¡No otra vez!

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, pronto pondré el siguiente, en ese capitulo pasaran muchas cosas para Moka y Naruto. ¿Serán buenas? ¿Serán malas? Sigan leyendo para poder saberlo. saludos.**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Unión + vampiro.

Como todos los días, naruto y sasuke andaban peleando, de nuevo. A la hora del descanso, estaban, según ellos "entrenando" pero como siempre moka estaba preocupada, no le gustaba que se pelearan aunque fuera por entrenamiento.

-ya casi te tengo sasuke- naruto había agarrado los puños de sasuke

-no te confíes dobe- sasuke le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que naruto lo soltara para así golpearlo y enviarlo hasta donde estaban moka y tsukune, lo cual consiguió

-naruto-kun, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- dijo moka ayudándolo a levantarse

-no, nunca es suficiente, un ninja siempre debe ser mucho mas fuerte, ¡sin importar nada! Vuelve con tsukune, ya veras como le gano a sasuke- naruto se lanzo contra sasuke y le logro dar algunos golpes pero moka no se quito de ahí

-a ver como esquivas naruto, chidori nagashi- sasuke lanzo su ataque pero no se dio cuenta que moka estaba a lado

-¡moka-san!- naruto logra darle un empujón en su pecho pero justo en ese momento el rayo logra darle a los 2. Montones de murciélagos fueron hacia donde estaba moka.

-naruto… ¿le habrá quitado el rosario a moka-san?- tsukune le dijo a sasuke mientras observaban la transformación de moka

-no lo se pero…

-¡ahhh!- era la voz de naruto

-¡no puede ser!- naruto era el que estaba en los murciélagos, sus ojos se hicieron rojos con un corte en medio, su cabello rubio cambio a ser plata, las marcas como bigotes de naruto se le remarcaron como cuando sacaba el poder de kurama, después su cuerpo brillo y apareció moka vampira y a lado de ella la otra moka.

-moka-san- tsukune tomo en brazos a la moka que estaba tirada -¿Qué paso?

-¿uh?, ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto la moka interna

-¿y naruto?- moka hizo un clon, el cual era naruto- pero que rayos

-¿¡que demonios hiciste teme?!

-no lo se, pero si eres un clon… eso significa que…

-moka-san y naruto… ¡están unidos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me he convertido en una chica!- sasuke le dio un zape y moka le dio un zape también haciendo que naruto hiciera un cráter en el suelo- se pasan…

-¿Cómo es que quede atada con este?

-¡este tiene su nombre!- dijo naruto apunto de iniciar una pelea

-cállate baka

-amargada

-baka- moka y naruto se comenzaron a decir de cosas

-¡ya basta!, parecen niños, ¡deberían de estar pensando en lo que sucede!- sasuke los callo a los 2

-ok- dijo naruto como niño regañado

-…- moka no dijo nada

-al parecer mi chidori causo que el alma de moka interna se pasara al cuerpo de naruto ya que agarro el rosario de moka

-entonces si lo vuelves hacer, yo podría volver a tener mi cuerpo

-no creo que sea tan sencillo- hablo moka interna con cierta preocupación –esto es diferente a cuando estoy en el rosario, puedo saber lo que piensas naruto

-eso es, ¡el rosario! Si me lo pongo moka vampira volverá al rosario y después se lo pondremos a moka y asunto arreglado

-pero, moka-san, sus almas están combinadas, no creen que no funcionara

-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- naruto agarro el rosario de moka, al parecer ya se le podía quitar, naruto saco algo de su bolsa, era el collar que le había dado la hokage hace muchos años, ya sin la piedra que tenia en el, naruto se lo puso y después también el rosario. El rosario brillo y la otra moka desapareció, quedando solo naruto- al parecer funciono

-entonces quítatelo y pónselo a moka

-claro- naruto intento quitárselo pero no pudo, pesaba una tonelada –no, no puedo hacerlo

-como me lo esperaba- sasuke suspiro- aun con el rosario, moka interna y naruto están unidos tanto en mente y alma

-maldición.

Dentro de naruto

Moka abrió los ojos, miro hacia abajo, había agua, ella comenzó a caminar, por el lugar, sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-es mi mente- moka se quedo con la boca abierta cuando naruto apareció en frente de ella

-¿tu mente?

-así es, al parecer estamos unidos en mente y alma

-primero en un rosario y ahora aquí- moka interna suspiro

-lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, mas bien ni creía que esto podría pasar

-no importa, es igual que este aquí que en el rosario

-mmm…

-¿Qué?- naruto de repente le sonrió a moka

-ven, te tengo que presentar a alguien, ya que te quedaras en mi mente por unos momentos- naruto la jalo del brazo para que fuera con el

-dices ¿a alguien?- moka siguió a naruto

-¿crees que eres la única que vive bajo el techo de mi mente?

-eh?!- moka se detuvo al ver a un zorro gigante en frente de ella durmiendo- ¡un zorro demoniaco de nueve colas!

-¡correcto! ¡Kurama! ¡Levántate maldito flojo!- naruto le grito al zorro para que se levantara

-no crees que no deberías tratarlo así

-eres mi invitada en mi mente así que debo presentarte a kurama

-¿que rayos quieres niño?- el zorro hablo molesto-¿¡pero que?!

-kurama, tenemos visitas

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- el zorro acerco su cabeza hacia moka interna, ella no decía nada aun estaba muy impresionada por ver lo que naruto tenia dentro de el- así que eres la famosa vampira que le ha pateado el trasero a naruto

-si

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- naruto le explico todo –ya veo, es tu problema naruto- el zorro volvió a dormir

-bueno, ese era kurama

-¿Cómo es que tienes eso en tu interior?

-bueno- naruto se puso un poco triste y moka lo noto- lo encerraron en mí cuando nací, mucha gente fue asesinada por kurama pero mis padres lo detuvieron y por el bien de mi aldea encerraron esa cosa en mí para salvar a todos

-lo siento, lamento que tus padres murieran- moka le puso su mano en su hombro, naruto alzo la cabeza-te entiendo

-moka vampira- naruto sonrió - gracias, ya me siento mejor

Fuera de naruto

Naruto ya estaba en el salón de clases y estaba todo ido, hasta que sasuke le da un golpe para que volviera en si

-uh, sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

-estamos en un examen sorpresa naruto

-¿que?

-dobe

-ustedes 2, están en examen, no hablen- dijo el sensei

-"¡oh no! Examen de ciencias sociales, esta es mi peor materia y no se me nada"

**-" ¿Qué te pasa?"**

- "¡moka vampira!, es cierto nuestras mentes están conectadas, um, ¿me podrías ayudar?"

**-" ¿Por qué debería?" **

-"¡por favor! Voy muy mal en esta materia, ¡por favor ayúdame!

**-"no"**

-"¿Por qué?"

**-"podría hacer que saques un 10 pero seria muy sospechoso"**

-"a que te refieres con eso"- naruto le dijo a moka con enojo

**-"olvídalo, solo por esta vez"**

-"¡gracias! Te debo una"- naruto hizo su examen fácilmente por primera vez y fue el primero en entregar, todos pensaron que naruto iba a reprobar pero saco un 8 para la sorpresa de todos, el resto del día paso normal, naruto se desempeño muy bien en las demás clases gracias a moka vampira, excepto en educación física, ahí naruto era el mejor junto con sasuke, la noche por fin llego, sasuke se acostó en la cama.

-¿no vas a dormir naruto?- pregunto sasuke desactivando el henge no jutsu

-si duermes en el piso, si

-olvídalo- sasuke se dispuso a dormir, mientras naruto miraba la luna arriba del edificio, este hizo un clon inconscientemente y apareció moka a lado de el.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto moka

-en como me ayudaste hoy moka vampira, te lo pagare algún día, lo prometo

-si, claro

-escucha, se que esto no te gusta ni a mí, pero te prometo que voy a encontrar una forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad

-eso no me preocupa

-eh, ¿entonces que?

-el rosario es un sello y no debe de romperse, sin importar lo que pase- moka hablo con seriedad

-entonces a partir de mañana vamos a entrenar-naruto que estaba sentado se levanto

-¿Qué?

-¡así es! Si entrenamos nuestras habilidades, ¡de seguro venceremos a cualquiera que intente hacerles daño a nuestros amigos!- naruto se volvió a sentar- además tu eres muy buena peleando y con mis técnicas, nadie nos podrá derrotar

-es obvio que será por mí que derrotaras a cualquiera- dijo muy segura de si misma

-¿Qué? ¡Yo soy mejor que tu!

-peleas bien para ser humano pero no puedes derrotarme

-eso esta por verse

-si, si lo que digas- naruto ya no dijo nada

Ambos siguieron mirando la luna, por un tiempo naruto pensó que ahora moka vampira era su amiga o por lo menos compañera, pero esta no pensaba así.


	7. Chapter 6

me tarde en escribir este capitulo, creo que es el mejor que he escrito de los 6, puse mucho corazón en este capitulo. si le falta algo a la historia o si tienen algún consejo que darme, por favor díganmelo, ya sea en ingles o en español.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento + vampiro.

Tiempo después que naruto y moka miraran la luna por un rato, ambos tuvieron una idea.

-¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- naruto dijo emocionado

-¿entrenar desde ahorita?- moka sonrió al ver que naruto estaba decidido a entrenar ahora además de que podía saber lo que pensaba

-entrenaremos por el bosque que hay de camino a la academia, ahí nadie nos podrá molestar por si te mando a la enfermería.

-ni creas que te la dejare fácil- ambos fueron al lugar.

-bueno, ¿con que quieres empezar?

-¿a que te refieres? Tú eres el que no sabe pelear

-déjate de bromas y atácame- naruto le hizo una seña con su mano y moka enojada le dio una patada a naruto pero después de un poof apareció un tronco

-¡¿pero como paso?!- moka, no sabia que naruto podía hacer eso

-ese era un kawarimi no jutsu (sustitución), me ha salvado de la muerte muchas veces, te permite cambiar tu lugar por objetos del entorno, aunque se necesita un poco de energía para hacerlo

-una técnica interesante- moka estaba impresionada aunque no lo mostrara –será muy fácil aprenderla- moka lo practico un rato contra los clones de naruto y fue bastante fácil

-eso estuvo bien moka vampira, no estoy impresionado, eres muy buena

-¿tienes algo más?, esto ni presento un reto- a esta declaración, naruto solo sonrió

-te enseñare una técnica especial, si tu me enseñas como saber cuando te atacan antes de que lo hagan

-ah, eso, te refieres a sentir el youki

-¿youki?

-es la energía demoniaca de todos los monstruos, si puedes sentir esa energía, podrás saber cuando te atacan, pero dudo que lo logres, en un día- moka quito su sonrisa y hablo seriamente –a pesar de que estemos unidos, tu no tienes sangre de vampiro corriendo en tus venas, no creo que lo logres- naruto solo sonrió, moka lo miro confundida

-je, eso no me asusta, dominare esa técnica aunque no tenga sangre de vampiro en mi, después de todo, todavía tengo mis instintos y lamentablemente también tengo los tuyos

-"ahora entiendo porque sasuke siempre le llama dobe, en verdad es un idiota, pero"- moka miro que naruto no había quitado su sonrisa –"tiene esa determinación en sus ojos"

-naruto, debo de admitir que tienes agallas, pero debo advertirte, no seré blando contigo

-nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, pero antes de eso, ¿Qué te parece un calentamiento?

-adelante- naruto se lanzo contra moka, a pesar de que ella era un clon, naruto no pudo golpearla ni una vez, moka lo mando a volar con un dedo al estilo tsunade, a pesar de la enorme fuerza de moka, naruto se siguió levantando.

-espera naruto, ¿y tu asombrosa técnica que ibas a enseñarme?

-ah…ah… segura- naruto estaba cansado -¿segura que quieres practicarla ahorita?

-si, será una técnica fácil igual que la anterior- naruto se rio y cuando paro, dijo:

-eres la segunda persona a la que le enseño esta técnica- naruto hizo una esfera azul en su mano girando a una velocidad increíble

-sorprendente, ¿es la misma técnica de aquella vez?- pregunto moka aun viendo con detenimiento la esfera azul en la mano de naruto

-si, es la misma, esta técnica no será tan fácil como la anterior, esta es… ¡una técnica de nivel A superior!- naruto hizo un kage bunshin y lo envió a traer unas cosas –el clon ira por unas cosas que se necesitan para el entrenamiento

-¿y como se hace esta técnica?

-concentrando energía en tu mano, el primer paso es la rotación, pero antes necesito saber a que lado debes de rotar tu energía

-¿y como vas a saber eso?

-de esta forma- naruto se acerco a ella y le toco su cabeza, la observo por un momento y después dijo –moka vampira tu energía debes de rotarla a la derecha

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- extrañada de como solo con tocarle la cabeza lo pudo saber

-es por el remolino en tu cabeza, gira hacia la izquierda, por lo que debes de girar a la derecha tu energía- el clon regreso con un balde lleno de globos con agua

-¿globos? Estas bromeando

-tienes que girar tu chakra, bueno mas bien tu energía lo suficientemente rápido para que rompas el globo con agua, así- naruto agarro un globo y este se reventó –adelante, inténtalo

-esto va a ser fácil- moka con toda su confianza y orgullo, agarro un globo y concentro su energía en el y la hizo rotar pero este no se reventó, mas bien se le hizo un orificio y toda el agua salió- moka se alejo rápidamente asustada

-jajaja, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Le temes al agua o que

-claro que no idiota, es solo que los vampiros somos débiles contra el agua, eso es todo

-supongo que eso fue demasiado para la gran invencible moka vampira

-¡claro que no! Vas a ver como hago que se reviente el globo- moka agarro otro globo pero al igual que el anterior le salió un pequeño orificio y moka dio un salto hacia atrás, para que el agua no le llegara

-jajaja, ni si quiera tu podrás lograrlo en una noche, a mi me llevo como 5 días aprenderla- naruto saco algo de su bolsillo, era su banda de la hoja, este se la puso – ¡yo también voy a dar lo mejor de mi en este entrenamiento!- dicho y hecho, ambos comenzaron a entrenar, naruto se lanzaba así mismo shurikens, las cuales trataba de esquivarlas pero obviamente no podía hacerlo tan bien como moka aunque ella también se estaba cansando muy rápidamente, su mano le empezaba a temblar sin que ella lo supiera se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡moka vampira!- naruto fue a ayudarla a ponerse en pie -¿estas bien?

-si… solo fue por un momento… no necesito tu ayuda- aunque moka decía eso, naruto se dio cuenta que moka ya estaba en su limite

-mañana seguiremos, que tengo que ir a la escuela

-adelántate… voy a seguir…- pero moka ya no pudo más y cayo en los brazos de naruto

-aunque no lo digas, se que te estas esforzando por esto- naruto la cargo en brazos para llevarla a descansar –tal vez esto nunca te lo diga de frente, pero quisiera que algún día… podamos ser amigos.

A la mañana siguiente

El sol entraba por la ventana, penetrando la cara de cierta vampira de cabellos platas, causando que se despertara. Ella se despertó y agarro una nota que estaba en el tocador a lado de la cama. Moka comenzó a leer la nota:

-se lo mucho que estas entrenando, créeme que no es fácil, tú desayuno esta en la cocina, ¡esfuérzate mucho!, de Naruto- moka fue hacia la cocina y ahí estaba su desayuno: ramen instantáneo. Moka solo suspiro, sabia que el rubio no era cocinero y no podía comer otra cosa que no era su preciado ramen, como el le llamaba, aun así se sentó a comer, después se fue al dormitorio de chicas y entro fácilmente en el cuarto de moka, se dio un baño y se puso la ropa de la escuela y regreso.

Mientras con naruto.

-ya tiene 2 horas que deje moka vampira dormir… y aun así me siento muy cansado…- naruto estaba como ido en estos momentos

-naruto… ¡naruto despiértate!- sasuke le dio un zape

-¡ahhh! ¿¡Quién murió!? ¿¡Que pasa?!- naruto se había despertado aunque no se encontraba muy bien

-naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?- moka pregunto preocupada –hoy no te ves bien

-necesito ver…a moka vampira… ahora- naruto casi se desmaya si no fuera por tsukune que lo atrapa

-¡naruto!- dijeron todos

-¿Qué le pasa a naruto-chan?- pregunto la brujita yukari

-¿algo le paso a naruto?- kurumu dijo detrás de la brujita

-naruto esta exhausto y no entiendo porque- el Uchiha dijo –debemos encontrar a la otra moka, algo tiene que estarle pasando.

El grupo busco a moka por toda la escuela y la encontraron en las afueras de esta, rompiendo globos con agua, esta estaba arrodillada, su mano le temblaba.

-moka-san- tsukune fue con la otra moka –estas… ¿temblando?

-¿Qué? Otra vez- moka miro sus manos, temblaban más que ayer

-moka-san, ¿estas bien?

-¿que le paso, a naruto?- dijo moka, muy cansada

-le estas robando a naruto todo su chakra, eso es lo que pasa

-entonces es por mi otra yo, que naruto-kun se haya desmayado

-"impresionante, el rasengan es la técnica favorita de naruto, acaso cree que lograra hacer el rasengan, ¿en que demonios estas pensando naruto?"- el Uchiha levanto a moka y después vio a tsukune –los vampiros viven de sangre, supongo que no has bebido ni una gota es por eso que le estas robando su chakra a naruto

-supongo

-tsukune, lo siento pero es por el bien de naruto y de moka, si no morirán

-pero…- tsukune vio a moka, demasiado mal, entonces acerco su cuello hacia moka –adelante, toma, no esta mal si solo es un poco- moka clavo sus colmillos y le chupo la sangre a tsukune y después lo soltó, pues ya había agarrado demasiado.

-eso no es suficiente- dijo sasuke

-pero ya no puedo más- a tsukune le salía sangre de su cuello y moka le limpio la herida

-entonces yo lo hare- sasuke expuso su cuello –naruto es mi amigo y no dejare que muera- moka enterró sus colmillos en sasuke y bebió su sangre, era casi tan deliciosa como la de tsukune, pero moka tuvo que parar

-ya es suficiente- moka se levanto con mucho mas energía que antes –gracias a todos- todos se sorprendieron al ver como moka les dio una media sonrisa

-supongo que ya es la hora- naruto ya se había repuesto, aunque aun se le notaba algo cansado

-¡naruto!

-adelante moka vampira, déjame ver el rasengan

-¿el rasengan?- tsukune y las chicas dijeron

-¿como sabes que ya lo domine?- moka había roto el globo con agua con su propia energía

-je, simplemente lo supe.- después de que naruto se volviera a desmayar, moka desapareció con un poof.

Tiempo después.

-así que, ¿moka interna te ha estado entrenando?

-exacto moka

-¿¡Qué?!- dijeron todos

-¿Cómo sobreviviste naruto-chan?

-jajaja, ¡soy el mejor ninja de todos! Eso es más que suficiente

-ahora entiendo porque, naruto estaba tan cansado, ¿verdad moka-san?

-si, naruto, lamento que mi otra yo te este entrenando, de seguro que te ha hecho mucho daño, lo siento

-¿de que te disculpas?, ya te lo he dicho, ¡soy un ninja! Nada va a detenerme, ni si quiera moka vampira, no importa que clase de entrenamiento infernal me tenga preparado, ¡lo hare sin ningún problema!

**-"¿esa es una promesa, naruto?**- moka le dijo a naruto dentro de su mente

-"si, voy a hacerme mas fuerte, para superar a sasuke y a todos, incluso si tengo que romperme los huesos entrenando"

**-"eres un idiota, pero supongo que esta bien, mañana será peor"**

-"no me asustas, ah y por cierto, ese era solo el primer paso, aun faltan 2 pasos más"

**-"… ¡rayos!"**

-jajaja, jajaja- naruto se siguió riendo, obviamente mañana seria un día muy largo.

Un día después…

Naruto y moka estaban entrenando desde muy temprano, hoy naruto no iría a clases. Naruto intentaba golpear a moka pero no podía ni tocarla.

-ah… ah…

-¿ya te cansaste naruto?- moka tenia una revista y la leía mientras naruto descansaba

-deja de leer… sigamos

-adelante, atácame- moka siguió leyendo –dudo que con tus habilidades puedas tocarme.

-¿¡QUE?!- Naruto grito lo más alto que pudo -¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡TE VOY A DERROTAR!- naruto le iba a dar un golpe a moka pero ella lo detiene con una sola mano, después naruto intenta una patada pero ella da un salto y lo esquiva, naruto con las fuerzas que le quedaban le da múltiples golpes y patadas pero moka los esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo orgullosamente –anda naruto, dame un golpe aquí- dijo tocándose su mejilla, naruto completamente enojado intenta golpearla pero justo antes de que le de a moka, ella aparece detrás de el.

-¡reconoce tu lugar!- moka le da una patada a naruto que lo manda a volar.

Naruto se levanto de esa paliza pero apenas y podía ponerse de pie, el zorro cura la mitad de sus heridas.

-mierda… ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo ganarle…- naruto se inca y agacha la cabeza- cada vez que lo intento… solo caigo y caigo, aunque me levante, parece que cada vez… me hiciera más débil- naruto estrujo el rosario –esta cosa… me esta sellando mis poderes, ahora mismo, ni si quiera podría contra sasuke, ni si quiera contra su sombra.

Mientras en clases.

-tsukune- el mencionado se voltio -¿crees que naruto-kun este bien?- tsukune vio a moka muy preocupada

-naruto es muy fuerte, el no va a rendirse por más que la moka interna se esfuerce por derrotar a naruto, el jamás se rendirá- tsukune le sonrió a moka- no te preocupes moka-san

-pero aun así… supongo que tienes razón- moka le sonrió a tsukune –"naruto, a veces quisiera que te rindieras, puedo sentir que algo malo va a pasarte"

-naruto…- sasuke pensaba en su amigo, aunque no lo mostrara estaba un poco preocupado, la única familia que le quedaba era naruto, era casi su hermano por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse un poco por el, sasuke pidió permiso para salir y se fue a buscar a naruto.

Mientras con naruto.

-a pesar que le dije esas cosas a moka y que derrotaría a moka vampira… ahora me parece…- naruto se imaginaba a moka interior mucho más grande que el –inalcanzable…

-así que aquí estabas

-¡sasuke!- el mencionado bajo de la rama del árbol

-¿estas bien?

-…

-escucha, se como te sientes, yo he sentido eso muchas veces, se que no puedes derrotarla porque tus poderes están en el rosario pero, aun puedes ganarle.

-ya no soy ni la mitad de lo que era… y todo por este estúpido rosario- naruto apretó sus puños- yo… ya no puedo…más

-hmp… dobe- sasuke le da un puñetazo en la cara a naruto

-sasuke…- naruto se sobo la mejilla -¿Qué te pasa?

-no me jodas- sasuke puso su sharingan -¡naruto!- sasuke se iba a lanzar contra naruto pero este empezó a correr en dirección a la academia

-"¿Por qué estoy corriendo? Acaso… ¿ya no puedo más?"- naruto huía de sasuke, al fin habían llegado al edificio donde estaban los salones

-¿Por qué huyes?- pregunto el pelinegro -¿¡que paso con el chico problemático?!- sasuke ahora si ataco a naruto con puños y patadas

-¿¡que es lo que te pasa sasuke?!- naruto apenas y podía esquivarlos.

Dentro del salón en hora del descanso.

-Moka-san, ¿no estabas entrenando?- le dijo a la recién llegada

-si, pero creo que naruto lo abandono

-¿naruto-chan? Eso es imposible, el no pudo haber abandonado

-pues no regreso después de la patada que le di

-bueno– a tsukune le apareció una gotita en la cabeza –es que las patadas de moka-san son muy fuertes

-"tal vez me pase con esa patada, quien sabe hasta donde lo mande"- de repente la pared se hizo pedazos

-¡¿pero que rayos?!

-¡donde esta el payaso de la clase!- sasuke agarro a naruto del cuello y lo lanzo fuera del salón por el hoyo en la pared.

-¡que paso con el chico que nunca se rendía!- sasuke le dio un último golpe, ya que naruto estaba tirado en el suelo -¡donde esta el verdadero naruto Uzumaki!

-sasuke-kun, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a naruto-kun?!

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Uchiha?- dijo la otra moka

-¡naruto!- tsukune se iba acercar a naruto pero sasuke se lo impide -¿Qué haces?

-el no se ha rendido

-¡que no ves que esta muy mal!

-¡no pierdan la fe en naruto!

-…!- todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Flashback

Todo estaba oscuro, solo estaba naruto y en frente de el, el mismo pero cuando tenia 12 años. Naruto tuvo unos recuerdos.

_-por esta herida, y lo juro- naruto se vio a si mismo –no volveré a huir, ni dejare que nadie más me rescate y no volveré a perder contra sasuke, lo prometo, de veras.- después otro recuerdo llego_

_-naruto- dijo sasuke durante las eliminatorias de los exámenes chunin- tú eres uno de los que mas deseo enfrentar _

-esa fue la primera vez que sasuke me reconoció como su rival.- luego aprecio otro recuerdo, en la batalla contra neji.

_-he suspendido el examen de genin 3 veces porque la técnica era siempre este jutsu_

_-…!- neji se sorprendió_

_-así que no digas que el futuro ya esta escrito, si un perdedor como yo pudo cambiar, tu también puedes, porque a diferencia de mi, tu no eres un perdedor, eres un genio._

-neji… todos a los que les gane…sasuke, gracias

Fin flashback

-supongo que esto se acabo- sasuke le dio la espalda a naruto

-"su youki, ¡es enorme! Debería de estar acabado, ¿Por qué…porque se sigue levantando? No tiene ninguna oportunidad y aun así"- moka interna pensaba, mientras los demás miraban como naruto se volvió a levantar.

-no… no me des la espalda…sasuke- naruto ya estaba de pie, este saco algo de su bolsa, era su banda –no me daré por vencido, ¡voy a derrotarte sin importar que!

-hmp- sasuke también saco su banda y sonrió- por fin despiertas, naruto, ¡ven naruto, derrótame si es que puedes perdedor!- sasuke realizo su chidori, era mucho mas fuerte que antes, los relámpagos llegaban hasta su hombro

-¡ya basta!- moka iba a detenerlos pero alguien la agarra por detrás

-¡moka-san, no puedes!

-pero…

-esto es entre naruto y sasuke, van a estar bien, además sasuke lo dijo

-¿eh?- moka recordó, lo último que dijo sasuke: _¡no pierdan la fe en naruto!_

-kage bunshin no jutsu- naruto comenzó a hacer su rasengan –prepárate sasuke, te mostrare mi rasengan al máximo poder

-"increíble, gira mas rápido, tanto que ya no se puede ver"- moka interna tenia toda la razón, el rasengan de naruto tenia tanta velocidad que ya no era de color azul si no de un color blanco o incluso plateado

-¡toma esto!- naruto fue corriendo hacia sasuke y este hizo lo mismo, pero antes de que chocaran, hubo un ultimo recuerdo que naruto y moka interna vieron, ya que sus mentes estaban conectadas.

Flashback

_-bueno, comiencen a presentarse- dijo kakashi-sensei –tu, el de la derecha, comienza_

_-¡claro!- naruto se compuso su banda, orgulloso de ella –lo que mas me gusta es el ramen pero ¡me gusta más cuando iruka-sensei me lo invita! Lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar los 5 minutos en que se cocina el ramen_

_-¿y tu sueño?_

_-¡y mi sueño para el futuro es: convertirme en el mejor hokage, así todos en la aldea tendrán que respetarme y verme como alguien, alguien importante!_

Fin flashback

-¡chidori!

-¡rasengan!

Ambas técnicas chocaron, haciendo un cráter donde estaban chocando, la fuerza era tanta que moka y los demás salieron volando, solo la moka interna pudo aguantar la intensidad del ataque y seguir viéndolo, se formo una luz brillante entre los 2.

-¡voy a ganar!- naruto le puso mas fuerza a su rasengan -¡máximo poder!

-¡deja de hacerte el chulo!- sasuke también utilizo la mayoría de su chakra, la luz segó a todos por un instante, cuando pudieron observar, solo naruto estaba de pie y sasuke estaba tirado a unos metros más lejos

-naruto… ¡naruto lo logro!- dijo tsukune emocionado

-¡naruto derroto a sasuke!- kurumu y yukari dijeron

-tu sigues- naruto señalo a moka interna –voy a derrotarte- naruto se acerco a moka interna con toda la determinación del mundo- vamos, golpéame, te mostrare el poder de un perdedor

-naruto, estas muy herido, espera a que te repongas

-cobarde- esto a moka interna no le agrado y golpeo a naruto o eso es lo que pensó, pues este lo esquivo

-¿Qué?- moka siguió atacando pero naruto los esquivaba todos

-"los veo, los ataques que antes no podía bloquear, pudo sentir su energía, ¡ahora puedo verla!"

-"como es posible, no tiene sangre vampira y aun así puede anticipar mis ataques, naruto… eres alguien interesante"- moka le dio una patada a naruto en sus costillas rompiendo una de ellas pero este la agarro con una sola mano escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca-¡pero que!- moka intento sacar su pierna pero no podía

-yo… definitivamente… ¡voy a convertirme en hokage!- un clon apareció a lado de naruto y comenzó a concentrar su energía en su mano- ¡rasengan!- moka no pudo reaccionar de la impresión y salió volando a una velocidad increíble, rompiendo sus ropas y desapareciendo pues era un clon

-¡naruto!- todos fueron a ver a naruto, el cual les dio una sonrisa

-les dije que no me iban a derrotar- moka le dio un abrazo –deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto, ya te lo he dicho, ¡soy el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos, Uzumaki Naruto, ese soy yo!- naruto les sonrió a sus amigos

-la batalla de hoy, ha durado 178 segundos y los marcadores son: moka: 2 puntos, sasuke: 2 puntos y naruto: 4 puntos-dechu- el murcielaguito dijo.

-"sasuke… gracias, me hiciste recordar quien era, te lo agradeceré mas tarde".


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Rasengan + vampiro.

Obviamente después de que naruto le ganara a moka y sasuke, se desmayo por el cansancio, así que moka, tsukune y los demás llevaron a naruto y a sasuke a la enfermería.

Dentro de naruto

-¡moka vampira!- naruto fue a ver a moka interna, estaba tirada en el suelo

-que… ¿Qué me paso?- moka se levanto

-te derrote, eso es lo que paso, jejeje- naruto sonrió

-muy bien hecho naruto, apruebas

-¿apruebo?

-así es, no me hagas repetirlo

-¡genial!- naruto grito su triunfo mientras moka simplemente se le quedo viendo

-"es como si fuera un niño"- pensó moka interna

-jajaja, ¡sabia que lo lograría!, perdí la fe en un momento pero después sasuke me ayudo y recupere mi espíritu de lucha

-lo has hecho bien, para ser un novato pero, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste ese rasengan? Fue diferente al que me mostraste

-bueno, mas vale que te sientes, hay mucho que ver hoy- moka se sentó y naruto a lado de ella

-¿acaso piensas que soy tu alumna?

-algo así- moka le dio un empujón que hizo que naruto saliera volando a unos cuantos metros

-que te quede bien claro que yo no soy alumna de nadie, así que reconoce tu…

-si, si, si, lo que digas, reconoce tu lugar, pero que te quede bien claro a ti también que no voy a reconocer mi lugar, ¡nunca!- moka le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos y naruto de la misma forma

-en fin, ¿que vas a mostrarme?

-¡los rasengan más poderosos!- y como si fuera un cine, aparecieron los recuerdos de naruto de cuando tenía 12 años

-¿Por qué tiene 7 colores?

-fue una misión en el país de la nieve, ese enemigo era muy fuerte pero logre derrotarlo con el rasengan de arcoíris, solo lo pude hacer una vez pero fue genial- luego paso otro recuerdo

-¿así que si puedes hacer 2 en cada mano?

-claro, aunque también solo pude hacerlo de 2 colores diferentes esa vez

-que sentido tiene mostrármelo si solo los hiciste una vez- a naruto tenia una gotita en su cabeza

-pues, es que me gusta recordarlos, es decir mira el siguiente- en el siguiente se podía ver a naruto con un rasengan mas grande de lo normal de color plateado con la luna en cuarto creciente dentro de el

-mm… ese si me gusto- dijo moka viendo impresionada el rasengan lunar, aunque no lo mostrara.

-"quien diría que la moka externa tendría este tipo de personalidad, será mejor que no la decepcione esta vez"

-sabes moka vampira- moka no lo voltio a ver seguía viendo la técnica –ese rasengan solo lo hice una vez

-entonces porque demonios me lo muestras si no lo voy a poder hacer- dijo con un poco de enfado

-es porque no he peleado en la noche cuando esta la luna, de seguro que la luna me brindo su fuerza de algún modo, así que esa variación del rasengan algún día la podrás hacer- moka se levanto de donde estaba

-entonces empecemos con el siguiente paso

-¡de acuerdo!

Fuera de naruto

Naruto abrió los ojos y se levanto. Se fue hacia los cuartos para cambiarse con la ropa de la escuela, que por cierto ya la había obtenido y no tenía porque utilizar la transformación y se dirigió como siempre al bosque para entrenar, ya con una pelota de plástico.

-bueno moka vampira, el siguiente paso es la fuerza, debes darle suficiente fuerza al rasengan y debes de reventarlo de esta forma- naruto concentro suficiente energía en su mano para hacer explotar la pelota –anda inténtalo

-esto es aun más fácil que el anterior- moka con todo su orgullo agarro la pelota y concentro su youki pero le hizo un pequeño orificio y el aire se salió por ahí -... maldición

-jajaja, te falta mucho por aprender- moka agarro otro y lo volvió a intentar pero le paso lo mismo –deberías de intentar usando tu otra mano

-no necesito tu ayuda- moka volvió a intentarlo pero una y otra vez salía igual, hizo mas de 10 intentos, su mano le volvía a temblar y se arrodilla en el suelo por el cansancio.

-moka vampira así nunca lo lograras- naruto le extendió su mano a moka –rota tu youki con una mano y después con la otra dale fuerza

-esta bien- moka acepto la mano de naruto y lo volvió a intentar

-¡tsukune!- naruto y moka interna escucharon un grito

-acaso es… ¡moka!- naruto desactivo el clon y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde había escuchado el grito de moka

-¡¿pero que demonios?!- naruto vio a sus amigos casi derrotados por un ¿monstruo obeso con cara en la panza? –escucha amigo, no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

-deja de burlarte de mi, sabemos que no somos sorprendentes, pero nosotros el club de fans vamos a derrotar a aono tsukune

-lamento decirles, que el es mi amigo y ¡no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima! ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!- cerca de 500 clones atacaron al monstruo- ¡te regresare lo que les ha hecho a mis amigos con intereses!

- aunque te multipliques no pasara nada, ¡te vamos a derrotar!- los jefes del club de fans derrotaron a todos los clones e incluso enviaron a naruto de un golpe hacia donde estaba tsukune

-"ah… maldición… esta fuerza no es suficiente para vencer a ese tipo, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza de moka vampira"

-naruto… ¿estas bien?- tsukune ayudo a naruto a levantarse, le salía sangre por la boca y su mejilla estaba de color rojo por el golpe

-tsukune, tienes que quitarme el rosario

-¿Qué?

-es la única forma, así moka le dará una paliza con su fuerza, además eres el único que le ha quitado el rosario, tu puedes- tsukune lo intento pero este no salía –¡estúpido rosario!

-¡este es tu fin tsukune!- el monstruo iba a aplastarlos a los 2

-¡tsukune que sea rápido!

-¡pero no sale!

-tsukune tú puedes

-moka-san- tsukune le pudo quitar el rosario, montones de vampiros volaron hacia naruto y apareció la moka interna

-me derribaste hace un momento, ahora intenta volver hacerlo- moka paro el golpe aplastante de sus "pretendientes" y los tiro con una sola mano

-¡es tan radiante!- dijeron con corazoncitos en los ojos- mientras a ellos se les caía la baba admirando a moka, esta les daba montones de patadas pero no parecía hacerle nada al monstruo

-¿¡pero que rayos pasa?!

**-"que pasa moka vampira, ya era para que acabaras a ese tipo"**

-¡que no ves que es lo que hago!

**-"pues si pero, no le pasa nada a ese tipo" **

-¡moka-san cuidado!- ya era tarde a moka le dieron una patada que lo mando hacia la pared rompiéndola en pedazos

-¡naruto, moka, no sean idiotas!- sasuke apareció parado arriba de un árbol -¡por primera vez trabajen en equipo!

**-"¡al diablo déjame pelear a mi!"**

-espera idiota

**-¡muy bien, ya me hiciste enojar!**- naruto hablo con el cuerpo de moka- **taju kage bunshin no jutsu**- aparecieron miles de clones, esto hizo que el club de fans se asustara

**-¡ahora si te enviare al hospital!-** naruto ya le iba a patear el trasero a su enemigo pero uno de sus clones le da una patada haciendo que todos los clones desaparezcan **-¿¡porque hiciste eso?!**

-reconoce tu lugar, yo lo voy a derrotar no tu- los 2 comenzaron a pelearse por ver quien iba a derrotar al monstruo, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza

-¡con toda la…trabajen en equipo!- les grito a sasuke

**-sasuke tiene razón, ¿tregua?- **naruto le dio su mano a moka

-tregua- moka se la estrecho

**-¡ahora si te derrotaremos!- **moka extendió su mano y naruto lo entendió perfectamente, este comenzó a concentrar su energía en la mano de moka- **¡vamos!**- naruto agarro a moka del otro brazo y la lanzo hacia el monstruo para después desaparecer, el monstruo se quedo sorprendido al igual que los demás al ver la técnica de moka, el rasengan era de color morado con negro por el youki de moka

-¡reconoce tu lugar!- el rasengan le dio al monstruo y se volvió un cráter en donde estaba chocando, al final se volvió un torbellino de aire que saco volando a los tres muy lejos. Moka se acerco a tsukune para agarrar su rosario

-la batalla de hoy ha durado 60 segundos y los marcadores son: moka: 3 puntos, sasuke: 2 puntos y naruto: 4 puntos dechu- dijo el murcielaguito

-nuevamente es moka-san la que me salva- dijo tsukune en tono triste

**-baka**- moka le dio un golpe y tsukune se soba la mejilla- **¿eres un baka o que?**

-¿uh? ¿Naruto?

**-así es, ¿piensas que eres débil?**- tsukune asiente con la cabeza –**no te preocupes por eso**- naruto le sonríe –**no siempre se trata de ganar si no de ¡intentarlo siempre y nunca rendirse! Así que no huyas tsukune**- moka cambio de personalidad –si te vas la otra moka se sentiría muy mal, no seas tonto- moka agarro su rosario y se lo puso, naruto volvió

-naruto, moka-san, gracias pero no planeaba irme

-¿en serio?- dijeron yukari, moka, kurumu y naruto

-si, solo iba a entregar estas cartas- el se las mostro, eran bastantes- no me iba ir ni nada de eso

-¡mi tsukune! Sabia que no me ibas a dejar- kurumu como siempre se lanzo a abrasar y asfixiar a tsukune con sus pechos

-¡tsukune-san no se va!- yukari también abrazo a tsukune

-¡me alegro tanto tsukune!- moka hizo lo mismo y le robo un poco de sangre- Kapuchuuu

-¡otra vez!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea corto.

Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron, se los agradezco.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Natación + vampiro.

Después de la pelea contra los fans de moka, kurumu y yukari, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. De hecho nos encontramos en la clase de nekonome sensei, naruto no hace caso a lo que dice, mientras tsukune esta sumido en un mundo de fantasía en el que es un jugador de futbol a algo parecido, en fin, dejemos que sueñe mientras pueda. ¿Qué hace nuestra vampira preferida? En un momento lo sabrán.

Dentro de naruto…

Hay un enorme zorro con nueve colas acostado y a lado hay una hermosa vampira con los ojos rojos y cabello plateado también acostada, su cabeza reposa sobre sus manos, se puede notar que están muy aburridos, nadie dice nada.

-oye- dijo la moka interna -¿Qué acaso no haces nada?

-zzz- el zorro esta dormido

-te estoy hablando- moka sonaba un poco molesta

-zzz- el zorro aun duerme, ante esto moka solo suspira, se levanta y le mete una patada -¡pero que rayos!

-hasta que por fin despiertas

-¿y se puede saber que quieres?

-estoy aburrida, ¿Qué haces para entretenerte?

-dormir- a moka solo le sale una gotita en la cabeza

-¿solo eso?

-¿Qué esperabas? Jugar solitario (es un juego de cartas, para el que no sepa)- el zorro dijo burlonamente, moka solo se volvió a acostar.

-¿porque no pasa nada interesante?

-¿a quien le hablas?

-a nadie, no hay nada que hacer en este lugar- moka dijo cerrando sus ojos, ya que era mejor que estar hablando con un zorro gigante que no tiene nada interesante que decir –"era mas entretenido estar dentro de la otra moka que aquí con un maldito zorro que se la pasa durmiendo"

Fuera de naruto.

-es muy agradable decirles estudiantes- dijo la maestra gato -que ya están abiertas las solicitudes para poder ingresar a un club

-¿un club?- se preguntaba tsukune

-"¡oh que genial! ¡De seguro que aquí hay clubs espectaculares!"- pensó el rubio

**-"si claro, un club"- le dijo desde su mente la moka interna**

-"no seas aguafiestas moka vampira, de seguro que debe haber muchas cosas interesantes, en mi aldea no habían cosas como esas, tampoco había literatura y muchas cosas que hay por aquí, ¡de seguro que un club debe ser genial!- pensó con entusiasmo

**-"¿Qué acaso vivías debajo de una roca?"**

-"¡por supuesto que no!, ¡no te burles de mi!"

**-"si lo que digas"- moka parecía no interesarle nada o al menos así se comportaba**

-"maldita moka vampira ¿Qué se cree?"

**-"¡te escuche!"**

-¡esa era la idea!- lamentablemente naruto no lo pensó si no lo dijo

-naruto-san, ¿acaso hay algo que quieras compartir?

-¿eh? No, no, claro que no, perdón sensei- dijo naruto apenado –"esta me la vas a pagar"

**-"en tus sueños, niño"**

-"¿¡a quien le llamas niño?! ¡Ya soy un hombre por si lo sabes!"

**-"si, claro"- **moka sonrió internamente, sabia que esto molestaría a naruto

-"grrrr, después ya veras"- naruto dejo de hablar con la moka interna y salió de la clase junto con moka y tsukune para buscar un club, habían muchos clubs, desde un club de té hasta uno de momias. Moka se abrazaba de tsukune cuando se asustaba de algunos clubs, incluso salto a sus brazos mientras tsukune solo se sonrojaba, naruto se acerco a ellos.

-naruto-kun, ¿ya encontraste algo que te guste?- pregunto moka con toda amabilidad

-pues, aquí todo es muy interesante, del lugar de donde yo vengo no hay nada de estos clubs- respondió con nostalgia

-¿no vienes del mismo lugar de tsukune?

-la verdad es que no, yo vengo de una aldea, muy lejos de aquí

-oh, ya veo, ¿pero te sientes a gusto aquí, naruto?- moka le dio una sonrisa a naruto, era demasiado buena persona

-claro que si, ¡de veras! Es muy divertido estar aquí contigo, tsukune, kurumu, yukari-chan y moka vampira

-naruto, ¿no habían escuelas como estas en tu aldea?- pregunto tsukune

-en mi aldea solo habían escuelas ninja, donde te enseñaban y te entrenaban para ser un ninja, cuando tuvieras la edad necesaria ya te dejaban ir a misiones ninja y así ganarte cierto dinero por cumplirlas, mientras hacías eso te volvías mas fuerte y también incrementar tus habilidades

-¿y desde cuando podías hacer una misión ninja?

-cuando te convirtieras en un genin, yo me convertí en uno cuando tenia 12 años- moka y tsukune se sorprendieron

-¿en serio? Pero de seguro empezaste por misiones fáciles y sin peligro, ¿verdad?

-pues, algo así, hubo una en que estuve a punto de morir pero habían muchas fáciles, aunque en el mundo ninja nada es fácil- a naruto se le vinieron muchos recuerdos con el equipo 7, esos fueron los mejores años de ninja genin que el tuvo, moka interna también pudo verlos pues, cuando naruto pensaba algo, moka interna y el kyubi podían saber lo que pensaba aunque a este ultimo no le importaba lo que pasara. Naruto estaba medio ido, moka y tsukune lo notaron.

-¡únanse al club de natación!- dijo una alumna en traje de baño junto a otras que también estaban igual y eran muy hermosas, a los chicos se les caía la baba y tsukune se las aguantaba pues estaba a lado de moka y para el no había nadie mas hermosa que ella, aunque tenia que ser realista, era un hombre y también tenia esas reacciones con las mujeres.

-"¿un club de natación? Con esto le mostrare mi lado bueno a moka-san"- tsukune se imagino a moka y el, juntos y a punto de darse un beso

-"club de natación, no se escucha mal, ¿Qué opinas moka vampira?"

**-"zzz"- moka interna dormía**

-"ah, otro kurama, mejor la dejo dormir"

-moka-san, ¿Qué te parece el club de natación?- tsukune tenia mucha ilusión en sus ojos, pensaba que por primera vez alguna de sus fantasías se harían realidad

-um, pero, no se nadar- moka miro los ojos de tsukune con un sonrojo, no quería hacerle sentir mal –lo siento tsukune

-también, los primeros que entren al club les daré clases para nadar- dijo la mas sexi de todas –también a las mujeres

-escuchaste moka-san, no hay ningún problema de que no sepas nadar, por favor inténtalo- dijo tsukune con los mismos ojos de hace un momento

-está bien- moka le sonrió a tsukune, no podía resistirse a esa mirada de tsukune.

-¿naruto tu también quieres?

-pues claro, yo ya se nadar por lo que será muy fácil

Los tres entraron al club, tsukune estaba con la maestra aprendiendo a nadar, moka estaba sentada lejos de la piscina y naruto en la tabla para saltar. Tsukune estaba un poco triste porque moka no entraba al agua, sin saber porque.

-¡mira esto tsukune! ¡Es el salto mas sorprendente que vas a ver!- naruto no tenia una ropa para bañarse, solo tenia puesto la camisa de la escuela y los pantalones, tsukune voltio a ver y moka también -¡banzai!- naruto salto muy alto e hizo unas piruetas como si fuera a echarse un clavado pero aun no caía

**-"¡que demonios haces!"- **grito desde su mente la moka interna

-"¡tirándome un clavado!"

**-"¡eres un completo idiota!, ¡los vampiros somos débiles ante el agua! ¡Si te mojas moriremos!**

-¡QUE!

-¿naruto?- tsukune y moka dijeron

-"¡porque no me lo dijiste antes!"

**-"naruto baka, cuando me enseñaste la técnica te dije que nuestra debilidad es el agua, ¡hasta un niño lo recordaría!**

-"¡lo siento, lo olvide!"- naruto ya estaba por caer, hasta que recibe una patada que lo manda hasta el patio de la escuela -¡maldito!

-¡sasuke-kun!- el pelinegro hace su aparición ya con su uniforme de la escuela y en forma de vampiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece al frente de moka -¿ya estas bien?

-así es, por cierto gracias por pintarme el pelo

-lo siento, si no lo hacia podrían haberte descubierto

-no te preocupes, te debo una- sasuke hizo una media sonrisa, moka le sonrió también, no todos los días ves a sasuke sonreír- en eso tsukune se acerca a sasuke

-sasuke, ¿Qué le hiciste a naruto?

-cierto sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué golpeaste a naruto?

-es simple- volviendo a su cara de siempre -me la debía- tsukune y moka se ríen y también hay una gotita en sus cabezas

-¿sasuke, no quieres nadar?- le invito tsukune

-no, gracias, tengo que decirle algo a moka

-ah, ok- tsukune se alejo, con cierto enojo –"¿Qué querrá sasuke con moka-san? ¿Acaso estoy celoso de sasuke? No, no puede ser, aunque… comparado con sasuke… no tengo oportunidad, el es mucho mejor que yo"- tsukune regreso a nadar con la cara gacha, mientras moka y sasuke se sentaron a un lado alejado.

-moka, ¿Por qué no entras? pensé que te gustaba estar con tsukune

-no solo me gusta estar con tsukune- dijo sonrojada –es solo que… los vampiros, no podemos estar en el agua

-¿Por qué?

-es nuestra debilidad, por eso, no puedo estar en el agua- dijo con tristeza

-entonces que bueno que no entre, podrían haberme descubierto- sasuke vio la tristeza de su amiga y le puso su mano en su hombro –no te preocupes

-sasuke-kun

-tal vez no deberías de estar aquí

-yo quiero estar con tsukune- dijo sonrojada

-¿Por qué no estar en un club los 2, en el que ninguno sufra?- moka se sorprendió, pensaba que tsukune no la entendía, de hecho pensaba que nadie la entendía pero sasuke si.

Mientras con naruto.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre naruto? Si el Uchiha no aparece, quien sabe que hubiera pasado- **dijo moka desde el rosario

-espera un momento, ¿Cómo es que hablas desde el rosario?

**-estamos conectados pero una parte de mi esta en el rosario, por eso te puedo hablar desde el y puedo pensar desde tu mente- **explico moka interna

-lo siento moka vampira, espera- naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sentir algo extraño –moka vampira, ¿lo sientes?

**-una energía se esta debilitando, esa omote (exterior)**

-¿omote? ¡Moka!- naruto se echo a correr concentrando su chakra en sus pies para llegar lo más rápido posible. Al llegar vio como kurumu y yukari luchaban contra unas mujeres pez y como tsukune estaba en peligro

-¡moka no!- sasuke grito, pero ya era tarde moka había saltado para rescatar a tsukune. Electricidad llenaba el cuerpo de moka, mientras se hundía en la piscina

-¡moka-san!- tsukune trato de ir pero no se pudo zafar ya que la sirena lo estaba ahorcando con su brazo, este luchaba por su vida

-¡yo la salvare tsukune!- naruto salto al agua completamente decidido

-idiota, el agua es la debilidad de los vampiros, ¿acaso esta loco?- kurumu murmuro

**-¿acaso quieres morir?- **naruto seguía nadando, electricidad atravesaba su cuerpo

-"si es necesario, si"

**-sabes lo que pasara si mueres, ¿cierto?**

-"si, pero si me rindo ahora, moka morirá, porque si me rindo ahora… ¡todo acabara, por eso no me rendiré, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, no me rendiré!

**-naruto…- **el chakra casi se le acaba pero logro llegar hasta moka

-"naruto-kun"- moka quiso agarrarlo pero en ves de eso le saco el rosario

-"¡ese idiota! Será mejor que salte ahora"- murciélagos entraron en el agua y una luna se puso en el agua de color rojo –hmp, supongo que ya no es necesario

Moka interna hizo su aparición, con la otra moka en brazos, mientras las sirenas no podían entender lo que pasaba.

-¿no había saltado un chico?

-yo también creí haberlo visto

**-kurumu, yukari-chan, sálganse de ahí- **dijo la moka interna junto con naruto

-¡moka-san!- tsukune se logra liberar de la sirena dándole un codazo y logra llegar hasta donde esta moka -¿com esta moka-san?

**-esta bien, pero necesita secarse- **moka también tenia electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo** -tómala y aléjala de aquí**

-¿y tu estas bien?- viendo que tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro

**-no te preocupes- **sonriendo** -esto no es nada, ¡ahora vete! Ustedes también- **les dijo a yukari y kurumu

-¿acaso estas loca? ¡Tú sola no podrás y menos en el agua!

**-"naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estas en el agua?"**

-"cada vez que me bañaba"

**-"¿¡que?! No usaste las yerbas, idiota"**

-"se que se las pediste a la otra moka, pero siempre se me olvidaba"

**-"¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?"**

-"¡no te preocupes! Mi cuerpo es muy resistente

**-"pero mi energía no, tampoco la tuya"**

-"en eso estas equivocada, es hora de trabajar juntos, moka vampira"

**-"hmp, de acuerdo, solo porque es necesario"- **moka dejo de pensar, a pesar de que su energía era muy fuerte y hacia que el agua no le llegara a los pies, aun así las sirenas le echaban agua

**-¿eso es todo?**- con una sonrisa **-¿es todo lo que pueden hacer?**

-¡acaso esta loca! Si sigue así, su energía desaparecerá y morirá- dijo kurumu

-yo no moriré aquí, vengan pequeños peces de acuario

-¡ya verás maldita!- dijeron 5 sirenas, moka solo se puso en guardia, esperando, mientras las demás sirenas le seguían echando agua

**-"¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?"**

-"5 minutos, moka vampira, has lo que te digo, ¡utiliza todo mi chakra y concéntralo en manos y pies y después ataca!

**-"de acuerdo"**- moka lo hizo y las sirenas atacaron, 2 se lanzaron primero, moka les dio un golpe en sus mandíbulas y salieron volando –**me esperaba algo más fuerte, peces- **moka no miro que las otras 3 la hundieron, pero después de 2 segundos salieron volando y moka salió del agua ya muy cansada

-jajaja, al parecer ya no puedes más- la jefa de todas se burlo de moka

**-hay más de donde salió esto- **de pronto todo empezó a temblar

-"¡el youki de moka interna es enorme! ¿De donde saca tanta fuerza?"- penso kurumu

-el poder de moka-san es increíble

-no te guíes de las apariencias tsukune- sasuke le contradijo –no es solo moka, también naruto esta peleando ahí y los va a derrotar a todos- "moka, hazlo pronto, el chakra de naruto es grande pero no infinito, no puedes estar desgastándolo de esa forma"

**-ahora acabare con ustedes, prepárense-** moka se apresuro a las demás y las derroto a todas

-a mi no me vencerás tan fácil- la sirena más fuerte, empezó a rodear a moka como si fuera un tiburón, después empezó a hundirla y a darle de golpes debajo del agua, puesto que ahí son muy rápidos

**-"naruto este poder no es suficiente, necesitamos más"**

-"no seas tonta, solo con poder no le ganaras, ¡ni si quiera lo estas intentando!"

**-"¿que dices idiota? ¡Mi poder se esta consumiendo y tu dices que no estoy haciendo nada!"**

-¡pelear por uno mismo no te hace mas fuerte! ¡Si quieres poder, lucha por lo correcto! Tú crees que tsukune no te entiende, que yo no te entiendo ni tampoco a la otra moka, pero lo que no sabes ¡es que no es cierto! Moka, tsukune, sasuke y yo, te entendemos, tal vez no del todo pero lo intentamos, intentamos ser tus amigos y eso es lo más importante que hay entre los 5"

**-"pero ya no me queda fuerza"-** la sirena le seguía dando golpes a gran velocidad

-"eso no importa, la fuerza no esta en los puños moka vampira si no en el corazón, recuérdalo"- la voz de naruto ya no se escucho más.

**-"tengo que acabar con esto, ¡ahora!"-** moka se movió aun mas rápido que la sirena y comenzó a darle de patadas haciendo que subiera hacia arriba, ya hasta había salido del agua y seguía dándole de patadas

-¡moka-san!

-"tal vez sus patadas ya perdieron toda su fuerza por estar en el agua pero debo admitir que es una combinación asombrosa de patadas"- pensó el pelinegro con su sharingan activado viendo la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba: 20%

**-¡reconoce tu lugar!-** la combinación de patadas acabo en 25 patadas y después le dio una ultima patada que causo que lo mandara hasta el piso partiendo el concreto de este.

-la batalla de hoy duro, sorprendentemente 240 segundos-dechu- anuncio el murciélago

-moka-san, ¿estas bien?

**-¿Eh?-** "_tsukune, moka, sasuke y yo, nos preocupamos por ti y aunque no te entendamos del todo, queremos ser tus amigos" "_naruto… tenias razón"- **estoy bien, solo dame el rosario-** tsukune se lo da y vuelve a ser naruto pero se desmaya y tsukune lo logra cachar.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Club de periodismo + vampiro.

Ahora continuamos donde nos quedamos, naruto fue mandado a la enfermería, de nuevo, ya casi era un cliente. Tsukune, por otro lado estaba buscando a moka, no había llegado a clases hoy y la estaba buscando.

-"moka-san, ¿Dónde estas? Lo siento, no tenia idea de que el agua era tu debilidad y por mi culpa, también naruto esta en la enfermería"- tsukune caminaba con la cabeza gacha, se estaba echando la culpa de todo

-¡tsukune!- este levanto la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba

-¡naruto! ¿No deberías estar descansando?- dijo tsukune al ver a naruto completamente recuperado

-eso no fue nada, no te preocupes ahora estoy mucho mejor- naruto sonrió –me recupero muy rápidamente, ¿estas buscando a moka, cierto?

-si, quisiera disculparme, actué como un tonto

-eso no es cierto, tu ni siquiera lo sabías, si lo hubieras sabido, no se te habría olvidado, jejeje

**-"no como a otros"**

-"cállate moka vampira, fue un error, ya te lo dije"

**-"eso no quita el hecho de que seas un completo imbécil, a quien se le olvidaría algo como eso"**

-"deja de regañarme, ya dije que lo siento"

-**"imperdonable"**

-"¡lo siento!"

-em, naruto, ¿estas seguro que ya estas bien?- tsukune vio como naruto estaba como ido

-eh, si, si, estoy perfecto, ¡ahora vamos a buscar a moka!

-¡si!- naruto y tsukune se fueron a buscar a moka y la encontraron fácilmente gracias a naruto

-¡moka-san!- tsukune y naruto llegaron con moka, que estaba con sasuke

-tsukune, naruto-kun

-"je, fue bueno jugar al escondite con konohamaru, soy un experto encontrando cualquier cosa"

-moka-san yo… lo siento mucho, yo no sabia que el agua era algo malo para los vampiros, de verdad lo siento

-no te preocupes- moka sonrió y la felicidad volvió al rostro de tsukune -¿puedo tomar un poco de tu sangre?

-si, no hay problema- tsukune volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que sabia que moriría anémico algún día, no le importaba, solo le importaba que moka fuera feliz

-Kapuchuuu- moka le chupo la sangre a tsukune felizmente –ah, la sangre de tsukune es tan deliciosa, creo que nunca me cansare de ella

-por cierto, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí teme y con moka, además?

-esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, dicen que te escapaste de la enfermería

-iba a ir a visitarte Naruto-kun y sasuke también, te estábamos buscando

-¿sasuke también? ¿Es en serio moka?- naruto lo veía todo muy sospechoso

-Si, así es- "me tarde mucho en convencer a sasuke-kun, pero supongo que valió la pena"- pensó moka, la verdad es que sasuke no tenia ningún interés de ver a naruto, pero moka lo convenció para que fuera

-pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto tsukune, recuperándose del Kapuchuuu de moka –ya no tenemos club

-entonces, ¿Por qué no se unen al club de periodismo?- dijo una voz desde arriba

-nekonome-sensei- dijeron todos, excepto sasuke

-¿Qué opinas moka?- pregunto tsukune

-el club de periodismo se oye bien

-¡genial! Entonces ya tenemos club- el rubio dijo felizmente –sasuke-teme ¿tu también entraras, cierto?

-ya que, todos los demás no presentan nada interesante- dijo el pelinegro sin mucho entusiasmo

-gracias muchachos, ya tengo nuevos miembros del club de periodismo- la maestra gata les dijo desde arriba

-¡esperen!- kurumu y yukari llegaron -¡nos uniremos también!

-oh, ¡que bien! 6 miembros más, los espero mañana en el club, chicos

-¡por supuesto!- dijeron todos, excepto sasuke.

Al día siguiente.

Ya todos estaban en el club del periodismo, solo estaban los seis, sentados viendo hacia su sensei.

-Bueno, gracias por unirse a mi club, es hora de empezar, ¡el club de actividades para el periódico de la academia yokai!

-no se ofenda sensei- comenzó el rubio -¡¿pero somos los únicos miembros?!

-¡no seas tonto! Aquí viene el otro único miembro- de pronto se abre la puerta

-hombre, lo siento llego tarde- de pronto aparece un muchacho guapo con una tira en la cabeza de color rojo con una sonrisa emitiendo un resplandor con sus dientes y con 2 ramos de flores en sus manos (si, la sonrisa al estilo rock lee).

-saludos, soy Morioka Ginei el presidente de este club de periodismo, ¡un gusto conocerlas!- Ginei les entrega a kurumu y a moka los ramos de flores, a yukari le dio una flor.

-¡oh! La sensei no me dijo que los nuevos miembros fueran chicas tan lindas, pueden llamarme gin- este se le queda viendo a moka mientras todos se quedan mirando al que seria su sempai, de ahora en adelante

-gin-kun es el único miembro de 2do año, si tienen algo que preguntarle a gin-kun, háganlo, ¿ok?

-heh, siempre pueden contar conmigo

-muy bien, me tengo que ir a una reunión, hagan amistad con su sempai, de acuerdo- la maestra gata se fue

-muy bien, primero les explicare que tipo de club es este- gin hablo en tono explicativo –la meta del club del periodismo es publicar las noticias del colegio, mas sus actividades será reportar todo lo que sucede en el colegio y ponerlas en el periódico

-que aburrido, no hay nada de peligro en este tipo de cosas- dijo el rubio sin mucho interés en lo que decía gin

-¡te equivocas Naruto Uzumaki! Nosotros estaremos en situaciones peligrosas por la seguridad del reportaje, esto no será nada fácil

-el se ve como alguien… en que podamos depender, ¿no?- le dijo moka a tsukune

-¿uh?, si

-bueno, vamos a divertirnos un poco y poner nuestro poster en la pared de atrás

-¡ok!

Después de esa introducción, todos se pusieron a pegar el poster del club, las cosas estaban algo así: tsukune examino el poster, era un poco raro, kurumu y moka estaban poniéndolo en la pared, yukari no ayudo ya que gin le dijo que no le hiciera porque no es tan alta, naruto se le quedo viendo a gin y sasuke solo estaba sentado en la silla sin nada que hacer.

-sempai, ¿ya esta bien así de alto?- pregunto moka

-no, se necesita estar mucho más alto- moka y kurumu se estiraron más

-¿así esta bien?- preguntaron las 2

-no, mas, mas alto- gin se empezó a agachar y tsukune se dio cuenta de esto

-"gin-sempai, ¿Qué esta haciendo? No me digas que…"- tsukune se acerco a gin y descubrió que desde esa distancia se le podían ver las pantis a moka y kurumu

-"ero-senin, este tipo debió de ser tu pariente en otra vida"- pensó naruto, el sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su sempai, había visto como lo hacia un verdadero experto a sus 50 años, nadie mas ni nada menos que jiraya, el sabio pervertido.

-¡gin-sempai, deja de hacer esto!- grito tsukune

-mm, ¿de que estas hablando?- se hizo el inocente

-¡no te hagas el inocente, estabas mirando debajo de sus faldas, cierto!- moka y kurumu se bajaron del banquito

-¿Qué sucede?

-oh, es que este novato dice que tenia una buena mirada de sus pantis

-¡no, era sempai quien!

-¿¡eh?!

-¡esperen, es un malentendido!, si las vi pero fue porque sempai… - tsukune recibió 2 cachetadas y le quedo marca en sus mejillas.

-jajaja, tsukune eres todo un morón, ¡hiciste la reunión bastante divertida!- dijo el sempai, siguiendo con su risa

-"jajaja, eso si fue divertido"- pensó el rubio mirando las marcas que tenia tsukune

**-"no te confíes de ese chico "gin" tiene un aura poderosa, mantente alerta naruto"**

-"oh, ¿en serio? No puedo esperar a enfrentármelo"

-**"¿no escuchaste lo que dije?"**

-"si pero, ¿a quien le importa? Me he enfrentado a enemigos 10 veces más fuertes, lo tengo todo bajo control"

-**"mantente alerta"**

-"claro"

Al siguiente día.

-¡no me gustan los chicos sucios!- dijo moka

-moka-san, ¿sigues enojada? ¡Ya te dije que fue un error! ¡Moka-san!- suplico tsukune

-¡yo ya no te conozco más!- "en realidad no estoy seria, pero esto será una pequeña venganza por mirarme"

-¡moka-san espera!

Con gin.

-por cierto, lamento lo de ayer, moka-san debe estar molesta- se disculpo gin con tsukune, ambos caminando hacia el "punto de reunión"

-¡si lo esta!, moka-san no me hablo en todo el día- "debo de limpiar mi nombre pronto, así moka-san volverá a confiar en mi"

-muy bien, este es el lugar

-¿este?

-si, mira por la ventana, veras algo interesante

-¿algo interesante?- tsukune se subió por medio de un barril que había por ahí y cuando estuvo arriba.

-sabes, moka me gusta mucho, ¡voy a convertir a Moka Akashiya en mi mujer!

-"porque me dice eso ahora"- tsukune voltio a ver a la ventana vio a un montón de chicas en ropa interior

-¡sempai esto es!

-¡el cuarto donde se cambian las chicas!- gin le tomo una foto con la cámara a tsukune

-¡nos vemos, tsukune-kun!- gin desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro

-¡gin-sempai!

-¡el mirón, ahí esta el mirón, es el segundo esta vez!- las chicas descubrieron a tsukune

-¡nooooooooo!- tsukune se echo a correr –"¿esperen dijo segundo? Si moka-san me ve así, no me volverá a hablar, ¡debo hacer algo pronto!"- al final las chicas atraparon a tsukune y lo enrollaron con una soga con muchos moretones y con sangre en la nariz, la boca e incluso en la cabeza

-¡tsukune!- moka llego de repente –¿es verdad, sobre espiar?

-¡moka-san! Esto es un gran malentendido, bueno…en verdad si espié pero ¡hay una gran historia detrás de esto!- "mierda, lo volví a hacer"

-no importa cual sea la razón… tu nunca harías cosas como esas, ¿verdad tsukune?- moka sonaba triste y decepcionada

-bueno, veras…- moka salió corriendo -¡yo no lo haría moka-san, créeme!- las chicas encerraron a tsukune en un cuarto junto con otra persona que había ahí.

-¡naruto! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí?!- tsukune vio que naruto estaba en las mismas que el

-¡ese cabron me inculpo cuando el estaba espiando, es solo un maldito pervertido igual que ero-senin!

-a ti también

-si, esas chicas me dieron una paliza

-**"te dije que estuvieras atento naruto"**

**-**"cállate moka vampira, ¡yo confié en el!"

-**"pues ahora ya sabes lo que pasa cuando confías en tu enemigo"**

-¡este tipo me las va a pagar!- naruto con gran fuerza rompió las sogas

-naruto ayúdame, gin-sempai va hacerle daño a moka-san- naruto con un kunai libero a tsukune y salieron por la ventana en busca de moka.

Con moka y gin.

-¡ahora te hare mi mujer a la fuerza!- dijo gin ya convertido en hombre-lobo

-¡kyaaaa!- grito moka

-oye tu, ¡detente!- se escucho una voz

-ah, ¡un vampiro!

-¡sasuke-kun!- sasuke hace su aparición

-hmp- sasuke se mueve rápidamente y le da una patada a gin que lo manda a unos metros mas adelante

-"increíble, sasuke-kun tiene una fuerza sorprendente"

-¿estas bien moka?- moka asiente con la cabeza

-aun si eres un vampiro, ¡te derrotare Sasuke Uchiha!- este se lanzo contra sasuke a una velocidad increíble y le golpeo

-¿a quien estas golpeando idiota?

-¿¡que?!- donde estaba sasuke solo estaba unas hojas de árbol

-¡espera!, sasuke este es mio- naruto apareció a lado de tsukune con los ojos de color rojo de moka interna

-naruto esos ojos

-¡tsukune!- moka se acerco a tsukune pero gin se interpuso en su camino golpeando a tsukune pero este detuvo su golpe

-¿¡Cómo es que?!- tsukune tenia una sonrisa

-te dije que me la ibas a pagar, ¡cabron!- después de un poof naruto apareció -¡de esta no te escapas!- naruto le dio un golpe a gin y después con sus clones hizo su combo- u-zu-ma-ki – 2000 narutos aparecieron alrededor de gin

-¡que demonios!

-¡reconoce tu lugar al estilo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Naruto nin sen rendan! (2000 golpes de naruto)

-¡no, eso si que no!- gin se mueve a una increíble velocidad y derrota a todos los clones en segundos y a naruto le da un golpe cuarteando el piso sacándole sangre por la boca

-naruto, su velocidad es casi tan rápida como la de lee, no podrás ni tocarlo

-¡eso lo se! Es solo que estoy excitado, tu si pareces un reto, gin-sempai

-más vale que te apartes naruto o voy a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza- dijo el lobo

-¿en serio? ¡Toma esto!- naruto lanza una bomba de humo -¡ahora tsukune!- muchos murciélagos van hacia donde naruto, el cielo se torna sombrío y la luna se vuelve de un color extraño, apareciendo después moka interna

-¿Qué? ¿Y naruto?- pregunto gin

-**se fue a descansar, yo te derrotare**

-jajaja, ¡en luna llena, ni si quiera un vampiro me podrá vencer!- gin se vuelve a mover rápidamente

-"es hora de ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento"- pensó naruto

-moka-san- tsukune se le quedo viendo a la moka interna, ella cerró sus ojos y espero el ataque de gin-¡moka-san cuidado!- gin ataca a moka pero ella lo esquiva para la sorpresa de todos

**-"naruto… tu ya dominas el sentir del youki, excelente"- **moka estaba sorprendida aunque no lo mostrara

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Eso es todo?- moka comenzó a hacer unos calentamientos con su brazo

-¡no te burles de mí!- gin volvió a atacar pero moka los esquivaba todos

-¡increíble, moka-san se mueve mas rápido que un licántropo!

-¿pero no se supone que son iguales en fuerza?- pregunto moka

-lo son- dijo sasuke –los 2 han entrenado como locos, naruto se ha pasado en sentir el youki como de costumbre

-¡ahora acabare contigo!- moka concentró su poder en su mano –rasengan- moka empezó a correr pero todos notaron el cambio en el rasengan, este se hizo mas grande y de un color blanco brillante, esta lo estrello con gin, todo se hizo pedazos. Solo moka quedo de pie.

Sfx: ¡boom!

-eso estuvo cerca… ah… ah…- gin arriba de un edificio seguía de pie –por poco y no la cuento

-**"escapo en el ultimo momento antes de que le pudiéramos dar"**

-tu velocidad es increíble, pero creo que te olvidaste, de que no vine solo

-¿¡Qué?!- ya era tarde sasuke le hizo su shishi rendan, no sin antes darle el golpe final.

-Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (estilo de fuego: jutsu de flama de dragón)- un dragón de fuego quemo a gin-sempai, quedando así derrotado.

-la batalla de hoy a durado 90 segundos-dechu y los marcadores son: moka: 3 puntos, sasuke: 3 puntos y naruto: 4 puntos-dechu, ¿Quién ganara la siguiente batalla?- el murcielaguito se retira sin nada mas que decir

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Extra! ¡Extra del club de periodismo!- naruto y yukari les daban a leer los periódicos a los demás alumnos

-¿Quién diría que este seria nuestra primera noticia, verdad moka-san?- tsukune voltio a ver a moka pero esta le dio una pequeña patada

-¡no voltees ahorita!- en la portada se podía leer: aono tsukune inocente: el verdadero mirón era Morioka Ginei de la clase de 2do año.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por lo que ven, mientras mas tiempo naruto pasa con la moka interna, es decir en su mismo cuerpo, cada vez se vuelve más como un vampiro sin que el se de cuenta, pero en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se titulara:** cumpleaños + vampiro.**

saludos.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Cumpleaños + vampiro.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que naruto, sasuke y tsukune ingresaron a la academia yokai como humanos. Tsukune estaba en clase pensando.

-"¡pronto será mi cumpleaños 16! Es increíble, un chico ordinario como yo en una escuela llena de monstruos"- tsukune voltea a ver a moka, la cual lee una revista, se ve tan linda como siempre -"para mi cumpleaños, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con moka-san"- tsukune comenzó a ilusionarse.

Ilusión de tsukune.

_-feliz cumpleaños tsukune- moka se acerca a tsukune para besarlo_

_-moka-san…- tsukune también se acerca_

En la realidad

-"oh, moka-san"- tsukune abraza al aire y hace como si besara a alguien

-¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo?!- alguien le da un reglazo a tsukune, despertándolo de sus fantasías

-¡gin-sempai!

-¡es tiempo del club!- gin se acerca a moka -oh, ¡moka-san! ¿Estas haciendo una pintura o algo? ¿Es un libro de arte no?

-no… esto solo es…

-heh, tu mirada es tan caliente como siempre moka-san- los dientes de gin emiten un brillo -¡en serio te quiero baby!

-"¡wah, esta profesando su amor tan fácilmente!"- pensó tsukune

-¿saldrías conmigo moka-san?- gin le entrego otro ramo de flores a moka- ¡moka-san!

-¡kya!- moka salió corriendo y gin detrás de ella

-"ero-senin, este tipo sin duda era tu pariente, pero tu lo hacías con mas estilo"- pensó el rubio

**-"¿Quién es ero-senin?"**- pregunto moka interna

-"era mi maestro, era todo un pervertido a sus 50 años pero también era genial, el me enseño el rasengan y me enseño de los vicios mas malos"

**-"pareciera que es muy importante para ti"**

-"de hecho lo era, el era mi padrino, aunque yo no lo supe después de un tiempo de conocerlo"

**-"el esta… ¿muerto?"**

-"pues si"

**-"lamento tu perdida naruto"**- se disculpo moka interna, algo inusual en ella

-"no te preocupes, jiraya-sensei sigue vivo en mi corazón"

-¡tsukune!- en eso sale kurumu y abraza a tsukune apretándolo con sus pechos- ¡si! ¡Otro día de estar contigo en el club! Te quiero tsukune

-¡kurumu-chan!

-¡espera un momento!- en ese momento una olla cae en la cabeza de kurumu y otra olla en la cabeza de gin, sacándole un poco de sangre

-no dejare que le pongan la mano encima a tsukune-san o moka san- desu- dijo la brujita -¡yo peleare con mi magia! Porque los quiero a ambos, ah por cierto hola naruto-chan

-yukari-chan, hola- naruto se acerco a yukari y juntaron sus palmas -¡bien hecho yukari-chan!- naruto le dijo eso a yukari en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo –la próxima vez a esto…

-¡oh! Eso es muy bueno-desu- naruto le seguía dando de consejos a yukari, ambos parecían socios por alguna razón, pero kurumu se acerco a ellos

-¡naruto! ¡Deja de darle ideas a yukari-chan!- dijo kurumu apuntándolo con su dedo

-¡no se de que hablas kurumu-chan! Jajaja- naruto se rio nerviosamente –no es que estemos haciendo un plan macabro o algo parecido- kurumu solo los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Cómo es tan fácil para todos confesar su amor?"- pensaba tsukune -"quiero ser como ellos también, le diré a moka-san en mi cumpleaños que la quiero, ¡pero primero la invitare!"- las clases acabaron y era momento de volver a los dormitorios.

-es tarde tsukune, nos vemos mañana- dijo moka

-um, ¿no vamos a casa juntos moka-san?

-lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora- moka le enseño un libro

-¿eh? ¿No es el libro que estabas leyendo antes?

-si, la cosa es, que la profesora de arte, ¡me pidió ser modelo para una pintura!- dijo con un leve sonrojo –no podre ir a casa contigo por una semana

-"¿QUE?"- tsukune se agarro de sus cabellos –"¡modelo por toda una semana! ¿¡Entonces que pasara con mi cumpleaños dentro de 6 días?!"

-no te preocupes, ¡aun trabajare duro en el club de periodismo!

-¡no, no estoy preocupado por eso!

-"acaso… ¿se habrá olvidado de mi cumpleaños?"- tsukune tristemente desvió la mirada –"estoy seguro que se lo dije antes"

-moka-san, ¿sabes que día se acerca?

-uh, ¿Qué día?

-"¡lo ha olvidado totalmente!"

-tsukune… tsukune, ¿me dejarías beber tu sangre?- moka hizo ojitos de cachorrito

-¿¡Por qué sales con eso de repente?!

-es que, es solo que pienso que esto es como decir adiós, estaré sola- moka se acerca a tsukune y ambos se sonrojan

-moka-san…- tsukune cierra los ojos

-Kapuchuuu- moka le roba un poco de sangre a tsukune abrazándolo.

Mientras con naruto, en los dormitorios de varones.

-¡sasuke-teme!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo desde la cama, acostado

-tenemos un problema, ¡deja de estar flojeando!

-¿Cuál es el problema?- sasuke se sentó en la cama

-pronto será el cumpleaños de tsukune y no se que darle- confeso el rubio

-ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco se que darle

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si eres tu sasuke!

-lo se, pero este mundo es tan diferente al de los ninjas

-eso es cierto, pero hay que idear un plan

-¿plan?

-si, el plan será llamado: ¡conseguir un regalo para tsukune!- sasuke se desmayo al estilo anime

-¡eso no es un plan idiota!- sasuke le dio un zape -hay que pensar en que le gustaría tsukune

-….- ambos se pusieron a pensar, pero el foco no se les prendía. Llego la hora de acostarse pero seguían en las mismas.

-¡lo tengo!- grito naruto con toda emoción

-¡no grites tan alto dobe!- sasuke le da otro zape a naruto

-auch, en fin, ¡ya lo tengo, esto será perfecto!

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?

-pero, necesito algo de dinero, sasuke tu podrías…

-si dobe, este regalo será entre los 2

-¡ok!, mira esto es lo que haremos- naruto le explico su plan a sasuke –solo necesito que me cubras

-no hay problema.

Al día siguiente, en el club del periodismo.

-todos, ¡tenemos un problema!- hablo gin en tono serio -7 chicas han desaparecido en un mes

-¡¿chicas perdidas?!- dijeron todos

-¡exacto! Han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, nuestra tarea es investigar estos hechos, eh recolectado información sobre este incidente- gin les pasó la información que había obtenido a su grupo

-"vaya, supongo que hasta un pervertido tiene sus momentos serios"- pensó el pelinegro

-como pueden ver, ¡todas las chicas son bastante calientes! Yo quiero salvar a esas chicas, si ellas me ven podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor

-"supongo que hay cosas que no puedes cambiar"- pensó sasuke

En clase de arte.

-muy bien- hablo la sensei -el tema de hoy será: "que es importante para ti" y que es importante para ustedes, es el arte del corazón, siéntanse libres de pintar lo que quieran

-¿Qué es importante para mí?- sasuke pensó un momento y se le vinieron imágenes de naruto, sakura, itachi y kakashi -"tsukune, moka, kurumu, yukari, incluso ese lobo de gin"- sasuke se entretuvo pintando a todos sus amigos, había pasado por muchas cosas con naruto y sakura, además de los demás de su aldea, ellos eran lo mas importante para el, también moka, tsukune y todo el club de periodismo era importante para el, de cierto modo.

Después de la clase.

-¡moka-san!- moka se voltio -¡tengo que hablar contigo!

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-"tengo que invitarla"- tsukune se armo de valor y continuo -moka-san, es muy ruidoso aquí, vamos a otro lado- tsukune agarro a moka de la mano y caminaron juntos pero algo los interrumpió

-¡kya!- dijo kurumu -¡tsukune! ¡Soy tan feliz de encontrarnos tsukune!-kurumu abrazo a tsukune contra sus pechos

-lo siento tsukune, ¡tengo prisa!- moka se fue

-¡espera moka-san, aun tengo que hablar contigo!- tsukune a lo largo del día, intento invitar a moka a su cumpleaños pero por obvias razones (kurumu, yukari, gin) no pudo lograrlo. Llego la tarde y naruto llego por fin con tsukune, sasuke apareció un poco después.

-¡tsukune!- el rubio llego por atrás -¡al fin te encuentro!

-te estábamos buscando- comento el pelinegro

-para que…

-cierra los ojos y ven con nosotros- tsukune lo hizo y se fue con ellos

-ya puedes abrirlos tsukune- tsukune al abrirlos vio un regalo del tamaño de una caja con envoltura de color azul y listón rojo- espero que te guste, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-feliz cumpleaños tsukune

-sasuke, naruto… ¡estoy tan feliz!- tsukune los abrazo a los 2 –hace un momento estaba muy deprimido, ¡pero ahora me siento genial!

-¡que bueno tsukune!

-sabemos que hoy no es tu cumpleaños- interrumpió el pelinegro -pero, queríamos adelantarlo

-pero que espera, ¡ábrelo tsukune!

-¡ahora mismo lo abriré!- tsukune abrió su regalo con emoción, rompiendo la envoltura, cuando por fin abrió la caja, este alzo su regalo -¡un balón de futbol! ¡Es genial!- el balón era un Adidas de color plateado con estrellas de color rojo

-¡empecemos a jugar, tsukune!

-¡claro!

-espero que no te importe, pero invitamos a unas personas- el rubio dio un silbido y tsukune cambio de color cuando vio las personas que aparecieron: saizou, los tres hombres lagarto, el club de fans y gin-sempai

-¡naruto! ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- tsukune temía por su vida

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Estaremos bien!

-además, ellos aceptaron venir- todo el grupo de recién llegados le dieron una mirada asesina, excepto gin.

-muy bien, somos 11 en total, cumpleañero- sasuke se refirió a tsukune –tu escoges primero, elije a tus jugadores

-e-esta bien- dijo con un poco de miedo –quiero a naruto, sasuke, gin-sempai y…- tsukune se detuvo ahí, ya que todos los demás le dieron una mirada asesina –y… saizou

-muy bien, los demás son un equipo, recuerden esto es futbol no americano, no se aceptan golpes bajos, ni patadas asesinas, ni transformarse durante el partido

-naruto, ¡aun hay muchas reglas aparte de esas!- grito tsukune

-relax tsukune, lo tenemos todo controlado- naruto no tranquilizo mucho a tsukune con eso, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. El partido comenzó tranquilamente, tsukune era realmente bueno y naruto y los demás aprendieron a jugar gracias a tsukune, aunque claro que el equipo contrario hizo de las suyas y cometieron muchas faltas.

-¡maldita sombrilla pásame el balón!- dijo el jefe hombre lagarto

-¡no me llames sombrilla!- este le dio un balonazo en su espalda pero el balón se le regreso a el contra su nariz -¡maldición, mi nariz!

-¡jajaja! ¡Que idiota!- tsukune y todo su equipo se cayeron de la risa -¡jajaja! Esa estuvo buena, ¡jajaja!- a gin se le salió su cola de lobo por tanta risa

-¡malditos, ahora van a ver!

-pásamela naruto- pidió tsukune, naruto se la dio -¡gin-sempai!- tsukune se la pasa a gin y este con su velocidad llega sin problemas hasta la portería y anota el gol a una velocidad increíble

-¡eso gin-sempai!

-eso fue muy fácil, muy buen pase tsukune- gin y tsukune chocan sus palmas y naruto y sasuke sus puños

-¡muy bien hecho saizou, ningún gol!- todos felicitaron a saizou, este solo hizo una sonrisa

-¡eso no es justo, queremos revancha!- dijo el jefe cocodrilo

-¡es la segunda esta vez!

-eso es cierto, primero dijimos a los 5 goles, después ustedes pidieron revancha y aceptamos, se transformaron y nos hicieron todo tipo de faltas, ¡miren nuestras ropas!- naruto tenia toda la razón, pareciera que se hubieran revolcado en la tierra, también tenían raspadas en todo parte del cuerpo que no fuera cubierta con ropa

-¡muy cierto!- dijo tsukune –luego dijeron a los 10 goles y les ganamos, acepten su derrota, la próxima vez jugaremos- tsukune les sonrió a todos

-esta bien, pero la próxima vez no seremos tan blandos- el jefe cocodrilo y todos los demás se fueron. Tsukune se dio un baño, ya no estaba triste, de hecho tenia mas valor que antes.

Tsukune trato de invitar a moka a su cumpleaños pero nuevamente, kurumu y yukari interrumpían cuando intentaba invitarla, así llego el día de su cumpleaños. Tsukune hizo su último intento con la ayuda de naruto y sasuke para invitar a moka.

-¡con permiso, necesito hablar con moka-san!- tsukune, naruto y sasuke entraron al salón donde debería de estar moka- ¿no hay nadie?

-moka, ¿estas aquí?- naruto pregunto mientras abría el locker- ¡una estatua!

-¿Qué?- los otros 2, llegaron donde naruto

-¡la estatua esta llorando!

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi arte?- dijo una voz femenina muy terrorífica haciendo que todos se voltearan

-¡perdón! Yo… solo vine a buscar a moka-san, ishigami-sensei- dijo tsukune muy asustado

-lo siento, pero moka esta muy ocupada siendo mi modelo

-solo será por un momento, sensei- dijo el Uchiha

-tsukune…- moka apareció -¿Por qué estas aquí?

-moka-san, veras yo…

-¡no! ¡Es embarazoso que estés aquí!- moka saco a tsukune empujándolo fuera del salón

-¿huh?

-¡lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ahora vete!

-moka-san…- tsukune agacho la cabeza -yo solo quería invitarte a mi cumpleaños

-tsukune… lo siento- moka se entristeció

-¡ejem!- la maestra de arte interrumpió a la pareja –lo siento pero ustedes tres, ¡ya han visto demasiado!

-¡sus cabellos tienen serpientes!- las serpientes envolvieron a naruto

-¡naruto!

-¡comenzare con el chico problemático de la clase de matemáticas, jajaja!

-¡maldita seas!- las serpientes empezaron a apretar a naruto y también agarraron a moka

-¡moka-san, no te dejare aquí!- tsukune le rompió las serpientes que tenia moka

-¡tsukune, te puedes hacer daño, huye!

-¡no me iré sin ti, moka-san!- en eso las serpientes muerden a tsukune convirtiéndolo en piedra- ¡tsukune!

-¿eh?- la mujer serpiente voltea a ver a naruto y sasuke, ambos tienen un aura enorme

-sabes, mañana es su cumpleaños

-¡el que convertiste en piedra es mi amigo!- naruto y sasuke dijeron, naruto tenia los ojos rojos de moka con el corte en medio y sasuke su sharingan prendido.

-Katon: ¡Ryuka no jutsu!- el dragón de fuego quemo las serpientes de ishigami-sensei

-¡mis serpientes!

-¡comete esto!- una esfera de color rojo se aproximo a ishigami-sensei -¡Rasengan!- se formo un torbellino de aire mandando a ishigami sensei hasta quien sabe donde, de tanta fuerza.

-la batalla de hoy solo duro 45 segundos-dechu y ¡naruto sigue a la cabeza por 2 puntos!

Ya en la enfermería.

Tsukune abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama

-¡tsukune, estoy tan feliz, finalmente despertaste!- moka abrazo a tsukune

-moka-san, ¿Qué no me convertí en piedra?

-al ser ishigami-sensei derrotada, su hechizo se rompió, pero tu eres el único que durmió por todo un día

-"¿¡todo un día?! Entonces, hoy es mi cumpleaños"

-tsukune, mira- moka le revela a tsukune una pintura, era el –lo pinte para ti del trabajo de "que es importante para ti", espero que te guste- moka se sonrojo –lamento haberte preocupado, pero era una sorpresa, ¡feliz cumpleaños tsukune! Te quiero- tsukune se sonrojo

-moka-san… yo… te qui…-de pronto la puerta se abre de porrazo

-¡tsukune! ¡Escuche de moka que hoy es tu cumpleaños!- kurumu y todo el club del periódico aparece -¡te hice una dotación de galletas!

-kurumu-chan, gracias

-¡el mio es un warawara-kun! (muñeco vudú)- dijo yukari

-yo te traje un pastel, tsukune- dijo gin sempai, poniendo el pastel en una mesita

-"al final no le pude decir a moka que la quería, ah… ¡oh bueno!- tsukune dio una gran sonrisa

-Hey tsukune- le llamo el rubio -esto es para ti, de parte de la otra moka- el rubio le dio una pequeña nota, tsukune la abrió y la leyó, este solo sonrió, la nota decía: "vi lo que hiciste por la moka exterior, espero que sigas así, Moka"

-¡feliz cumpleaños!

-¡pide un deseo tsukune!- todos le dijeron y este soplo las velas, apagandolas.

* * *

**Que buen capitulo, espero que les guste, este capitulo no esta en el anime pero en el manga si, es el capitulo 6 por si quieren leerlo. se habrán dado cuenta que cambio muy seguido de imágenes, estas las elijo de acuerdo al capitulo, por ejemplo en el capitulo anterior puse el rasengan lunar como imagen, porque ese rasengan aparece en el capitulo, así le estaré haciendo de ahora en adelante. saludos, dejen reviews, si quieren claro.**


	12. Chapter 11

_kkk- _es cuando se ve un recuerdo o flashback

**kkk-** es cuando habla o piensa la moka interna o naruto, depende de quien sea el que esta descansando

_**k****k****k**_- es cuando moka y naruto hablan al mismo tiempo.

ahora si con el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 11: Cambio de piel + vampiro.

Después del cumpleaños de tsukune, todo volvió a ser como antes, aunque ishigami-sensei perdió su trabajo como maestra de arte y fue mandada a un hospital para que curaran sus heridas ya que el rasengan de naruto fue algo brutal para que una medusa lo aguantara. El día de hoy nos encontramos con naruto, esta haciendo su higiene personal, se miraba hacia el espejo, al parecer había encontrado algo interesante en su rostro.

-"que extraño"- este abrió su boca y se acerco más al espejo -"¿será solo mi imaginación?, juro que siento mis colmillos más afilados, heh, de seguro que ya estoy loco"

-¡dobe! Yo también necesito el baño, ¡así que sal de una vez!- le grito su mejor amigo sasuke

-"¡ese maldito teme!"- naruto miro de reojo al espejo y miro unos ojos rojos -¡pero que diablos!

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- naruto volteo a ver al espejo rápidamente pero esos ojos ya no estaban, solo eran sus ojos azules

-nada, no es nada, ahorita salgo sasuke- naruto salió del baño un poco confundido y sasuke entro después al baño.

-"¿que será que me esta pasando? Se supone que ya no me puedo poner los ojos de kurama"- naruto se empezó a cambiar de ropa para ir a la escuela, sasuke salió del baño y también se empezó a cambiar y a realizar su transformación en un vampiro. Ambos salieron para ir a la academia yokai.

-te noto algo pensativo naruto, eso es casi imposible para alguien como tu- dijo sasuke en tono burlón, pero naruto estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos y sasuke lo noto –"que raro, naruto no se comporta de esta manera, ¿será por lo del cumpleaños de tsukune?"

Flashback

_-sabes, mañana es su cumpleaños- dijo naruto con cierto enfado_

_-el que convertiste en piedra, ¡es mi amigo!- naruto y sasuke le gritaron a ishigami-sensei, sasuke tenia su sharingan prendido y naruto los ojos rojos de moka con el corte en medio._

_-¡comete esto!- naruto concentró su energía en una esfera de color rojo -¡rasengan! _

Fin flashback

-"en ese momento, los ojos de naruto se pusieron carmesí como los de moka interna, pensé que era por el kyubi, pero parece que no es el caso"- sasuke siguió caminando a lado de naruto con más preguntas que respuestas y naruto igual.

-"¿moka vampira estas ahí?"- pregunto el rubio, pensando que quizás moka interna podría ayudarlo

**-"¿Qué quieres?"**- contesto con sueño

-"em, moka vampira… acaso…"

**-"¿que es lo que sucede? Esto no es muy usual en ti"**

-"lo se, es solo que hoy me vi al espejo y… vi tus ojos"

**-"¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro que no lo soñaste?"**

-"¡estoy 100% seguro que no lo soñé! ¡Los vi por un segundo y luego desaparecieron!"

**-"muy bien… eso si es algo raro, pero hay que tranquilizarnos, solo fue por un momento, ¿cierto?"**

-"pues si pero… eso no quita el hecho de que sea sospechoso, estoy algo preocupado"

**-"si te vuelve a pasar dímelo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"**

-"de acuerdo"

-¡naruto, sasuke!- los dos se alejaron de sus pensamientos y voltearon a ver a moka y tsukune

-¡tsukune, moka!- naruto sonrió al ver a sus amigos y fue corriendo hacia ellos

-"vaya, por un momento pensé que estaba deprimido"- sasuke también fue con moka y tsukune pero caminando, el no tenia ninguna prisa

-¿te divertiste ayer tsukune?- pregunto moka –es decir, fue tu cumpleaños

-claro que si moka-san, también fue muy divertido jugar con el balón con ustedes además de gin sempai, ¿verdad naruto?- tsukune dijo contento

-¡claro que lo fue!

-fue una racha invicta de 10

-tsukune, ¿Cómo que balón?

-ah, es que mientras tu hacías de modelo con ishigami-sensei, una tarde naruto y sasuke se adelantaron con mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¡fue un balón de futbol muy bonito! Y después tuvimos un partido, fue algo rudo ¡pero ganamos!

-oh, ya veo, ¿entonces era por eso que un día de esos te vi con muchas curitas?

-jaja, si así es- tsukune se puso a contar lo que había pasado en el "partido amistoso" que habían tenido contra todos los que alguna vez estuvieron a punto de matarlo por una o otra razón, excepto gin-sempai, el solo lo inculpo de las cosas que había hecho el.

-"moka se ve tan… apetecible"- naruto se lambio sus labios y su colmillo -"¿pero que demonios estoy pensando? Jajaja, de seguro que es porque no he comido ramen, si debe ser eso"- naruto pensó eso para alentarse, pero mientras seguían caminando había un olor extraño llenando a naruto

-naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?- moka le pregunto a naruto –es que he visto que no paras de mirarme

-¿Qué? No, es decir, ¡estoy muy bien! No hay de que preocuparse, es solo que he estado muy pensativo últimamente, jejeje- naruto se río nerviosamente

-demasiado- comento el Uchiha

-"¡moka vampira!"

**-"¡¿acaso te volvió a pasar?!"**- moka interna se estaba empezando a preocupar

-"¡tengo mucha hambre!"

**-"¿solo para eso? ¿Pero no te ha vuelto a pasar, no?"**

-"pues no, pero es que… vi a moka tan… apetecible, ¡pero no me malinterpretes! ¡No es que me la quiera comer o algo parecido!"

-**"entonces, ¿Qué es?"**

-"supongo que es solo hambre, cada vez me estoy poniendo más raro"

-**"tranquilízate, tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto"**

-"tienes razón moka vampira, mejor me voy"- naruto dejo de comunicarse con moka interna y se fue con sus amigos hacia las actividades de club que tendría con su sempai, pero antes de eso naruto se comió todo el ramen que podía para estar satisfecho, al final quedo con una pancita

-**supongo que ahora estarás satisfecho- **dijo desde el rosario

-si, ahora ya me siento mejor, supongo que solo era hambre

-**entonces ve con moka y tsukune, de seguro que te están esperando**

-moka vampira…

-**¿Qué te pasa?**

**-**no será que… sea porque estamos… ¿en el mismo cuerpo?- naruto hablo en tono de preocupación

-**eso es imposible naruto, el sello mantiene eso alejado de ti, mis instintos no deberían de interferir contigo- **naruto quedo con una incógnita en su cabeza –**el sello es como una pared entre tu y yo, todo lo que yo soy se quedara de un lado y todo lo que tu eres se quedara del otro, es algo tan simple como eso.**

-¿y si se rompiera?

-**es imposible, además no quiero que lo rompas, el rosario es importante para mi**- naruto sujeto el rosario en su mano y sonrió

-te entiendo, es algo preciado para ti, ¿no es cierto? Y lo quieres proteger, yo respeto eso moka vampira

-**por ningún motivo vayas a romperlo**

-te prometo que no lo hare- naruto se fue al club del periodismo donde todos estaban sentados sin hacer nada -¡ya llegue!

-dobe, te tardaste

-naruto, llegas tarde- le dijo gin –toma asiento

-naruto-chan, hola- la brujita saludo a naruto

-hola yukari-chan, kurumu-chan

-fue un gran trabajo el que hicieron ustedes, descubriendo lo de las chicas perdidas, felicidades moka-san, naruto, sasuke y tsukune-kun- les dijo su sempai

-gracias gin-sempai- agradecieron todos excepto sasuke, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-"¿que es este olor?"- naruto se acerco a moka y todos lo miraron extraño –"¡que rico huele!"- naruto se acerco mucho más a moka, pareciera que se iban a dar un beso

-"¡que le esta haciendo a moka-san!"

-¿naruto?- naruto casi iba a morder a moka pero en el último instante naruto se aleja de ella con miedo

-m-moka, ¡te juro que yo no…!

-¿naruto, que le estabas haciendo a moka?- pregunto kurumu

-yo… no se lo que estaba haciendo

-acaso, le querías… ¡morder su cuello!- acuso gin-sempai

-¡No! ¡Juro que no! Moka, ¡lo siento!- naruto sale corriendo de ahí y todos miran como sale corriendo –"esto no puede ser, ¡no puede estarme pasando esto!"

-¡naruto espera!

-como lo supuse- todos voltean a ver a sasuke

-¿Qué quieres decir, sasuke-kun?

-ese rosario es un sello, ¿cierto, moka?

-si, lo es, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-ese sello es como el que naruto tenia hace un tiempo, supongo que es el mismo sistema

-¡naruto-chan tenia un sello!

-"pero sasuke, naruto es humano o no, de que estará hablando"- pensó tsukune

-ustedes saben que naruto es un kitsune (zorro demoniaco), a naruto lo sellaron por ser un peligro para todos

-¿¡que?! Pero si naruto se ve tan débil, sin ofender, ¿como es que pudo ser una amenaza?- kurumu defendió a su amigo

-naruto es un zorro de nueve colas- todos se sorprendieron

-"¡nueve colas! Pero eso es el número más alto de colas que puede tener un kitsune, naruto es muy fuerte"- pensó gin

-naruto no podía controlar sus poderes por eso es que se los sellaron, a lo largo del tiempo naruto utilizo el poder del zorro de las nueves colas pero cada vez que lo hacia su sello se iba debilitando, aunque ganara mucha más fuerza, el poder era tanto que perdía la razón.

-entonces, naruto nunca utiliza esos poderes contra la moka interna

-no, nunca, utilizarlos de seguro que la mataría y a cualquiera que se lo ponga en el camino- todos tragaron saliva, la moka interna era la mas fuerte y era un vampiro, y que sasuke haya dicho eso tan a la ligera puso nerviosos a todos –pero no se preocupen, naruto ya aprendió a utilizar ese poder y ya no tiene su sello, por lo que ahora ya puede controlarlo libremente

-entonces sasuke, ¡estas diciendo que naruto se va a convertir en un vampiro!

-algo así, tsukune, es solo una teoría pero puede ser cierta

-¿entonces que vamos hacer?

-pues, tenemos 2 opciones, la primera es esperar a ver si naruto controla sus instintos y la otra es regresar a moka interna donde estaba- sasuke voltea a ver a moka

-si es por el bien de naruto-kun, ¡lo hare!- tsukune se le queda viendo a moka –además, mi otra yo debe de estar conmigo, así no hará daño a nadie

-supongo que no hay problema, pero necesito que hagas algo moka y que todos los demás también lo hagan

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron todos

-hay que hacer que naruto y moka interna estén juntos, piensen lo mismo y no se vean como rivales si no como compañeros, si lo hacen podría regresar a moka interna al rosario, pero para hacerlo tengo que pelear con naruto

-…!- todos se sorprenden

-moka y tsukune

-¿si?- respondieron los 2

-no quiero que vayan a detenerme, tengan por seguro que naruto va a tener ciertos daños, moka tu en especial, no quiero que me detengas- sasuke la agarra de los hombros –tratare de no hacerle mucho daño pero no prometo nada.

Mientras en la azotea de la academia yokai.

-¡mierda! ¡No se que es lo que me esta pasando!

-**tranquilo naruto, no se lo que esta pasando, pero debe de haber una forma de parar esto-** dijo moka interna desde el rosario

-¡como quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Quería chuparle la sangre a moka!- naruto dio golpes al suelo -¡yo no quiero esto! ¡No quiero convertirme en un vampiro!

-así que aquí estas- sasuke apareció arriba de la malla de la azotea, mientras todo el club de periodismo estaba en otro edificio a la misma altura

-¡sasuke!- sasuke se bajo de ahí y se quito el saco verde de la escuela, quedando con su camisa blanca -¿sasuke? ¿Qué sucede?

-naruto, he esperado por este momento- sasuke hizo una sonrisa –quiero pelear contigo

-¿Qué?

-ya me oíste, ¿o eres un cobarde, naruto?

-"¿Qué es esto?, me estoy excitando, mi sangre me hierve, ¡no puedo esperar!"

-**naruto, espera, te estas comportando muy extraño-** naruto no escucho a moka interna

-¡yo también quiero pelear contigo!- los ojos de naruto se volvieron como los de moka y sus colmillos crecieron

-como en los viejos tiempos, naruto- sasuke se puso su banda de la hoja en su cabeza –pero sigo diciendo que no podrás ni rozar mi frente

-**este Uchiha seria un vampiro de primera si no fuera humano**- en cierto punto era verdad, sasuke era bastante fuerte y arrogante, se comportaba como todo un vampiro

-te voy a derrotar sasuke- naruto también se puso su banda y se quito el saco verde de la academia y se quedo con su camisa de color blanco -empecemos- sasuke ataco a naruto dándole de puñetazos que naruto bloqueo fácilmente, este en cambio le agarro de sus brazos

-¿en serio crees que puedes ganarme, solo por poder sentir la energía de tu enemigo?- sasuke y naruto se dieron un cabezazo y luego otro pero ninguno se soltaba –aquí nadie nos detendrá naruto, este no es el mundo ninja y moka y tsukune no van a interferir como en el entrenamiento

-me alegro- naruto y sasuke se volvieron a dar otro cabezazo abriéndose la cabeza, escurriendo sangre –así no tendré que preocuparme por si te hago daño- ambos se soltaron guardando su distancia –kage bunshin no jutsu- muchos clones aparecieron alrededor de sasuke para golpearlo

-¡chidori nagashi!- sasuke libera relámpagos de su cuerpo desapareciendo a los clones -¡toma esto naruto!- sasuke se mueve rápidamente dándole múltiples golpes a naruto sacándole sangre por la boca, los golpes cesan cuando naruto le da una patada a sasuke

-¡voy a tomarte (se refiere a su sangre) sasuke!- naruto tiene una aura maligna y se apresura a seguir a sasuke -¡Haaaa!- naruto lo golpea con sus 2 manos en su cabeza cuarteando toda la tierra al caer

-¡sasuke-san!- yukari grita al ver a sasuke tirado en el piso, ella apunta a naruto con su varita

-¡no puedes yukari-chan!- tsukune detiene a yukari –sasuke no perderá tan fácilmente

-eso estuvo bueno, naruto- sasuke se levanta con sangre saliendo de su cabeza pero con una media sonrisa –pero ya no me contendré más, ¡sharingan!- las pupilas de sasuke cambian al sharingan de tres aspas

-¡te destruiré!- naruto ya casi había perdido la razón y se fue a embestir a sasuke, este lo esquiva y lo agarro por detrás lanzándolo hacia arriba- "¡mierda!"- sasuke salta y le da tres patadas que lo mandan hasta la piscina de la escuela, sasuke se impulsa con un kage bunshin y va detrás de naruto

-¡naruto-kun!

-"naruto cada vez pierde mas la conciencia conforme avanza la batalla"- tsukune y todo el club van lo mas pronto posible hacia la piscina con la ayuda de kurumu, ya que ella puede volar

Sfx: ¡splash!

Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa el cuerpo de naruto pero este se para en el agua con la ayuda de su chakra, sasuke aparece enfrente de el.

-lo siento naruto, al parecer no me dejas opción- sasuke empieza a hacer varias posiciones de mano -¡Gufū Suika no Jutsu! (gran vórtice de agua)- el agua de la piscina se convierte en un vórtice que ataca a naruto, causándole grandes daños –esto te drenara grandes daños naruto, ¡ya no tienes más energía, no puedes ganarme!- el vórtice acaba y naruto se levanta muy exhausto

-si querías mi poder… ¡entonces tómalo TODO!- el agua se mueve violentamente y de naruto irradia un aura bastante poderosa y temible como el de un vampiro

-¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu! (gran bola de fuego)- la bola de fuego va directamente hacia naruto pero este agitando sus manos hace que desaparezca el ataque de sasuke

-¿¡eso es todo?!- naruto desaparece y vuelve aparecer golpeando a sasuke

-¡aghht!- sasuke escupe sangre por la boca, pero naruto le da otros 2 golpes y al final una patada mandándolo varios metros hacia arriba –"naruto, es muy fuerte, maldición moka, ¿que estas esperando?"- naruto sorprende a sasuke agarrándolo de las piernas y lanzándolo con gran fuerza hacia el piso haciendo que este s rompiera en pedazos. Naruto baja hacia donde esta sasuke y le entierra sus colmillos pero 2 segundos después naruto se golpea así mismo

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sasuke, detenme… ¡no puedo controlarme!- naruto se agarra de los cabellos

-¡naruto tienes que luchar! ¡No puedes rendirte!- sasuke le da una patada y después realiza otras posesiones de mano -¡chidori!- sasuke se lanza contra naruto y le perfora el brazo izquierdo, naruto escupe sangre por la boca y su ropa se mancha de sangre, sasuke lo tira a un lado y se arrodilla.

-ah… pant…pant… lo siento, no había otra manera.

Dentro de naruto.

Naruto estaba tirado en el piso, mientras moka lo movía para que se levantara, pero el no despertaba.

-naruto… naruto…

-"esa voz… moka…vampira… tengo que… levantarme"- naruto abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo

-¡naruto! ¿Estás bien?

-no del todo, no puedo controlarme, tus instintos se están apoderando de mi

-solo hay una forma de detener esto

-¿Cuál?- naruto mira a moka decidido -¿cual es?

-no se si funcione, pero debemos sincronizar nuestras mentes

-yo… lo siento

-¿eh?

-todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio… ¡nada malo hubiera pasado!

-no te eches toda la culpa- moka le puso su mano en su hombro –yo también la tengo

-moka…- naruto agacha la cabeza y habla tristemente –yo quería… que fueras mi amiga

-…!

-desde que te invite el Curry, pensé en ti todo el tiempo, por una razón estúpida no quería que te sintieras sola en el rosario…

-naruto…

-quería fuéramos amigos o tan solo compañeros- naruto sonrió y moka se sonrojo un poco. Naruto se levanta –tengo que derrotar a sasuke

-no puedes solo… yo te…ayudare

-¿en serio?

-si- moka volvió a hacer su cara de siempre –ni creas que seremos amigos… pero, a partir de ahora… somos compañeros

-quieres decir- naruto sonrió mucho -¿¡como un equipo?!

-algo así

-¡yeah!- naruto abrazo a moka y después se separo de ella -¡al fin lo logre! ¡Al fin me reconoces como algo!

-bueno, es hora de sincronizarnos

-¡entendido!- ambos cerraron sus ojos y se tomaron de la mano.

Fuera de naruto.

-¡sasuke! ¿Qué le hiciste a naruto?- tsukune tenia a naruto en brazos -¡acaso planeabas matarlo!

-tsukune, quítale el rosario a naruto

-pero… esta muy herido- tsukune voltio a ver a naruto

-¡hazlo! El ya esta listo- tsukune le quita el rosario a naruto, en ese mismo instante naruto y moka interna ven una luz. El cielo se volvió sombrío, montones de murciélagos fueron hacia donde esta naruto, tsukune se alejo de el un poco, cuando los murciélagos se fueron, apareció naruto, sus marcas en las mejillas se intensificaron como cuando sacaba el poder del kyubi, sus uñas estaban mas largas, su cabello ya no era rubio, ahora era de color plata brillante. Naruto tenía cerrado sus ojos con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡increíble!- tsukune se alejo un poco más de naruto

-naruto-kun se ve como… ¡un vampiro!

-su aura es temible, pero no es maligna- comento kurumu

_**-lamento esto, Sasuke Uchiha- **_naruto abrió los ojos, eran iguales a los de moka –_**voy a derrotarte aquí mismo**_

-"¡sus mentes ahora están sincronizadas! Hmp, nunca dude de ustedes 2"

-moka-san… ¿naruto?- tsukune aun estaba a lado de naruto, este le extendió la mano y tsukune la acepto -¿a quien le estoy hablando?

-_**a los dos, no tienes de que preocuparte más, porque ahora le pondré un fin a esto**_- naruto en menos de un segundo desapareció y apareció a lado de sasuke tocándole el hombro

-hmp, muy bien hecho moka, naruto

-_**sasuke, aparécete ya, se que esto es un kawarimi**_

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!

_**-es muy sencillo, ahora nosotros compartimos las mismas habilidades, no hay sangre corriendo en tus venas, eres solo un kawarimi**_- todos se quedan con la boca abierta, naruto aprieta el cuerpo de sasuke y se rompe en pedazos, era solo un tronco –_**con tu sharingan no podrás hacerme nada, ahora, ¡somos invencibles!**_- naruto vuelve a desaparecer y se escucha un crujido -¡_**reconoce tu lugar!**_- naruto le da una patada a sasuke que lo manda hasta donde esta gin, este lo atrapa pero no logra detener el impacto y rompe la pared.

-¡oh! Eso fue impresionante~dechu, el combate de hoy ha durado 4 minutos, y los marcadores son: moka: 4 puntos, sasuke: 3 puntos y naruto: 5 puntos~dechu- el murcielaguito se retira.

-naruto, moka-san, ¡tu herida!- la herida que naruto tenia en su brazo, no estaba, se había regenerado completamente

-_**supongo que esto acabo, dame el rosario tsukune**_- tsukune le da el rosario y naruto se lo pone, este vuelve a la normalidad pero se desmaya.

* * *

**bueno, hasta ahí el capitulo. ¿naruto y moka seguirán en el mismo cuerpo?, ¿sasuke sobrevivió al ataque de naruto y moka? esperen hasta el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos!**


	13. Chapter 12

**muchas cosas interesantes pasaran en este capitulo, aunque sea un poco corto. espero que lo disfruten, cosas interesantes están por pasar. sin mas que decir. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Respuestas + vampiro.

Naruto se desmayo después de la batalla contra sasuke, sacando un poder extraño al tener un sincronización con moka interna al 100%, por ser la primera vez y debido al cansancio, naruto quedo inconsciente. El día de hoy todos están en la enfermería.

-sasuke…- tsukune tiene la cabeza gacha

-sasuke-kun…- moka esta igual que tsukune –el… se pondrá bien… ¿verdad?

-al parecer ha perdido mucha energía- hablo seriamente la enfermera –también le rompieron 2 costillas, esta muy herido, pero- la enfermera hace una pequeña pausa –se pondrá bien, pero después de unas semanas, además es un vampiro, se curan bastante rápido

-ahhh, ¡que bien!- kurumu, miro al Uchiha, estaba con bastantes vendas por toda el área del estomago –"sasuke, que bueno que te pondrás bien"

-moka-san, ¿oíste eso? Sasuke-san se pondrá bien-desu- la brujita animó a su amiga

-"moka-san debería de animarse un poco, aunque no puedo estar del todo acuerdo con yukari-chan, esa patada fue… superior a cualquier otra patada de moka-san interna"- tsukune comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Flashback.

_-¡sasuke! ¿Qué le hiciste a naruto?- tsukune tenia a naruto en brazos -¡acaso planeabas matarlo!_

_-tsukune, quítale el rosario a naruto_

_-pero… esta muy herido- tsukune voltio a ver a naruto_

_-¡hazlo! El ya esta listo- tsukune le quita el rosario a naruto, en ese mismo instante naruto y moka interna ven una luz. El cielo se volvió sombrío, montones de murciélagos fueron hacia donde esta naruto, tsukune se alejo de el un poco, cuando los murciélagos se fueron, apareció naruto, sus marcas en las mejillas se intensificaron como cuando sacaba el poder del kyubi, sus uñas estaban mas largas, su cabello ya no era rubio, ahora era de color plata brillante. Naruto tenía cerrado sus ojos con sus brazos cruzados._

_-¡increíble!- tsukune se alejo un poco más de naruto_

_-naruto-kun se ve como… ¡un vampiro!_

_-su aura es temible, pero no es maligna- comento kurumu_

_-lamento esto, Sasuke Uchiha-__naruto abrió los ojos, eran iguales a los de moka -__¡__reconoce tu lugar!__- naruto le da una patada a sasuke que lo manda hasta donde esta gin, este lo atrapa pero no logra detener el impacto y rompe la pared._

Fin flashback

-"después de esa patada, sasuke no se pudo levantar, es como si le hubiera pegado con todas sus fuerzas y aunque naruto no tiene ninguna herida, sigue inconsciente, por eso moka-san esta muy preocupada"

-bueno, supongo que no podemos cambiar lo que paso

-gin-sempai

-tenemos que repartir los periódicos- gin les sonrió a todos –acaso… ¿creen que naruto dejaría de lado sus obligaciones? Creen acaso, ¿¡que sasuke estaría estancado aquí sin hacer nada?!- en cuanto gin dijo eso, todos sonrieron. Todos sabían que el rubio siempre se excedía en todo y lograba hacer todo lo que se proponía poniendo todo su corazón, y sasuke, el no necesitaba esforzarse para nada pero cuando lo hacia para protegerlos o para cosas como esas, sasuke daba todo de si por el bien de otros.

-todos- tsukune se levanto de la silla y los demás también lo hicieron -¡vayamos a repartir periódicos!

-¡por supuesto-desu!

-¡yahoo!

-¡esa es la actitud equipo!- elogio gin

El cuarteto se fue de la enfermería dejando a naruto y sasuke en la habitación, descansando y deseándoles que se recuperaran pronto. Naruto estaba ordenando sus ideas en su cabeza.

Dentro de naruto.

-"ese poder… fue asombroso, pero… sasuke esta en la enfermería por mi culpa"- naruto estaba sentado y moka a lado de el, espalda con espalda.

-no deberías de echarte toda la culpa- dijo moka interna –yo debí de suponer que algo como esto pasaría

-a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, bueno, que hemos hecho, supongo… que la única razón por la que no decidí parar la unión… ni quejarme, fue porque… quería proteger a todos

-a mi me daba igual- moka dio una pequeña risa –supongo que era como para pasar el rato… aunque en parte… quería aprender… que eras naruto- naruto se voltea hacia moka interna –tu, no eres del mundo humano, al menos, no del mismo que tsukune, ¿o me equivoco?

-je, estas en lo correcto- moka se sorprende –yo no soy de este universo

-pero, ¿¡porque no se los dijiste a moka o a kurumu?!

-pues porque nunca me lo preguntaron, jeje- a moka solo se le pone una gotita en la cabeza

-pero no crees, que se los debiste de decir, es decir, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y luego tendrás problemas

-¿quieres saber la verdad?- naruto miro los ojos carmesí de moka –en tus ojos hay muchas dudas

-¿Cómo paso todo esto?

-bueno, veras, a los ninjas nos pagan por hacer misiones, yo y sasuke fuimos convocados por un viejo que tenia una misión súper importante para nosotros y únicamente para nosotros.

-pero si eres de otro mundo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo que pase acá, no te concierne

-lo se, pero… el viejo necesitaba ayuda

-¿un viejo?- pregunto con cierto interés

-si, te contare todo lo que nos dijo, pero no debes decírselo a nadie, ni si quiera a la moka externa, ¿me lo prometes?- naruto puso mirada seria, no estaba bromeando

-lo prometo- moka lo miro de la misma forma

-de acuerdo, ahora te lo contare.

Flashback.

_-muy bien chicos- hablo el viejo encapuchado –es hora de decirles los detalles de la misión _

_-pues empiece a hablar anciano- naruto y sasuke le apuraron, mas naruto ya que era muy impaciente._

_-como ya les dije, yo soy originalmente de este mundo, pero cuando desarrolle la técnica de agujeros de serpiente, me fui a otro mundo, uno en el que estaba lleno de monstruos y creaturas extrañas_

_-¿Por qué enviarnos ahí?- le interrumpió el pelinegro –no nos concierne nada de lo que suceda en ese mundo_

_-sasuke, no digas esas cosas, aunque sean monstruos, si necesitan ayuda, ¡yo se las daré!- el viejo ante la respuesta del rubio, solo esbozo una sonrisa_

_-me caes bien Naruto Uzumaki, eres el chico mas noble que he conocido, por esa razón le pide a la hokage que te enviara junto con sasuke, son los únicos que pueden ayudar a ese mundo_

_-bueno viejo, ¿Cuál es el problema?- sasuke cambio su mirada por una decisiva, parece que naruto lo había convencido de seguir con la misión _

_-hay una organización muy peligrosa, que planea poner en peligro a los humanos y a los monstruos de ese mundo- el viejo fumo un poco y después de liberar humo, continúo –su deber es proteger esa pequeña paz entre los humanos y monstruos y detener a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a un humano o a un ayashi (monstruo), yo se que ustedes pueden_

_-entonces, ¿quiere que vayamos a hacer la paz?- dijo sasuke_

_-si, ustedes son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, ustedes derrotaron a Madara Uchiha, el ninja mas poderoso, ustedes establecieron la paz en este mundo, ¡algo que nunca se había logrado nunca!- naruto y sasuke sonrieron, habían pasado por muchos obstáculos pero al final, lograron derrotar a madara y con eso, la paz entre las naciones ninja_

_-si esas personas están en peligro, ¡yo las protegeré!- el rubio estiro su puño al frente_

_-hmp, yo también ayudare- el viejo se sorprendió por el cambio repentino en sasuke –no voy a dejar que esos tipos se salgan con la suya, arruinando la paz de los demás_

_-estoy orgulloso de ustedes, aunque no sean nada de mi, saben, en este pequeño país del arroz, son considerados "los mas fuertes con corazón"_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto el ninja hiperactivo_

_-todos hablan de ustedes, de como naruto y el ex-ninja renegado sasuke derrotaron a madara, de como a pesar de ser un ninja renegado, sasuke ayudo a su mejor amigo a derrotar al fundador de su clan. Ustedes jamás abandonarían un amigo_

_-¡por supuesto que no!_

_-por eso, tengo que decirles que ustedes pagaran la deuda que tengo con un amigo mio de ese mundo- naruto y sasuke miran al viejo, la expresión de este era de nostalgia –el me salvo la vida, yo le prometí que lo ayudaría en lo que quisiera, pero el me dijo que no era necesario y que no había problema. Supongo que ustedes entienden que yo ya no puedo ir a pelear, estoy muy viejo y después de que me salvara la vida, me dijo que ya no podría pelear por tanto tiempo como antes. Por eso- el viejo se arrodillo –paguen la deuda por mi, por favor.- naruto y sasuke se miran y después al viejo_

_-no sea ridículo y levántese- dijo el pelinegro_

_-no hay ningún problema, lo ayudaremos_

_-debo de pedirles que guarden todo esto en secreto y que no se lo digan a nadie, deben de permanecer encubiertos_

_-de acuerdo, ahora mismo partiremos- naruto mira unos dulce y pastelillos que habían por ahí –pero antes, ¡comamos el postre!_

_Fin flashback_

-y eso es todo

-¿una organización?- moka se puso a pensar un rato –mm… no recuerdo haber oído nada de esto, ¿no les dijo más?

-a sasuke le dijo otras cosas pero a mi no me dijo nada más, moka vampira…

-¿Qué?

-no puedo seguir

-¿a que te refieres?

-no puedes seguir quedándote en mi cuerpo, tu y yo no podemos estar en el mismo cuerpo, kurama ya esta aquí

-pero ya aprendimos a controlar nuestros instintos, no veo la necesidad de regresar- naruto se ríe -¿Qué te causa risa?

-esa fuerza que sacamos, era porque estábamos conectados, ese rosario se parece a mi sello, bueno el que tenia antes, yo no quiero romper el sello, eso te lo prometí- naruto hablo seriamente –si seguimos así, el sello se romperá por completo y no quiero que nada malo pase

-¿pero porque el sello se esta debilitando? Aun no logro obtener la respuesta

-es muy sencillo, es kurama, su poder es muy grande, me imagino que tu rosario sella energía y como yo soy tu nuevo portador, también me sella mis poderes, pero eso quiere decir que también esta suprimiendo los poderes de kurama

-¿tanto poder tiene ese zorro?

-si y tenia aun más, este es solo la mitad del poder que tenia antes, pero esa es otra historia

-volveré con la otra moka- moka interna, en ese momento naruto pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa, no de arrogancia si no una de satisfacción –fue divertido… todas las cosas que pase en este cuerpo

-gracias, creo

-escucha, no soy muy buena con estas cosas pero…- moka mira como naruto sonríe y le extiende su mano

-a mi tampoco se me da muy bien- moka y naruto se dan un apretón de manos y naruto, despierta.

* * *

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. si tienen algún consejo que darme o algo en lo que tenga que mejorar por favor, díganmelo recuerden que soy nuevo en esto, así que, si lo hacen les agradeceré mucho. saludos.**


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Mujer araña + vampiro.

En el capitulo anterior…

_-volveré con la otra moka- moka interna, en ese momento naruto pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa, no de arrogancia si no una de satisfacción –fue divertido… todas las cosas que pase en este cuerpo_

_-gracias, creo_

_-escucha, no soy muy buena con estas cosas pero…- moka mira como naruto sonríe y le extiende su mano_

_-a mi tampoco se me da muy bien- moka y naruto se dan un apretón de manos y naruto, despierta._

Naruto despierta en la enfermería, el se levanta de la cama, al parecer ya se encuentra completamente bien.

-"como me lo esperaba"- naruto se miro en la ventana, sus ojos azules cambiaron a ser unos carmesí, su cuerpo también se palidecía y sus colmillos estaban más grandes –"cada vez me vuelvo más como moka vampira, este sello esta tratando de suprimir los poderes de kurama, pero no creo eso sea posible, es mucho poder"- naruto salió de la enfermería sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue hacia su habitación.

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas?**

-esto- naruto saco de un baúl que estaba debajo de la cama, su ropa de shippuden, naruto sonrió, era su ropa favorita. Naruto se cambio rápidamente y también se puso la banda de la hoja.

-**¿y ahora que? ¿Para que ponerte esa ropa?**

-la necesitare después, ahora solo necesito- naruto empezó a curiosear toda la habitación hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba -¡ahí estas!

-**¿Qué es eso?**

-ungüento medicinal, curara a sasuke- naruto salió rápidamente para encontrarse con sasuke. Logra encontrarlo en la enfermería. Sasuke tiene muchas vendas e incluso tienen un poco de sangre. Naruto se las quita y le pone el ungüento

-aghht- sasuke despierta con dolor después de eso -¡naruto! ¡Tus ojos están!

-lo se, pero necesito que separes a moka vampira de mí

-hmp, entonces ya han tomado la decisión

-exacto- sasuke se levanta, aunque se tambalea pues no se había recuperado del todo

-hay que buscar a moka, ¿trajiste mi ropa?- pregunto el pelinegro, recuerden que en las enfermerías te dan una ropa de color azul y sasuke tenia puesto eso

-si, la de la escuela- naruto se la da y sasuke se cambia rápidamente

-vámonos naruto- naruto y sasuke se van a buscar a moka y los demás para devolver a moka interna con la otra moka.

Con moka y los demás.

Kurumu y tsukune iban caminando con una caja llena de periódicos pero de un momento a otro, una persona se los arrebata con una especie de telaraña.

-¿que? ¡Regrésanos los periódicos!

-¡Espera!- tsukune –¿porque van tan lejos como para mirarnos como sus enemigos? No hemos hecho nada malo

-es muy tarde para decirnos eso ahora, el consejo de seguridad publica es el que mantiene la seguridad en esta academia, ¡el club de periodismo jamás entendió eso y se nos oponía!

-¿¡además no son ustedes los únicos que tratan de atacarnos ahora?!- tsukune le grito a la muchacha –estaríamos bien si podemos completar nuestras actividades tranquilamente, ¡por favor solo deja al club de periodismo solo!

-dejarlos… ¿solos?- la mirada de la muchacha cambio y tiro la caja al fuego que había por ahí, para que se quemaran -¡con quien crees que estas hablando, niño!

-¡nuestros periódicos!

-¡hahahaha!- reía maliciosamente la chica, después de reírse lanzo una telaraña de su boca hacia tsukune y kurumu

-¿¡que es esto!?

-este es mi poder, ¡crear hilos! Ni piensen en escapar, estos hilos son fuertes, ¡voy a ponerles un punto final a ustedes y ahora!- ella los lanzo hacia un árbol

-¡kyaaaa!- grito kurumu

-ahora acabare contigo, niño- la "señorita" saca unas patas de araña de su estomago y se acerco a tsukune –voy a beber todos tus jugos corporales- la mujer araña saco sus colmillos

-¡waahh!

-¡detente!- moka empuja la araña, mandándola bien lejos

-¡moka-san!

-¡tsukune!

-¿¡quien diablos ere tu?!- la araña vuelve hacer sus hilos pero son interceptados por una ráfaga de fuego

-¡eso debería decirlo yo!- todos voltean a ver al causante de todo esto

-¿¡Quién eres tu?!

-soy miembro del club de periodismo, ¡Uzumaki Naruto!- naruto se baja del árbol

-otro miembro de ese maldito club, ¡voy a acabar con ustedes!- la araña se mueve rápidamente y se acerca a moka para cortarla con sus patas pero en vez de cortarla a ella, tsukune se le pone enfrente y lo corta a el. Una línea de sangre se le hace a tsukune en la espalda

-¡tsukune!- tsukune cae en los brazos de moka y ella lo abraza

-¡cabronaza!- naruto le da un puñetazo a la mujer araña, pero después de eso naruto se agarra el rosario y este empieza a brillar

-¡naruto contrólate!- sasuke llega su lado y lo sacude –vas a romper el sello naruto, ¡déjalo ya!- sasuke le da de golpes para que este despierte o reaccione

Flashback.

_-naruto- le dijo su sensei: yamato –si quieres que sasuke vuelva, hazlo con tu propia fuerza no con la del kyubi_

_-…..- naruto escucha las palabras de su sensei atentamente_

_-si quieres ver a sasuke, míralo con tus ojos, no con los del kyubi_

_-si quieres proteger a la gente que quieres, hazlo tu mismo no con el kyubi_

Fin flashback.

-naruto…- el poder de naruto y el sello quedan intactos –moka, sácale el sello a naruto- moka en cuanto agarra el sello, sasuke realiza su chidori nagashi y una luz segadora envuelve a naruto y moka. Cuando acaba, moka interna hace su aparición y naruto aparece a su lado

-moka-san…- tsukune

-¿Quién te da el derecho a hacerle esto a tsukune?- moka interna le da una mirada fulminante a la mujer araña

-"¡que poder! Pero aun puedo ganarle"- la araña tira de nuevo sus hilos y atrapan a moka, pero ella los revienta fácilmente

-fue un error dañar a mis compañeros- sasuke activa su sharingan y eso aterra aun más a la mujer arácnida

-tsukune…- naruto mira a su amigo herido –pagaras por esto- naruto concentra bastante chakra -¡voy a destruirte!

Moka jala uno de los hilos y con su fuerza lo lanza hacia arriba, donde sasuke le da una patada para enviarlo donde esta naruto. (nota: desde la patada de moka, el pobre insecto ya esta casi noqueada)

-"te derrotare con mi propio poder, no con el de un vampiro, ¡nunca más!- naruto concentra su chakra en su mano -¡rasengan!- el rasengan impacta totalmente a la mujer araña, mandándola muy lejos.

-em, incluso si no hay único ganador, la batalla de hoy ha durado 45 segundos-dechu y los marcadores son: moka: 5 puntos, sasuke: 4 puntos y naruto: 7 puntos-dechu- el murcielaguito se retira.

-¿estas bien, tsukune?- moka lo ayuda a levantarse

-moka-san, gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer- tsukune se sorprende por la actitud de moka

-¡tsukune!- kurumu llega a ayudar a tsukune a caminar

-sasuke ¡ya estas recuperado!- dijeron tsukune y kurumu

-hmp, hace falta más que eso para dañ…- sasuke se desmaya pero naruto evita su caída

-¡sasuke!

-"ese Uchiha aun no se recupera, aun tiene sangre en las vendas. Lo siento sasuke, pero en ese momento no tenia conciencia de mi fuerza"- los 5 se llevan a tsukune y sasuke hacia la enfermería, otra vez. Para que se mejoren. 


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Tsukune + vampiro.

Después de derrotar a la mujer araña de la comisión de seguridad publica, sasuke fue llevado a la enfermería nuevamente, ya que aun no se había recuperado del todo. Naruto, moka ya con su rosario, tsukune, kurumu y yukari estaban con su sempai.

-¡ustedes estúpidos idiotas!- eso fue como un balde de agua para todos, era la primera vez que gin se ponía serio por algo -¡me están diciendo que no solo iniciaron algo con los de la comisión de la seguridad publica, si no que también golpearon uno de ellos!- gin golpea la pizarra –no les dije que tendríamos problemas si nos metíamos con ellos, la guardia de la academia es un grupo violento formado por kuyou, son muy peligrosos

-¡yo fui gin-sempai!- todos miran a naruto -¡yo le metí esa paliza a la mujer araña! No podía dejar que esos tipos hicieran lo que se les da la gana

-naruto, tu ni si quiera sabes quienes son los de la guardia de la academia

-eh, pues no, ¡pero no voy a dejar hacerles lo que quieran!

-oww- tsukune gime de dolor

-tsukune-san, ¿estas bien?- yukari se acerca a tsukune y le revisa las heridas- cerré las heridas con medicina mágica pero aun así no se ha curado completamente

-tsukune…- moka recuerda la herida de tsukune, el se había sacrificado por ella -"lo hizo por mi a pesar de ser un humano"-lo siento… tienes esa herida por protegerme

-moka-san, no hay ningún problema- moka se acerca hacia el

-te agradezco tsukune- moka abraza a tsukune, pero kurumu la quita y abraza a tsukune fuertemente

-no te preocupes tsukune, estaré contigo día y noche hasta que te recuperes

-kurumu-chan, ¡me estas apretando muy fuerte!

Sfx: toc-toc

Gin abre la puerta, todos se sorprenden al ver que es kuyou y sus hombres de la comisión de seguridad, naruto le hace una mirada fulminante.

-levantaron sus manos contra nosotros, espero que estén preparados para las consecuencias

-¡kuyou!- gin le detiene –espera, ¿es solo una pelea no? No pueden deshacer nuestro club solo por eso

-¿una pelea? Silencio- este le respondió –Akashiya Moka y Uzumaki Naruto, cometieron un grave crimen, asaltar a keito un oficial de la guardia y hacerle esas terribles heridas, tendrás que venir con nosotros

-¿¡quee?! Keito fue la que empezó todo, por favor dejen a moka-san- tsukune dijo

-tonto, tu también vendrás con nosotros- los hombres de kuyou lo rodearon con sus espadas

-¡oye tú!- naruto le interrumpió, todos sabían que el rubio no dudaría en alzarle la voz a kuyou o a quien sea -¡tsukune no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-que ingenuos son, este chico es sospechoso de ser un humano- ante esto todos se quedan callados

-¿¡tsukune un humano?!- kurumu exclamo –no hay forma de que un humano este en esta academia, es una mentira, ¿verdad tsukune?- tsukune no dijo nada- tsukune…

-"mierda, si golpeo ahorita a ese tipo, de seguro que todos lo verán sospechoso, debo mantenerme encubierto"

-vámonos- kuyou ordeno y se llevaron a moka, tsukune y naruto, dejando solo a yukari, kurumu y gin.

-si tsukune de verdad es humano será ejecutado- gin golpea la pared –y entonces… irán por nosotros por tener a un humano

-"no eso no es verdad… tsukune no es"- la mente de kurumu era un remolino ya que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto alguien entra por la ventana

-¿van a abandonar a tsukune y a los demás?- todos voltean a ver quien era

-¡sasuke-san!- la brujita va a abrazar a sasuke, todavía esta con algunas vendas -¡ya estas bien! –yukari lo suelta al ver que la mirada de sasuke era seria

-tal vez nos odien por esto, pero yo y naruto somos humanos- después de que sasuke dijera eso todos se quedan callados –aunque sea humano y ustedes sean monstruos, eso no me interesa- sasuke mira a kurumu directamente a los ojos –todos los momentos que pase con ustedes, fueron valiosos… ustedes se convirtieron en mis amigos

-sasuke…

-naruto y yo tenemos un dicho que compartimos de un sensei, los que rompen las reglas son escoria pero… los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria

-..!- todos se quedan impresionados

-yo no voy a abandonar a tsukune y moka, mucho menos a naruto

-aun así es de kuyou de quien hablamos- dijo gin

-no me importa quien se ponga en mi camino, no los abandonare

-¿pero por lo menos tienes un plan?

-¿por quien me tomas? Hmp, por supuesto que tengo un plan- todos se acercan a sasuke –este es el plan, escuchen…

Mientras con naruto.

Kuyou le dio de puñetazos a tsukune y moka; tsukune por no mostrar su verdadera forma y moka por protegerlo

-¡moka, tsukune! ¡Maldito!- naruto se lanza contra kuyou pero este le da múltiples golpes en el estomago sacándole sangre por la boca -¡aghht!

-espera kuyou- la profesora de arte, ishigami-sensei aparece detrás de kuyou –la que va a matar a ese chiquillo voy a ser yo

-no lo creo- kuyou hace una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanza a moka y tsukune, causando una gran explosión –tsk, maldita mujer

-tsukune

-moka-san…- tsukune tenia sangre en la boca y en la nariz

-quítame el rosario, aun si todos saben que eres un humano todo estará bien- moka le sonríe con una lagrimita en sus ojos –porque te protegeré tsukune, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.- tsukune intenta quitarle el rosario pero su vista esta borrosa por lo que no puede ver bien y no logra quitarle el rosario, moka la abraza- tsukunee

-¡maldita traicionera! ¡Muere!- kuyou hace una bola de fuego pero es detenido por unas sogas que salen del piso -¿¡pero que?!

-sabia que estarías en problemas sin mi

-¡kurumu-chan!

-tengo que atender las heridas de tsukune-san- yukari se acerca a tsukune y moka, mientras esto pasa naruto se levanta de la paliza de hace unos momentos

-yukari-chan tu también

-"ese tipo golpea muy duro… ¡pero no voy a dejar que le haga daño a mis amigos!- kuyou se logra liberar de la ilusión de kurumu (nota: los scubbus también pueden crear ilusiones)

-¡ahora si los hare cenizas!

-¡no te olvides de mi cabron!- naruto le mete una patada que le logra sacar sangre a kuyou

-así que eres Naruto Uzumaki- kuyou se saca la sangre de la patada de naruto –he escuchado que eres un kitsune, ¡que no entiendes que estas cometiendo una falta a la justicia!

-¡lo entiendo!- naruto señala a kuyou con un dedo -¡pero no voy a dejar que alguien como tu le haga daño a mis amigos! ¡Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!- kuyou se sorprende por el numero de narutos que hay, cerca de 20 copias atacan a kuyou

-otras ilusiones heh, no importa, ¡las quemare todas!- kuyou con su bola de fuego las quema todas y a naruto con el, su ropa se quema y parte de su cuerpo queda quemado. Naruto queda tirado en el suelo

-¡naruto-kun!- moka esta al borde de las lagrimas al ver a su amigo tan herido

-hahahaha- pero en ese mismo momento kuyou es atacado por una ráfaga de golpes de una bestia y cae en el piso con sangre saliendo por la boca

-¡gin-sempai!

-¿Cómo esta tsukune?- gin se acerca a tsukune y este da una sonrisa

-"a pesar de todo han venido a salvarme"- tsukune pensó mientras miraba a sus amigos

-malditos sean- kuyou se vuelve a levantar pero ya en forma de zorro

-mierda, kuyou es un zorro, ¡el único monstruo considerado dios en el mundo humano!- gin les advirtió a sus amigos de lo que era kuyou

-¡ustedes serán quemados aquí por el poderoso kuyou! ¡El impartidor de la justicia de esta academia!

-¡A eso le llamas justica maldito zorro estúpido!- naruto se levanto incluso después de ese ataque, aunque no lucia tan fuerte como antes

-¡naruto!

-de verdad eres un kitsune- dijo kuyou impresionado –pero ni si quiera podrás conmigo

-¡eso esta por verse!- naruto concentra chakra en sus manos y pies y se lanza contra kuyou como si fuera un animal a darle de golpes hasta que sus nudillos quedaran con sangre -¡no se queden ahí! ¡Curen a tsukune!- en eso kuyou aprovecha para enviar un poder con fuego para tsukune y los demás pero gin se pone enfrente y recibe el ataque de lleno

-¡gin-sempai! ¡Sasuke!- sasuke también recibió el ataque, los 2 se quemaron y esto causo que la herida del estomago que tenia sasuke se volviera abrir

-¡aghht!- sasuke se inca agarrándose su estomago, bastante sangre sale del estomago de este

-¡SASUKE!- naruto se enoja hasta el limite, poniendo los ojos del kyubi -¡pagaras por esto!

-no tan rápido- kuyou con sus piernas eleva a naruto hacia arriba partiendo el techo con su cuerpo y en ese instante golpeo a todos con una muy fuerte velocidad, quedando todos casi a punto de desmayarse

-tsukune-kun, ahora veras como mato a cada uno de tus amigos- kuyou ya había cambiado su modo zorro a uno con marcas en el rostro y con sus colas de color azul- ¡muere Akashiya Moka!- kuyou vuelve a hacer su ataque de fuego y se lo lanza a moka, pero algo detiene su destino como un escudo

-¡tsukuneeee!- tsukune cae a lado de moka pero antes de caer le quita el rosario de su pecho

-tu…- naruto llega a ver el cuerpo de tsukune mientras moka se transforma

-pagaras por esto…- naruto mira a kuyou con los ojos del kyubi, sediento de sangre como algún día dijo haku -¡voy a matarte!- naruto se mueve más rápido y le da múltiples puñetazos a kuyou a todas direcciones

-¡esto es por gin-sempai!- naruto le da un golpe en la cara y le rompe el labio- ¡esto es por sasuke!- este le da otro pero en el estomago, sacándole el aire- ¡y esto es por tsukune!- naruto hace un rasengan rápidamente y se lo estrella en sus costillas, rompiendo estas mandándolo hacia afuera

-"increíble, naruto esta completamente enojado, hasta parece otra persona"- moka interna agarra a tsukune –dame un poco de más tiempo naruto, naruto no dice nada y simplemente se lanza contra kuyou para darle otra paliza

-tsukune… perdóname- moka entierra sus colmillos en tsukune

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo moka?!- kurumu se levanta después de estar tirada un momento

-no te preocupes- moka ya había dejado a tsukune recostado en el piso –le inyecte mi sangre para que viviera, cuida de tsukune- moka ve a sasuke tirado con quemaduras- "supongo que también a el tendré que inyectarle"

-¿¡entonces tsukune vivirá?!- pregunto kurumu

-no estoy segura, hay 3 problemas por hacer este tipo de cosas- moka tomo a sasuke para darle también de su sangre- la primera es que el éxito es bajo- moka acerca sus colmillos a sasuke pero una mano lo aleja de el -¡tu aun sigues!

-bolsillo…derecho- dijo con mucho dolor, moka busca en el bolsillo y encuentra una especie de pastilla- dámela…- moka se lo da y sasuke se levanta con algo de trabajo pero lo hace

-¿que era eso?

-una píldora de alimento mejorada, por unos momentos no sentiré dolor y mi fuerza aumentara pero, tiene efectos secundaros muy fuertes, pero eso no importa ahora- todos miran como naruto es de nuevo mandado hacia ellos con sangre saliendo de la boca y su mejilla quemada

-naruto

-sasuke, estas…- sasuke se pone a lado de naruto, los ojos de naruto cambian a los normales

-¡vamos naruto!- naruto y sasuke lanzan múltiples shuriken pero kuyou las esquiva con un salto pero moka aprovecha esto para agarrarlo con una llave quedando su cabeza entre las piernas de moka y bajando hacia el piso sembrándolo como calabaza, rompiendo el piso

-ah… ah… ah- moka se inca y después de un poof aparece sasuke cubriéndose su herida en el estomago.

-¡eso no es suficiente!- moka golpea al recién levantado kuyou con sus patadas pero este se cubre fácilmente de ellas y le da múltiples golpes a moka sacándole bastante sangre- "maldición después de darle mi sangre a tsukune, estoy muy débil"

-no puede ser…- todos miran la expresión de kuyou -¡aono tsukune!

Tsukune estaba de pie, sus heridas se habían curado y tenía los ojos carmesí como los de moka.

-¡ahora tsukune!- naruto agarra a kuyou por detrás con sus manos rompiéndole las costillas por el rasengan que le había dado anteriormente, tsukune ataca a kuyou con una fuerza sobrehumana que solo los vampiros poseen rompiéndole la mandíbula y haciendo un cráter en el piso. Después de esto tsukune cae en los brazos de kurumu, inconsciente. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, kuyou se levanto después de tremenda paliza.

-no… me subestimen…- kuyou preparo su bola de fuego para quemarlos a todos -¡voy a matarlos!

-"**naruto, déjame hablar con el"-** el kyubi le pidió a naruto.

-**eres un pedazo de basura que no merece estar en este mundo- **naruto se acerca con los ojos rojos y con sus marcas en sus mejillas resaltadas, aun con todo y heridas era demasiado poder el que salía de su cuerpo –**no mereces llevar el titulo de kitsune**

-"¡no pude ser! Esa voz es de…"- sasuke pensó

-"el… ¿¡zorro de nueve colas?!"- moka también se impresiono al igual que todos

-"es mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿¡Cómo es esto posible?!"- kuyou empezó a retroceder y naruto solo estaba caminando

-**no mereces ni si quiera que te mate-** naruto tomo a kuyou del cuello con una sola mano –**tu jamás podrás derrotar a nadie, eres solo una basura, una deshonra para llamarte kitsune- **naruto le da un golpe que manda a unos metros a kuyou rompiéndole los órganos internos. Después de ese golpe naruto se desmaya.

* * *

**bueno hasta ahí el capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado la aparición del kyubi y del poder de tsukune en forma de vampiro. si creen que ya acabo esta historia con esta batalla, están muuuy equivocados. nos vemos al siguiente capitulo. saludos y dejen reviews, ya saben, si quieren.**


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Sangre + vampiro.

-¡AHHH!- un joven con mucho sudor en la cara de ojos castaños y de cabello igual se despertó con mucho miedo, pareciera que lo fueran a matar. –Ah… ¿Huh? Fue un sueño- "Estoy… en mi cuarto… como"

-¡Tsukune!- esa voz devolvió al joven al mundo real, tsukune voltio y vio a moka con un delantal, bueno más bien, con ropa para cocinar; tenía una olla en sus manos. -Oh, tsukune ya despertaste

-¿Mo-Moka-san?- tsukune se sonroja un poco. –"Wow, ¡Se ve tan linda así! Pero, ¿Por qué esta en mi cuarto?"

-Tsukune…- ambos se miran por un momento. -¡Tsukune!- moka salta a abrazar a tsukune.

-Whoa, moka-san, ¡la olla, la olla!- después de ese abrazo ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

-Itadakimasu- dijo moka juntando sus palmas (nota: itadakimasu es como decir buen provecho).

-"¡Asombroso! Esto es como un sueño, no puedo creer que voy a comer la comida de moka-san en mi cuarto"-¡Y comida japonesa!- tsukune tomo un poco de arroz y tenia lagrimitas en sus ojos. –Delicioso…

-Tsukune es solo una bola de arroz, no hay necesidad de llorar

-¡Lo se!- tsukune sonrió. –Pero es que es increíble

-¿Uh?

-Pensé que era el final, pensé que todo acabaría cuando kuyou supo que yo era un humano, creí que fui asesinado, no puedo creer que estemos juntos así otra vez.

-Tsukune- moka se sonroja de nuevo, ya saben un poquito.

-¿Hm...? Moka-san algo de tu comida sabe diferente- tsukune no puede tragar lo que tiene en la boca.

-Oh, ¿lo notaste? Me gustan las hierbas, así que le puse un poco al agua para las bolas de arroz, ese es el sabor

-"Las bolas de arroz no sabrían como pasto"-de cualquier forma moka-san, ¿Cómo venciste a kuyou?

-¿Qué?

-En realidad… no recuerdo que paso al final

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes memoria de eso?- moka dijo exaltadamente.

-¿Por qué es eso moka-san?- pregunto tsukune comiendo otro poco.

-"Supongo que sería mejor que no lo supiera"- moka le dio una sonrisa a tsukune –No es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Ambos siguieron comiendo, hasta que tsukune recordó algo muy importante.

-¡Moka-san!

-¿Qué sucede tsukune?

-Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Cómo están?

-Um… ellos… aun están en la enfermería- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Ellos… ¿están bien moka-san? Quiero verlos

-Iremos a visitarlos hoy.

-De acuerdo.

Después de comer, tsukune y moka fueron a la enfermería, tsukune iba nervioso y moka un poco preocupada. Tsukune y moka sabían, que naruto y sasuke habían hecho todo lo posible por protegerlos, aunque les costara la vida. Ambos entraron al cuarto donde estaban naruto y sasuke. Naruto tenía una curita en su mejilla, de esas que son como un cuadrado pegada a su mejilla derecha con cinta, también tenía vendas por el lado de las costillas, su cuerpo ya no estaba quemado, este comenzó a parpadear.

-¡Naruto!- tsukune se aproximo a lado de naruto. -¿Estás bien?

-Um… tsukune…- dijo con cansancio. -¿Qué hay?

-Naruto, hiciste todo eso…- tsukune agacho su cabeza. –Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

-No seas… idiota- naruto le dio un golpecito en su quijada, tsukune alzo la cabeza a naruto y naruto le sonrió. –Oye… estás heridas no importan… yo quise ayudarte… tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi… aunque eres un humano- naruto sonrió y tsukune sonrió también.

-Gracias naruto

-Moka… ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto naruto.

-Bien naruto-kun, espero que te mejores pronto

-No te preocupes por eso- naruto dio unos cuantos golpes al aire. –pronto estaré bien, después del entrenamiento con moka vampira, siento que soy mucho más resistente

-¿Y sasuke donde esta?- dijo tsukune.

-En la cama de a lado- dijo naruto y moka se sintió triste al oír el nombre de sasuke. Tsukune no tardo en llegar a la cama de a lado, la cual no se veía porque lo tapaba una cortina blanca. Tsukune vio que sasuke ya estaba despierto, su cabello pintado de plateado se movía con el aire, tenía vendas por los 2 brazos; el había detenido el ataque de fuego de kuyou que lo hubiera matado junto con moka, kurumu y yukari.

-Sasuke…

-Sasuke-kun…- moka y tsukune agacharon su cabeza, se sentían culpables por su situación, pues moka y tsukune no habían podido defenderse y naruto y sasuke se tuvieron que sacrificar por ellos.

-Sasuke… lo siento… si no fuera por mi… ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado!- dijo tsukune, sasuke no dijo nada y miro sus brazos.

-Esta bien…

-¿Uh?

-Sasuke-kun… yo también lo siento- dijo moka agachando su cabeza.

-Tsukune y Moka… ya les dije que no tienen porque disculparse

-¡Pero…!- replicaron los 2.

-No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque lo hubiera habido… mi cuerpo actuó solo- dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa. –Además… eres un completo imbécil

-¿Qué?- dijo tsukune.

-A pesar de ser débil, haces cosas absurdas tratando de proteger a todos –"igual que naruto, cuando éramos críos"- Pero…

-¿Pero?- dijeron los 2.

-Es precisamente por eso… que no hubiera dudado en morir en ese momento

-..!- tsukune y moka se sorprenden.

-Por ninguno de ustedes, no hubiera dudado en ningún momento

-Sasuke…- tsukune y moka sonríen y miran hacia la ventana, hace un sol hermoso y con las pocas nubes en el cielo, se ve aun más hermoso.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Buenos días tsukune!- kurumu se lanza a abrasar a tsukune. -¡estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!

-Wahh, ¡kurumu-chan!- kurumu deja de abrasar a tsukune y se agarra las mejillas sonrojada.

-Tsukune… creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, fuiste tan increíble ahí

-¿Um? ¿Dónde?- pregunto con cierta duda.

-Especialmente cuando le diste su mer…

-Whoa, whoa- moka le tapa la boca a kurumu y se la lleva a otro lugar más apartado de donde está tsukune.

-¡Moka! ¿Acaso estas interponiéndote en el camino del amor entre tsukune y yo?- dijo la scubbus en la cara de moka.

-¡No! No le hables a tsukune sobre eso, la verdad es…- moka le explica a kurumu sobre lo de tsukune.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Tsukune no recuerda nada!

-Si, pienso que sería mejor no recordarle lo que paso ahí, seria traumatizante

-Hey, ¿están hablando sobre lo que paso en la pelea de hace 2 días?- pregunto tsukune.

-No, no- moka negó hasta con su mano.

-Bueno, la pelea contra la comisión publica ya acabo, ¡Así que no recordemos el pasado!

-"Lamento mantener esto en secreto tsukune, pero no quiero preocuparte"- moka pensó mientras arrastraba junto con kurumu hacia la clase.

-Oh, ¡tsukune-saaaaaan! Fue tan genial cuando te convertiste en vampiro el otro día- dijo cierta brujita.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso?- tsukune se empezó a confundir.

-¡Waahh yukari-chan!- kurumu y moka dijeron, kurumu rápidamente el envolvió con vendas la cabeza de yukari, quien sabe de donde las saco pero las saco, mientras moka le mentía a tsukune por su propio bien.

-Ahahahaha, no le hagas caso tsukune- dijo moka con una risa nerviosa y tsukune quedo aun mas confundido. Tsukune se fue al baño para echarse agua en la cabeza y reordenar sus ideas

-"Mmm, que extraño, me pregunto que habrá pasado el otro día"

-Así que, tu eres el legendario Aono Tsukune, ¿Verdad?- tsukune se voltio.

-Tu espalda tiene una pequeña abertura pequeño idiota- parecía como de 3 metros de alto, con bastante musculatura, el cabello hacia atrás de color güero, con una playera que decía oto en negro, shorts y con 2 pesas en cada mano.

-¡Ahhh!- tsukune grito con miedo.

-Soy Chopper Rikiishi del club de lucha profesional- el gigante le señalo con su dedo. –La siguiente vez que te vea con la guardia baja, te pondré en tu lugar, ¿entiendes?

-"Salió de la nada"

-realmente lo hiciste.

-¿Qué cosa?- ante esta respuesta, chopper frunció el seño.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Te hablo sobre kuyou, ¿No lo golpeaste? El rumor esta en toda la escuela.

-¿Rumor?- "¿De que esta hablando este tipo? ¿Qué rumor sobre kuyou? ¿Qué tengo que ver al respecto?"

-Sabes algo…- este deja caer su pesa y rompe un poco el piso. –Eh estado esperando esto por bastante tiempo, ¡yo era el que tenía que derrotar a kuyou! ¡He estado entrenándome para eso!- este esta a punto de golpearlo. -¡Por eso he venido aquí a ver si tienes la fuerza suficiente como para vencerme!

-¡Espera! ¡Me estas confundiendo con alguien mas!

-Tsukune tiene razón- ante esto, el luchador profesional se detiene. –El que en verdad derroto a kuyou fue Uzumaki Naruto, pero fue con la ayuda de tsukune.

-¡Gin-sempai!

-"Morioka Ginei otro con el que quería luchar… ¡pero tsukune es primero!"- Este encuentro es cancelado pero vendré por ti Aono Tsukune– sin más este se retira

-¿¡Que es lo que sucede aquí?! ¿En verdad golpee a kuyou? ¿¡Que exactamente paso el otro día?!

-¿¡De verdad no lo recuerdas?!

-Wah

-Bueno, ¿has visto las películas, no? Cuando un vampiro le da un poco de su sangre a un humano este se convierte en vampiro, eso es lo que te paso tsukune

-¿Huh?

-Tsukune, ¡hace dos días te transformaste en un vampiro! Es porque tenías la sangre de moka-san en ti, derrotaste a kuyou con ese poder

-Deberías de agradecerle a moka-san, ahorita serias comida para gusanos, eso es seguro, aunque no se que pasara contigo, no se si te vas a convertir en un vampiro o no.

-¿¡QUEEEE?!- tsukune después de la platica con gin se fue a la azotea de la escuela.

-Nadie me dijo eso, ¡no puedo creerlo! La sangre de vampiro de moka-san esta fluyendo a través de mis venas, ¿¡Que va a pasarle a mi cuerpo ahora?!- tsukune se agarro al barandal con fuerza.

-Tsukune- moka entra por la puerta. –Eh estado preocupada porque no regresaste del baño, ¿Las clases han empezado sabes?

-Moka-san- tsukune se quedo viendo a moka, la que le sonreía. –"¿Voy a llegar a ser un vampiro real como ella? ¡No quiero eso moka-san! ¡No quiero dejar de ser humano!"

-Tsukune, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tsukune- moka se acerca a el.

-Moka-san.

-Déjame beber tu sangre- tsukune se golpea la cabeza con el barandal.

-¿QUEEEE?

-¿Esta bien tsukune?- moka lo abraza.

-No, no estoy de humor para eso.

-Tsukuneeee- moka se acerca mas a el.

-no, significa no- tsukune se aleja un poco más.

-¡detente!- moka se aleja.

-Tsu-Tsukune.

-Porque… ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió el otro día?- tsukune parecía enojado, esperen, si lo estaba. –¡Me encontré con gin-sempai y me dijo que temporalmente me volví un vampiro! Y dice que no sabe que le va a suceder a mi cuerpo ahora, ¿¡porque ocultaste algo tan importante como eso?!

-tsukune.

-¿Y ahora me preguntas si puedes beber mi sangre? ¡Esto es serio! Tú no sabes como me siento, odie esto, el hecho de vivir como un vampiro me disgusta- tsukune no mira a moka a los ojos.

-Tsukune, yo… lo siento- moka se va corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Lo siento moka-san, pero yo quiero regresar algún día al mundo humano, con mi padre y madre, no importa cuan cerca este de moka-san, ¡no quiero ser un vampiro!"

-Hey- tsukune volteo a ver que era el mismo tipo del baño.

-Heh, he vuelto, nadie nos detendrá ahora- tsukune solo retrocedía. –ven y comencemos aono tsukune.

-WAAAA- tsukune grito.

Mientras en las escaleras hacia la azotea.

Moka lloraba, estaba triste y creo que todos sabemos porque.

-Soy tan estúpida- moka se secaba las lagrimas. –El me odia ahora, sabia que no debía saber lo de la pelea de kuyou, esto era por lo que tenia miedo- moka se agarro su rosario. –Tal vez… nunca funcione lo de nosotros después de todo- moka lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, ella sentía algo muy especial por tsukune; no solo porque había arriesgado su vida múltiples veces aunque el era el más débil de todo el grupo, el siempre arriesgo su vida, pero también estaba el otro lado, ella quería a tsukune en lo más profundo de su corazón lo sabia y por eso, las palabras de tsukune le afectaron. -Tal vez la diferencia entre humano y vampiro… sean demasiadas para sobrepasarlas.

**-Hey, espera un momento-** dijo moka interna desde el rosario

**-Tsukune no dijo que llegaría a ser un vampiro, ambos malentendieron la situación **

-¿Qué significa eso?- pero el rosario no le respondió a moka. De pronto se siente un temblor. -¿Qué fue ese temblor?

Mientras con tsukune.

El piso se partió en pedazos con el golpe del retador, tsukune logra esquivarlo con algo de trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora que has visto me verdadera, tienes un poco de espíritu en ti, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tsukune ahora mismo se esta enfrentando a un Troll, un monstruo de gran tamaño y fuerza, viven en áreas accidentadas y atacan humanos-dechu- informo el murcielaguito.

-Muéstrame tu forma real- el Troll prepara otro ataque con su mano, debo de decir que es bastante grande –Así veremos quien es el mas fuerte- este ataca pero tsukune salta para salvarse.

-"Rayos, a este paso moriré, como quisiera ser más fuerte, naruto… ¿Tu que harías en esta situación?"- tsukune pensó mientras un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, cuando naruto reto a moka interna en un entrenamiento.

Flashback.

_-Te voy a derrotar- le dijo a moka interna. –No me importa si eres un vampiro o lo que sea, te derrotare sin importar que- naruto se lanzo contra moka pero ella solo le dio una patada y rompió una roca en pedazos, naruto quedo con sangre saliendo de la cabeza, este volvió a intentarlo pero fallo de la misma forma, así siguió hasta 5 veces seguidas._

_-¿Por qué sigues levantándote? No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi, eres solo un humano y yo soy un vampiro -naruto a pesar de eso se volvió a levantar._

_-No importa, aun si no tengo una oportunidad, me seguiré levantando- moka se muestra confundida. –Porque… ¡quiero volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a mis amigos!- naruto se puso su banda de la aldea de la hoja. –No me importa si eres un vampiro "súper clase s" ¡por ningún motivo voy a retroceder contra nadie, aunque seas de los más fuertes, voy a dar todo mi corazón y te voy a derrotar!_

_-Absurdo- naruto se volvió a lanzar pero moka lo derroto o al menos eso creía. El resto de la batalla siguió igual, pero quedo en un empate, ya que naruto no paraba de levantarse y moka ya empezaba a cansarse aunque no lo mostrara._

Fin flashback.

En ese momento a tsukune lo rozo uno de los ataques del Troll por su mejilla, pero tan solo con eso tsukune salió volando con sangre.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No… eso no… es todo- tsukune se levanto ese manotazo le había abierto la mejilla. Tsukune se pone en guardia. –"si pude derrotar a kuyou, de seguro puedo derrotar a un Troll, además… naruto no se echaría para atrás sin importar que, ¡por eso yo no lo hare!"

-Tsukune- moka regresa a la azotea -¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Heh- el Troll agarra a moka y la aprieta fuertemente.

-¡Kyaa!

-¡Moka-san!

-Le romperé el cuello a esta chica, muéstrame tu poder tsukune o ella lo pagara caro.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Detente!

-No te preocupes tsukune, corre y sálvate- moka le sonríe con unas lagrimas a punto de salir. –Lamento no poder entenderte como te sentías, pero cree en mis palabras, aun si me odias, yo aun te quiero.

-¡Moka-san!- tsukune agarra el brazo del Troll. –"tal vez no sea tan fuerte, ¡pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a moka-san!"

-¡¿Tsukune?!

-¡No me importaría ser un vampiro si puedo protegerte moka-san! Si eso sucede, ¡entonces lo demás no me importa!- el Troll lo aleja con tan solo agitar su brazo.

-Al fin muestras algo de espíritu de lucha.

**-Ese tonto chico esta malentendiendo su situación, no tenemos elección, escucha mis ordenes.**

-¿Tengo que hacer eso?

**-Si quieres que viva, si tienes que hacerlo.**

-Tsukune- moka lo abraza y entierra sus colmillos en el.

-¿¡Que diablos están haciendo?!- el Troll golpea con su mano a tsukune y se parte el piso en pedazos, otra vez. Pero cuando el humo se disipa, tsukune sigue en pie y más importante aun, parando el golpe con una sola mano. -¿Qué es esto? ¡No puede ser detuvo mi golpe de karate destrozador con una sola mano!- tsukune tenia los ojos de vampiro.

**-Parece que lo hicimos a tiempo, ¿entiendes ahora tsukune? Solo serás un vampiro temporalmente, hasta que el poder sobre natural de la sangre se consuma**- le dijo a tsukune de forma telepática (saber como le hizo, pero de alguna forma están conectados).

-¡Gawww!- grito de dolor el Troll. -¿¡Qué tipo de poder divino es este?!- tsukune apretó la mano de este y se la reventó causando que saliera sangre, tsukune tenia una fuerza sobrehumana, después de causarle un poco de dolor lo agarro de su mano y lo estrello contra el barandal rompiéndole la nariz. –¡Gyaaa!

Momentos después tsukune despierta, el Troll se ha ido y tsukune ha resultado victorioso.

-Tsukune- dijo moka con una sonrisa.

-Moka-san yo…- tsukune se sienta y mira a moka. –"¿Ese era yo? Esta vez vagamente recuerdo, incluso la voz fría de la otra moka-san"

-Moka-san. Puedes beber mi sangre.

-¿¡Que?!

-Bueno… yo sin pensar te dije algo terrible, lo lamento- tsukune pone su mano en su nuca. –Tratare de ya no preocuparte tanto y me hare mucho más fuerte.

-"Tsukune"- moka lo mira sonrojada –Tsukune…

-Moka-san.

-¡Tsukune!- moka salta para abrazarlo –Kapuchuuu.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 15, espero que les haya gustado. A partir de ahora y de los siguientes capítulos se trataran del manga y de algún otro que me invente. ya saben, si quieren dejar reviews déjenlos, así no los obligo a dejarlos. ¡Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Vacaciones de verano + vampiro.

-"Han pasado 4 meses desde que estoy en esta escuela y finalmente el día ha llegado, el semestre ha acabado y al fin son vacaciones de verano"- pensó el joven tsukune, mientras estaba en la salida de la academia yokai. El vestía una camisa de color azul con una playera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis de color blanco, llevaba una mochila puesta y un reloj en su mano izquierda para revisar la hora, al parecer esperaba a alguien, el tiempo pasaba y tsukune se puso a dar vueltas (nota: ¿a quien no le ha pasado? Pones la hora y después tu te quedas esperando).

-Buenos días tsukune- tsukune voltio para ver quien era, tsukune se sonrojo al ver que era moka la que estaba detrás de el.

-¡Moka-san!

-Llegaste temprano, 30 minutos antes de lo acordado

-"Li…liiiiinda, ¡moka-san eres incluso hermosa con ropa casual!"- tsukune y moka se sonrieron y se subieron al árbol que estaba por ahí.

-Finalmente es el primer día de nuestras vacaciones de verano tsukune, ¡De seguro que será muy divertido!

-Si- "no puedo creer que este día por fin llegara, es tan de repente, fue tan difícil ese examen y más porque ririko-sensei quería hacernos sus esclavos o algo parecido, no solo me ataco a mi sino también a naruto"

Flashback.

_-¡Ni creas voy a seguir este tipo de enseñanza!- dijo naruto liberándose de las sogas que le había puesto ririko-sensei, mientras tsukune estaba en trance._

_-Maldito chico problema, ¡Eres solo un problema Naruto Uzumaki!- la sensei completamente enojada intento atacar a naruto con su cola, pero este lo esquiva haciendo una mortal hacia atrás (creo que así se llama ese tipo de voltereta)._

_Mientras en otra parte, en el club de periodismo._

_-Moka-san, ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco preocupada-desu- dijo cierta brujita_

_-Em, si es solo que… espero que tsukune y naruto estén bien_

_-Hmp, si naruto no fuera tan tonto, no hubiera tenido que ir a clases extra- dijo el pelinegro sentado en su silla tranquilamente_

_-¡sasuke!- dijo kurumu –no quieras incluir a mi tsukune con naruto_

_-¿Desde cuando es tu tsukune? Tsukune-san estará conmigo y moka-san- defendió la pequeña yukari _

_-Yukari-chan, tu eres muy pequeña para hablar de eso- kurumu se pone detrás de yukari y comienza a revolver sus cabellos fuertemente –La única que tendrá a tsukune seré yo_

_-¡Pero que…!- dijo gin viendo como la pared se agrietara._

_Momentos antes con naruto._

_Tsukune logro salir del trance gracias a que naruto le dio un golpe para que volviera a la realidad._

_-Ah ¡Naruto!- dijo tsukune y después miro a su sensei, los perseguía en forma humana ya que en modo serpiente no podría hacerlo-¿Ririko-sensei?_

_-¡Ahora acabare con ustedes dos y les mostrare lo que es la educación!- con su cola los saca hacia afuera del aula y estos comienzan a huir y ella a perseguirlos_

_-¿¡Que demonios le paso a ririko-sensei?!- dijo tsukune corriendo rápidamente_

_-¡Esa cosa es ririko-sensei!_

_-¡¿Que!?_

_-¡No huyan!_

_-¡Tsukune corre! ¡Nos esta alcanzando! _

_-¡Y que quieres que haga!_

_-¡Pues empieza a correr! ¡No se, piensa que moka esta adelante y te va a proponer matrimonio, pero corre!- tsukune ante estás palabras, se lo imagino y corrió como si no hubiera mañana, así naruto da un salto hacia atrás y taclea a su sensei._

_-¡Toma eso!- ririko-sensei queda completamente noqueada después de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared causando que se agriete._

Fin flashback.

-"Y eso es lo que paso, después de que ririko-sensei nos tomara en clases extra, afortunadamente y gracias a moka-san, yo y naruto logramos pasar los exámenes, aunque naruto tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ¡Hasta puso a sus clones a estudiar!"

-Mi corazón está acelerado- dijo moka

-Te dije antes… de mi experiencia en la escuela media y acerca de como odiaba a los humanos

-No me digas que te sientes así por regresar al mundo humano

-Para ser honestos, si, me siento preocupada por ir

-Moka-san…- tsukune mira a moka y le pone su mano en su hombro –no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí en todo momento, no dejare que nadie te haga daño

-Tsukune…- moka y tsukune se acercan, más cerca, hasta que moka le da un beso en la mejilla a tsukune, causando un sonrojo por parte de ambos. En ese momento tsukune se va a otro mundo y regresa solo para acercarse más a moka para besarla

-¡Nooooooooo!- con ese grito moka y tsukune se separan y este ultimo es bajado de su nube en la que estaba.

-¡Date prisa yukari-chan!- naruto la jalaba de su brazo para que se apurara, naruto tenía su ropa de shippuden por 2 simples razones: no tenía otra ropa y no quería llevar el uniforme de la escuela –Después de todo vamos retardados

-Yo… ¡Yo no quiero ir al estúpido mundo humano después de todo!- naruto la suelta después de eso

-Mmm…- naruto se agarra su barbilla como si estuviera por resolver un caso o algo parecido -¿Y porque eso yukari-chan?- en eso, tsukune y moka bajan del árbol

-Buenas, ¿Qué sucede naruto?- pregunta tsukune acercándose a sus amigos

-Es que me encontré a yukari-chan en el camino y me dijo que no quiere ir al mundo humano- yukari le da la espalda a sus compañeros, pero tsukune se pone enfrente de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no yukari-chan?

-Tengo mis razones- dijo yukari, naruto se acerca y le pone su mano en su cabeza

-No te preocupes yukari-chan, de seguro que nunca has ido al mundo humano… ni yo, de hecho, pero no es para asustarse, ¡De seguro que será divertido!- naruto alzo sus brazos feliz -¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!

-Naruto-kun tiene razón yukari-chan, la pasaremos muy bien- moka le sonríe a yukari y ella acepta esa sonrisa –Oh, ¡miren ahí esta nuestro autobús!

-Oigan, ¿Y sasuke?

-Desde hace media hora que estoy aquí, dobe- sasuke aparece arriba de un árbol, con su ropa normal y baja de el

-¡¿Desde hace cuanto que estás aquí?!- dijo tsukune sonrojado

-Como si me importara lo que ustedes hacen.

-Bueno, sasuke ya esta aquí, pero ¿Y gin-sempai y kurumu?-pregunto naruto mientras se dirigían hacia el autobús

-Se quedaron para la escuela de verano- respondió sasuke, ya entrando todos en el autobús

-Mucho tiempo que no te veía chico- dijo el chofer con sus ojos como resplandores

-"¡Aaagh! ¡El chofer que me trajo a la academia yokai!"- tsukune estaba sorprendido, el autobús comenzó a andar

-Heh, no te preocupes, este largo túnel esta conectado con varias localizaciones del mundo humano. Algunos lo llaman el túnel de la 4° dimensión- el chofer fumo un poco más de su cigarro -Esto quiere decir que una vez saliendo del túnel, supondrá la despedida del mundo sobrenatural por un tiempo- tsukune y moka sudaron un poquito y yukari aun más, naruto solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pareciera que nada le afectara y sasuke tenia cerrado sus ojos con las manos detrás de su nuca.

Después de pasar el final del túnel y de una luz segadora, vieron el mundo humano; gente platicando, los autos, el sol brillante con pocas nubes en el cielo, ustedes ya saben como es.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el rubio pegándose a la ventana, muy entusiasmado -¡Es increíble!

-Oh, ¡Hay muchos humanos!- dijo yukari

-¡Pues es el mundo humano, tontita!- dijo naruto con felicidad, tsukune solo derramo una lagrimita

-¡He vueeeelto y en una pieza!- tsukune alzo los brazos con lagrimas al estilo anime -¡Oh miren, es la ciudad!- tsukune señalo la ciudad a lo lejos

-¡Que genial! Me pregunto si es ahí donde vamos- dijo naruto aun más emocionado. El autobús se desvía hacia otro camino. Cuando bajaron, fueron hacia un campo lleno de girasoles

-¡Wow! ¡Es un jardín de girasoles! –naruto grito a los cuatro vientos y sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza -¡Auch! ¡Sasuke!

-Deja de gritar naruto, es muy temprano

-¡Es hermoso! ¿Es aquí donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto moka

-De hecho- dijo el conductor de autobús –Hemos decidido parar aquí, este es un lugar muy reconocido por los humanos

-Wow, ¿En serio? De seguro que es por los girasoles, ¡Pareciera que llegaran hasta donde llega la vista!- dijo naruto

-De hecho, es porque muchos humanos desaparecen al llegar a este lugar y nunca regresan- ante esto naruto se desmaya al estilo anime –Es precisamente por eso que los hemos traído aquí

-¿¡Que?!- naruto y tsukune dijeron exaltadamente

-Jejeje, nekonome-sensei, ¿Por qué no la invito a comer un pescado frito?- pregunto el chofer aun fumando su tabaco

-¿Pescado?- a la maestra gato se le salió su cola, y en cuestión de segundos los chicos fueron abandonados

-¡ESPEREN! ¡NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ!- tsukune les grito pero ya estaban demasiado lejos

-¡No me gusta esto-desu! ¡Quiero irme a casa!- dijo agitando sus brazos graciosamente

-No te preocupes yukari-chan, ¡Recuerda que yo estoy a cargo!- naruto le sonrió a yukari pero eso solo hizo que yukari se preocupara más

-¡Quiero irme a casa!

-Yukari-chan…- naruto se sentó y puso un aura morada –Acaso yukari-chan piensa que soy un tonto

-Oigan- interrumpió el pelinegro –Tranquilícense todos, primero, naruto deja de lloriquear, segundo, moka tranquiliza a yukari y por ultimo, tómenlo como una excursión

-¿¡Quien te nombro jefe de esta misión sasuke!?- naruto le dijo en la cara a sasuke, ya recuperado

-Eres un perdedor naruto, si tu fueras líder posiblemente ya estaríamos camino a un acantilado

-¡Eso no es cierto! Además, ¡Yo he hecho mas misiones ninja que tu!

-Tal vez, pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un perdedor

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- dijo moka mientras veía como naruto y sasuke ya iban a empezar una lucha por ver quien seria el líder de la "misión"

-De cualquier forma –tsukune interrumpió a los rivales –Vayámonos de aquí

-Tsukune tiene razón, ¡Vamos a la cabaña de ahí!- y todos fueron a la cabaña por ordenes de naruto.

-Creo que aquí estaremos bien, bueno- dijo naruto sacándose la mochila –Aquí es donde nos quedaremos, hasta saber cuando volverán por nosotros o que rayos esta sucediendo aquí

-Eso es más que obvio, idiota- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-¡Cállate sasuke!

-¡Oigan!- dijo tsukune -¿No creen que la sensei, nos trajo aquí por una razón?- todos comenzaron a pensar una posible razón para ello, a naruto se le prendió el foco y dijo:

-¡De seguro que quiere que investiguemos sobre las desapariciones de este lugar! ¡Así nuestro periódico tendrá una historia nueva para cuando regresemos de las vacaciones! ¡Es un plan perfecto!

-No seas tan ingenuo naruto, no creo que la sensei haría algo así tan a la ligera

-¿A quien le importa?- naruto abrió la puerta de la cabaña -¡Yo iré a buscar cosas interesantes por el campo de girasoles! ¿Quién me acompaña?- todos le sacaron excepto sasuke, pero ya saben como es el, no obedecería una orden de naruto

-¡Yukari-chan!- naruto agarro a yukari y la saco para afuera

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no quiero ir!

-¡Vamos yukari-chan!- naruto la junto contra su pecho -¡Nadie nos detendrá!- naruto se llevo a yukari arrastras para buscar pistas

-Bueno, como ven naruto es un completo idiota, dejo sus cosas para sobrevivir afuera

-Naruto…- a moka y tsukune se les cae una gotita en la cabeza

-Propongo que vayamos a buscarlos, yukari es inteligente pero quien sabe a que lugares lo llevara naruto.

-¡Entendido!- contestaron los 2.

Mientras que con naruto y yukari en un bosque sombrío.

-¡Naruto-chan! ¿Por qué me obligaste a venir? A mi no me gustan este tipo de cosas-desu

-Bueno, es que… tu eres muy inteligente yukari-chan- yukari mira a naruto, para comprobar si no le estaba mintiendo –Yo de seguro me perdería en este bosque si fuera solo

-Pero hace rato dijiste que nada te detendría y que buscarías algo interesante

-¿Y?

-Bueno… pensé que tenías un plan

-Jajaja, yukari-chan por eso me caes bien

-¿Eh?- naruto le sonríe con los ojos cerrados

-Jeje, tu y yo nos entendemos, creo que es porque en el fondo sigo siendo un niño como tu

-¡Yo no soy una niña!- dijo un poco molesta

-Tranquila- naruto le quito su sombrero de bruja y le toco su cabeza y le alboroto un poco el cabello –No es malo ser un niño, ¿Es por eso que estabas tan extraña por lo del mundo humano?

-Si…yo odiaba mucho a los humanos, hasta que los conocí a ustedes- ambos se sentaron en el piso, naruto escuchaba a yukari atentamente

-Yukari-chan, sabes… no todos los humanos son malos, creo que sasuke ya te lo dijo, la gente de mi aldea me odiaba por tener un monstruo en mi interior- yukari vio el cambio de temperamento en naruto, era uno triste –Me trataban como un monstruo, me alejaban de sus hijos, me marginaron, me trataron como a un apestado o algo parecido, la gente ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos y si lo hacían, era la mirada mas gélida que podrías imaginar

-lamento que pasaras por eso, tu no eres un monstruo

-Pero después de todo eso, por fin encontré a alguien que no me odiaba, que me aceptaba pero eso solo fue lo más difícil en ese momento, la vida nunca es fácil, la vida te pondrá de rodillas muchas veces, ¡Te va a patear y te dejara en el piso!- naruto se levanto y yukari se le quedo viendo –Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ¡Debes de probar que puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo no te des por vencida yukari-chan! Y cuando pierdas, sonríe

-¿Sonreír?

-Si- dijo naruto asintiendo con la cabeza –Porque sabrás en tus ojos, que hiciste todo lo posible por ganar, ¿De acuerdo yukari-chan?

-¡Si naruto-chan!

-¡Eso es yukari-chan! ¡Ahora vayamos al campo de girasoles a buscar cosas para el periódico!

-¡Entendido naruto-chan!

Así naruto reanima a yukari para que vuelva a la búsqueda de información para ponerla en el periódico, sin saber los peligros que les aguardan a nuestros jóvenes héroes, ¡esta historia continuara!

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el nuevo capitulo, no quise hacer el de matemáticas más un vampiro porque me dio flojera, pero por fin, después de unos días puse la continuación de mi historia, que ya comienza a tener un poco de más reviews, aclaro, no es porque quiera tener muchos, si no porque quiero saber que opinan de la historia, porque para mi eso es lo más importante. sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la otra, saludos!**


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Ciudad humana + vampiro.

Naruto y yukari se encaminaron a través de un bosque para llegar al campo de girasoles, yukari ya iba más decidida, naruto sabía como subirle el ánimo a cualquiera, sin importar si era un monstruo, humano o lo que fuera. De pronto escucharon un grito, fue bajo pero audible.

-yukari-chan

-yo también lo escuche-desu- naruto agarro la mano de yukari -¿Qué haces?

-debe de haber alguien en peligro, ¡debemos ir a ayudar!- naruto se echo a correr y se llevo a yukari con el. Naruto y yukari llegaron rápidamente al campo de girasoles donde una especie de planta intentaba comerse a un hombre mientras una muchacha estaba jalándolo para que no se lo llevara.

-¡alguien ayúdenos!- grito la joven, yukari se acerco a ella -¿Quién eres?

-"¡es un humano!"

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Eres una bruja?- yukari palideció, ese comentario le había disgustado

-"solo piensa que soy una bruja"

-¿¡y que si es una bruja?!- dijo naruto detrás de ella

-naruto-chan…

-hemos venido aquí a rescatarte- naruto le sonrió

-"que ropas más extraña usa este joven"- pensó la muchacha

-comida…- la planta hablo, era de color negra y poseía una dentadura más afilada que la de un tiburón

-¡kyaaaa!

-¿¡pero que demonios?!- dijo naruto

-"¿será una planta mágica?"

-es una planta devoradora, caza animales usando a las plantas como camuflaje y le gusta la carne-dechu- informo el murcielaguito.

-¡yukari-chan encárgate de eso! ¡Yo ayudare a estos 2!- naruto se fue a ayudar a la joven y el otro muchacho que ya parecía más muerto que vivo

-comer…- la planta salta sobre yukari pero ella apenas y lo esquiva con un salto

-¡no dejare que esto me coma!- yukari lanza sus cartas de tarot y se ensartan en el cuerpo de la planta -mi movimiento final será mi varita mágica controladora de tarjetas de tarot de ataque de cuchillas- a pesar del ataque de yukari, la planta es tan resistente que ese ataque mágico no resulto, pronto se unieron más devoradoras al festín y una agarro a yukari con su cuerpo

-¡yukari-chan!- naruto lanza bastantes shuriken y corta el cuerpo de la planta para que suelte a yukari, pero otra se apresura y muerde a yukari, pero naruto le abre la boca antes de que la hiera más -¿Estás bien?

-ah… si

-kage bunshin no jutsu- 6 clones aparecen alrededor de yukari

-¿tu varita puede controlar esto?- mostrándole todas su shuriken, eran como 50

-claro, si no es tan pesado lo puedo controlar

-¡muy bien! ¡Todos! ¡Arte ninja mágico: tormenta de shuriken!- los 6 narutos lanzan sus shuriken (6x50=300) y yukari con su varita mágica las direcciona todas en forma de remolino alrededor de ellos cortando todas las plantas en pedacitos.

-¡muy bien yukari-chan!- naruto le sonríe a yukari y ella también sonríe pero después de eso se desmaya, naruto la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡naruto! ¡Yukari-chan!

-¿um?- naruto voltea y ve a tsukune y moka corriendo hacia ellos, sasuke apareció a lado de naruto en un segundo

-hmp, bien hecho tonto, le devolviste el ánimo a yukari

-jaja, no podía dejar que se deprimiera, es muy pequeña todavía- naruto mira a yukari –tu deberías de estar disfrutando este viaje yukari-chan, no deberías de estar deprimida

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tsukune mirando a las plantas, bueno, lo que quedo de ellas -¿yukari-chan las venció?

-¡así es! Yo solo lance las shuriken, supongo que esta cansada, lo hubieran visto, ¡fue genial!

-¡muchas gracias!- dijo la joven que habían ayudado antes, el otro muchacho estaba inconsciente pero a salvo.

-no es nada- dijo naruto extendiendo su mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, tenia sangre en su mano

-naruto, tu mano esta sangrando- le advirtió tsukune

-"debe ser cuando salve a yukari, tuve que usar las manos para abrirle la boca a esa planta"-no te preocupes, solo le pondré una venda y ya.

-escuchen, tsukune, tu no estas herido así que ve a buscar algo de agua

-esta bien sasuke

-moka cuida de yukari- naruto le dio a yukari a moka y se fue a poner recostada en un árbol

-naruto- sasuke le lanzo su mochila -ponte hacer la tienda de acampar

-claro "jefe"- dijo con disgusto y se puso a hacer la tienda

Tsukune regreso con un balde de agua

-moka-san, ¿yukari-chan aun no despierta?

-no, aun no, debió de haber usado mucho poder por eso esta exhausta, supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de yukari-chan

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Es un ayashi igual que ustedes, no debería de ser igual?- pregunto el rubio

-es porque las brujas son híbridos de humanos y ayashi

-um, ¿Cómo esta yukari-san?- pregunto la joven, que antes había sido rescatada por la brujita- ¿ya despertó?

-um, no aun no-"estas son las personas que yukari-chan salvo"- pensó moka

-entonces yukari-chan es la bruja que vive alrededor de esta área

-no, ella no es- le explico tsukune a la muchacha –nosotros llegamos aquí por nuestro viaje de excursión

-entonces, ¿estoy equivocada?

-¿Qué quiere decir señorita?- pregunto naruto dejando la tienda de acampar tirada por ahí

-es que este sitio tiene una leyenda que dice que una bruja vive aquí, en un rancho- pero desde que van a empezar a construir aquí, ha habido desapariciones, mucha gente dice que fue la bruja

-no tienen ninguna prueba, los humanos nunca entenderán a las brujas…

-¡yukari-chan!- dijo moka

-¡que bueno que ya despertaste!

-"los únicos que son diferentes en este mundo son ustedes, gracias naruto-chan tu me diste la seguridad que tengo ahora, un día te lo pagare de alguna manera"

-bien, si esta área es tan peligrosa deberíamos de salir lo mas pronto posible- moka mostro un papel donde estaba la ubicación de algún lugar -¿entonces podríamos ir a nuestro hotel? Así podríamos reunirnos con nekonome-sensei

-oh, entonces podríamos llevarlos, no seria ningún problema, aunque somos más de cinco

-¿en serio? ¡Eso seria genial!- y todos se subieron al carro y llegaron a su destino.

-aquí los dejamos chicos, esperamos volverte a ver yukari-san- el grupo ya se había bajado

-¡gracias por traernos!- ellos se despidieron con la mano

-¡whoa! ¡Al fin estamos en la ciudad!- grito naruto y sasuke le dio un zape -¡sasuke!

-ya te dije que no grites

-"esto se siente tan nostálgico, casi puedo oler el aire cuando nací aquí"- tsukune pensaba con felicidad, después de un duro semestre había regresado a su tierra, el miro a yukari un poco asustada –no te preocupes yukari-chan, este no es un lugar peligroso-"supongo que tendré que mostrarles que el mundo humano no es malo, ya que naruto y sasuke nunca han estado aquí"

De hecho era cierto, naruto estaba tan emocionado como cuando a un niño lo van a llevar a un parque de diversiones y sasuke estaba impresionado aunque como siempre no lo mostraba

-uh…-"hay mucha gente hablando, eso me confunde, así que esta la ciudad de humanos"- naruto le pone su mano en su hombro

-no te preocupes, tsukune viene con nosotros y el no va a dejar que nada te suceda ni nadie

La muchedumbre se fijo en las chicas y como si fueran un montón de paparazis se acercaron a ellas, yukari se puso tan nerviosa que alzo su varita y rompió los cristales de las luces, de esas que están para iluminar cuando se hace de noche.

-¡yukari-chan se supone que no debes de usar tu magia aquí!- tsukune y todos se llevaron a yukari corriendo y huyendo de la gente, hasta que llegaron a un callejón.

-¡estoy cansada de esto!- dijo yukari -¡tengo miedo de los humanos y del mundo humano!

-no te preocupes- tsukune intento tranquilizar a yukari –yo se como te sientes…

-¡dejen de mentir!- dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos –es imposible que tsukune entienda, hay muchas diferencias entre mi mundo y este, nadie nunca lo entenderá- tsukune se sintió mal

-yukari…- dijo el pelinegro -para mi esto es completamente nuevo al igual que su mundo, pero no deberías de decirle eso a tsukune- sasuke le toco su cabeza con un dedo -usa tu cabeza y piensa, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió tsukune cuando fue a la academia yokai? ¿Crees que le agrado?- ante esto yukari agacha la cabeza -es normal sentirse fuera de lugar pero no por eso te vas a poner de esa forma- después del discurso de sasuke, yukari se puso pensativa, sasuke lanza rápidamente una shuriken hacia al aire

-sasuke-kun, ¿Qué pasa?

-nos atacan unos cuervos- muchos cuervos fueron a atacar el grupo de tsukune, naruto y sasuke les lanzaron shuriken para que se fueran, nadie se dio cuenta cuando yukari fue secuestrada por alguien desconocido, después de unos segundos los cuervos se fueron

-¡yukari-chan desapareció!- exclamo naruto

-estaba aquí hace un momento, ¿Cuándo?- pregunto tsukune

-¡malditos cuervos, se llevaron a yukari-chan!

-tranquilízate naruto

-tal vez yukari-chan tenia razón- dijo tsukune con tristeza -yo no comprendí los sentimientos de yukari-chan

-por eso tenemos que encontrarla- dijo moka agarrándose su pecho -y considerar sus sentimientos esta vez

-primero lo primero- dijo naruto -hay que encontrar al causante de todo esto, debió ser alguien que controla los cuervos o algo parecido, ese ataque solo fue una distracción para que dejáramos a yukari-chan sola, eso me lleva a decir que tenemos que encontrar a muchos cuervos reunidos- naruto señala un edificio -¡ahí!

Arriba del edificio.

-los humanos son el enemigo- dijo Ruby (ustedes ya saben quien es) -los seres humanos no pueden entenderte yukari, son seres lamentables que solo destruyen, ellos quieren destruir mi rancho por eso te necesito, para que podamos derrotarlos -Ruby agarro las manos de yukari -¿nos ayudaras?- yukari asintió con la cabeza -¿¡en serio?! Ahora eres una de nosotros, vamos a hacer amigas- Ruby abrazo a yukari juntando mejilla con mejilla

-kyaa, Ruby-san

-aguarden un segundo…- tsukune y todos los demás entran -¿¡hablas en serio yukari-chan?!

-¡tsukune-san, chicos!

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Ruby

-eso lo explico yo- interrumpió naruto -fue muy fácil, un montón de cuervos estaban precisamente en este edificio, por lo que decidimos investigar y vaya que tuve razón, yukari-chan si estaba aquí

-escuchamos toda la conversación- dijo tsukune -¡yukari-chan!

-em… ¿si?-"de seguro que esta enojado"

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- tsukune le extiende la mano con una sonrisa -regresemos a la academia yokai, olvida el reportaje, ¿no suena bien?

-tsukune-san…- yukari lloró-"después de todo lo que le dije, tsukune-san lo siento, naruto-chan tenia razón y sasuke-san también"- yukari extiende su mano hacia tsukune pero su hombro es cortado sacando bastante sangre

-no, no yukari-chan- dijo Ruby con unas alas de cuervo -no caigas en su trampa, como te dije antes los humanos son el enemigo, mataremos a todos nuestros enemigos. ¿Sin ninguna duda? ¿Está bien?

-¡TSUKUNE!- gritaron todos, el cuerpo de tsukune cayo y yukari se tapo la boca con miedo

-son simples humanos, además yo seré tu amiga a partir de hoy- Ruby se acerca a moka para matarla -hare esto más rápido para que no sufran

-¡DETENTE!- la bruja ataca con sus cuchillas en forma de alas pero yukari se pone enfrente y es cortada en la mejilla por Ruby

-¿Por qué?

-yo… no puedo perdonarte- yukari mira enojadamente a Ruby -estos son mis amigos y significan mucho para mi, incluso si una bruja pone una mano sobre ellos, no podre perdonárselo

-¡tsukune! Oh no, despierta por favor- moka entierra sus colmillos en tsukune

-no puedo aceptar esto, ¡no puedo aceptar esto por nada!- Ruby ataca a yukari con sus alas pero es naruto y sasuke que las detienen con sus propios cuerpos

-¡sasuke-san! ¡Naruto-chan!- las alas se ensartaron en sus brazos piernas y estomago de los 2

-i…idiota- dijo sasuke con sangre por la boca

-teme… (Significa idiota, al igual que dobe)- naruto estaba de la misma forma

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen?- dijo Ruby

-porque…-naruto y sasuke hablan al mismo tiempo -ellos son importantes para mí

-si intentas hacerles daño…- naruto se quita las alas con sus manos y sasuke también para sorpresa de Ruby -tendrás que matarme a mi primero… ¡no me importa morir si es por mis amigos!- tsukune ya con sus poderes vampiro de la sangre de moka se levanta de la muerte y golpea a Ruby

-la batalla duro 80 segundos-dechu, um, hasta ahora tsukune la ha librado muy bien, pero veamos que pasara después-dechu- el murcielaguito se retira.

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy, el sábado no habrá capitulo (cumpleaños de mi mamá), el domingo si, nos vemos.**


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: El pacifico.

La batalla contra Ruby por fin acabó y ahora el club del periodismo esta en su motel, esperando a que la reciente enemiga se despierte. Las heridas de Tsukune y de Sasuke ya han sido tratadas, las de Naruto no fueron necesarias ya que se curaron automáticamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Ruby mientras se levantaba -Ugh- se agarro el estomago con dolor

-¡Ah! Ruby-san se despertó- exclamo Yukari -No deberías de moverte todavía. Aun estas muy lastimada

-"¿Qué significa esto? Oh, es cierto, intente matarlos pero fui derrotada…"- pensó Ruby -¿Ustedes que son?

-¡Me alegro que preguntes!- dijo el rubio levantándose de donde estaba sentado -De la aldea de oculta entre las hojas, del país del fuego, ¡El numero uno en sorprender a la gente!- dijo con la pose de Jiraya -Mi nombre: Naruto, mi apellido: Uzumaki, ¡Mejor conocido como…

-Idiota- dijo Sasuke

-¡Idiota!- todos comenzaron a reírse excepto Ruby que se las aguanto -¡No, no, eso no! ¡Maldito Sasuke!

-Dejando a naruto de lado- dijo Sasuke en su tono habitual -Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

-Yo soy Aono Tsukune y soy un humano, llegamos aquí hoy para una actividad de nuestro club de periodismo, este es el motel en donde nos estamos hospedando

-¡¿Humano, realmente eres humano?!

-Nosotros también lo somos- Naruto y Sasuke afirmaron

-Eso es imposible, los humanos no pueden derrotarme, pues soy una bruja

-No estoy bromeando- dijo tsukune -Te pude vencer porque tome prestado los poderes de un ayashi

-¿¡Ayashi?!

-Si, veras, yo soy humano

-Nosotros también- Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a afirmar

-Yo soy una bruja- dijo Yukari

-Yo soy un ayashi- dijo Moka -así que somos un grupo mezclado

-¿Porque me ayudan?- dijo Ruby agachando la cabeza -trate de matarlos

-No se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien- dijo tsukune sonriéndole

-Además eso se nos da muy bien- dijo Naruto de la misma forma

-Yo también me sobrepase y te ataque, aun sabiendo que Ruby-san es una mujer, lo siento mucho- Ruby se sonrojo por un momento y después volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver a Tsukune.

Al día siguiente.

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno, Ruby-san- dijo Tsukune con un plato en sus manos

-Los ayashis y brujas son geniales- dijo Naruto -Hoy Ruby-san se ve mejor que ayer, debe de regenerarse bastante rápido

-Si es cierto, pero Naruto-kun a ti nadie te gana, te regeneraste en una hora- dijo Moka

-"esto es muy extraño, ¿Realmente esos dos son humanos?, como es posible que mis heridas no se curen tan rápido como las de él"- pensó mientras veía fijamente a Naruto. De pronto la puerta se abre

-¡Miren esto! ¡Fui a esa tienda a la que llaman "supermercado"! ¡Hice las compras yo solita!

-¡Eso es sorprendente Yukari-chan!

-Traje para todos- dijo dándole un refresco a cada uno -Al comienzo, me canse de intentar que todos entendieran mis sentimientos pero ahora, pienso que es mejor entender los sentimientos de los demás

-Yukari-chan…

-Y todo es gracias a Sasuke-san- dijo Yukari abrazando a Sasuke, el no dijo nada pues era una niña, solo pudo hacer una media sonrisa.

-Yo… ¡Yo no voy a ser engañada!- grito Ruby -¡Porque yo se que tan sucia y egoísta la raza humana es!- Ruby iba a atacar a Naruto con su mano -¡Nunca confiare en los humanos!- pero Naruto le pone su refresco en frente

-Yo se porque odias tanto a los humanos, y es comprensible que intentes matarlos por lo que hacen

-Naruto-san…- dijeron Moka y Yukari

-Pero asesinarlas no te llevara a nada, solo causaras más muertes- Naruto le puso su mano en su hombro -Te prometo que mañana buscare una forma de que tu rancho no sea destruido- Naruto sonrió -¡Es una promesa!

En la noche.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto un pelinegro con su mirada seria, mientras Ruby se sobresalto

-Necesito regresar a la colina de las brujas, pero necesito mi Magu

-Ah, esos palos que usan para controlar la naturaleza

-No puedo regresar sin ella

-Hmp, deberías de quedarte un rato más, estoy casi seguro que los demás te consideran una amiga- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, mientras Ruby miro melancólicamente hacia la ventana

-Mis padres… murieron en un accidente de carro en el mundo humano cuando era niña- Ruby se tapo la cara con su mano -¡Los humanos mataron a mis padres!- Sasuke no dijo nada, el podía entenderla, había sufrido la muerte de su clan por su hermano

-Solo por un accidente, ¿Y odias a los humanos por eso?

-¿Eh?

-Tú misma lo has dicho: murieron en un accidente de carro, fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan. Hubiera sido diferente si los hubieran matado por intención propia- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz melancólico -Yo también perdí a mis padres y a toda mi gente en frente de mis ojos- Sasuke se puso un poco triste y Ruby lo noto, el no le estaba mintiendo

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"- Moka y los demás estaban escuchando lo que decían, excepto Naruto que seguía dormido a pata suelta

-Ja, ya no es igual, cuando pierdes a tus padres te sientes incomprendido, resulta imposible creer que alguien te entienda porque no ha pasado lo mismo que tú, Ruby…

-¿Qué?

-Te daré un consejo, eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieras- Sasuke comenzó a recordar mientras le seguía hablando a Ruby -Solo tu dirás si sirve lo que te dije o no

Flashback.

_-Sasuke- comenzó a decir Kakashi-sensei -la venganza no sirve de nada, conozco a muchos como tú y todos terminaron igual: con las manos vacías._

-Yo pensaba que nadie me entendía- dijo Sasuke, mientras seguía con su relato

_-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Deja que asesine a alguien que te importe y entonces sabrás como se siente!- le grito _

_-Adelante, hazlo- Kakashi hizo una sonrisa aunque no se notara bajo su mascara -Ya los han matado a todos- Sasuke agacho la cabeza_

-El me dijo algo, una de las cosas que jamás voy a olvidar- le dijo a Ruby

_-A pesar de todo lo que hemos sufrido, creo que hemos tenido un poco de suerte- Kakashi le puso su mano en su cabeza -Ambos hemos encontrado buenos amigos, muy importantes_

_Fin flashback._

-Cualquiera puede cambiar, solo si esta dispuesto a hacerlo, yo no voy a detenerte, eres libre de lo que quieras decidir y de lo que quieras hacer- Ruby tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y miro a Sasuke a los suyos

-"Sasuke-san, tienes los ojos más vacíos que conozco debió de ser horrible, tu pasado"-Quisiera haberlos conocido antes- Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza y se fue, Ruby salió corriendo y nadie pudo detenerla.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?- le preguntó Tsukune

-Era su decisión, no es la nuestra

-Pero si se va, una masacre comenzara entre los humanos y las brujas- dijo el conductor del bus, detrás de tsukune

-¿¡Sr. Conductor del bus?!

-Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer muchachos?

-Ahora entiendo porque Ruby-san odia a los humanos, pero una masacre entre las brujas y humanos no va a solucionar nada.

-¡Entonces no nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados!- Naruto hace su aparición con su ropa puesta (la de shippuden)

-Regresemos una vez mas… al rancho de las brujas donde los girasoles crecen.

En la colina de las brujas.

Ruby estaba atrapada por unas plantas por parte de su maestra, una viejita con capucha. Pero es interrumpida por el sonido de un claxon de bus, que se detiene violentamente y cuando para unos jóvenes se bajan de el, eran tsukune y sus amigos.

-¿Para que están en el rancho de las brujas otra vez?- la maestra desprende una energía muy poderosa que causa que el viento se agite de manera violenta -¿Vinieron a unirse a mi infantería?

-¡Venimos a hablar contigo!- dijo Naruto -Por favor escúchame

-¿A hablar?, kuku- la maestra invoca una planta devora hombres, una criatura muy extraña con grande dentadura y con ojos rojos muy grandes y esta ataca a Naruto

-¡Me enfermas! ¡Ahora intentas rogar por tu vida! ¡Malditos humanos, mueran ya!- ese golpe hizo recordar algo a Naruto

Flashback.

_-Maldito zorro, ¿Por qué no te mueres?- decía un aldeano de Konoha mientras miraba a Naruto con odio y desprecio -Seria mejor si no existieras_

_Fin flashback._

-¡Naruto-san!- Naruto se repuso del golpe aunque la sangre seguía escurriendo de su boca

-Esta equivocada, yo no le rogaría mi vida a nadie y no voy a retroceder a mi palabra, ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja!- Naruto se puso serio -¿Por qué una guerra?, eso solo empeorara las cosas, en vez de eso deberían de tratar de entenderse los unos a los otros, yo se que los humanos…- Naruto se toco su estomago en donde estaba el sello del Kyubi -pueden ser muy crueles, tanto, que quisieras que no existieran pero no todos son así, si un día te pones a observar el mundo, podrías ver lo maravilloso que es y que no todos somos iguales. Yo creo que los humanos y ayashis pueden vivir en armonía así como los humanos viven en armonía y los ayashis por su lado también, la mayoría del tiempo

-¡No me hagas reír!- dijo enojada -¡Ese día nunca llegara! ¡MUERE!- la planta devora hombres ataca al rubio pero es perforada por un relámpago de parte de Sasuke

-Supongo que ahí acabo la diplomacia- este preparo otro chidori

-¡Sasuke no, esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas!

-Yo… ya me canse de esto

-¿Uh?

-No podre soportarlo, si veo a uno de mis camaradas morir en frente de mí, ¡No podre soportarlo!

-"el aura de Sasuke-kun es tan… maligna, hasta no parece él"- Moka tenia cierto miedo, la mirada de Sasuke estaba lleno de odio.

-Si no quieres escucharnos, entonces te matare y esto habrá acabado, ¡De una vez por todas!- Sasuke activo su sharingan y comenzó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente, ni si quiera a la maestra le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chidori ya estaba a un metro de ella.

-¡Detente Sasuke!- Naruto intercepta el ataque de Sasuke con su rasengan causando un estallido entre las dos técnicas causando que la maestra quede inconsciente.

-Ugh… Sasuke, detente- Naruto se levantó con un poco de sangre en la boca

-Ahora acabare con esto- Sasuke tenia una mirada maligna en su rostro -¡Chidori!

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- el clon hace un rasengan más grande de lo normal y juntos corren hacia Sasuke y el también corre hacia el -¡Odama Rasengan!- el choque de las dos técnicas es tan poderoso que mandan una onda expansiva de aire hacia todo lo que este alrededor

-¡Kyaa!- decían Yukari y Moka mientras se cubrían con sus brazos

-No trates de detenerme Naruto

-Sasuke, ¡Estas mal!, esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas

-¡Cállate!, tu no sabes nada, siempre has sido muy ingenuo Naruto- el chakra comienza a tornarse violento, Sasuke realiza otro Chidori con la otra mano y Naruto un Rasengan y los dos lo juntan. Una esfera de color azul se forma entre ellos

-"no, Sasuke, esto otra vez"-¡No quiero esto otra vez!

* * *

**Así los dos "mejores amigos" chocan sus técnicas el uno contra el otro. La maldad en Sasuke ha vuelto ha despertar, ¿Pero que es lo que ha causado esto?**

**En el próximo capitulo: Fantasmas del pasado. **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza pero como ya he dicho antes y no se si ha ustedes les pase (los que han escrito historias), la inspiración no se obtiene, te llega. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos.**


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Fantasmas del pasado.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían chocando sus técnicas, la esfera estalló dejando un gran cráter en el campo de girasoles.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-san esta actuando así?- pregunto Yukari

-No lo se, pero parece que va en serio- contesto tsukune con una cara de preocupación, usualmente Sasuke no hacia ese tipo de cosas contra otros enemigos y no desprendía un aura tan poderosa y maligna como la de ahorita.

-"Sasuke… ¿Por qué?, pensé que esto no volvería a pasar, que no regresarías a ser el Sasuke cegado por la venganza"- Naruto pensó esto mientras salía volando por el choque de técnicas anterior con su chamarra abierta de en medio ya sin cierre. La camisa de la escuela que tenía Sasuke en esos momentos también se abrió dejando ver su pecho, pero a pesar de eso, su mirada seguía siendo de odio, atacó a Naruto a una velocidad increíble, dándole múltiples puñetazos pero Naruto usando el kawarimi no jutsu (sustitución) logra escabullirse de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, quiero ver- Sasuke vuelve a atacar a naruto subiéndolo hasta arriba con una patada y sembrándolo como calabaza contra el piso, haciendo que salga sangre de su cabeza.

-¡Naruto-san!- gritaron todos, incluso Ruby, para la sorpresa de estos un clon de Naruto sale del piso y golpea a Sasuke

-Hmp- Sasuke hace parecer que fue golpeado pero en realidad, solo dio un salto hacia atrás -Todavía sigues siendo ingenuo Naruto, no has cambiado nada, incluso ahora, sigues sin entender como me siento

-Te equivocas, se que tu clan fue exterminado por tu propio hermano y se que aun guardas rencor por ello- ante esta respuesta, Moka y Tsukune se sintieron mal -¡Pero tu ya no eres así! ¡Tú ya no eres ese Sasuke!

-¡¿Tú que sabes?! ¡Tú siempre estuviste solo, toda la aldea te odiaba! ¿¡Que podrías saber tú?!- Sasuke comenzó a realizar unas posiciones de mano -Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (elemento fuego: destrucción infernal)- el fuego fue lanzado esparciéndose muy rápidamente quemando el campo de girasoles

-"mierda, a este paso todo el campo de girasoles será destruido"- taju kage bunshin no jutsu- los clones de Naruto se van por completo hacia al fuego para quemarse ellos y no el campo de girasoles

-¡Tsukune!- le dijo Naruto -quítale el rosario a Moka, la necesito, no podre solo contra Sasuke mientras protejo el campo de girasoles

-¿¡Es realmente necesario?!

-¡Totalmente!

-¡Chidori Senbon! (millar de agujas del millar de aves)- lanzando agujas eléctricas hacia Naruto que apenas y logra evadirlas todas y contrarrestándolas con sus propias shuriken, comenzó una guerra de Shuriken vs. Senbon

-Tsukune, ¿¡Que estas esperando?!

-Moka-san

**-"deja que lo haga, Sasuke esta fuera de control, siento un youki muy maligno"- **dijo desde el rosario la Moka interna -Hazlo Tsukune- Tsukune le quita el rosario a Moka y la Moka interna hace su aparición y observa la situación

-Detente Sasuke o lo hare yo- dijo la Moka interna

-hmp, Ura-Moka, ¿Crees que un vampiro es suficiente para mí?

-Ugh- la vampiresa no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke le había perforado con su Chidori Eiso (Lanza puntiaguda del millar de aves)

-Creo que no has entendido

-Moka vampira, ¿estas bien?

-¡Moka-san!- Tsukune y Yukari gritaron

-Yo no soy como Tsukune o como Naruto- Sasuke la atrajo a el con el chidori -Yo te matare si tengo la oportunidad

-¡Sasuke!- Sasuke suelta a Moka mientras lucha contra los clones de Naruto

-¿¡Que demonios le pasa a Sasuke?!- pregunto la vampiresa

-Fue hace un tiempo, en la lucha contra Madara Uchiha, ese desgraciado le implanto una técnica a Sasuke, una maldición

-¿Maldición?

-La Maldición Del Odio De Los Uchiha…

-¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Es una técnica ilusoria infinita y solo se puede escapar si la victima tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo, pero es solo momentáneo puede volver a tomar fuerza una vez que se haya terminado la técnica

-¿Pero porque atacarnos?

-Porque Sasuke… el anterior… estuvo a punto de asesinarme junto con toda la aldea de Konoha, solo por su venganza- Naruto dejo caer una lagrima y Moka se impresiono, nunca había visto ese lado de Naruto, el siempre estaba feliz, no importa lo que le pasara, siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

Flashback.

_-Sasuke… ¿Por qué?, ¡Yo no te lo pedí, no te pedí que lo hicieras!, el ataque iba contra mí, ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?- Naruto estaba tirado a lado de Sasuke con sangre casi en todo su cuerpo y con una herida casi en el hígado con mucha sangre_

_-Ah…Ugh…- Sasuke estaba de la misma forma con los ojos noqueados -No hubo tiempo de pensar… no lo hubieras podido aguantar… idiota- Sasuke le sonrió aun con todas las heridas que tenia aun podía sonreír. Naruto sabia que Sasuke se había sacrificado por el y por eso aun seguía vivo, habían logrado derrotar a Madara Uchiha, después de una batalla completamente dura y difícil._

_Fin flashback. _

-Sasuke…- el recién mencionado ya había acabado con los clones de Naruto -perdóname pero no tengo otra opción…- Naruto saca un montón de chakra de su cuerpo rodeando su cuerpo -Moka vampira, ayúdame

-No hay ningún problema- Moka se mueve a la misma velocidad de Sasuke y va a golpearlo con sus patadas pero Sasuke la esquiva con la ayuda de su sharingan, luego Naruto llega a apoyar a Moka pero Sasuke logra mantenerlos al margen a los dos

-Con el sharingan ni si quiera Moka podrá detenerme, al contrario de ustedes, ¡Yo si puedo detenerlos a los dos!- Sasuke realiza su chidori nagashi mandándolos a volar a los dos -¡Chidori Senbon!

-¡Tsukune!- el muchacho utiliza su cuerpo como escudo para Moka y Naruto recibiendo bastantes Senbon eléctricas en su espalda, Moka se enoja y logra golpear a Sasuke en su cara pero resulta ser un kawarimi

-¿Eso es todo, vampiro?- dijo Sasuke con su mirada arrogante

-Maldito- Moka se mueve aun más rápido y logra golpear una vez a Sasuke de diez golpes, sacándole bastante sangre

-¡Moka vampira a un lado!- Sasuke mando un chidori Eiso pero Naruto realiza un rasengan y choca con el chidori

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto, ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

-Yo lo hare, la última vez el lo hizo solo, por favor Moka, no te metas- dijo seriamente

-¿Estas seguro?, no creo que puedas tu solo

-Regresare a Sasuke, sea como sea, ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! Ahora ve a ayudar a Tsukune- Moka hizo lo que le dijo, era su batalla después de todo

-Sasuke, se que esto te recuerda a tu pasado pero yo también ya he sentido lo que es perder a alguien que amas sin poder hacer nada al respecto- Naruto pensó en ero-senin (jiraya), el había sido como un padre para el -Pero eso ya paso, también quería vengarme pero… al final hice lo correcto y no me vengue, ¡Pero nunca estarás en paz si no te perdonas a ti mismo!

-..!- Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces un poco confundido -¡No, eso no es cierto!- Sasuke se agarro de su cabello -¡Giaaaaaaaa!

-"su aura esta cambiando, esta dudando"- pensó Moka

-Esto será todo Sasuke- Naruto realiza un clon y al hacer el rasengan y Sasuke el chidori, se sintió como regresar en el pasado, en el valle del fin para ser más exactos

-¡SASUKE!- Naruto fue corriendo hasta donde Sasuke

-¡NARUTO!- Sasuke se fue acercando a Naruto mientras todos esperaban la posible explosión que ocurriría

-¡Rasengan/Chidori!- el suelo se rompía al chocar las dos técnicas pero ninguno de los dos cedía

-¡Sasuke! Se que tu lo recuerdas

-¿Qué?

-Cuando dos personas que se conocen muy bien, pueden saber lo que sienten en su corazón con tan solo intercambiar sus puños- Sasuke se sorprendió -Sasuke, ¿Puedes saber lo que hay en mi corazón?

-Naruto…- Sasuke desactivo el Sharingan y salió volando como un torbellino contra un árbol.

* * *

**La batalla contra la maestra de Ruby aun no acaba, al menos Naruto y Moka han logrado derrotar a Sasuke aunque dejándolos con una que otra herida, ¿Que pasara con Naruto, Moka y los demás?, ¿podrán Naruto y Tsukune cambiar de parecer a la maestra de Ruby?, ¿Que pasara con la colina de las brujas?, ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo! **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **

**El próximo capitulo se titula: La colina de la bruja.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Al fin listo el nuevo capitulo, pero antes de que lo lean, responderé unas cuantas preguntas:**

**oswald. urriola: pirmero que nada, gracias por el review y por todos los que me han dejado, y ahora si, tus preguntas:**

** ¿Cada cuando escribo? pues veras, hay días en que estoy muy liado por tareas y proyectos, más que nada, por lo que me resulta dificultoso escribir ya que no estoy 100% concentrado en escribir. ¿que si deje a Naruto y a Sasuke sin sus más poderosas técnicas (rikudo senin y mangekyou sharingan)? pues bueno, ¿crees que Sasuke y Naruto harían esas técnicas contra personas tan débiles?, yo también me hice esa pregunta, no pienses que te estoy regañando o algo parecido, y llegue a la conclusión de que no lo harían, mucho menos Sasuke. pero no te preocupes, estas técnicas si aparecerán pero más adelante, tengan paciencia van a aparecer pero contra personas muy fuertes.**

**y ahora con el capitulo:**

**recuerden: -**_kkk-_**es un recuerdo pero chiquito**

**Ahora si con el capitulo:**

* * *

Capitulo 20: La colina de la bruja.

-ah…ah… esto… se acabo…- Naruto se encontraba un poco cansado, bueno estaba bastante cansado, al parecer había gastado bastante chakra

-"Naruto, ¿Gano?, pensé que Sasuke era mucho más fuerte pero algo me dice que esto no ha acabado"- Moka en ese momento siente un youki muy poderoso pero era menos maligno -¡Naruto cuidado!

-¿uh?, ¡aghht!- Naruto saca bastante sangre por la boca por el Chidori Eiso de Sasuke que aun no es derrotado

-esto no se ha… acabado, Naruto- Sasuke tenia sangre escurriendo de su boca con la camisa hecha pedazos -¿eh?

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, ¡que unos monstruos come hombres se habían despertado y mucho menos de que la maestra de Ruby se había despertado!, ahora el equipo de tsukune estaba en problemas, estaban rodeados completamente por los insectos come hombres.

-Así que, por fin ha despertado anciana- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y cerrando los ojos

-¡Sasuke no, para ya!- grito Naruto -¡Moka, has lo que sea pero no dejes que Sasuke haga una estupidez!

-estoy ocupada- dijo mientras mantenía al margen a los insectos come hombres

-mierda, aghht- Naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: moverse aun con el chidori en su hombro, lamentablemente y para suerte de Naruto, las criaturas de la maestra se fueron contra Sasuke y este utilizo la sustitución y Naruto quedo libre.

-Kurumu y yukari- las dos escucharon las órdenes de Moka -protejan a Tsukune y Ruby, tengo que detener a Sasuke antes de que mate a alguien

-¡entendido!, te protegeré tsukune- dijo kurumu decidida y mostrando su verdadera forma y atacando a los monstruos con sus afiladas uñas

-Moka, ¿Qué rayos haces?

-he venido a ayudarte

-¡no puedes, vete de aquí! ¡Sasuke es muy fuerte, no sabes de lo que es capaz!

-espero que estén listos para morir- Sasuke abrió los ojos y Naruto palideció, Moka no entendía porque Naruto se puso así de repente -Mangekyuo Sharingan Eterno- los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado, su sharingan se había combinado con el de Itachi, era más brillante, parecía una estrella de 6 puntas y en medio una figura con 3 picos y un circulo en medio (el de la foto para ser más exactos).

-¡no lo veas a los ojos Moka vampira, sin importar lo que pase, no los abras!- Naruto al decirlo le tapo los ojos a Moka, la cual también los cerro un momento después -¡no los abras!

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿Sientes miedo?, jaja

-ja, ni un poco, solo tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a Moka, y pensar que esta batalla se convertiría en esto- "aunque diga eso, Sasuke con el Mangekyuo Sharingan es muy peligroso, debo de andar con cuidado"

-con que andar con cuidado, ¿eh?- Sasuke se reía de la situación de Naruto

-¿¡como?!

-eres muy predecible, Naruto, pero ya me canse de tanta charla, ¡Tsukuyomi!- Naruto no tuvo escapatoria y tal como una vez lo hizo Itachi, en su mundo perforo a Naruto con muchas espadas. Moka se culpaba de no poder hacer nada en absoluto, todos podían escuchar como Naruto gritaba sin saber que demonios le estaba sucediendo, hasta la maestra de Ruby tenia cierto miedo, es decir, ¿Qué tipo de técnica puede hacer eso con solo ver a los ojos a una persona?

-"maldición, ¿Qué le estará pasando a Naruto?, tengo que abrir los ojos, no puedo soportarlo más"- Moka los abre pero no había ningún daño en Naruto, al menos, daños físicos no -¡Naruto!, despierta idiota- Moka lo agito pero Naruto no paraba de gritar y no despertaba

En el Tsukuyomi.

-es inútil naruto, no puedes ganarme, nunca pudiste- Sasuke clava otra espada en Naruto -eres solo un perdedor

-Sasuke… tu eres mi amigo… por favor vuelve… vuelve- dijo tristemente mientras su voz se hacia más débil. Los ojos de Sasuke pierden un poco de ese brillo rojizo en su sharingan

-"¿Qué me esta pasando?, porque… ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo daño a mis amigos?, yo no… no quiero esto…"- Sasuke comenzó a recordar a Itachi, cuando el era bueno con el, cuando los dos eran más jóvenes, cuando no había preocupaciones para Sasuke, cuando los dos eran hermanos. -"sigues siendo mi hermano, tu no hubieras querido… que yo fuera… lo que tu… en lo que tu… te convertiste. ¡Yo no me convertiré en ti!"

Fuera del Tsukuyomi.

Naruto se hincó en el suelo, Moka logra atraparlo antes de que caiga. Sasuke aun esta de pie, mirándolos con su Mangekyuo Sharingan.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke?!- le preguntó Moka, este no respondió, su expresión no se miraba. La maestra ya recuperando su valor manda a sus insectos come hombres (ICH) a destruir a Moka y Naruto pero un segundo después y antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo, los monstruos son cortados en dos.

-He vuelto- Sasuke los había derrotado a todos para sorpresa de Moka -¿Cómo esta Naruto?

-esta bien, supongo

-desde ahora yo me hare cargo- los pedazos de camisa que aun tenia en su cuerpo fueron despojados, dejando a Sasuke completamente sin camisa, camino directamente hacia a los monstruos, eran muchos mas de 300 y la maestra detrás de ellos.

-solo diré esto una vez, ríndete

-ahora mi ejercito, ¡destruir a ese insolente!- todos los monstruos se fueron contra Sasuke

-con que así es como va ser

-¡cuidado Uchiha!- le advirtió Moka

-Amaterasu- unas potentes llamas negras queman a los ICH completamente, Sasuke cierra los ojos para detener la técnica y las llamas desaparecen.

-"¿¡Pero que demonios fue eso?!"- pensaron todos, viendo como Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo acercándose hacia el causante de los monstruos.

-te daré otra oportunidad, ríndete ahora y no tendré que matarte- le dijo tranquilamente sin desactivar el sharingan

-no me subestimes chico, te devolveré cada uno de tus ataques- dijo mostrando un libro con un orbe rojo en medio

-maestra Yukata- dijo Ruby con desesperación -¡No, por favor no use ese conjuro!

-odio a los humanos, destruiré su ciudad, la hora de mi venganza a llegado- la maestra Yukata utilizo su conjuro y los ICH que les quedaba se unieron a su cuerpo. Después de un boom, se formo un monstruo de más de 45 metros de altura con cinco cabezas, en una de ellas se encontraba la maestra y con su poder trato de aplastarlos a todos pero no lo logro, pues Sasuke con su increíble velocidad salvo a todos, excepto a Naruto que fue salvado por Moka en el ultimo momento.

-por lo visto tendré que matarte

-espera…- Naruto se levanta después de la paliza que le metió Sasuke -aun hay otra forma, no es necesario que se derrame más sangre

-Naruto, no hay otra forma, un Amaterasu más y todo habrá acabado

-¡No Sasuke!, no es necesario mata- mientras los dos discutían de que forma iban a vencer al monstruos, este los ataco con su mano a los tres, rompiendo tres arboles con sus cuerpos y sacándoles bastante sangre por la boca. Para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron y Moka también, pero ella era un vampiro, no había porque sorprenderse.

-Así que se pudieron levantar, ya veo, esos ojos rojos, ustedes dos deben ser unos vampiros, ¡entonces absorberé sus poderes!-"aunque ese chico pelinegro, no parece un vampiro y el otro también ha resistido mi ataque, ¿Quién demonios son estos chicos?"

-¡pero por supuesto!- dijo Moka yendo directamente hacia donde estaba la bruja y pegándole una patada en la cara que movió hacia atrás a la criatura, pero después Moka es atrapada por unos tentáculos

-demonios, no funciono, su cuerpo es muy flácido

-¿creías que era mentira cuando dije que te absorbería?- los tentáculos perforan a Moka robándole su energía pero siendo cortados un momento después por Ruby.

-porque tu…- Ruby también es perforada por los tentáculos y escupe sangre por la boca

-Ruby… ¿Por qué te sigues sucumbiendo a mi voluntad?, jamás te habías negado

-señorita Yukata… por favor… detenga esta matanza- Ruby ya casi estaba apunto de desmayarse -Moka, Sasuke… se los suplico… detengan a la señorita… Yukata- Ruby es comida por una de las cabezas y Moka es rescatada por Sasuke

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Naruto esta fuera de sus casillas, va a utilizar una técnica prohibida

-¿Prohibida?

-¡Cúbranse todos!- Naruto con la ayuda de unos clones sostenía una especie de shuriken con mucho chakra -¡Por Ruby, yo te detendré!, ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!- Naruto se echa a correr por los tentáculos y esquivando todo hasta llegar hasta el tronco de la criatura -¡HAAAA!- la técnica impacta en el cuerpo de este causando una esfera azul de un diámetro de 15 metros y después de eso, se vuelve una explosión masiva.

Unos minutos después

-¡Maldición!- Naruto dio un golpe a la tierra -no pude salvarla, he entrenado por tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo, nada ha cambiado

_-sigues siendo ingenuo, Naruto- _el volvió a dar otro golpe en el suelo, pero se detiene cuando Sasuke le pone una mano en su hombro

-yo también tengo la culpa, pero no tienes porque desanimarte, me hiciste recobrar la razón y los salvaste a todos, eso es lo mejor

-hice todo lo que pude también- dijo Tsukune -pero fue para nada, para nada

-yo no diría eso- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿¡Gin-sempai?!- todos excepto Sasuke miran como gin-sempai baja del autobús con Ruby en sus brazos, Sasuke solo hace una media sonrisa

-"después de todo, esa bruja la salvo, en el ultimo instante"- el pelinegro lo había visto con su sharingan

-dijiste que no pudiste hacer nada, pero son todos unos héroes- dijo el conductor del bus.

-"menos mal que Ruby esta bien, pero no me quedare así como así, entrenare mucho más y me haré mucho más fuerte. Te lo prometo".

El joven Naruto observa el cielo y el viento sopla fuertemente sobre sus amigos. Naruto hace la promesa de que se hará más fuerte sin importar lo que pase y con la promesa en mente, sonríe pensando en lo último que le dijo a Yukari en esta aventura:

_-Y cuando pierdas sonríe_

_-¿Sonreír?_

_-Si, porque sabes que hiciste todo lo posible por ganar, ¡Nunca te des por vencida!- Naruto sonrío y Yukari también lo hizo._

-"¡No me rendiré, recorreré el camino que he escogido hasta el final!"

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, me tarde algo en escribirlo pero, creo que estuvo bien y para todos (as) los admiradores de Sasuke creo que fue mejor para ellos, ahí esta el Sasuke que queremos ver. En fin, ¡ahora las preguntas!**

**-¿Que pasara con Sasuke?, ¿Podrá controlar la maldición que le dejo Madara?, ¿Naruto se volverá más fuerte?**

**¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Devuelta a la escuela.

Al fin hemos regresado de las vacaciones de verano y la paz ha regresado. Ahora mismo estamos repartiendo el nuevo número de nuestro periódico, se esta acabando bastante rápido.- Tsukune seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos mientras repartía periódicos con sus amigos, Naruto y Sasuke no estaban ahí -desde aquel incidente en el mundo humano, ha habido muchas propuestas para proteger la colina de las brujas, Naruto cumplió su promesa de proteger la colina de las brujas y evito, junto con nuestra ayuda, que construyeran en la colina de las brujas, gracias a esto, la colina de las brujas volvió a ser un lugar pacifico. Lo único que lamentamos es que Ruby este herida emocionalmente y que siga bajo tratamiento, pero gracias a esa experiencia, aprendimos la profunda unión entre los humanos y ayashis, principalmente las brujas.

Mientras Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu y Yukari repartían los periódicos, Naruto caminaba solitariamente por el bosque, ordenando sus pensamientos.

**-"oye, se te nota muy callado últimamente y muy aburrido también"- **dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, kurama?- dijo desganado

**-"últimamente no entiendo lo que te pasa, antes todo lo resolvías sin tantos rodeos, pero mírate- **le reprocho **-¿desde cuando te volviste tan pacifico, haciendo las cosas hablando, bien sabes que no resuelve nada"**

-ya no soy como antes, no puedo resolver todo siempre lanzándome como loco a hacer las cosas, además…- Naruto agacho la cabeza -Pensé que los ayashis y humanos se podían llevar bien

**-"no te equivoques, Naruto. Tal vez puedas lograr la paz entre humanos, pero hacerlo con estos "ayashis" es imposible, son muy diferentes"-** le dijo el zorro, tenia mucha razón

-pues pude cambiarte a ti, jejeje, de seguro que también pudo cambiar este mundo, aunque no pertenezca a el- Naruto sonríe y señala con un dedo al cielo -¡Si no lo logro, dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki!

**-"otra vez diciendo tonterías"-** la voz del zorro se dejo de escuchar, pero luego de un momento, le volvió a preguntar otra cosa **–"una cosa más, ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote heridas innecesarias?, cuando peleabas contra esa vampira, te dejaste hacer un montón de heridas que yo tuve que curar"**

-jajaja, lo siento, pero es que, me he planteado un nuevo estilo de entrenamiento

**-"¿Qué?"**

-si, tengo que volverme más fuerte, si peleo sin mis técnicas más poderosas y aumento de poder las normales, sin duda alguna me volveré más fuerte, es por eso que no las he utilizado

**-"pues no seas tan imbécil y te dejes herir fácilmente"**

-y se puede saber, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

**-"vivimos en el mismo cuerpo, si tu mueres y también lo hare, no tengo porque curar todas tus malditas heridas, solo porque se te da la gana, ten eso en mente"- **la voz del zorro se dejo de escuchar

-"rayos y pensar que me las tengo que arreglar con un zorro con problemas de actitud"- pensó Naruto mientras llegaba por fin a donde estaban Tsukune y los demás.

-Hey Moka, Tsukune- dijo corriendo hacia ellos

-Naruto, ya te habías tardado

-jeje, me perdí por ahí

-¿y Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Moka

-no lo se, supongo que en otra parte- dijo un poco triste -ah, ¡pero no se preocupen, de seguro que en un momento viene!, venga, les ayudare con los periódicos- Naruto tomó unos cuantos y comenzó a repartirlos con los demás estudiantes, todos elogiaban el buen trabajo del club del periodismo, que aun en las vacaciones, fueron al mundo humano para hacer un reportaje. Después de un minuto, la gente dejo de venir.

-¡yahoo, al parecer este número también fue un éxito!- dijo Kurumu a punto de abrazar a Tsukune, mientras este vaciaba la caja, ya no había otro periódico más.

-¡nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena!- dijo Naruto chocando su mano con la de Yukari

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si celebramos nuestro éxito?- propuso Moka

-¡me leíste la mente Moka!- dijo el rubio -¡estaba a punto de decir lo mismo!

-wow, ¡gran idea Moka-san!

-¿Puedo beber sake (recuerden que es una bebida alcohólica) también?- pregunto Yukari con una sonrisa

-¿pero que demonios dices Yukari-chan?- dijo Naruto poniéndole su mano en su cabeza y alborotando su cabello –Eres muy pequeña para esas cosas, jajaja

-oigan ustedes

-¡Sasuke-san!

-hmp, veo que llego algo tarde- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, se le podía notar una venda en toda su barbilla y también en lo demás del cuerpo -pero…

-¿No dirás que te perdiste en el sendero de la vida, Sasuke?

-jajaja- rieron los dos, esa era la excusa más clásica de Kakashi, todos sonrieron, obviamente ellos no entendieron la broma pero estaban felices porque Sasuke y Naruto no se estaban peleando y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-entonces Sasuke-kun, ¿vienes a la fiesta?- pregunto Moka

-no tengo nada más que hacer

-¡genial!, muy bien dicho Sasuke-teme

-Mmm- ante esto todos voltearon -ustedes son raros, los del club del periodismo se llevan bien- dijo una bella chica de piel blanca, cabello color morado claro y ojos azules. Llevaba medias por encima de las rodillas, de rayas lila y violeta, un cinturón en su pierna izquierda, una minifalda de color oliva cuadriculada y una camiseta ancha de cuello con tirantes negros y un collar negro con un círculo dorado y zapatos blancos.

-ustedes se llevan demasiado bien, no entiendo ese tipo de cosas- dijo con una mirada fría y tranquila -ella se acerca a Sasuke y Tsukune, ya que estaban cerca

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke

-ustedes… son más lindos de lo que esperaba, periódico, me llevo una copia- ella la tomó y se fue

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Moka con cierto enfado

-uh… no la conozco- dijo nerviosamente Tsukune

-jaja, Sasuke al parecer vuelves a las andadas- dijo el rubio dándole golpecitos en la espalda de Sasuke

-"lo que me faltaba, otra chica que me va a perseguir como Ino o Karin"- Sasuke solo se toco su frente, reviviendo como lo acosaban en la Academia Ninja, era completamente insoportable

-bueno… aun así tengamos una fiesta a todo dar, hoy al final de la escuela- dijo Moka -será mejor que vayamos a clases

-de acuerdo.

Ya en clases.

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, escuchando las indicaciones de la sensei.

-¡buen día a todos!, como saben hoy se empieza el segundo semestre, así que empezaremos nuestra sesión del hogar- dijo la maestra felizmente –lo primero en la agenda es… elegir el representante de la clase

-"¿¡representante de la clase?!"- pensaron Naruto y Tsukune

-durante el segundo semestre tenemos cosas como la feria escolar y ese tipo de cosas, así que necesitamos un representante- nekonome-sensei anoto unas cosas en la pizarra y señalo con una varita cada uno de los puntos que escribió –representante: una persona, vice representante: 1 persona, secretarios: 2 personas, ¿Alguien tiene algún candidato que sugerir?

-Hey profesora- alzo la mano una chica de atrás –yo creo que Sasuke-kun sería un buen representante

-"rayos, también esta en mi clase"-pensó Sasuke con disgusto

-entonces Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres hacerlo por nosotros?- preguntó la sensei

-pues… ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo yo?- lamentablemente todos empezaron a aplaudir -de acuerdo- dijo finalmente. Al finalizar la clase, el grupo se dividió, Kurumu y Yukari se fueron por un lado, Naruto y Sasuke por otro y Moka y Tsukune estaban por el pasillo principal.

-tsukune, que tal si vamos a comprar unos snacks- Moka se puso un poco nerviosa -ya sabes, para la fiesta de hoy

-"¡no puede ser!, ¿¡Acaso es una cita!?"-cl… ¡claro que si!

-oh, que bien- ambos se fueron con un sonrojo en sus rostros

Mientras con Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con tu pretendiente, Sasuke?

-cállate Naruto, no es mi pretendiente

-jaja, si claro- Naruto caminaba a un lado de Sasuke con sus manos hacia atrás

-supongo que ya viene siendo hora de que vayamos a la fiesta

-si

-Naruto

-¿si?

-fuiste por los aperitivos, ¿verdad?

-aaaaaa- a Naruto se le puso una gotita en su cabeza -¡Ahorita voy!- Naruto se fue corriendo por lo que había olvidado.

-hmp, no importa si tiene 18 años, sigue siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre

-felicidades, Uchiha Sasuke

-tu otra vez- dijo Sasuke mirándola con sus ojos rojos (recuerden que en la escuela Sasuke es un vampiro) y con cierta molestia

-lo leí- dijo poniendo el periódico en frente de el -tus artículos son muy buenos, mi nombre es Shirayuki Mizore, eres mi favorito

-ah, ¿si?- ella asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada con su paleta en su mano derecha -Bueno, que bien que te guste

-mira, hasta hice un libro de recortes sobre los artículos que has hecho- Mizore se lo entrego y el lo empezó a revisar, la cara de Sasuke se volvió una de disgusto al ver, que parecía un collage en ves de recortes, ni si quiera se lograba entender lo que decía el articulo

-¿Y que opinas?, escribí un montón de lo que pensaba sobre el periódico

-…..- Sasuke no dijo nada, porque si lo hacia, le rompería el corazón por completo

-realmente me gustan tus columnas, también eres un solitario ¿verdad?, puedo darme cuenta sabes.- el "vampiro", no dijo nada más y acompaño a Mizore a un pequeño lago que había en las afueras de la Academia. Mizore comenzó a lanzar unas rocas hacia el lago.

-oye- interrumpió Sasuke -¿Por qué dices que eres solitaria?

-no tengo ningún amigo, es porque nadie me comprende- dijo ella y comenzó a abrazar al Uchiha mientras el no hacia nada

-escucha, necesito irme, tengo un cierto asunto que atender

-vas con Akashiya Moka, ¿cierto?

-¿huh?- ella lo soltó y Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento y una punzada en su espalda

-no puedo dejarte ir, serás mio- la mano de Mizore se volvió de hielo -Solo mio

Mientras con Moka.

Moka y Tsukune estaban esperando a que llegaran todos, puesto que eran los únicos ahí.

-creo que es suficiente para todos, ¿verdad Tsukune?

-si, creo que tienes razón Moka-san- Tsukune la vio a los ojos

-Tsukune- dijo ella de la misma forma

-Moka-san- dijo sonrojado

-Tsukune- con voz tierna, ella se fue acercando hacia Tsukune

-Moka-san…- ambos seguían acercándose hasta que…

-¡kyaa!- Moka fue tomada por el cuello por Mizore

-¡Moka-san!

-¡comete esto!- Naruto le da un golpe y Mizore se rompe en pedazos –Moka, ¿estas bien?

-si

Regresemos con Sasuke.

-ya te dije que me sueltes, si voy con Moka o con quien yo quiera, es mi problema- Sasuke fue congelado poco a poco

-si te congelo no iras a ningún lado, así que se mio

-"lo que me faltaba, una acosadora"- Sasuke uso el kawarimi y se cambio por un tronco de árbol con un explosivo, que estallo un poco después

-tendrá que ser a la fuerza entonces- dijo la mujer de las nieves, le lanzo kunais de hielo, pero el las esquivo fácilmente

-perdóname Sasuke- ella lanzo una especie de ráfaga de hielo

-Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (gran bola de fuego)- Sasuke le gano a Mizore, ya que su fuego era mucho más fuerte que el hielo de Mizore.

-buen intento- Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería y después regreso con Naruto y los demás

-¡Sasuke-teme!, íbamos a ir a buscarte

-hmp, lo tengo todo controlado, si sobreviví a Ino y Karin, supongo que esto no es nada

-¡yahoo, Sasuke esta bien!

-¡entonces empecemos con la fiesta!- dijo el rubio

* * *

**Hasta ahí el capitulo, sin mucha acción diría yo pero bueno, así son algunos capitulos. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, mañana**

**Saludos.**


	23. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!, al fin acabe este capitulo, le he añadido algo nuevo y un nuevo uso a las palabras en negrita, cuando vean algo escrito en palabras en negrita y no sea entre comillas, se tomara en cuenta como en énfasis, en otras palabras, que lo dice más fuerte. **

* * *

Capitulo 22: La chica que entrega nieve.

Hoy nos encontramos en la sala de profesores, para mi mala suerte- pensó el Uchiha –la maestra gato nos esta pidiendo que vayamos a la casa de Mizore para que la regresemos a la escuela, menudo problema, ¿acaso no hay nadie más que se lo pueda pedir?, suficiente tuve con Sakura e Ino por casi 4 años, con Karin, ya ni se cuanto fue y ahora, por azares del destino, ¡con una acosadora!, ¿podría ser peor?

-…Shirayuki-san ha faltado todo un semestre, más faltas solo le criaran problemas, por eso chicos- la maestra les sonrío –traigan de vuelta a Shirayuki-san

-oye Moka- dijo el "vampiro" en voz baja -¿podrías encargarte tú?, ya ha pasado por esto y créeme, no es bueno pelear con una mujer que no entiende que no le interesas

-Sasuke-kun- dijo de la misma forma -no deberías de decir eso, además, por lo visto me gane su odio y no entiendo porque, no quiero que me vuelva a congelar- los dos se imaginaron congelados

-este es el número de su cuarto- dijo anotándolo en un papel –si no esta ahí, probablemente este en la cascada cerca de su casa. Cuanto contigo Sasuke-kun, **es tu trabajo**, después de todo

-si, lo que diga- dijo sin mucho interés

-tiene un minuto, nekonome-sensei- dijo un hombre de cabellos parados y de color naranja, con un chándal y unos pants rojos, era el maestro de gimnasia Kotsubo Okuto –quiero hablar sobre Shirayuki

-¿no lo has escuchado?, dios esto es grave, anoche dos de mi equipo de futbol se encontraron con ella **y casi los mata**

-"lo que me faltaba, una acosadora con problemas emocionales"- pensó el peli plateado cerrando sus ojos para olvidarse de sus problemas

-nuestra escuela ya no puede lidiar con Shirayuki y sus problemas, lo mejor seria **echarla**- ante esto, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miro al profesor

-oiga, se que no tengo nada que ver en esto pero creo, **que ya que soy el representante del grupo **tengo ciertas responsabilidades con mis compañeros de grupo

-Sasuke-kun…-"acaso… ¿se va a pelear con el profesor?, oh no, Sasuke-kun no debería de estar causando problemas"- pensó Moka esperando lo peor

-¿Qué quieres decir muchachito?

-quiero decir- mirándolo directamente con sus ojos rojos –que no me parece muy justo querer expulsarla solo por unas faltas y un pequeño accidente con sus miembros del equipo

-**¿Un accidente?**, ¿te parece un accidente, golpearlos y congelarlos después?

-hmp, hasta no tener suficientes pruebas usted no puede decir nada- ambos se quedaron viendo amenazadoramente y un aura se podía sentir entre los dos, Moka solo trago saliva esperando que pasará algo malo, casi siempre es lo que sucedía cada vez que Sasuke hacia algo como esto

-ahora le pregunto a usted, ¿Cómo usted sabe que no estaban molestando de alguna manera a Mizore?

-se los pregunte, además vine a hablar con la sensei, **no contigo**- los dos seguían mirándose de la misma forma, pero al final la sensei hablo con el maestro en privado y Moka y Sasuke salieron de ahí.

-Sasuke-kun, pudiste haberte metido en problemas- le regaño

-¿Y que?, es mi problema, además ese tipo no me agrada

-pero, es un profesor, no puedes hacerle lo que quieras o acaso es- le dijo al oído -¿Qué te gusta Shirayuki-san?

-hmp, por favor, no lo hice por ella- Sasuke hablo en forma seria -puede que sea una chica rara pero, no es para que cualquier idiota haga lo que se le pegue la gana

-Sasuke-kun…- durante el camino, se encontraron con Kurumu y Yukari y les contaron lo sucedido

-¿¡eehhhh?!, ¿Qué daño a unos estudiantes y ahora va a ser expulsada?

-debe ser por falta de amor- dijo Yukari levantando un dedo –ayer Sasuke-san la rechazo y por eso esta enojada

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada y Kurumu al darse cuenta de esto le tapo la boca Yukari

-¡no te preocupes!, ¿acaso no te molestaba que te siguiera a todos lados?

-si, pero no creo que ella haya hecho todo esto

-lo creas o no, es la verdad Sasuke

-¿¡Kotsubo-sensei?!

-encontré esto- enseñando el libro de recortes de Mizore –en la escena del crimen

-"el cuaderno de Mizore"

-lo siento pero lo leí, debes de haber estado en problemas, ¿ahora te esta molestando a ti, verdad?, en el primer semestre, Shirayuki se enamoro de un profesor pero fue rechazada y como venganza congelo al profesor

-¿Qué?- preguntó Moka –eso no puede ser…

-es cierto y por eso fue suspendida, eso explica la clase de chica que es Shirayuki. En serio no crees que es molesta, aunque la rechaces se te pega como barro, ¿cierto?

-si, puede ser cierto, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Tu eras ese profesor, ¿cierto?, y como no puedes aguantar que siga aquí, quieres que Mizore desaparezca

-!- las demás se sorprendieron

-es cierto, pero, **¿crees que puedes contra mi? **

-hmp, veamos quien gana

-"¡Sasuke-san esta retando a un profesor!, ojala no se meta en problemas"- pensó la brujita mientras veía como el profesor se retiraba

-Sasuke, ¿¡acaso tratas de meterte en problemas?!- le reprocho Kurumu

-esto es cosa mía, no se preocupen, esta todo bajo control. Ahora, ¿Quién me acompaña a ir con Mizore?- todos tragaron saliva -como lo esperaba

Sasuke se retiro de ahí y fue con al cuarto de la chica de hielo, era el cuarto 106, toco la puerta 2 veces y nadie le contesto.

-oye Mizore, se que estas ahí, vine a hablar contigo- una mano de hielo introduce a Sasuke adentro con un poco de fuerza –escucha, no vine a pelear. Siéntate, no tenemos prisa- la chica lo miro un poco confundida, pero en cuanto Sasuke se sentó en el piso, ella también lo hizo

-quieren expulsarte, pero necesito saber, si en verdad heriste a esos tipos del equipo de futbol

-expulsarme… admito que los congele pero los descongele casi al instante, perdí un poco la compostura

-"ese cabron, se va a tragar sus palabras"

-acaso crees, ¿Qué le haría daño a alguien?- Mizore lloró -te pasaste de la raya, pensé que tu me entendías

-¿uh?, espera, ¡no vine aquí a acusarte!- pero Mizore no lo escucho y despareció –tsk, maldición

-Sasuke-kun- Moka llego donde estaba Sasuke -¿no estaba Mizore aquí?

-desapareció pero creo que se adonde fue

Sasuke y Moka fueron a la cascada donde posiblemente iría Mizore, al llegar ella estaba a punto de caerse por el barranco hacia el lago

-"supongo que siempre estaré sola "- pero es salvada por la mano de alguien -¿huh?, ¿Sasuke-kun?

-resiste, te sacare de aquí pronto

-idiota, ¡no te metas en mi camino!- Kotsubo-sensei ya en su verdadera forma, que era un kraken, agarra del cuello a Sasuke y trata de ahorcarlo

-hmp- Sasuke con su concentración de chakra jala a Mizore hacia tierra y Kotsubo-sensei junto con ella -¡Moka, atrapa a Mizore!

-te crees mucho por ser un vampiro, pero eres solo un niño

-vaya, vaya, que criatura más repugnante eres- dijo en tono burlón –comparado conmigo y mis amigos, todo el mundo es mediocre

-¡Aquí vas a morir, junto con tus compañeros!- Sasuke es atrapado por los tentáculos del sensei pero este solo sonreía -¿Por qué sonríes?

-por lo estúpido que eres, chidori nagashi

-¡gyaaa!- Kotsubo sensei fue electrificado hasta que su cuerpo quedo medio quemado y su cabello se le erizo, por consecuencia cayo inconsciente.

-buen intento

-la batalla de hoy ha durado 45 segundos-dechu y los marcadores son: Moka: 5 puntos, Naruto: 9 puntos y Sasuke: 6 puntos-dechu. ¿Quién ganara la siguiente batalla?, ¡lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo!- el murcielaguito se retira.

3 días después.

-Kotsubo-sensei tuvo sus semanas para recuperarse de la descarga, nuestro periódico tuvo otra historia exitosa, la expulsión de Mizore fue cancelada y este incidente acabo- finalizo Sasuke mientras le contaba a Naruto, Tsukune y las demás chicas de lo que había vivido ese día

-wow Sasuke, buena historia

-por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- preguntó Sasuke

-ah, pues Naruto me pidió que…- Naruto le tapa la boca a Tsukune

-jajaja, nos perdimos por ahí- Naruto reía nerviosamente mientras los demás lo miraban sospechoso

-um, Sasuke, buenos días- todos voltearon a ver a Mizore, tenia el cabello corto

-te cortaste el cabello

-si, ¿Qué opinas?- dijo sonrojada

-se ve hermoso- dijo Moka

-te ves bien- dijo en su tono de siempre

-Sasuke- ella le sonrío -gracias, ahora me siento menos cargada

Y así Sasuke hace una nueva amiga, eso y una nueva acosadora, ¡pero bueno!, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y aunque no lo crean, estuve contando los puntos y Naruto esta en la cima, ganando la apuesta, aunque Moka y Sasuke aun no se quedan atrás. Saludos y ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! **


	24. Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones.

A ver, tal vez algunos tengan unas dudas sobre las parejas que posiblemente sucedan. Empecemos por lo primero y que la mayoría espera que suceda en el manga o tal vez me equivoque, pero en fin, ahí les va:

Tsukune x Omote-Moka

Sasuke x ¿Mizore? (puede ser, tal vez no, tal vez si, ya veremos en los siguientes capítulos)

Naruto x Ura-Moka

Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby, Gin con ellos no se que hacer, pero sean pacientes, porque en los siguientes capítulos se pone interesante la cosa. No me refiero a ellos pero hay iré formando las parejas.

Una cosa más, hemos visto a Naruto y Sasuke como debiluchos pero, por obvias razones, no les he puesto a pelear en serio. Lo bueno es que eso ya quedo aclarado: Naruto se quiere volver mucho más fuerte usando otro tipo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke, por otra parte, no pelea en serio porque es un creído, ustedes ya saben como es.

No se ustedes pero, creo que estoy poniendo bien el carácter de los personajes de Naruto y Sasuke, y también espero que los de rosario + vampire si los he puesto bien. Debo admitir que no soy muy bueno describiendo las cosas pero les prometo que iré mejorando conforme pase el tiempo.

Bueno, espero que haya respondido algunas dudas, nos vemos y saludos.


	25. Chapter 23

**Recuerden:**

-_naruto-_ **es de recuerdo, muchas cosas pasan en este capitulo, más de Tsukune.**

**iniciemos con el capitulo. **

* * *

Capitulo 23: ¡La voluntad de Tsukune!

Nos encontramos en los dormitorios de la Academia Yokai, en la noche, por lo visto alguien no puede dormir.

-Ugh, oww- gemía mientras agarraba su cuello, donde una marca con dos orificios parecía incomodarle -¿Qué es esto?, me duele mucho el cuello… usualmente esto no me había pasado antes, espero que no sea nada malo.

En otra habitación.

-¡ahhh!- gritaba un rubio -¡ahhh!

-¡cállate Naruto!- su mejor amigo le mete una patada y hace que Naruto se despierte

-wow, que susto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa tan temprano?- pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados –hay gente que quiere dormir, sabes

-lo se… pero es que tuve un sueño muy extraño

-¿Extraño?, que no sea una de tus tonterías, Naruto

-no, no, te juro que no lo es, es solo que- Naruto se levanta del piso que es donde estaba durmiendo y mira a Sasuke a los ojos –se que te sonara loco pero, soñé que estaba peleando contra alguien muy fuerte pero por alguna razón, no le quería hacer daño pero al final, fue Moka vampira la que lo derroto y lo mato pero todos estaban muy tristes y yo no pude hacer nada.

-¿no recuerdas contra quien peleaste?- preguntó un poco más despierto

-no, no lo recuerdo pero… de hecho tenia algo como cuando tenias tu marca de maldición, esas cosas que salían de tu cuello

-hmp, Orochimaru esta muerto, de seguro que no significa nada, debe ser por tantas peleas que hemos tenido, que ya hasta nos imaginamos cosas- Sasuke se volvió a acostar en la cama

-"espero que no sea como otro sueño que tuve"- Naruto también regreso a acostarse pero no durmió nada.

La mañana siguiente

Tsukune se levanto como de costumbre, se baño, se cambio y salió de su habitación. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hey Tsukune, te estábamos esperando- dijo Naruto haciendo una señal con la mano

-pues ya estoy aquí- dio una sonrisa a sus amigos y siguieron caminando hacia las clases pero Sasuke volteaba a su entorno de vez en cuando

-um, ¿Sasuke?, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Tsukune

-si, es solo que siento algo extraño desde que salimos

-jaja y tu dices que me imagino cosas, Tsukune, mira es Moka- dijo Naruto señalando a Moka

-¡Moka-san!

-¡Tsukune! Y Naruto y Sasuke-kun- dijo corriendo hacia ellos -que raro verlos tan temprano, en especial a ti Naruto

-¡oye!, se que a veces llego tarde a las clases pero, no es mi culpa, sino de **otros- **dijo mirando a Sasuke

-hmp, tu eres el que **siempre **se levanta tarde

-¿ah si?, ¡Pues intenta dormir en el piso de vez en cuando!- dijo poniéndose en frente de Sasuke

-**apártate **

-**oblígame**- entre sus miradas habían rayitos chocando entre ellos

-ya van a empezar otra vez- Moka y Tsukune se les puso una gotita en la cabeza mientras, los rivales seguían chocando rayitos entre ellos

-toma es…- unas kunais hacen que los dos se separen y evitan una posible pelea de 1 minuto -¿pero que?- Naruto toma la kunai y ve que es de hielo y trae algo escrito -No te acerques tanto a Sasuke, esperen esto es de… ¡Mizore-chan!- la chica de hielo se asoma detrás de un árbol

-"así que nos estaba siguiendo, si era sensación de ser acosado"- pensó el Uchiha mientras lamentaba su suerte

-buenos días Sasuke- dijo tiernamente, así con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-buen día- dijo en tono normal -Mizore-san- después de ser saludad por Sasuke, Mizore se fue

-"esa chica si que es rara"- pensaron Naruto, Tsukune y Moka

-Sasuke-teme- Naruto le dio golpecitos con su codo a Sasuke –diciéndole Mizore-san, ¿estás seguro que no te gusta?

-claro que no, déjate de tonterías imbécil

-¡teme!- Naruto le da un golpe a Sasuke como venganza pero resulta un muñeco de paja, con un texto que decía: "nos vemos, perdedor"- ¡Maldito!- Naruto se echo a correr para buscar a Sasuke, dejando a Tsukune y Moka solos.

-me pregunto, si esos dos algún día cambiaran

-jaja, yo espero que no, Moka-san, hoy llegaste temprano

-es porque hoy se hace cuento de los votos para ver quien es el representante de la clase y la profesora dijo que llegáramos temprano

-si, es cierto

-te ves pálido Tsukune, ¿ocurre algo?- Moka se acerca a la cara del muchacho y los dos se sonrojan

-hay mordidas en tu cuello, me pregunto si es cuando te mordí, ¡lo siento!

-no te preocupes Moka-san- Moka le toco su cuello y Tsukune se sonrojaba aun más

-"que raro, usualmente mis mordidas sanan y no dejan rastro"

-n-no te preocupes Moka-san, ¡de seguro que no es nada!- dijo nerviosamente –mejor vayamos ya a clases, se nos puede hacer tarde, vamos- Tsukune, por los nervios se llevo a Moka de la mano y no se había dado cuenta hasta que llegaron a la clase, aun con las manos entrelazadas

-Tsukune…- dijo sonrojada

-huh, ¡lo siento!, no quería… perdón- Moka negó con la cabeza

-esta bien, no te preocupes- ambos entraron y poco después todos empezaron a llegar.

-muy bien, escuchen todos- dijo nekonome-sensei –finalmente, les presento a su nuevo representante –en la pizarra se podía leer: Moka quedo en segundo lugar, el primer lugar es de…-**¡Sera Sasuke-kun! **

Todos aplaudieron y elogiaban a Sasuke no solo por su fuerza y por ser un vampiro, también por traer a Mizore de regreso y de como el y Moka serian buena pareja.

-"nada más dicen algo y todo se vuelve un chisme"- pensó el peli plata mientras le salía una venita en su cabeza

-tch, no vine a clase por un tiempo y ahora que hay con ese Uchiha- dijo un muchacho con camisa blanca, de pantalón negro y unos aretes

-oh, Saizou-kun, llegas tarde- Saizou entra a la clase y mira directamente a Sasuke

-hmp, así que eres el representante- Sasuke lo mira con sus ojos rojos, amenazadoramente

-"oh no, este chico es Saizou, el ayashi que intento matarme pero fue derrotado por Moka-san, fue cuando conocí a Naruto y a Sasuke"- pensó Tsukune

-¿**y que** si es el representante?- dijo Naruto levantándose de su silla, causando que Saizou se volteara a ver

-no me quieras retar, sin la ayuda de Moka, eres solo un muñequito

-ja, ¿crees que te tengo miedo?- le dijo Naruto

-deja de darte aires de grandeza, que no eres más que un debilucho- Naruto golpeo la paleta de su mesa

-¿¡porque no lo **arreglamos entonces**?!

-ya cálmate Naruto- le tranquilizo Sasuke –y tu también- nadie dijo nada más, Naruto y Saizou se sentaron en sus sillas.

Medio día.

-¡Naruto!- dijo Kurumu mientras todos estaban desayunando –no trates de buscar problemas con Saizou, te puede hacer mucho daño

-jajaja, si claro, ese tipo solo tuvo suerte

-pero Naruto tu eres- dijo en voz baja –un humano, ¿Cómo piensas ganarle a alguien como el?

-un verdadero ninja jamás se rinde, ¡ni yo lo hare!

-pero, Naruto-san, aunque digas eso, Saizou parece muy fuerte y malo- dijo Yukari, mientras Tsukune apenas y tocaba su comida, no tenia muy buenas experiencias con Saizou

-"Naruto… a veces quisiera tener ese valor que tu tienes, no tienes miedo de enfrentarte a nadie, sin importar si eres un humano o no, siempre das lo mejor de ti"

-… antes de que se me olvide, la maestra te llamo para algo Sasuke-kun- dijo Moka –es porque eres representante de grupo, dijo que tenia un trabajo para ti

-de acuerdo, entonces iré en seguida- Sasuke se levanta y se va al salón de profesores. Kurumu y Yukari se van por su lado, Moka y Tsukune por otro y Naruto se va hacia el bosque.

-Tsukune, me pregunto si estarás bien, ese sueño que tuve… ¿será una señal?- Naruto empezó a recordar algo.

Flashback

_-Hey tsukune, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Naruto_

_-mm, ¿para que?_

_-quiero que me acompañes a entrenar y mientras lo hago, platiquemos un rato_

_-esta bien- Naruto y Tsukune se van, hacia una parte del bosque de la Academia, donde están unos troncos acomodados en forma de triangulo._

_-¿Qué es esto Naruto?_

_-¡Es mi área de entrenamiento!, en las noches vengo a entrenar por aquí _

_-¿Qué no es suficiente por la fuerza que tienes?_

_-pero quiero volverme aun más fuerte, además, todos aquí son monstruos y siempre nos tiene que pasar algo malo, ¿no lo crees?- Tsukune suspiro, el rubio tenía toda la razón, siempre tenia que pasar algo malo_

_-supongo que tienes razón. Y ahora, ¿Qué vas a mejorar?_

_-voy a mejorar el rasengan al máximo poder, necesito que lo veas porque esta vez no utilizare clones_

_-¿¡eh?!- Naruto empieza a concentrar chakra en su mano, el chakra se salía de su mano y no parecía una esfera, el rubio tardo un momento en volverlo esfera_

_-cuesta aun más, ya que me acostumbre a hacerlo con un clon o con la ayuda de mi otra mano, pero me di cuenta que es necesario que lo haga con una mano, en situaciones extremas no podre utilizarlo si no puedo regenerarme- Naruto recordó lo que le dijo el zorro: __**"no planeo regenerar tus heridas siempre Naruto, ten eso en cuenta" **_

_-¡rasengan!- los troncos se rompieron y Tsukune sonrío _

_-¡eres genial Naruto!_

_-pero aun no es suficiente- Naruto se fue a sentar con tsukune, en el piso -oye Tsukune, a ti, ¿Te gusta Moka, cierto?_

_-yo… si- dijo sonrojado -me gusta mucho Moka-san_

_-¿Y porque no se lo has dicho?, de seguro que a ella también le gustas_

_-pero, es que…- Tsukune agacha la cabeza –no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, además, no puedo protegerla, quisiera ser más fuerte, te admiro Naruto_

_-eh, ¿a mi?_

_-tu siempre te lanzas a lo loco, sin importar lo que sea, a veces pienso que no tienes miedo de morir_

_-jajaja- Naruto le puso su mano en frente y Tsukune miro a Naruto –yo te admiro a ti_

_-¿¡Que?!_

_-jaja, ¡Es en serio!, tu en verdad no eres fuerte pero aun así, intentas proteger a Moka, Kurumu y todos los demás, aunque no tengas oportunidad, aunque sabes que no puedes hacer nada, tu siempre estas ayudándolos_

_-pero, no sirve de nada, no puedo hacer nada_

_-¿Dices que no es nada?, que no es nada dar tu vida por los demás, ¿acaso estas loco?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-cualquiera se hubiera acobardado de entrar en esta escuela y hubiera tratado de huir tan solo al poner un pie en ella, ¡Pero tu no lo hiciste!, por eso te admiro, ¡No le tienes miedo a algo que es diferente!- Naruto hizo una sonrisa -eres alguien muy fuerte Tsukune_

_-¿De verdad crees eso?_

_-¡Claro que si!, tienes más agallas que todos estos monstruos que están aquí, eso es lo que en verdad cuenta-"¿verdad, ero-senin?"_

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Ugh…- Tsukune cae de rodillas

-¡Tsukune!

-no te preocupes, solo perdí el equilibrio

-Tsukune esto no esta bien, ¡tienes la fiebre muy alta!- Moka se acerca a Tsukune pero este se cae en los pechos de esta y se sonroja -¿Tsukune?

**-tch, este idiota resistió demasiado- **dijo el rosario parlante

-¿Qué?

**-el efecto esta empezando a propagarse dentro de Tsukune, cuando le inyecte mi sangre a Tsukune, esta no desapareció y eso esta consumiendo la sangre de Tsukune**

-quieres decir, ¿Qué mi sangre esta lastimando a Tsukune?, pero eso…

-jajaja, **¿Qué ocurre Tsukune?, **parece que hoy no te sientes muy bien –Saizou aparece junto con otros dos tipos, en eso Tsukune se incorpora –tal vez deberías de cuidar tu espalda

-mucho gusto Tsukune-san- el muchacho tenia una playera blanca con negro en las mangas, un pantalón azul y su cabello le cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos parecían el de una serpiente y su cabello era de color naranja, tenia unas especies de cuchillos, que en realidad eran sus manos –soy Moroha, un Outcast Ayashi

-¡Cuidado Tsukune!- ya era tarde, pues con las cuchillas le hace una equis en el cuerpo de Tsukune, dejándolo tirado en el piso

-que decepcionante

-¡Tsukune!- Moka es tomada por el brazo por Saizou

-espera, si vas con Tsukune tal vez te quite el rosario, ya lo vi con mis ojos, si te quitas el rosario te vuelves vampiro

-por favor… déjame ir… Saizou-kun

-tu fuiste la que derroto a Kuyou y los demás, ¿cierto?- este se convirtió en su forma de orco -¡ahora te hare pagar por lo que hiciste!

-¡kyaaaa!

-**¡Oye!**- dijo bajando del árbol y llegando con Tsukune –Tsukune… ¿¡Quien le hizo esto?!, ¡Respóndanme desgraciados!- dijo Naruto mirando directamente a Saizou

-fui yo- respondió el de las cuchillas

-no te preocupes Moroha, este tipo también es un debilucho, acaba con el

-Moroha, considérate afortunado- Naruto le miro completamente enojado y concentro un montón de chakra en sus dos manos –serás el primero que pruebe esto, a mi mejor amigo Tsukune lo derribaste con eso, **ahora trata de hacérmelo a mi**

-¡Que no intimide, derrótalo!

-¡Naruto-kun, cuidado!- el de ojos de serpiente se movió rápidamente, dispuesto a matarlo

-"Tsukune…"

_-Naruto, yo… quiero pedir un favor- dijo ya más confiado _

_-claro, lo que quieras_

_-hazme fuerte Naruto, yo quiero proteger a Moka-san, no quiero que se lastime, ni que sufra por mi culpa, ¿Me ayudaras, Naruto?-"cuando_ me miraste, vi tanta ilusión en tus ojos y de pronto me sentí muy feliz, debes amarla mucho, Tsukune. En verdad quieres protegerla, ¿cierto?, no importa si estas a punto de morir, harías lo que fuera, para que estuviera a salvo. Igual que yo."

Naruto pensó en todos sus amigos, el no había tenido familia, nunca había estado con ella, así que el convirtió a sus amigos en familia, eran lo más importante y haría lo que fuera por ellos, incluso morir.

-¡Muere!- las cuchillas son ensartadas en su estomago, pero Naruto no se detuvo, ni se contuvo en lo más mínimo

-¡Comete esto!- Naruto logra concentrar la energía en sus manos, formando dos rasengan -¡Rasenrengan! (esfera espiral en grupo)- el muchacho sale disparado dejando un charquito de sangre -¿Quién…ah… sigue?- Naruto queda exhausto, ya que no esta utilizando el modo ermitaño

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Si eres solo un debilucho!

-te equivocas, solo tuve mala suerte, ¿Acaso me tienes **miedo**?-"estoy exhausto, puse el doble de energía que utilizaría en un rasengan, probablemente lo haya matado con esto, pero ya no estoy en condiciones de hacer uno más"

-tu, atácalo- mando al otro de sus secuaces, un muchacho con playera negra y con gorro de color verde

-¡Prepárate!- este corrió hacia el

-"**¿Qué es lo que te dije Naruto?, ¡Deja de jugar y gánales de una vez!"**- ordeno el zorro, Naruto hace caso por fin y comienza a darle una paliza con golpes y patadas al recién llegado -¡Rasengan!- eso fue lo último que hizo Naruto después de caerse al suelo

**-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"**

-"ya no… puedo… más…"

-¡Naruto-kun!

-ya no tienes a nadie, ¡Ahora si lo pagaras!- Saizou le quita la camisa de Moka y ella se asusta más

-"yo quiero proteger a Moka-san… no importa como, aunque sea…"- Tsukune aun estaba consiente de lo que sucedía y escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces recordó algo que le dijo Naruto.

_-te prometo que un día de estos te entrenare, pero debo advertirte que va a ser duro_

_-no importa, lo hare por Moka-san, Kurumu-chan y Yukari-chan._

_-¡Entonces hoy te daré tu primera lección!- dijo feliz -escucha bien, porque esto es lo más importante_

_-¡okey!, te escucho_

_-lo que te hace fuerte no es el número de técnicas que uno posee, ni la fuerza de sus músculos, ni la raza que seas, lo que en verdad importa es…_

-"lo que en verdad importa es…"

-rojos… ¡Ojos rojos!, ¡No puede ser, tu no eres un vampiro, Aono Tsukune!- así es chicos, ¡Tsukune se levanta!, con la camisa llena de sangre y con ojos rojos

-¡Tú solo eres un debilucho!- Saizou va a golpear a Tsukune

_-¡Es tener las agallas para no rendirse nunca y proteger lo que amas!_

-¡UGH!- Tsukune logra darle un golpe a saizou en su estomago, sacándole un montón de sangre y mandándolo a volar.

-Tsukune- el muchacho mira Naruto y ve una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Moka tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras Tsukune vuelve a la normalidad, Moka da un pequeño salto y lo abraza. Mientras arriba de un edificio, observa una persona entre las sombras.

-así que este son Naruto Uzumaki y Aono Tsukune, pero ahora, se pusieron en contra de los Outcast Ayashi (ayashi mestizo), pagaran por esto.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, posiblemente mañana, si no tengo mucha tarea, les daré el Especial de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire, es decir, ¡Dos capítulos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo. **


	26. Naruto and Rosario Vampire Special!

**En este si me tarde, pero, aquí esta lo prometido, ¡el primer especial de mi historia!:**

* * *

Especial de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire:

¡La confrontación da inicio, los sentimientos de Moka Interna!

Un día después de la batalla contra Saizou, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, de hecho ahora mismo estamos con Tsukune y los demás en el salón del club.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿¡te has hecho daño?!- dijo Kurumu -lo parece por esa venda

-ah, ¿esto?, no te preocupes Kurumu-chan, no es nada, de verdad- respondió Tsukune con su mano detrás de su nuca

-¿y tu Naruto, porque tienes esa venda mal puesta en tu estomago?- preguntó el mas serio de todos

-jeje, digamos que… ya diles Tsukune- contesto el rubio

-bueno, es que ayer fui atacado por los Outcast Ayashi, intentaron acuchillarme y este fue el resultado. Naruto llego a ayudarme pero también fue derrotado

-¡así es!-"en realidad, lo hice por ti Tsukune, quería darme cuenta si tenias la suficiente fuerza como para poder proteger a Moka"

-¿están bien?, parece doloroso- dijo Kurumu tocando la mejilla de Tsukune

-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-yo también, no es nada que no podamos controlar- Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro de Tsukune -¿verdad, Tsukune?

-espera, ¿dijiste los Outcast Ayashi?- dijo la brujita -¿se pelearon con esos Ayashis mestizos?

-em… si, ¿es malo?- a Yukari solo se le puso una gotita en la cabeza

-bastante, de hecho

-los Outcast Ayashi son monstruos híbridos, por lo que hay muchos, si los haces tus enemigos te podría ir muy mal. Especialmente ahora, he oído que miran con superioridad a los monstruos puros, aparecen con más frecuencia- Yukari hablo un poco preocupada -deberíamos tener cuidado con ellos- Sasuke se levanto de la silla y frunció el ceño y todos lo miraron extraño

-"¿podrá ser?"

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- pregunto Kurumu -¿acaso sabes algo sobre lo que paso ayer con esos chicos y Tsukune?

-no, estuve ocupado con unos mandatos de la sensei, pero algo es extraño- Sasuke comenzó a dar vueltas

-¿Qué es lo extraño?

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, **en privado**

-¿Por qué solo con Naruto-san?- dijo Yukari

-porque si- dijo seriamente, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió por la ventana en un lugar más apartado, donde Mizore estaba escondida y que después cambio su escondite

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas nuestra misión, cierto?

-claro, una organización que tenemos que destruir y evitar a toda costa que destruya el mundo Ayashi, lo recuerdo perfectamente

-¿crees que sean esos tipos?

-la verdad no se, no parecían tan fuertes, pero si son muchos, debe de haber un líder

-escucha, necesito decirte algo que no te dije antes

-¿eh?- dijo confundido -¿Qué cosa?

-aquí no, vamos a un lugar privado, sígueme- Sasuke y Naruto se fueron con un poof y desaparecieron, pero fueron observados.

-que raro, Naruto-san y Sasuke-san se fueron

-de seguro que Sasuke sabe algo y nos lo esta ocultando

-mmm…- Tsukune se quedo pensando al igual que todos

En la azotea de la Academia Yokai.

El viento soplaba fuerte arriba de la escuela, solo habían dos jóvenes ahí, las hojas de los arboles volaban pasando por los rostros de los jóvenes.

-Sasuke… aquí estamos, dímelo ya- dijo seriamente

-escucha, lo de la organización nos lo dijo a los dos pero, hay algo que solo me dijo a mi, creo que es hora de que te lo diga

-¿Qué es?- los dos se miraban fijamente

-este no es nuestro mundo, el viejo me dijo, que entre más tiempo estemos aquí más lo cambiaremos

-¿a que te refieres?, no entiendo

-si seguimos aquí, cambiaremos el destino de las cosas, podría ser para mal o para bien, eso es lo que me dijo. Naruto, yo quiero ayudarlos pero…

-¿hay otra razón, cierto?- Sasuke cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza **-¿Qué es?**, no me dejes en suspenso

-Naruto, ese viejo no es normal, el no era un humano, no se que tipo de monstruo era ni que clase de batalla haya tenido, pero tiene una habilidad

-¿una habilidad?

-si- Sasuke le explico a Naruto, unas palabras que solo Naruto escucho y mientras Sasuke lo explicaba, Naruto se quedo perplejo y empezó a sudar.

Mientras que con Moka y Tsukune.

En el bosque de arboles sin hojas, iban caminando 2 muchachos por el sendero sin lapidas.

-Hey Tsukune…- le dijo la pelirosa -dime en serio que paso

-la verdad es… que no se ha curado completamente, ¿verdad?, la herida en tu cuello

-¿eh?- Tsukune se puso nervioso -neh, en realidad ya sanó- dijo negando hasta con las manos

-"mientes mal Tsukune"-¡respóndeme honestamente!- dijo preocupada -ayer fue diferente, tu transformación te esta deteriorando tu cuerpo

-jajaja, eso fue ayer, ahora me siento maravilloso- aunque el dijo eso, Moka se preocupo

-¡pero aun así!, déjame ver tu herida- Moka intento quitarle la venda a Tsukune pero el no se dejo

-eso no te concierne- dijo fríamente Tsukune -sin importar la causa. Es mi problema, no puedes hacer nada Moka-san

-Tsu… Tsukune…- Moka miro al muchacho irse, sin voltearla a ver, Moka derrama una lágrima -por favor, dime, ¿esta realmente bien Tsukune?

**-"Hey, entiendo como te sientes, ¡Pero ten cuidado!, noto un aura asesina"-** aviso el rosario parlante

-¡kyaaaa!

Mientras con Naruto.

El joven rubio caminaba por la Academia con la mirada gacha y con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, con la mirada perdida, recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke.

_-Naruto, tu sabes, tu tuviste una profecía y la cumpliste.-_ Naruto seguía caminando, todos veían lo melancólico que estaba, no tenia su sonrisa de siempre ni las ganas de hacerla

_-el viejo es un vidente, tuvo una visión de nosotros dos, una profecía para los dos. Conoceríamos a una persona y la guiaríamos para convertirse en el más fuerte Ayashi, pero… como todas las cosas, tiene un costo._- Naruto siguió hasta llegar al punto más alto de la Academia Yokai.

_-Aun podemos abandonar, posiblemente si seguimos… moriremos_- se paro en la punta del edificio y observo al cielo, pensando en una respuesta, que cambiaria todo en su vida, solo había un camino, uno solo.

_-el me dijo, que llevaremos acabo una decisión, una que cambiara todo por completo._

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo.

-eh… ¿no ha vuelto?- pregunto Tsukune

-eso es extraño, no es normal en Moka hacer algo así- dijo Kurumu

-"esto es un problema… puede ser por la discusión de ayer. Yo solo quería que no se preocupara tanto."-Kurumu-chan, ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?

-no lo se, no los he visto, cambiando de tema, le conté a Gin-sempai sobre los Outcast Ayashi y se parecía preocupado cuando se lo conté

-¿preocupado?

-dijo que eran personas con gran orgullo, increíblemente fuertes y que eran un equipo peligroso- Kurumu estaba preocupada -deberíamos estar con precaución- Kurumu abrazo cariñosamente a Tsukune -si te pasara algo, no podría perdonármelo

-"es cierto, he sido tan tonto"- Tsukune salió corriendo no sin antes de decirle un "gracias" a Kurumu -"la que peor la pasa es Moka-san, la causa es la sangre de Moka-san después de todo, ella se debe sentir responsable por lo que me pasa, ¡soy tan idiota!"

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Aono Tsukune?- pregunto un hombre con camisa blanca, pantalones de color negro, zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta negra de piel. Tenia una cortada debajo de su ojo izquierdo y otra bajando por la mitad de su cabeza, tenia el cabello corto con un arete en su oreja izquierda.

-si la buscas a ella, no la vas a encontrar por los dormitorios, por si ibas a ir ahí- el soltó en el piso una bolsa y otros hombres empezaron a rodear a Tsukune

-¡eso es de Moka-san!

-soy Midou de los Outcast Ayashi, Akashiya Moka esta en nuestro poder, si quieres que vuelva, ven con nosotros- Tsukune fue a un almacén viejo de la Academia donde estaban otros secuaces de Midou, Moka estaba atada a unas cadenas

-¡no vengas Tsukune!

-¡Moka-san!- Tsukune intento ir por Moka pero Midou le mete un codazo y manda a Tsukune contra unas cajas que habían ahí, sacándole sangre por la boca

-si quieres llevártela, hazlo por la fuerza, **vampiro Aono Tsukune**

-¿yo, un vampiro?- dijo levantándose y quitándose la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla. Un aura increíblemente fuerte rodeo el cuerpo de Midou, haciendo que el aire se volviera loco

-realmente te odio, con tu dignidad perteneciendo a la raza más pura- el brazo de Midou se vuelve más grande -**y mirándonos por encima a los híbridos- **Midou golpea a Tsukune quien apenas y logra esquivarlo, el golpe es tan fuerte que rompe la pared, dejando un gran hoyo

-Hey, recíbelo o evítalo- dijo preparando su puño

-¡detente!- grito Moka con lágrimas -¡el oponente que buscas soy yo!, si quieres pegarle a alguien, debe ser a mi

-¡no, Moka-san no ha hecho nada malo!- Tsukune fue directamente hacia Midou con sus ojos de vampiro -¡yo salvare a Moka-san!

-¡vas a morir Aono Tsukune!- dijo apunto de agarrarlo con su mano, pero Tsukune se movió tan rápido que llego con Moka antes de que lo atrapara

-Tsukune…- el muchacho se le marcaban las venas de su cuello, mientras la marca de su cuello tenía sangre

-Moka-san… yo siempre te estaré agradecido- Tsukune le quita el rosario a Moka, liberando así sus poderes vampiro y su verdadera forma

**-¡no me ignores Aono Tsukune!- **el hombre fue a golpear a un Tsukune arrodillado pero salió volando por una patada de Moka

-comprende tu lugar- dijo Moka quitando sus cadenas, mientras se hacia una explosión atrás de ella –Tsukune… tus palabras justo ahora… han hecho que mi corazón brille, pero… esto puede ser peligroso

-¿eh?

-tu cuerpo se esta rompiendo- eso asusto a Tsukune -si continuo metiendo sangre en ti puedes morir, tu cuerpo ha alcanzado su limite

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿me estoy muriendo?- dijo mientras se tocaba su mejilla con las venas marcadas

-escucha hasta el final Tsukune… bien, aun no es demasiado tarde, **para volver al mundo humano y recuperarte. **Si lo haces probablemente tu cuerpo se recuperara poco a poco, eso significa…

-¿eh?- Moka lo miro seria

-significa que nunca debes de involucrarte con el mundo de los monstruos

-pero… eso no significaría no volver a ver a Moka-san jamás, esto no puede ser

-no hay otra forma- Moka le sonríe -además, la única que puede tener algún problema con no volver a verte seria la otra Moka. Lo que decidas no me importa, no me afecta.

-¿no te afecta?- dijo confundido -¿es esto un montaje?, la otra Moka para mi es…

Sfx: ¡boom!

-"¡no estaré bien si tu te vas!"

-"maldición, este chico todavía no está…"- una mano muy grande con garras sale de los escombros

-vosotros, **¿de que están hablando en nuestro territorio?-** Midou se levanta de la patada y trata de golpear a Moka -esto es en agradecimiento de la patada anterior, ¡cógela vampiro!- el golpe le da de lleno a Moka pero ella se cubre con sus brazos, el suelo se rompe en pedazos por la fuerza

-¡Moka-san!

-¡idiota!- Midou esta a punto de atacarlo a los dos-"¿Dónde demonios están Naruto y el maldito Uchiha cuando se les necesita?"- pensaba la vampira

Mientras con Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- dijo el pelinegro -¡deja de contenerte o te mataran!- dijo activando haciendo su bola de fuego -Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu- quema a la mayoría de sus adversarios pero ya que son monstruos no les hiere mucho -¡ahora Naruto!- Sasuke y Naruto usan una técnica de equipo y con la bola de fuego logra agrupar a sus oponentes, Naruto se acerca a ellos pero hay algo extraño en sus ojos

-Senpo: Chō Odama Rasengan (gran esfera espiral gigante)- un rasengan de tamaño abrumador derrota a los 25 miembros de Midou -ahora a encontrar a Tsukune y Moka- dijo Naruto en modo ermitaño

Mientras con Moka y Tsukune.

-ha caído uno, jeje- dijo maliciosamente

-Tsukune…- Moka estaba contra la pared y Tsukune a un lado con bastante sangre por la boca -¡estúpido!, ¿Por qué has venido?, ¡tu cuerpo no esta bien y mi sangre ya no puede curar tus heridas!- Moka lo agarra de sus hombros -¡comprende tu lugar!, tu ayuda no es necesaria en absoluto

-que patético… pensaba que la batalla seria más emocionante pero ahora veo que no

-espera aquí Tsukune, en cuanto acabe con este tipo, después te llevare al lugar más cercano para que te atiendan- Moka se levanta y camina hacia Midou -lo siento, terminemos con esto

-por lo visto Tsukune es tu familiar, jaja, es solo una basura, jajaja

-cállate- Moka desapareció y apareció dándole otra patada en la boca -no insultes a Tsukune, comprende tu lugar

-¡no puede ser!, ¿¡quien es esta chica?!- decían la gente de Midou –supongo que habrá que utilizarlo

-Tsukune, ¿puedes levantarte?- Moka le ofreció su mano -¿Qué es eso?

-así que esto es un vampiro, pero creo que tienen una debilidad- en eso Moka es bañada de agua

-¡ahhhhhhh!- Moka siente un montón de electricidad en su cuerpo

-¿te gusta?, hemos modificado las mangueras contra incendio solo para ti, jajaja- Midou ahora si golpea a Moka ya que no puede defenderse y le saca bastante sangre de su cabeza

-¡Moka-san!

-¡no, no vengas Tsukune!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, soy diferente a la otra Moka…aunque este a punto de morir, no pediré ayuda, tu no eres necesario para mi, Tsukune

-heh, es por ese maldito orgullo, **que ustedes los pura sangre me jedéis tanto- **dijo preparando su puño -**¡muere!- **el golpe hace pedazos todo pero Moka esta intacta

-¡Tsukune!- el muchacho recibió el golpe de Midou -¿Por qué?-"esto es malo, su brazo ha sido fragmentado, cortado y roto"

-para mi… las dos Moka-san **son muy importantes… **por eso yo quiero poder para proteger a Moka-san

-tonto… por eso te dije que tenias que volver, deprisa… vuelve al mundo humano- Moka lo abraza -no quería que murieras… por eso te dije que te fueras- Moka le inyecta a Tsukune con las fuerzas que le quedan y después cae a su lado pero, Tsukune la atrapa y se levanta con marcas rojas en su cuello y sus ojos de vampiro, Tsukune hace una sonrisa y todos se sorprenden.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo: ¡El número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto se une a la batalla!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente será aun mejor.**

**¡Nos vemos y saludos!**


	27. Las lagrimas de Naruto

**Podrán notar que este capitulo tiene dos títulos, es que no me decidía cual suena mejor, pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo, con una batalla llena de emociones. **

* * *

Capitulo 26: ¡El número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto se une a la batalla!

Seguimos en el almacén, donde Tsukune se ha levantado de una paliza, Moka sigue herida de su cabeza, escurriéndole la sangre por su mejilla, Midou se encuentra en shock al ver como Tsukune recibió su golpe más fuerte y seguía de pie.

-"¿Qué es esto?, lo que era para el una herida normal, se esta curando delante de mis ojos"- la herida del brazo de Tsukune se había curado completamente, solo quedaba la sangre que estaba en su camisa pero había algo más, de su cuello salía unas marcas extrañas, como un tribal.

-"¿Qué es esto?, se ha curado, no… seria bueno que sucediera eso, la reacción de mi sangre debió de haber roto su cuerpo"-Tsukune… es que tu eres…

-jejejeje- Midou se comienza a reír -¿Qué es esto?, eres un vampiro pero ¿Te sientes bien a pesar de la ducha?, no se si eres fuerte o débil Tsukune, pero… eres muy interesante, **cada vez tengo más ganas de destrozarlos, les daré una demostración, **¡del poder de los Outcast Ayashi!- Midou se dispone a atacar a Tsukune -¡toma esto!

Sfx: ¡poof!

Tanto como Tsukune como Midou salen volando a direcciones opuestas, una corriente de humo muestra al causante de esto, de brazos cruzados y sobre un sapo naranja, aparece…

-¿¡Naruto?!- dijo Moka sorprendida -¿Cómo?

-eso no importa- dijo serio, Moka no había conocido el lado serio del rubio –a partir de ahora, yo me encargare de todo- Naruto se voltea y Moka ve los ojos de Naruto, eran como los de un sapo y se sentía un poder increíble

-"que… ¿¡que clase de poder es este?!, ¡es enorme!, cuando el… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?"- pensaba Moka mientras veía a Naruto

-tranquilízate Moka vampira, solo siéntate, toma un poco de té y disfruta del espectáculo

-debes de tener cuidado, ¡eres solo un humano, no po…

-**cállate y observa, **esta es mi misión, además, este tipo no necesita que pelear contra la vampiro más fuerte que conozco- Naruto sonríe -Gamakichi

-¿si?- contesto el sapo

-espera, ¿¡puede hablar?!- dijo Moka bastante extrañada

-después hablaremos sobre esto, pon a Moka a salvo Gamakichi- Naruto se bajo del sapo y este agarro a Moka con sus manos y se movió a un lugar un poco más alejado. Midou se levanto muy enojado.

-¿¡como es posible?!, mande a 25 de mis hombres por ti ¿Y ni siquiera tienes un rasguño?

-"¿25 y no tiene ninguna herida?, Naruto… ¿Qué eres?"- Moka estaba sorprendida –oye sapo, ¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?

-jaja, Naruto va a barrer el piso con esa criatura- dijo con una sonrisa –no hay nadie quien le pueda ganar a Naruto en modo senin (ermitaño)

-¿modo senin?, ¿Qué es eso?

-es una técnica especial, que solo Naruto sabe hacer. Consiste en tomar la energía de la naturaleza y usarla, cuando se logra eso, pasas a modo senin. La fuerza se multiplica hasta 10 veces o más- Midou ataco con su puño y la tierra se partió en pedazos

-¡Naruto!- cuando el humo se disipo -¡que!

-¡como es posible!- exclamo Midou -¡paro mi ataque con una sola mano!- Naruto paro el golpe con una sola mano, sin sacar sangre de esta ni nada, no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro

-cometiste un grave error- Naruto frunce el ceño –secuestraste a Moka, casi matas a Tsukune y ¡ahora intentas matarlos!, ¡cabron!- Naruto lanza con sus dos manos a Midou contra el techo, rompiendo este, Moka se queda con la boca abierta

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- el clon de Naruto crea un rasengan pero después se vuelve de un tamaño gigante -Senpo: Chō Odama Rasengan (gran esfera espiral gigante)

-pero que demonios…

-comete esto- dijo Naruto esperando que cayera Midou, quien ya estaba cerca pero para su buena suerte, Naruto es atacado

-¡Tsukune!- el muchacho, totalmente fuera de si ataco a Naruto haciendo un cráter gigante en el suelo, debido al rasengan gigante

-¿Tsukune?- dijo Naruto al ver a Tsukune –no… ¡no puede ser!

-¿eh?- Moka esta confundida

-¡no puedes ser tú!-"mi sueño era real, jamás pensé que esto pasaría, maldición"

-jaja- Naruto y Moka miran como Tsukune esta agarrando a golpes a Midou, más bien demoliéndolo a golpes, ya que con cada uno le salía un montón de sangre -jajajaja

-¡que alguien lo pare!- dijo uno de los de Midou -¡a este paso realmente va a matarlo!- todos van a detener a Tsukune pero este los golpea a todos y los deja a punto de morir

-Moka vampira, ¿Qué le pasa a Tsukune?

-la sangre que yo he insertado en Tsukune ha controlado completamente su cuerpo. El se ha convertido en un Ghoul, aquel que busca la sangre y es una maquina de matar

-"ahora lo entiendo, el porque de ese sueño"- a Naruto se le acaba el modo senin y queda bastante cansado, de pronto Kurumu y las demás chicas junto con Sasuke llegan.

-¡Tsukune!- grita Kurumu

-por eso te dije Tsukune…- Moka se acerca a Tsukune y Naruto lo ve y se mueve lo más rápido que puede -que deberías volver al mundo humano

-¡Moka no!- Naruto quita a Moka con una patada

-¿Qué haces?

-su muerte, ¡esa no es la salida!

-¡no hay otra forma!, lo siento

-¡si la hay!, todavía hay una forma de que Tsukune regrese- Naruto la agarra de los hombros -créeme

-para Moka…- Kurumu empieza a llorar -¡no lo mates!

-tengo que matarlo por su propio bien, es mi responsabilidad

-no lo es- Naruto la agarra en brazos y la lleva con Gamakichi que la atrapa con su lengua –se que tienes tu orgullo pero, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando

-Naruto…- dijo Kurumu con lágrimas –tu también vas a…

-voy a regresar a Tsukune a la normalidad- Naruto les sonríe a todas -es una promesa

-Naruto…- dicen todas -¡cuidado!- Tsukune con los ojos en blanco le da un golpe frontal a Naruto pero este apenas logra esquivarlo, lamentablemente la mano de Tsukune le corta en el estomago por la izquierda

-oye Tsukune, se que estas ahí, vamos, no te rindas, ¡Tú aun puedes derrotar a ese maldito vampiro que esta dentro de ti!

-jajajajaja- Naruto se enojo al oír las risas de Tsukune

-¡deja de reírte de esa forma!- Tsukune con la velocidad que tenia le dio un golpe a Naruto en el estomago sacándole mucha sangre

-¡Naruto!, mierda- Moka intento moverse pero Gamakichi no la dejo -¡déjame ayudarle!

-no puedo hacerlo, además, si Naruto dijo que lo traerá de vuelta, deberían de confiar en el- Gamakichi hizo una sonrisa –el siempre cumple lo que promete, no importan los daños que tenga o lo que le cueste, Naruto se seguirá levantando hasta el final- dicho y hecho, Naruto se levanto escupiendo sangre pero mirando a Tsukune enojado y decidido

-"Tsukune, no creo que Moka haya podido matarte porque le importas mucho, pero… sin importar nada, ¡voy a traerte de vuelta!"-ah… ah… je, eres muy fuerte- Naruto sonrió -pero… tu no eres el Tsukune que yo conozco, el Tsukune que yo conozco, se preocupa por sus amigos, pelea por ellos, ¡aunque no pueda hacer nada!, el Tsukune que yo conozco, ¡NO ERES TU!- Naruto le da de golpes y patadas a Tsukune pero Naruto, no podía seguir, le dolía, le estaba metiendo una paliza a su amigo, el cual, solo daba una sonrisa pues no sentía nada, la sangre escurría por sus labios y Naruto paro.

-maldición… Tsukune-"tu eres mi amigo Tsukune, no quiero hacerte daño…no quiero"- Tsukune lo toma por el cuello y le vuelve a pegar en el estomago-¡ahhh!- Naruto sale volando hacia la pared, partiendo esta

-"mierda, no puedo seguir viendo esto"- Moka se libra de Gamakichi y le mete una paliza a Tsukune con sus patadas

-"Tsukune, yo tampoco quería perderte, quería pasar más tiempo contigo…"-¡Tsukuneeee!- Moka iba a acabar con el pero…

-¡NO!- Naruto para el golpe de Moka –todavía…no me he rendido… yo…- Moka se quedo perpleja y el Ghoul se quedo estático por un momento -no voy a retroceder a mi palabra…ah… te lo prometí, ¿cierto?, no voy a retroceder porque ese es mi camino ninja

-yo también quería salvarlo pero, ¡no hay otra forma!- Naruto le da un golpe y después la lanza donde estaban Kurumu y todas las demás

-tal vez no sea un vampiro o un monstruo, tal vez solo sea un idiota, pero… ¡jamás dejare de creer!, tal vez tu ya te hayas rendido, ¡pero si piensa que voy a abandonar a Tsukune y dejarlo morir, estas muy equivocada!- Naruto es atravesado por la mano del Ghoul, su hombro izquierdo esta completamente perforado -Ugh…

Gritos de todas las chicas se escucharon mientras la sangre seguía saliendo, Naruto recordaba momentos que había pasado con Tsukune

_-¿en serio me entrenaras para ser más fuerte?_

_-¡claro!, así protegerás a Moka y todas las demás, un día te hare muy fuerte Tsukune.-_"eres el más noble de todos Tsukune, tu y yo, nos parecemos. Ambos intentamos hacer cosas absurdas, siempre buscamos proteger lo que queremos… a pesar de que nadie cree en nosotros… siempre intentamos hacer lo correcto. Pero…al parecer, tengo que vencerte, aunque se me parta el corazón, te derrotare y te llevare de regreso"

-Naruto-san…- Tsukune quito la mano y se la lamio -….

-maldición…- Moka agacho la cabeza, era su culpa.

-¡Ugh!- dijo el Ghoul, su mano estaba siendo apretada por la de Naruto y rompiéndole la muñeca -¡ahhh!

-Tsukune… voy a traerte de vuelta…- Naruto saca el poder del kyubi, al menos una fracción de este -¡aunque me duela el corazón y mi alma, pero voy a detenerte!- los ojos del rubio eran de color rojo pero sus marcas de las mejillas no estaban remarcadas, pero eso no importa, Naruto le mete un puñetazo a Tsukune en su cara y después una patada que lo eleva hasta el techo, donde lo agarra de sus piernas y lo avienta hacia el piso cuarteando completamente este.

-¡ya entiendes ahora!- le dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello -¡somos tus amigos!- el Ghoul le responde con un golpe que naruto esquiva fácilmente y le vuelve a dar otro puñetazo, hundiéndolo más adentro y sacándole aun más sangre. La playera de Tsukune estaba manchada de sangre de todas partes y la de Naruto ya estaba rota y con sangre, la herida de su hombro estaba regenerada

-¡entiende ya!- dijo dándole más golpes -¡se que estas ahí, escúchame!- Naruto le dejo de pegar después del décimo golpe, los dos estaban jadeando -tu… eres… uno de mis mejores amigos…por eso…- Naruto derrama lágrimas con sus ojos rojos –mi mejor amigo de este mundo, por eso… no quiero que te conviertas en esto…- los ojos de Tsukune volvieron a aparecer y derramo una lágrima y susurro algo…

-de…ten…me…por…fa…vor- Naruto sonrió

-sabia que estabas ahí…

Esta historia continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos y nos vemos. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Hola, leonshinoda, aquí esta la continuación de mi historia, espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, me parecen interesantes las historias que me recomendaste, comenzare a leerlas pronto. Una cosa más, ¡Sasuke no es mi favorito!, ¡Naruto es mi personaje favorito! y creo que de ustedes también, pero simplemente no puedo poner a Sasuke como alguien débil, se supone que ellos derrotaron a Madara Uchiha; bueno al menos en mi historia si, en el manga no se si vayan hacerlo los dos pero yo me imagino que si. tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Porque quieren que Naruto se quede con Ura-Moka?, no es una amenaza ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero saber. **

* * *

Capitulo 27: Sello.

La batalla contra Tsukune en forma de Ghoul estaba en su clímax. Todas se sorprendieron, además de Sasuke, al ver como Naruto había hecho algo imposible, Moka jamás había visto a alguien regresar de la forma de Ghoul, pero Naruto lo había hecho, había despertado desde lo más profundo de su ser, a Tsukune, el que él conocía, el que es su amigo.

-Ugh…ah…pant…- Naruto estaba jadeando mientras aun sostenía a Tsukune del cuello con su mano derecha, cubierta de sangre; su propia sangre y la de Tsukune. Naruto con sus ojos azules, voltea a ver a Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore y al final, a Moka y le sonríe –lo… hice Moka… jeje…je- Naruto sonríe y cae al suelo, exhausto por usar el modo ermitaño y por desgastarse tanto.

-"es increíble y extraño. Ese muchacho logro devolver al Ghoul a un estado en donde tiene control de su cuerpo."- de pronto apareció un hombre encapuchado de blanco, con un rosario colgando en su pecho y con una sonrisa tenebrosa y con los ojos como reflectores (literalmente) miro la situación -"Naruto Uzumaki, eres muy interesante"

-Naruto, háblame- Moka le dio golpecitos en su mejilla para que se despertara, pero Naruto no respondía, tampoco quitaba su sonrisa en el rostro –Naruto…- Sasuke le pone una mano en su hombro

-no te preocupes, Naruto esta bien, ten en cuenta su sacrificio. El era el único que podía hacer esto, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie más podría hacer lo que Naruto hizo.

-lo han hecho muy bien, muchachos.- todos voltean hacia la derecha –ten por seguro que tienes una mala mordida, Akashiya Moka- dijo tomando el cuerpo de Tsukune y sacándose el rosario

-espera, ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Tsukune?- el hombre le pone el rosario en su frente y una luz segadora los envuelve a los dos y las marcas de Tsukune van desapareciendo, así como su youki demoniaco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Moka, mientras uno de ellos se quitaba la capucha

-no somos sus enemigos. Esta persona es un exorcista, ha venido a salvar a Tsukune-san

-¡Ruby-san!- dijeron todos, mientras ella les sonreía

-cuanto tiempo, esto es por lo que hiciste en la colina de la bruja, les devuelvo el favor.

_-lo lamento mucho Tsukune- dijo Naruto con un rasen shuriken en su mano –adiós, amigo mio- Naruto mata a Tsukune con el rasen shuriken destrozando todo su cuerpo_

-ahhh, ahhh!- Tsukune se levanto de la cama, tenia vendas en su cabeza, en su mejilla y en su cuello, además de otras que no veían

-ya has despertado Tsukune-kun- dijo una voz tenebrosa, era el exorcista –parece que has tenido una pesadilla, quizás, ¿Tu mejor amigo asesinándote?

-¡¿Quien eres tu?, ¿¡Donde estoy?!

-no te esfuerces mucho, estas aquí porque Uzumaki Naruto te ha salvado de ti mismo

-no te preocupes, esta persona es un exorcista, no es tu enemigo

-¿¡Ruby-san?!- Kurumu y Yukari también estaban ahí

-¡Estoy tan contenta! Finalmente has vuelto- Kurumu se lanzo a abrazar a Tsukune

-¡Wahh!, ¡Kurumu-chan!

-tanto tiempo Tsukune-san, estoy aquí para devolverles el favor que me hicieron en la colina de las brujas

-¡Esperen! ¿Y Naruto?, ¿Cómo esta Naruto?- pregunto preocupado

-el esta bien Tsukune-san, este inconsciente, descansando en otra habitación- explico Ruby

-Moka fue tan mala- dijo Kurumu -te dio puñetazos sin piedad

-fue por su propio bien- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¿¡Sasuke?!

-mira tu mano derecha, Tsukune-kun- dijo el exorcista, en su mano había un brazalete con un candado –es similar al sellado de Moka-san, eso marcara la línea que detendrá tu transformación a Ghoul, si te lo quitas, morirás.- las chicas sonríen y Tsukune se siente aliviado. El exorcista se retira.

-es muy pronto para estar aliviados- dijo Sasuke –me asegurare de que el sello sea infalible

-¿Infalible?- dijeron todos

-necesito que ustedes se retiren- dirigiéndose a Kurumu y a las dos brujas –solo será un momento

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Tsukune?

-bueno, quédense- Sasuke se acerca a Tsukune y le quita la playera y la venda de su estomago –esto es por si entras en modo Ghoul, no podrás controlarte pero tampoco serás capaz de controlar bien tu youki- Sasuke con su mano derecha, en sus dedos, aparecieron unas llamas moradas con algo escrito en ellas -**sello de cinco puntos**- Sasuke se lo pone en el estomago y Tsukune cae en la cama.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- dijo Tsukune viendo las marcas en su estomago

-tómalo como un regulador de energía, el sello de cinco puntos se encargara de que tu energía no se descontrole, en otras palabras, suprimirá tu energía, tanto como la normal, como la demoniaca. Nos vemos- Sasuke se va sin más que decir

-a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Moka-san?

-ella no esta aquí- dijo con cierta tristeza, la scubbus –porque… no importa que razones tenga, Moka fue la única responsable de que estés así

Detrás de la puerta donde estaban todos, estaba Moka, con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos idos, de pronto su rosario comenzó a brillar.

**-Hey, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?, esto tenia que ocurrir tarde o temprano**- ella seguía igual –**yo me siento aun más culpable, en especial por…**- a la mente de las dos, se le vino la imagen de Naruto.

_-tal vez tu ya te diste por vencida- dijo el rubio con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y saliéndole sangre de la costilla –pero si piensas que voy a abandonar a Tsukune y dejarlo solo, ¡Estas muy equivocada!- _"**no pude hacer nada, solo me quede observando… sin poder ayudarlo"**_-nunca me rendiré, de seguro que traigo de vuelta a Tsukune- Naruto les sonrió a todas -es una promesa _

Mientras en otro lugar.

-hola, Midou- dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y con la mirada seria

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- este se acerco a el –te voy a hacer unas preguntas y más te vale que las contestes- dijo activando su sharingan y viéndolo con unos ojos amenazantes -¿Quién es tu jefe?

-no voy a decírtelo- Sasuke se rio

-muy bien- el pelinegro le mete un puñetazo sacándole bastante sangre, toma la sábana y se la mete por la boca, le agarra por el cuello -¿Vas a hablar?- Sasuke le quita la sábana y Midou le intenta pegar, pero Sasuke le responde con otro puñetazo y le mete la sábana de nuevo -Mangekyuo Sharingan- entran al mundo del Tsukuyomi, donde un montón de copias de Sasuke tenían una espada –espero que esta vez si hables o lo pagaras, **habla**

-esta bien, ¡No me mates!, no le digas a nadie si no me mataran

-pues empieza a hablar, **o yo te hare algo peor que la muerte. **

En otra habitación.

Moka fue a la habitación de Naruto, mirándolo sentada desde una silla, con la cabeza gacha y triste.

-si sigues así creo que me pondré a llorar

-¿¡Naruto?!- Moka alzo la cabeza de inmediato -perdón, ¿Te desperté?

-jajaja, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo- Naruto sonrió y empezó a quitarse las vendas, ya estaba completamente curado -¿Cómo esta Tsukune?

-…el esta bien- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-oye, ¿No deberías de estar feliz?, te prometí que lo traería de vuelta y lo hice

-yo tengo la culpa…de que esto haya pasado- Moka interna también estaba escuchando desde el rosario, ya que estaba brillando

-pues claro que es tu culpa, **¿Y que?**- dijo el rubio, levantándose de la cama -lo que importa son las razones por lo que lo hiciste, tu le salvaste la vida a Tsukune, a pesar de que sabias todos los problemas que vendrían, ¿O no?- dijo agarrando el rosario de Moka -entonces, ¿De que te deprimes?, si Tsukune estuviera en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo, de eso estoy más que seguro- la vampiresa hizo una sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, una vez más, el número uno, hiperactivo ninja de la aldea de la hoja, había devuelto la felicidad a sus amigos, en este caso, amigas.

-pero…si sigo estando contigo y con Tsukune, ¡Les terminare haciendo daño otra vez!

-Moka…- Naruto la tomo de los hombros -oye, eso tendrá que pasar, aunque tu te vayas, si es lo que estas pensando, nada cambiara, lo que hiciste fue razonable- Naruto la quedo viendo a los ojos –además, eso no es nada. A diferencia de ti, yo si he visto a mi mejor tratando de matarme y casi lo logra

-¿Qué?

**-¿Qué?-** se preguntaba la Moka interna

-siéntate Moka, tengo algo que contarte- Moka lo hizo y el rosario seguía brillando, las dos escuchando atentamente lo que tenia que decirles, Naruto.

-como tu sabes, Sasuke y yo somos ninjas. Llego el momento en que fuimos a los exámenes chunin, es un grado más alto entre los ninjas. Durante el examen nos encontramos con alguien llamado Orochimaru.- Naruto hizo una pausa, recordando los buenos momentos con el equipo 7 –después de un tiempo, Sasuke decidió irse con Orochimaru para obtener poder a cambio de poseer su cuerpo, yo trate de detenerlo pero el en verdad.

_-¿¡Que acaso todo lo que pasamos no significo nada para ti?!_

_-no, hubo algo que valió la pena, nos volvimos mejores amigos_- a pesar de que me dijo eso, ese día… Sasuke y yo utilizamos nuestros poderes prohibidos, luchamos con todo.

_-¿acaso esta loco?- Sasuke estaba haciendo un chidori -¡Te llevare de regreso! Kage bunshin no jutsu- Naruto hace un rasengan y los dos chocan sus técnicas -"sasuke me dice que soy su mejor amigo, ¿Y yo voy a comprobarlo con el rasengan?, maldición"_

-pero el era más fuerte que yo

_-ya es muy tarde Naruto- Sasuke perfora a Naruto con el chidori pero no logra darle en el corazón, ya que Naruto lo intercepta con su mano perforándole el hombro izquierdo –hmp, tonto, ¡olvídate de posesiones de mano y de tu jutsu!_-después

_-¡Sasuke!, ¡Voy a llevarte de regreso, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas!_

-Sasuke intento matarme con el chidori, intento romperme la cabeza, intento incinerarme…

-¿Por qué no lo abandonaste?- Naruto sonrió ante esta pregunta

-el me pregunto algo parecido

_-¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke con la cabeza gacha -¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?_

_-porque eres mi amigo- Sasuke se sorprende y alza la cabeza –tu eres el primer vinculo que he tenido con alguien, eres como un hermano para mi, por eso… ¡Te detendré!_

-no logre detenerlo esa vez, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa, pero jamás me detuve, jamás me rendí y nunca lo hare- Moka estaba sorprendida, sabia que lo que decía Naruto no era mentira –los problemas y las peleas son algo que estarán siempre presentes, eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Seas un vampiro, seas humano u otra cosa, siempre tendremos problemas y nada será fácil, eso es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo. Pero… lo único que hace la diferencia, **¡Es nunca rendirse!**- Moka hace una sonrisa y Naruto se la devuelve.

-"**gracias…Naruto"**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, tal vez mañana tenga el otro capitulo y la continuación de: La familia Shuzen, que es otra de mis historias. Nos vemos y saludos.**


	29. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: De los vínculos.

Hoy nos encontramos en el hospital de la Academia Yokai, donde un joven muchacho se acaba de reponer de sus heridas.

-estoy realmente sorprendido, poseer tal poder regenerador. A este paso dejaras el hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsukune-kun- dijo el doctor, ante esto Kurumu se lanza a abrazar a Tsukune -los Outcast Ayashi son un grupo peligroso, ten mucho cuidado

-no hay problema- dijo Kurumu con un sonrojo -desde ahora yo protegeré a Tsukune

-yo también puedo proteger a Tsukune-san-desu- dijo la brujita

-si te parece bien, yo también puedo ayudar para que estés bien- dijo con un sonrojo la bruja mayor, Ruby. Mientras alguien observaba desde afuera

-"me alegro, de que Tsukune este bien"- pensó Moka mientras observaba a Tsukune

-¿Qué estas esperando para entrar?- Moka se sobresalta pero mira que solo es Naruto la que la mira con una sonrisa -oye, no puedo estar siempre dándote un empujoncito para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer

-si, tienes razón…es solo que… ¿Crees que este enojado?

-jaja, por supuesto que no, es Tsukune del que estamos hablando- en eso Tsukune sale del cuarto y Naruto desaparece

-Moka-san, yo pensaba que por alguna razón, Moka-san estaba aquí

-Tsukune…lo siento

-¿Eh?

-yo te hice esas heridas y lo lamento mucho- dijo Moka con la cabeza gacha

-yo también lo siento Tsukune, creo que te hice mucho daño, jeje- Naruto se puso la mano detrás de su nuca -"maldito zorro, pensé que me habías dado una fracción de tu poder, pude haberlo matado"

**-"te di 1/9 de mi fuerza, además ya te dije que no voy a andar curando tus heridas todo el tiempo"-** le contesto el zorro

-"pero es Tsukune del que hablamos, además el en verdad estaba luchando contra la sangre vampiro de Moka vampira, no creo que el…."

**-"¡No te me pongas impertinente Naruto!, que no eres más que un loco absurdo con mucha suerte"-** le contesto con un poco de enojo a lo que Naruto no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Repítelo de nuevo y te daré una paliza como en la vez en que…- Naruto se calla ya que todos lo miran extraño y con una gotita en la cabeza y se empieza a reír nerviosamente -jejeje, lo siento

-bueno. Moka-san no hay ningún problema, lo hiciste para detenerme, No estoy enojado con ninguno de los dos- dijo sonriéndoles a los dos

-Tsukune- Moka lo abraza y las demás chicas se le quedan viendo con envidia

-Moka-san, ¿Cómo podría estar enojado?, tu siempre confiaste en mi y siempre me has apoyado- Tsukune aprieta más el abrazo -yo siempre confiare en ti Moka-san

-gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor- los dos se separan, pero en ese momento sucede algo extraño.

-"¿Qué me pasa?, mi cuerpo… no me responde, mierda, ¡Alguien me esta controlando!"- Naruto se mueve hacia donde esta Tsukune y saca una kunai

-¿Naruto?- el rubio se acerca y corta a Tsukune en el brazo -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿¡Naruto-kun?!- dijo Moka asustada

-"¿Quién?, ¿En donde?, no puedo dejar que… me siga controlando"- aunque el rubio luchaba en su mente para retomar el control de su cuerpo, no podía lograrlo, pero para su suerte, Kurumu interfiere

-¡Noooo!- tira a Naruto en el piso

-"¡Muy bien hecho Kurumu!"-**Naruto**- Kurumu le mete una cachetada a Naruto y otra

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿¡solo dime que estas haciendo?!

-tranquilízate, fue todo un error

-no puedo perdonarte, es la segunda vez que tratas de matar a Tsukune- dijo con unas lagrimitas

-"okey, creo que si se me paso la mano con lo de Tsukune"-no digas esas cosas Kurumu, ¡Yo no lo hice!

-no seas idiota, ¡Todos lo vimos!- alguien levanta a Kurumu de su ropa -¡oye!, suéltame Sasuke

-déjense de tonterías

-¿de que hablas?

-no fue Naruto el que le hizo eso a Tsukune…

-¡vaya!, alguien que si me entiende

-es demasiado idiota para hacerlo

-¡Oye!, ¡Maldito teme!

-¿a que te refieres en verdad Sasuke?

-todos a la habitación- los demás obedecieron y entraron -fui a interrogar a ese Midou de los Outcast Ayashi, lamentablemente una doctora nos interrumpió y tuve que irme

-¿conseguiste información?

-no, cuando regrese, estaba muerto- todos se asustaron por eso -creo que fue uno de los suyos, solo me dijo que cuando uno de sus miembros falla, debe de ser eliminado, creo que hicieron lo mismo con el.

-entonces, ¿Otra persona viene por Tsukune-san?- pregunto la brujita

-se podría decir que si, de hecho, creo que vienen por Naruto y yo

-entonces hay que estar precavidos

En otro lugar, en la sala del hospital.

-"maldición, ¿Ya termino el efecto?, ese maldito chico bloqueo mi habilidad"- pensaba una doctora con cabello rubio largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y era muy hermosa.

-¡que miedo, Mako-san!- dijo un muchacho sentado en una silla –entonces has fallado en al intentar matar a Tsukune, ¿No es así?- llevaba un libro, tenia el fleco hacia el lado derecho, tapándole uno de sus ojos, con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de cuadros.

-tu eres… **Kiria-san, **¿Por qué estas aquí?

-no es por nada, solo una misión de la organización- el muchacho sonrió –vine a ayudarte, para asesinar a Tsukune y a ese muchacho, Naruto Uzumaki- Mako lo mira con ojos asesinos y lo ataca con su dedo, el cual se alarga y perfora la silla detrás de Kiria

-¿no eres tu mi sustituto?, en caso de que yo fallara con Tsukune, tu me darás "el castigo sangriento", justo como yo hice con Midou- dijo Mako con una mirada atemorizante, empezó a matar a todos con sus dedos, dejando un charco de sangre en el piso.

Tsukune llega a ese lugar porque fue a buscar al doctor para curar su herida pero es atrapado por unas personas que ya parecían más zombis que otra cosa

-¿¡que le pasa a esta gente?!

-jaja, yo puedo controlar a la gente, Aono Tsukune, si les inyecto mis fluidos corporales con mis dedos, puedo controlarlos de forma inmediata- dijo Mako

-¿entonces fuiste tu quien controlo a Naruto?

-muere Tsukune- ella lanzo su dedo como navaja para matar a Tsukune pero Moka llega a salvarlo, perforándola a ella en el cuello en vez de a Tsukune

-Tsukune, gracias a dios que llegue a tiempo

-que chica más tonta, has venido para que tome tu cuerpo, jaja- Mako controlo el cuerpo de Moka pero ella se seguía resistiendo pero como Tsukune estaba atrapado por las demás personas muertas, no podía moverse

-vete… déjame y vete- dijo apenas con lagrimas en sus ojos

-todo esta bien, no voy a abandonarte Moka-san- Moka se detiene completamente

_-sin importar lo que pasara, jamás abandone a Sasuke, porque entre el y yo, se formo un vinculo que nadie podrá romper- Naruto sonríe -nunca abandonare a mis amigos, ni tu tampoco, eso es algo que se perfectamente_

-¿¡que?!, ¡eso es imposible!- Mako estaba confundida, su técnica había sido neutralizada de alguna forma

-¡Así que fuiste tú!- Naruto y Sasuke llegan al escena

-¿Cómo es posible?, mi técnica no funciona

-pues claro que no funciona, hace falta más que eso para romper el vinculo que nos une

-hmp, otra vez diciendo cosas absurdas dobe

-entonces te mostrare algo que nos absurdo, Sasuke. Y a ti- dijo señalando a Mako -¡Te espera una paliza!- Naruto agarro el rosario de Moka (creo que ya saben que sigue) -¡Ahora Sasuke!

-"¿Acaso van a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer?"-pensó Tsukune

-chidori nagashi- el relámpago pega en la mano de Naruto pero como tiene el rosario en sus manos, ocurre lo mismo que paso hace ya un tiempo. Muchos murciélagos llegan hacia el cuerpo de Naruto y cuando se disipan aparece el mismo pero con ciertos cambios: su cabello es plateado brillante, sus marcas se intensificaron, sus ojos eran rojos como los de Moka y tenía sus colmillos también. Naruto apareció con los brazos cruzados.

_**-ha sido un tiempo, desde que no pasaba esto**_

-¡Ya deja de humillarme!- Mako le ensarta cinco dedos en su cuerpo

-¡Naruto!- grita Tsukune

-hmp, que tonta

_**-¿Eso es todo?-**_ dijo con arrogancia _**–puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, si quieres con tus 10 dedos, pero no cambiara nada**_

-¡Maldito!- Mako le ensarto los 10 dedos, pero efectivamente, a Naruto no le pasaba nada, tampoco podía controlarlo

_**-yo por el contrario, puedo hacer esto- **_Naruto/Moka hacen un rasengan, mas bien un Odama sin necesitar de un clon _**-¡Odama Rasengan!**_- el ataque es tan devastador que hace pedazos una pared entera del hospital, dejando a Mako casi muerta en el piso.

_**-creo que eso es todo, comprende tu lugar.**_

* * *

_****_**Espero que les haya gustado, siempre quise poner otro capitulo en el que Ura-Moka y Naruto volvieran a estar en el mismo cuerpo. Tal vez se pregunten porque la técnica de Mako no funciono 2 veces con Naruto, eso es muy simple de explicar. la técnica de Mako consiste en controlar la mente pero, ¿Creen que puede controlar tres (Naruto, Moka, El zorro)?, yo no lo creo.**

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Lamento la tardanza, estaba liado con un proyecto. Aquí esta la continuación, ¡Casi en el capitulo 30! **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 29: Sin miedo hacia el futuro.

_**-jajaja, ¡lo hice!- dijo Naruto dando un salto y con el brazo derecho alzado, muy feliz -la derrote con un Odama Rasengan con una sola mano**_

**-"deja de celebrar, que hicimos un destrozo completo"- **le dijo la Moka interna con su tono de siempre

-"deja de arruinar la diversión Moka vampira"

**-"¿Por qué, Naruto?, ya sabes que no podemos estar en el mismo cuerpo, el sello podría…"**

-"no te preocupes, eso lo se. Es solo que…tengo algo que hacer"

**-"¿algo que hacer?"-** después de eso, Naruto recogió el rosario, saco el collar y le puso el rosario, así volvió a quedar como una cadena y volvió a la normalidad

-Moka-san- Tsukune levanto en brazos a la Moka externa, había quedado desmayada después de que Naruto se había transformado.

-cuida de Moka, Tsukune- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y después se volteo -nos vemos

-espera, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Naruto le respondió sin voltear

-por nada, tengo que hacer algo, encárgate tu. No quiero que me carguen lo de la pared- dijo y después dio una risita y levanto su mano como una despidida -te dejo a ti el resto- Tsukune se le quedo viendo un momento, Naruto se alejo de ahí con las manos en sus bolsas y con una sonrisa. El llego hasta en las afueras de la academia y se recostó en un árbol, observando el cielo. De pronto, su rosario comenzó a brillar.

**-¿Qué tienes?, te ves muy pensativo-** dijo desde el rosario, la Moka interna

-no es nada, he estado pensando en muchas cosas- dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol, dejando que el viento pase por su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos.

**-¿Qué cosas?, ¿de los Outcast Ayashi?**

-¿De esos tipos?, claro que no. Me la he pasado increíble estos días- dijo dando una sonrisa –pero, creo que tu no

**-¿a que te refieres?**

-es decir, tu siempre estas en el rosario. Estoy casi seguro que te gustaría tener más tiempo para ti

**-pues…no lo se. He estado mucho tiempo en el rosario-** dijo un poco nerviosa, esa pregunta la había sorprendido

-jajaja. Sabes, he pensado…dejarlo todo y regresar

**-¿Qué?, pensé que dijiste que te gustaba estar aquí**

-si, pero…- Naruto hizo un clon inconscientemente y después de un poof, aparece la Moka interna

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_-Naruto, tu tenias una profecía, ¿no? Y la cumpliste_

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver, Sasuke?_

_-ese viejo, el me dijo que ambos tenemos una profecía. Pero…si seguimos en ese mundo por mucho tiempo, sin duda, moriremos._

_-¿¡Por qué?!_

_-no lo se. Desde el principio ya me parecía una misión extraña. El me dijo, que llevaremos acabo una decisión, una que cambiara nuestro destino, para siempre._

-desde la batalla contra Midou, he pensado en irme pero- Naruto voltea a ver a Moka con una media sonrisa –en tan solo pensar en todos ustedes, me hace querer quedarme aquí un poco más. No quiero irme- Naruto se levanto y extendió sus brazos y miro al cielo –sin importar lo que me depare el destino, ¡Quiero quedarme con mis amigos!

-por un momento pensé que te ibas a ir- todo esto lo dijo bajito

-¡Aja! ¡Sabía que dirías eso!- dijo señalándola mientras ella se sonrojaba

-¡no es cierto!, no lo decía por eso- se excuso y volteo a ver a otro lado

-Ajajaja, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡sabia que si te preocupas!

**-ya cállense-** les dijo el rosario

-cállate Kyubi- le callaron los dos. Naruto se volvió a sentar en el árbol

-¿sabes en que pienso?

-pues claro idiota, estamos en el mismo cuerpo

-jeje, es cierto- una gotita apareció en la cabeza del rubio –me estoy cansando de esta apuesta que hicimos, así que quiero zanjarlo todo en una batalla

-heh, es claro que nunca aprendes- dijo arrogantemente -"si usa el modo senin, va ser muy difícil"

-no voy a usar el modo senin, quiero ganarte sin necesidad de eso- Naruto extendió su puño -si gano, tendrás que hacerme un favor

-de acuerdo, pero si gano, tu sangre es mía

-espera un segundo- Naruto desactivo el clon y concentro la mitad de su chakra y creo otro clon, para que al golpearlo no desapareciera tan rápido. Naruto saca su banda de la aldea de la hoja y se la pone, preparándose para la batalla

-esta vez no planeo contenerme, así que tu no lo hagas

-¿Quién dijo algo de contenerse?- Moka es la primera en atacar pero Naruto logra bloquear todas las patadas, golpes y codazos de Moka

-kage bunshin no jutsu- los clones van por Moka, cayéndole encima como 100 de ellos.

-eso no es suficiente- dijo detrás de el

-lo mismo digo- Naruto apareció por debajo de la tierra y le logro golpear, justo como en la pelea contra neji

-¿Qué tal esto, Moka?- este comenzó a hacer un Rasengan gigante -Odama Rasengan

-mierda- Moka logra esquivarlo pero el ataque es tan fuerte que parte el piso en pedazos –"supongo que tendré que jugar con sus mismos trucos"-kage bunshin no jutsu- Moka se multiplico 1000 veces

-je, ¿crees que puedes ganarle al maestro?- Naruto sonrió –taju kage bunshin no jutsu- el también se multiplico 1000 veces pero todos tenían un rasengan –Rasengan

-rasengan

-rasengan- decían los clones. Todo se lleno de humo debido a los clones derrotados, Moka quedo en el suelo

-lo lamento Moka vampira, pero yo también quiero ganar

-¿desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte?- dijo levantándose

-desde que me lo propuse- Ura desapareció y reapareció golpeando a Naruto en el estomago –gahh

-"ya basta de juegos, en este golpe pondré todo lo que tengo"- ella le dio un golpe más y Naruto salió volando hasta la academia.

En el patio de la academia.

Naruto tenia sangre saliendo por la boca y la marca de los puños de Moka en su estomago. El se levanto con mucho dolor.

-"Cómo lo esperaba de Moka vampira, es muy fuerte. Pero hace falta más que eso para derrotarme"- Naruto no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse, pues Moka ya estaba en frente de el

-ya es suficiente Naruto, no puedes ganar

-je, claro que puedo… voy a seguir hasta el final, no voy a retroceder a mi palabra- Naruto hace un rasengan sin utilizar su mano izquierda o un clon, eso sorprende a Moka, ya que nunca lo ha visto hacer un rasengan con una mano –con esto te ganare, ¡de una vez por todas!

-ese día nunca llegara- Moka utiliza todo su youki en su propio rasengan, haciendo que se vea de color morado

-¡Rasengan!- los dos chocan sus técnicas haciendo todo un cráter. La mano de Moka quedo con múltiples heridas y desapareció en un poof

-¡LO HICE!- dijo alzando sus brazos (en esta parte empieza la música de victory de Naruto) hacia el cielo -¡He superado mi propio rasengan!- Naruto se señala así mismo -¡Soy el más fuerte del mundo!

**-aun no me has derrotado, sigo siendo más fuerte-** dijo el rosario parlante

-perdiste- dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Cuál es el favor?, rápido antes de que me arrepienta**

5 minutos después.

Moka, Ura, Kurumu, Gin, Sasuke, Yukari, Mizore, Tsukune, Ruby y Naruto estaban en el salón del club.

-Naruto-san, ¿Por qué tienes unos nudillos en tu estomago

-es una larga historia- dijo con su mano detrás de su nuca

-¿no me digas que?- dijo Sasuke, a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente -Maldito dobe- Sasuke con cierta molestia le dio 1000 yenes al Uzumaki

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, jajaja

-malditos- dijo Ura –hicieron una maldita apuesta por…

-si, así es. Yo quería tener una foto de recuerdo con todos

-¿¡eh?!- exclamaron todos los presentes

-¡Que buena idea Naruto!- dijo Tsukune

-jaja, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron, Naruto siempre ve lo positivo de las cosas- añadió Kurumu

-¿una foto?- dijo Ura viendo su mano -¿por eso fue todo?

-si, sabia que no lo harías así como así, por eso, se me ocurrió en el momento de la pelea, bueno, de hecho desde antes.

-yo quiero a lado de Sasuke- dijo Mizore agarrando al pelinegro del brazo y este solo se toco la frente

-"¿Por qué no se enamoro de Tsukune?"- pensaba el Uchiha, tratando de quitarse a la Yuki Onna (mujer de las nieves) de su brazo.

-yo quero estar a lado de mi Tsukune- dijo Kurumu lanzándose a abrazar al recién mencionado, apretándolo contra sus pechos

-¡Kurumu-chan!- dijo sonrojado, Moka jala a Tsukune del brazo y después Kurumu también lo hace y así se la pasan jalando de el

-jajaja, sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar. Muy bien, ya es hora de la foto- el rubio creo un clon para que este tomara la foto –ya acomódense

-esta bien-desu- contesto la brujita

Naruto tomo la foto y todos salieron con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser perseguidos por un grupo que planea asesinarlos y aunque el destino este en su contra, ellos le sonríen al futuro. Ura hizo una media sonrisa cuando se tomo la foto y Sasuke también se esforzó para sonreír.

Ura regreso con la Moka externa, ya que es ahí donde debe de estar. Al final del día y después de que Naruto les diera una copia de la fotografía a todos, se fue a su cuarto, puso la foto en su mesita junto a la otra, la del equipo 7.


	31. Chapter 30: Halloween mas Vampiro

En este momento, nuestro ninja numero uno cabeza hueca esta en el salón de clases. Tiene puesto la ropa de ninja, la de siempre.

-oiga, ¿Ya puedo empezar?- dijo un poco emocionado -¡Acaba de una vez narrador, que estoy impaciente!- bueno, se nota que esta muy emocionado, en eso, entra Sasuke con su ropa de la academia Yokai con las manos en la bolsa, como siempre.

-tenemos 5 minutos, así que acabe ya maldito narrador- me ordeno este desgraciado -¡Oiga!

**-no olviden quien les paga**

-"de hecho, no nos paga"

**-bueno, ya empecemos. **

-¡Al fin!- dijo Naruto alzando sus brazos. Naruto se sentó en el escritorio, agarro unos papeles y Sasuke se sentó a lado de él.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al primer capitulo extra de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire!, espero que estén felices de que este es el capitulo 30 y déjenme decirles que…- Sasuke le dice algo al oído -oh, ¡Cierto, cierto!

-ya se te había olvidado, idiota

-jeje, pues casi- el rubio puso su mano detrás de su nuca y después retomo la compostura -íbamos a empezar de inmediato, pero esto es de ultima hora. Para el capitulo de hoy, pedimos prestado el salón de clases para hacer nuestro pequeño programa.

-empieza rápido, estamos perdiendo tiempo- le regaño Sasuke

-okey, okey. Tranquilo. Bueno, como les decía y para acabar pronto, tenemos una invitada especial hoy, si así es- Naruto señalo su mano hacia la puerta -¡Con ustedes, Inner Moka Akashiya!, o como a mi me gusta llamarle, ¡Moka vampira!- Moka entra por la puerta con la mirada de siempre y se escuchan aplausos, quien sabe de donde. Ella se sienta en una silla.

-¿Para que me llamaste?, que no sea otra de tus tonterías, porque si lo es, **de esta no te salvas **

-Moka estamos en medio del programa- todo esto lo dijo bajito

-oh, es cierto. Como sea, continúa.

-¡Muy bien!, ya que te has vuelto muy popular Moka, te haremos unas cuantas preguntas- Naruto saca de su bolsillo unas tarjetitas –la primera dice: ¿Qué haces dentro del rosario?

-pues, la mayoría del tiempo solo estoy durmiendo, aunque también entreno de vez en cuando- Naruto tira el papelito y pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

-la siguiente pregunta dice: cuando estabas dentro de Naruto, conociste al Kyubi, ¿Alguna opinión?

-ese zorro- dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados -no sé que tenga de especial, ¡Solo se la pasa durmiendo!, no hay nada interesante que hacer ahí- Naruto tira de nuevo el papelito de color verde

-la siguiente y última pregunta es: quien te gusta más, ¿Tsukune o Naruto?

-…- Moka se quedo pensando -ninguno de los dos- dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado -ambos son unos tontos, ingenuos y solo causan problemas.- Naruto dice algo en susurro

-nah, no le crean, solo lo dice para consolarse, en realidad le gusto- en eso, el rubio se voltea porque siente una aura asesina detrás de el

-**¿Qué has dicho, Naruto?**- era Inner Moka, estaba muy, muy enojada

-no, espera, ¡Era una broma, lo juro!, ¡NOOO!

Después de una paliza.

Naruto quedo tirado en el piso, con múltiples heridas.

-idiota- dice Sasuke -lamentablemente eso fue todo, nos vemos en el siguiente programa.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- dijo el apaleado Naruto -ya que el programa acabo, empieza el primer capitulo extra, el autor lo quería poner el 31 de octubre, pero pensando que nadie lo leería ese día (por películas, especiales, todo lo relacionado con esa fecha que dan en la televisión o lo que ustedes hagan), lo decidió poner unos días antes, ¡Ahora si iniciemos!

* * *

Capitulo Extra: ¿Puedo ir a pedir dulces?

Nuestro joven Naruto estaba sentado en su silla jugando con su lápiz, al saber que le miraba, pero estaba tan aburrido, que ni siquiera le importaba, últimamente no habían tenido problemas con cualquier monstruo y eso era bueno, pero también aburrido.

Por otra parte, el "vampiro" estaba delante del rubio, casi de la misma forma y es que no había pasado nada interesante después de haber derrotado a esos outcast ayashi, sin duda nuestros ninjas estaban bastantes aburridos.

-muy bien chicos- dijo Nekonome-sensei -mañana tienen día libre, como todos los años

-¡Genial!- dijeron todos -¡Un día libre antes de los exámenes!

-es genial, ¿verdad Tsukune?

-si, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando- con una sonrisa, Tsukune afirmo

-bueno clase, ya pueden irse- dijo la maestra gato -um, chicos, ustedes no pueden irse aun

-¿Por qué sensei?- pregunto Naruto

-bueno, quería darles la oportunidad a ustedes de que hicieran un trabajo especial para el club

-¿¡Que tipo de trabajo?!- dijo Naruto súper animado

-bueno, será un reportaje especial en el mundo humano

-¿¡El mundo humano?!- dijo Tsukune, él no se esperaba eso -¿Para que es esto Nekonome-sensei?

-pues verán, mañana es 31 de octubre y los humanos se comportan de manera extraña ese día

-¿Extraña?- pregunto al aire, Kurumu

-eso es lo que van a investigar- dijo con una sonrisa -mañana partirán al mundo humano, si aceptan esta tarea le subiré dos puntos a cada uno de ustedes

-ACEPTO- dijo el rubio -¡Tendré ese reportaje antes del anochecer!, ¡de veras!

-tsk, maldito Naruto-"justo cuando tenemos un día libre, tu ya estas aceptando trabajos y todo porque no eres muy bueno estudiando"

-me alegro de que aceptaran, los veré a las 6 de la tarde para partir, así que vayan a descansar un rato

-de acuerdo sensei

Ya en la cafetería.

-¡Naruto!- dijo la de grandes pechos –al fin tengo un día libre para pasarla con **mi** Tsukune, y tú nos haces aceptar un trabajo extra

-¿Cómo que con **tu** Tsukune?- dijo la brujita que también estaba ahí -recuerda que Tsukune-san y Moka-san algún día harán un harem conmigo-desu

-jajaja, que cosas dices Yukari-chan- dijo nervioso Tsukune y Moka se sonrojo

-Tsukune y yo…no tenemos este tipo de relación- dijo Moka con un sonrojo y Tsukune también se sonrojo

-bueno, dejando eso de lado- interrumpió Naruto -vean el lado bueno, ¡Les darán dos puntos a cada uno!

-¿Eso que?, yo no los necesito

-siempre tan modesto, Sasuke- dijo enojado

-solo causas problemas Naruto- dijo levantándose

-en serio, ¿Qué tu no?

-no soy un idiota como tu

-teme

-dobe- rayitos salían de sus ojos y chocaban

-esos dos nunca cambian- dijo Moka y después tomo un sorbo de su jugo de tomate

Después del almuerzo se les dio el día libre a los estudiantes y todos regresaron al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones de todos los alguna razón, Mizore no estaba ahí al parecer se había enfermado. Naruto empezó a armar su mochila como si fuera una misión o algo parecido, Sasuke hizo algo parecido, pero llevaba muy pocas cosas.

Tsukune también alistaba sus cosas, solo sería un día, no había mucho que hacer, pero estaba feliz de volver, aunque fuera solo un día. Al fin llego la hora esperada y se reunieron en el túnel donde irían al mundo humano. Tsukune llevaba solo una playera de manga corta y unos pantalones azules, Naruto y Sasuke fueron con sus ropas de ninja. Moka estaba con ropa casual y Kurumu tenía puesta una blusa de color azul y con pantalón. Yukari con su ropa de brujita.

-¿Nos vamos ya sensei?- pregunto el rubio -¡Ya quiero ir!

-ahora que lo pienso, Naruto no viene del mismo lugar que Tsukune, ¿verdad, Moka?

-creo que si Kurumu, para Naruto y Sasuke esto es totalmente nuevo, al igual que nosotros

-espero que estén listos muchachos

-¡Lo estamos!

-entonces suban al bus- Tsukune se sorprendió cuando subió

-¡¿Sr. Conductor del bus?!

-hola chico, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo el conductor del bus con su cigarro y con sus ojos como luces, literalmente, parecían dos linternas de baja potencia.

-"¡no puedo creerlo!, es el mismo que me trajo a la Academia Yokai"- Tsukune estaba bastante sorprendido pero fue empujado por Naruto

-¡Camina Tsukune!, el tiempo es oro, ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-ya voy, ya voy.

Naruto, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu y Moka, además de la sensei, llegaron a hospedarse a un motel, las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra.

-genial, tu villa es genial Tsukune

-es una ciudad, perdedor

-¡Cállate Sasuke!

-tranquilos, no peleen. Mañana es 31…

-oye Tsukune, ¿y que hacen o que se celebra mañana?

-por primera vez dices algo bueno dobe, todo esta muy adornado afuera, hasta vi murciélagos

-em, sobre eso… vayamos con las demás, necesitan saber algo.

En el cuarto de las chicas.

-¿¡Que?!

-si, así es

-¿¡Dices que ese día todos los humanos se disfrazan de monstruos y piden dulces!?- dijo Kurumu

-¿Y que se llama Halloween?- agrego Yukari

-pues…algo así. Usualmente son los niños los que piden dulces, los más grandes participan en desfiles con disfraces muy terroríficos y muy bien hechos, aunque no necesariamente debe ser de monstruos, ¡puede ser cualquier cosa!

-¡Que genial, te dan dulces gratis!- dijo el rubio y todos lo quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza -¿Qué?

-¿No ya estas muy grande para disfrazarte y pedir dulces?- dijo Sasuke

-calla teme, si no tuviera 17 años fuera algo normal. Además si es gratis, hay que aprovecharlo- dijo con unos ojos encendidos al estilo rock lee -¡Aun somos jóvenes!

-bueno- dijo Moka -no es mala idea, yo nunca he hecho algo como eso

-Moka-san…-"es cierto, Moka-san jamás pidió dulces ni cuando estuvo en el mundo humano, es porque odiaba a los humanos, por eso no pidió nada"

-pues puedes ir con Naruto, Moka- la scubbus se lanzo a abrazar a su destinado -¡Yo me quedare con Tsukune!- pero por esta vez, Tsukune logro esquivar a Kurumu y fue con Moka

-Moka-san, si quieres ir, yo te acompañare- dijo con una sonrisa -de seguro que ustedes nunca han ido a pedir dulces nunca, por eso te acompañaremos Moka-san

-Tsukune…- Moka se sonrojo y vio a Tsukune con una sonrisa -gracias

-si Tsukune va, yo también- saltando de nuevo

-wahh, ¡Kurumu-chan!

-yo no iré, no pienso arruinar mi reputación- dijo Sasuke, entonces Naruto empezó a tentarlo

-dulces de chile con tamarindo, tal vez- ante esto Sasuke trago saliva -"jeje, te tentare aun más"- pensó con malicia -pastel de chocolate amargo, puede ser…

-¡Esta bien!, pero solo por Moka

-Sasuke-san…

-espero que sea rápido, antes que me arrepienta- dijo volteando hacia otro lado

-oye Naruto, tengo que decirte algo- Naruto se acercó a Tsukune y este le dijo algo en su oído

-oh, ¡Eso es bueno Tsukune!, tienes mucha razón

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- dijo Kurumu

-jaja, de nada. Yukari-chan, ¿no tienes algo de magia que nos vuelva unos niños de 10 años?

-muy bien pensado Naruto- dijo Tsukune -de seguro que Yukari-chan nos puede volver unos niños y después regresarnos a la normalidad

-tengo unas pastillas pero no he tenido tiempo de probarlas

-¡Entonces las probaremos!

-eso no parece muy confiable dobe

-vamos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Aunque el Uchiha intento decirle a Naruto que estaba en un error y que podrían suceder muchas cosas malas, todos aceptaron por Moka, aunque vivió en el mundo humano por un tiempo, ella nunca había tenido amigos y siempre estaba asustada. Por eso todos estaban dispuestos a darle el mejor Halloween que se podía dar y por otras razones, claro esta que Tsukune y Naruto traen algo entre manos.

Esa tarde, todos excepto Yukari, fueron a comprar unos disfraces y un saco para llenarlo de dulces, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado y así hasta hacían su reportaje.

Al día siguiente, en la noche.

-¿Listos?- dijo Yukari

-totalmente- afirmaron

-¡Esperen!

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-tu no deberías de tomarlas, se supone que tu nos va a devolver a la normalidad

-pues claro que no, solo la tomaran ustedes, tomen una- cada uno agarro una pastilla con una gota de sudor en sus mejillas y se la tomaron.

Sfx: poof

Después de que la tomaran y que se despejara el humo, todos tenían como 10 años, excepto Naruto y Sasuke, que regresaron a tener 12 años. Moka sonreía, estaba muy feliz, se visito como un vampiro, aunque ella ya lo era, tenía puesto una capa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Kurumu se vistió de diablillo y saco sus alas de scubbus para que su disfraz fuera más genial. Naruto se disfrazo de la muerte, también tenia una hoz y una sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente, Sasuke se disfrazo de un mago, así como merlín.

-jajaja, ¡te ves tan lindo Sasuke!- dijo Kurumu

-maldito Naruto, ¡te dije que me consiguieras un buen disfraz!- dijo viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos

-jaja, lo siento. Pero ya no tenía suficiente dinero

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tú ni si quiera trajiste dinero!, así que no te quejes

-tsk- Sasuke se resigno y ya no dijo nada

-te ves genial, Moka-san- dijo Tsukune, el solo se vistió de momia

-¿De verdad Tsukune?

-claro

-¿Y el mio Tsukune?- dijo Kurumu acercando su cuerpo a él, pero como era niña, no tenia grandes pechos, ni siquiera tenia pechos.

-también esta muy bien

-¡Tengo mucha hambre, vayamos a pedir dulces!- dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta pero tan solo dio 5 pasos y regreso con Tsukune -¿Cómo los pido?- Tsukune se desmayo al estilo anime

-dulce o truco

-¿Truco?

-si no te dan dulce, les haces trucos o bromas

-genial, aquí se permite la venganza, para eso tenemos a Sasuke

-hmp, ¿Qué insinúas, Naruto?

-nada, vayamos ya Moka, todos síganme

Todos salieron a pedir dulces, gritando: ¡Dulce o truco!, Naruto como siempre, fue astuto y se multiplico, pidiendo dulces a cada casa que veía y con eso, la bolsa se lleno completamente. Se pusieron a descansar en un parque, en unas sillas.

-wow, si que tenemos muchos dulces

-¡Si!- dijo Moka con una sonrisa

-"Moka-san se ve feliz, que bien por ella, pero…"- Naruto le dijo algo a Tsukune por medio de señas y él lo entendió perfectamente -Moka-san

-¿Qué sucede Tsukune?

-bueno, ¿Estas feliz?

-si, mucho- Moka le dio una sonrisa con un sonrojo y se quedaron viendo por un momento

-Moka-san

-Tsukune

-Moka-san- él se acercó un poco a Moka y ella también

-Tsu-ku-ne

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- dijo Kurumu abrazando como un oso a Tsukune

-¡Espera Kurumu-chan!- Naruto la separo de Tsukune

-Moka-san tengo que hacer esto- él le quito el rosario y murciélagos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de Moka, cuando los murciélagos se fueron, apareció Inner Moka pequeñita.

-¿Pero que?, ¿¡Porque estoy tan pequeña?!

-jaja, bien hecho- Naruto las choco con Tsukune -tu también deberías de disfrutar este día. ¡Vamos a pedir más dulces Moka vampira!- Naruto le ofreció su mano y su saco con la otra

-¿Por qué debería de hacer algo como eso?

-porque tú siempre estas en el rosario- dijo la momia -este día solo se celebra una vez al año y yo quiero celebrarlo con ustedes- Tsukune hizo una sonrisa y Moka se sonrojo un poco

-además, solo eres niña una vez. Vive la vida Moka vampira- todos los demás le sonrieron, incluso Sasuke. Moka sonrió también y agarro el saco de dulces y comió unos pocos.

-solo por esta vez- dijo Moka con un sonrojo y siguió agarrando más.

Solo se es niño una vez y solo se es joven una vez, son muy buenas frases. La vida pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta y en menos de lo que piensas, te conviertes en un adulto (créanme que algunas veces quisiera ser un niño otra vez, la vida es complicada y bonita a la vez, conforme vas creciendo). Cuando eres niño, no hay problemas, ni dificultades, ni decisiones, ni nada de eso; excepto en algunos casos. Es por eso, que hasta nuestra orgullosa, fuerte y temible Inner Moka no desaprovecho esta situación, y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía muy feliz y agradecida con Tsukune y con Naruto; uno por sacarle el rosario y el otro por alejar a Kurumu para que lo hiciera. Tampoco se podía olvidar de la otra Moka (Omote), por dejar que pasara algo como esto.

12 de la noche, en el mismo parque de hace una hora.

-he comido tantos dulces, que apenas me puedo mover- dijo un Naruto con una panza inflada y acostado en el pasto, de hecho todos estaban de la misma forma, incluso Moka.

-¿Te divertiste Moka-san?

-si pero ya te dije que es solo por esta vez, aunque no es malo hacer este tipo de cosas, de vez en cuando.

-Tsukune-san

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No hay muchas historias de terror en el Halloween?

-pues si, hay muchas. La de los vampiros la han sobrexplotado, hay muchas películas y leyendas sobre ellos

-hmp, al parecer mi raza es muy famosa

-¿Y crees en esas historias de terror?- pregunto Naruto

-no, ya estoy muy grande para asustarme

-hmp- Sasuke se levanto con una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que Naruto -¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-porque no vamos a una de esas casas "embrujadas"- dijo sarcásticamente, Sasuke

-¡Pues no tengo miedo!- dijo Tsukune levantándose

-esta decidido, ¡Vamos a una casa embrujada!- dijo el rubio

-pero…- Yukari estaba un poco asustada -ya es muy tarde, deberíamos de volver al motel

-de ninguna manera, esto también estará en el reportaje

-esta vez te apoyo Naruto- dijo la pequeña Moka -los fantasmas no existen, no hay de que preocuparse

-jajaja- rio maliciosamente Naruto -eso no se sabe, pero de todas formas sigamos

El grupo de Naruto siguió por la ciudad hasta encontrar una casa abandonada, vieja y muy solitaria.

-¡Esta parece excelente!

-hmp, entremos Tsukune, ¿o ya te acobardaste?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo muy seguro la pequeña momia, caminando directamente hacia la puerta, mientras Kurumu que si tenía miedo se agarraba de su brazo. Yukari iba en el brazo de Naruto, temía de lo que había en la casa. Al entrar a la casa, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes y los hizo dar un saltito hacia delante de la puerta, después esta se cerro de porrazo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Tsukune intentando abrir la puerta junto con Naruto, Kurumu y Yukari -¡Abran la puerta!, ¿Quién la abra cerrado?

-no se. Esta casa es bastante extraña, pareciera que no la han habitado en años

-hay muchos cuadros de personas que jamás había visto- declaro Kurumu

-¿No que no Tsukune?- le dijo Sasuke

-pues, al principio no pero ahora si tengo miedo

-cálmate amigo, vamos a salir de esta. Hemos peleado contra monstruos, esto ya no es nada- le animo el rubio

-el dobe tiene razón. Encontraremos otra salida- ellos se adentraron más en la casa, en ciertos momentos se escuchaban sonidos extraños, pero ellos seguían observando la casa.

Sfx: ¡CRASH!

-¡kyaaaa!- chillo Kurumu, aferrándose a Tsukune fuertemente -¡Tsukune sálvame!

-tranquilos todos. Apenas y estamos en el pasillo y ya se están subiendo a los brazos del otro- dijo Sasuke, viendo como Naruto estaba en los brazos de Ura

-jeje, lo siento Moka- ella lo suelta inmediatamente -auch, se un poco más delicada

-jum, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie- dijo la vampiresa –vayamos a la cocina por una linterna, ya que no podemos ver bien

-¿Quién te nombro jefa?- le pregunto Naruto, sarcásticamente

-yo misma, ustedes son unos cobardes de un fantasma que ni siquiera esta aquí

-¿¡y tu como sabes?!

-_jaja jajaja- _se escuchaba una risa por la cocina

-¿Qué me dices de eso, Moka vampira?

-pues tiene una explicación

-_jaja jajaja, niñatos _

-pues…eso también lo tiene- dijo ya no muy convencida

-_yo soy muy real- _dijo la voz, se le lanzo a Moka un microondas -_a ver si con eso me crees_

-pero que…- Moka lo logra esquivar -¡Oiga, no me puede hacer esto!

-_yo hago lo que quiero, es mi casa, malditos niñatos _–el fantasma lanza ahora un refrigerador, un pastel, cuchillos, etc. Y todo hacia Moka y Naruto, que lo esquivaron como pudieron.

-¡oiga maldito fantasma!, ¿¡porque a mi también?!

_-porque tu los guiaste aquí, mocoso- _le grito el fantasma, que en verdad tenía cuerpo solido, estaba vestido de blanco y tenia un sombrero, blanco. -_¡Salgan de mi propiedad! _

-¡kyaaaa!- grito Kurumu una vez más y salió corriendo con Tsukune

-no sabía que Kurumu fuera tan miedosa- dijo Moka, un poco extrañada pero no sorprendida, es decir, estamos hablando de Kurumu.

-son por las pastillas que tomamos, tenía un efecto secundario- en eso Moka ya había dado un salto para que el fantasma reconociera su lugar

-¿efecto secundario?

-no solo nos da la apariencia de niños, si no también actuaremos como unos y el poder también

-¿¡Y me lo dices ahora?!- Moka ya había sido atrapada por la mano del "fantasma" y lo había lanzado contra la pared, dejando a Moka casi en K.O.

-oigan, esto ya no es divertido- dijo Naruto -acabare con esto, kage bunshin no jutsu- los clones se fueron contra el fantasma para darle una paliza, mientras el original preparaba un rasengan.

_-infierno- _llamas azules quemaron a todos los Naruto _-jaja jajaja. Nunca aprendes niño- _Naruto fue corriendo con su rasengan pero fue neutralizado por el tipo del sombrero, hizo que lo estrellara al piso. Agarro a Naruto con su mano y lo tiro en el agujero que había causado el rasengan. _–al final solo quedas tu_

-acaso tu eres… ¿Un demonio?

_-jaja jajaja, así es. Soy uno de los pocos que vive en este mundo de humanos, me gusta mucho asustarlos, es muy divertido.- _dijo con una sonrisa. El demonio era todo de blanco, no tenía rostro, pero tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos blancos, tampoco tenía nariz, ni orejas. Pero tenía un sombrero de color blanco, algo muy extraño.

-"he escuchado de algunos demonios, son fuertes pero los de este tipo son unos bromistas. No son tan fuertes, pero"- Yukari midió su distancia y ataco con sus cartas de Tarot, que fueron quemadas al ser ensartadas en su cuerpo –"debo andar con cuidado o si no me matara"

_-¿Qué pasa niña?, siempre espere que un humano entrara en este lugar para que tome su cuerpo y me divierta con la raza humana. Lamentablemente ninguno de ustedes es humano, es una pena. _–él demonio empezó a calentar las piernas –_entonces solo tendré incinerarte y después, voy a ir por esas dos ratas que huyeron. Jaja jajaja_

-Yukari, encuentra a Tsukune y a Kurumu. Salgan de aquí- dijo Moka volviéndose a levantar –les daré un poco de tiempo, ¡vete!- le ordeno y se puso en guardia

-ten cuidado Moka-san- después de eso Yukari se fue

_-¿Eres uno de esos chupa sangre?_

-prefiero el termino vampiro, gracias

_-un vampiro bebé, jaja, que sorpresa- este se saco el sombrero e hizo una reverencia –lo lamento mucho, pero voy a tener que matarte. __**Infierno **_-Moka dio un salto hacia atrás para salvarse de las llamas que salían del piso.

-entonces puedes crear llamas de donde sea

_-muy observadora pequeña vampira, aunque no solo de ahí - _todo su cuerpo se incendio después de eso –_espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos, porque voy a matarte_

-¡Comete esto, rasengan!- Naruto le ataco con el rasengan pero como era pequeño, no era tan rápido, así que el del sombrero lo esquivo con tan solo girar hacia la derecha y le metió un codazo en su espalda, el disfraz de Naruto se comenzó a quemar

-maldito… ¡¿sabe cuanto me costo este maldito disfraz?!- dijo enojado el pequeño rubio -¡150 yenes y ahora **usted **lo arruino!– Naruto comenzó a atacarlo con golpes y patadas y Moka se le unió también, pero el del sombrero los esquivaba todos.

Mientras con Tsukune.

Los dos niños estaban escondidos debajo de una cama, angustiados y asustados.

-¿Crees que nos alcance aquí?- le dijo la scubbus

-no lo se, pero se oyen ruidos. No debimos dejarlos ahí, les podría pasar algo malo

-¿y que se supone que hagamos?, no soy tan fuerte con este cuerpo y estoy muy asustada

-Kurumu-chan, tenemos que regresar, no podemos abandonarlos, ¡son nuestros amigos!- con eso fue suficiente para que Kurumu saliera de nuevo con Tsukune.

En la cocina.

El pelinegro buscaba algo entre la cocina; registraba todas las puertas, latas, frascos, etc. Sea lo que sea, no lo encontró.

-"¿Dónde esta un maldito cuchillo cuando lo necesitas?, si tan solo hubiera traído mis kunais, ya hubiera acabado con ese tipo"-bueno, supongo que tendrá que ser sin eso

Sfx: poof

-Sasuke volvió a crecer, a tener sus 17 años, la ropa casi no le quedaba, y por alguna razón, miro el reloj, la una de la mañana.

En la batalla.

Sfx: poof

Naruto y Moka volvieron a crecer, el demonio se sorprendió al ver sus cuerpos, ¡habían cambiado bastante!

-¡Nuestros cuerpos regresaron!

-hmp- dijo Moka con una sonrisa mirando al demonio -¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-y que sea rápido- Naruto también sonreía, sin duda esto lo iban a disfrutar

_-malditos sean_

-¡Reconoce tu lugar!- Moka le dio una patada que lo elevo hasta fuera de la casa, donde Naruto ya lo esperaba con una esfera de color azul

_-pero si antes no tenias esa velocidad_

-es porque no tenía 17, ¡Rasengan!- no hace falta decir en que condiciones quedo el demonio del sombrero, pero es claro que no fue derrotado solo con eso. Pero Naruto y Moka ya no pudieron verle porque desapareció, en fin, Naruto y su grupo regresaron a la escuela y repartieron su reportaje especial en la academia, muchos no creyeron lo del demonio pero sin duda era una buena historia, así que el periódico si tuvo éxito y Naruto si obtuvo sus dos puntos, así como todos los demás.

* * *

_-algún día nos volveremos a ver malditos Yokai y cuando ese día llegue, morirán, jaja jajaja- _una misteriosa voz con los ojos en llamas se reía en la oscuridad de la noche, planeando su venganza contra los Yokai _–muy pronto iré a la academia Yokai, jaja, y todos lo pagaran, jaja jajaja, Ajajaja._

_¿Qué pasara con este misterioso personaje?, ¿Qué le pasara a la academia Yokai?, algún día lo sabremos. _

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí el capitulo. Déjenme decirles que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y la verdad no se si quedo bien o no, pero ya que. decidí hacer un capitulo especial para estas fechas y esto es lo que me salio, no he visto otro fanfic que se relacione con este tipo de fechas, también en los animes no hay muchos (solo me acuerdo de uno de hamtaro). El personaje que puse es... muy raro o al menos es lo que creo. tal vez ponga otro capitulo extra muy pronto o tal vez no, depende cuanto tiempo tenga.**

**Me ausente una semana por mis exámenes pero al fin ya he vuelto, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que se la pasen bien. **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Nota: olviden la anterior nota. Se me paso un error en los tiempos, pero eso no importa ahora. luego se los explicare.  
**

**¡Saludos y felices festas! **


	32. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos, antes de iniciar el capitulo, quisiera decirles que hubo un pequeño error en el anterior capitulo que ya arregle. El anterior capitulo si va acorde a la historia no va después de vencer a los de la comisión de la seguridad pública. Pero bueno, eso ya esta arreglado. **

* * *

El día de hoy, el club del periodismo se encuentra comiendo los dulces del Halloween que ya paso, al parecer si recogieron bastantes pues aun no se lo acaban.

-esto es genial, nos quedan muchos dulces- dijo el rubio con una pancita bastante inflada, mientras seguía comiendo chocolates

-si sigues así vas a engordar Naruto- le recordó Kurumu

-¿De que hablas?, tu también estas comiendo

-pero no tanto como tu

-debo admitir que fue una buena noche- Sasuke también comía sus dulces de chile que tanto le encantan

-si que lo fue-desu

-pero, ¿no es extraño que un demonio nos atacara?- pregunto Moka

-que importa, Moka vampira y yo, ya le pateamos el trasero. No nos volverá a molestar

-hmp, dudo que regrese o que nos vuelva a ver

-pero no lo encontramos después del rasengan que le diste, Naruto-san

-um…pues tienes razón. ¿Saben lo único que lamento de ese día?

-¿Qué siempre nos pasa algo malo?- respondió Tsukune

-eso y que ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo

-¿Tenemos otros?- pregunto Kurumu -creí que los Outcast Ayashi ya estaban derrotados.

-pues ya los derrotamos, pero es lamentable que siempre nos suceda algo, ¿No?

-estaría muy aburrido si no fuera así

-oye Sasuke, yo si me la pase muy mal con los Outcast Ayashi- dijo Tsukune

-todos nos la pasamos muy mal, ese maldito grupo que después se volvió en otro grupo- dijo Naruto con cierta molestia –y todo por un festival. –Después Naruto se dirige hacia los lectores –de seguro que ustedes no saben nada de esto, ¿Cierto?

-no seas idiota, perdedor, por supuesto que no

-cállate Sasuke. Bueno, como les decía, a partir de ahora se les mostrara que paso con los Outcast Ayashi y como les pateamos su trasero para que no volvieran a molestar. ¡Iniciemos con los flashbacks!

* * *

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 1.**

**Capitulo 31: Decisión.**

Hoy como todos los días, casi todo el club de periodismo esta en una mesa, desayunando. Nada ha salido de lo habitual; Naruto comiendo su ramen instantáneo, el afirma que no es tan bueno como el de Ichiraku pero no hay de otra, Sasuke bebiendo de un jugo mientras Mizore esta a su lado acompañándolo, aunque el no quiera. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu y Tsukune están hablando, aunque este último parece un enfermo.

-¿Qué pasa Moka?, hoy te ves feliz- dijo Kurumu mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano

-¿En serio?

-estoy de acuerdo-desu, hoy se ve mucho mejor y su piel esta tan suave

-"ayer tome un poco de la sangre de Tsukune, hacia tiempo que no tomaba un poco"

-jaja, pero parece que a Tsukune le robaron toda su energía, pareciera que su alma deja su cuerpo- se burlo Naruto a lo que Moka solo se rio nerviosamente, pero Kurumu dio una sonrisa y no dejo pasar esto por alto

-Moka, **¿Estuviste chupándole la sangre a Tsukune?**- dijo con una venita en su cabeza

-em, Kurumu-chan...e-esto- pero Kurumu se puso a pegarle a Moka por chuparle la sangre a Tsukune

-jajaja- Naruto se lo pasaba a lo grande por las cosas que pasaba con sus amigas

-esas dos nunca van a cambiar- dijo Sasuke

* * *

En el club del periódico.

-¡Esto es serio!- Gin pus el periódico en la mesa y todos los demás lo rodearon -¿¡No vieron esto?! ¡Es serio!

-oh vaya, jefe, ¿Todavía estas vivo?- le dijo Naruto, sarcásticamente

-¡idiota!, no me molestes Naruto, ¡Miren el periódico!- Mizore lo tomo y empezó a leer

-**el festival escolar será una lluvia de sangre, nosotros nos oponemos al festival escolar del 29 de octubre. Le imploramos que el festival sea cancelado, de lo contrario, habrá sangre por todos lados el 29. **Esto es malo- explico Mizore

-¿ese no es nuestro periódico?- pregunto Kurumu

-es una falsificación, estos tipos nos quieren ver la cara

-exacto Sasuke, quieren utilizarnos como chivo expiatorio para sus planes.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¡les daré su merecido en este instante!- dijo Naruto con su puño extendido

-no hagas locuras perdedor, que no sabemos nada de estos tipos. Gin escupe toda la información, sabemos que eres muy bueno en "**investigar**"

-es un grupo que esta en contra de la escuela, se conoce como **Antítesis**, están en contra de la política pacifica de la escuela, creen que la violencia es la solución- cuando Gin dijo esto, Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño y los dos se quedaron viendo –de todas formas, son una amenaza para la escuela

-repartieron esos periódicos con nuestro nombre, ahora todos pensaran que estamos de su lado- dijo Naruto -¡Desgraciados!

-¿Dónde esta Tsukune?- pregunto de repente, Sasuke

-en el baño.

Mientras afuera de los baños.

Tsukune se encontraba atrapado y rodeado de personas vestidas de negro y lentes oscuros con espadas.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Tsukune comenzaba a sudar –"nada más Salí del baño y ya estoy rodeado de estos tipos duros"

-Aono Tsukune, por ser editor de este periódico, estás detenido por ser sospechoso de ser un miembro de Antítesis

-¿Antítesis?, ¡No se de que esta hablando!

-¡el no es culpable!- dijo un joven que había llegado

-¿Naruto?, ¿sabes de esto?

-suficiente, tu también vienes con nosotros, Uzumaki Naruto

Los hombres de negro, llevaron a Naruto y Tsukune a un lugar un poco alejado de la escuela, era una especie de castillo o casa lujosa, tenía una escalera bastante grande y con alfombra roja.

-puedo saber, ¿A dónde nos llevan?- pregunto nervioso, el castaño

-el director quiere hablarles sobre este periódico- llegaron después de un tiempo y entraron a la habitación. –perdón por entrar, traemos a Tsukune y a Naruto.

-no estés tan tenso, Tsukune-kun

-"esa voz, ¿¡Podrá ser?!"

-soy el director de la escuela

-¡Espere, usted es el director!- Naruto le señalo con un dedo y después Naruto y Tsukune se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿¡EXORCISTA?!

-renuncien a la escuela- les dijo fríamente, eso enojo a Naruto

-¡Nosotros no hicimos ese periódico y ni crea que voy a renunciar!

-eso no tiene nada que ver, actualmente el que esta vandalizando la escuela me esta dando dolores de cabeza, corre muy rápido y por eso no ha sido capturado. Por eso decidimos expulsarlos

-¿¡Que?!- grito Naruto

-¿¡Planea convertirnos en un chivo expiatorio?!

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo esta el sello sagrado?, no luce muy bien

-pero si…- Tsukune checo la cadena, esta agrietada de un lado -¡Se esta rompiendo!

-como no fue hecha para ti, tiene defectos. Cuando tu aura ayashi se vuelva muy fuerte ese candado no resistirá y el sello se romperá. Si valoras tu vida, deja la escuela y vive una vida pacifica

-¡Tengo amigos aquí!

-amigos, ¿hablas en serio?- este sonrío –es por culpa de ellos que estas así, despierta Tsukune-kun

-….- Tsukune no dijo nada, se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho

-usted… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿Uh?- la mirada de Naruto era desafiante

-Naruto es el director

-**¿Y que si lo es?, **no me importa si es el rey de los yokai o lo que sea. ¡Usted no tiene derecho de culpar a alguien, cuando usted no sabe nada!, si es por ese maldito que hace grafitis que nos va a expulsar, ¡entonces lo atrapare y le daré su merecido!- Naruto salió de ahí bastante enojado y decidido a encontrar ese maldito grafitero

* * *

En la azotea de la academia yokai.

-maldición, ¿Qué debería de hacer?- el muchacho del candado sagrado se encontraba meditando sobre lo que le había dicho el exorcista. ¿Era cierto que la culpa lo tenían sus amigos?, el no lo sabia pero intentaba buscar una respuesta. Alguien lo miraba desde lejos, en un árbol. Era Naruto Uzumaki quien observaba a su amigo.

-"Tsukune…piensas mucho las cosas, solo espero que esa respuesta en la que piensas sea la correcta"- Naruto recordó un par de cosas, un recuerdo en especifico.

Flashback.

_Después de la misión fallida de traer devuelta a Sasuke, Naruto es visitado por Jiraya, su mentor. Empiezan a hablar sobre el futuro y de como el entrenara a Naruto por dos años. _

_-no te entrenare para que salgas a buscar a Sasuke, si es para eso, entonces olvídalo._

_-puede que para ti no signifique nada, ¡pero Sasuke es mi amigo y…!_

_-mira lo que tu amigo te ha hecho- le dijo secamente –en algún tiempo tienes que llevar a cabo una decisión, hay que ser inteligente, el mundo no es un lugar para tontos.- Naruto lo medito un poco y después hablo_

_-entiendo, si ser inteligente es lo que dices, ¡Seré un idiota por el resto de mi vida!- dijo decidido -¡Creare una técnica asombrosa y traeré devuelta a Sasuke!_

Fin flashback.

-"creo que es hora…de que tu también tomes una decisión, no te equivoques"- Naruto siguió observando, al parecer el demonio corredor del grafiti había aparecido y había herido a Tsukune. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final con sus piernas que parecían cuchillas, pero alguien lo detiene…

-¡Detente!, por culpa de tu grupo, ¡Tsukune fue expulsado!, ¡detén esta locura ahora!

-si crees que puedes detenerme, ¡inténtalo!- el muchacho con gorra roja se movió rápidamente hacia Moka

-¡Espera!

_-despierta, aquellos que llamas amigos son los responsables_

-"NO, ellos no son responsables, si no fuera por ellos, ¡Ya estaría muerto! Y si estoy equivocado, ¿Qué importa?"- la cadena de Tsukune se cuarteo aun más, pero logro sacar provecho de eso, porque estaba en frente de Moka, se había movido más rápido que lo normal

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Como pudiste?!

-¡Lárgate!- el le da un golpe en su cara y lo envía a unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la pared con mucha sangre saliendo de su boca

-ah…ah…- Tsukune estaba de rodillas –pero que…

_-el sello de cinco puntos te ayudara para mantener ese youki en inestabilidad por lo que también sellara tu energía normal. _

-"es por el sello que me puso Sasuke, me siento muy mal…pero al menos Moka-san esta a salvo"

-ja…ah…con eso no será suficiente, ¡Tsukune!- el grafitero aun seguía de pie y dispuesto a atacar a Tsukune, pero fue detenido de otro puñetazo por parte de Naruto y Sasuke -¿¡Qué?!

-ya estoy harto de esto- Naruto lo agarro de su playera y lo alzo –escúchame bien maldito, estoy harto de sus malditas organizaciones- Naruto y al parecer el Kyubi, estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, pues sus ojos eran como los del biju –no me importa si son Outcast o antítesis. **Voy a derrotar a todos ustedes**, Sasuke- Naruto se lo lanzo a Sasuke y lo miro de la misma forma pero con ojos de vampiro

-dile a tu maldito jefe o lo que sea, **que si tiene pantalones**, que nos enfrente y que por ningún motivo vamos a dejar que hagan lo que ellos quieran, ¡el festival escolar va hacerse, con o sin su consentimiento!- Sasuke le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente en el piso

-muy bien hecho, Tsukune-kun

-¿¡Director?!

-estas aprobado, cancelo la expulsión de los dos

-¿Qué?- dijeron Naruto y Tsukune

-hay una condición para ti Tsukune, tienes que reforzar esta escuela

-si todavía hay vacantes- interrumpió Naruto -¡Quiero unirme!

-bueno, ya que el festival se acerca y estamos cortos de gente, me seria de mucha ayuda que ustedes estuvieran ahí. Puedes rehusarte pero puedo expulsarte ahora mismo

-no lo haré- dijo Tsukune con decisión en sus palabras –no debo huir de esto. ¡Acepto!, si eso me permite estar con todos.

-hmp-"ya esta aprendiendo"

-"esa es la respuesta…que yo quería escuchar"

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Al parecer nuestro ninja favorito ya no andará con juegos y se pondrá serio, al igual que Sasuke. ¿Que pasara con Tsukune y Naruto?, ¿Podrá Tsukune controlar sus poderes?, ¿Quien es el jefe de antítesis?, lo sabran en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 2.**

**Capitulo 32: Aprendiendo lo básico.**

Tsukune y Naruto se encuentran sentados en unas rocas, descansando. Están en el bosque de la Academia Yokai, el rubio parece serio. Los últimos días han sido difíciles y parece que cada vez se pone peor para ellos. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho una palabra, pero el más impaciente de los dos rompe el silencio.

-Tsukune, tenemos que hablar, las cosas se están poniendo muy duras

-si, eso lo se. No se que hacer Naruto- el castaño junto sus manos, preocupado –primero eran los Outcast Ayashi y ahora estos Antítesis. El director solo me esta utilizando.

-a mi también me esta utilizando, pero…- Naruto sonrió -también debemos hacer algo por esos tipos. Ellos solo buscan destruir la paz de la escuela, supongo que son un grupo de monstruos que están en contra de las ideas de la escuela.- Naruto miro al cielo, hoy estaba más azul de lo normal

-¿Sabes?, siempre pienso porque me pasan este tipo de cosas, ¿Qué acaso no hay alguien fuerte que se encargue de ellos?

-jajaja, ¡ese eres tu Tsukune!, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte. El director cree en tus habilidades y por eso te esta obligando a luchar contra esos tipos.

-pero yo no quiero hacerlo- dijo agachando la cabeza –no puedo…proteger a Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, a nadie. Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme a mi mismo. ¿Por qué me ponen cosas tan difíciles a mí?, **¿Por qué a mi?**

-**alguien tiene que hacerlo**, además, es por eso que quería hablar contigo

-¿Uh?

-tu me pediste un día que te entrenara para proteger a todos. Es claro que no tienes ninguna experiencia

-¿¡En serio lo harás?!

-¡Por supuesto que si!, no seré tan rudo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Has protegido muy bien a todos, pero solo actúas como escudo, ¿Por qué no eres la espada por esta vez?- le pregunto extendiéndole la mano -¿Qué dices, amigo?

-estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ti, quiero ser más fuerte, se que contigo lo lograre- Tsukune se la estrecho con firmeza y ambos dieron una media sonrisa, Tsukune confía plenamente en Naruto.

-hey Tsukune, ¿Mañana empiezas a ir al comité, cierto?

-si, así es. ¿Por qué?

-entonces empezare a entrenarte desde hoy. Como dije antes, ya no voy a andar con juegos y voy a ponerme serio.

-¿Por eso vas a entrenarme?

-nop, de hecho Sasuke tiene sospechas de que están tras de ti- un aura morada se le puso a Tsukune con la cabeza gacha

-¿Siempre tiene que pasarme algo malo?

-jajaja, al parecer tienes mala suerte- Naruto se puso en guardia -empezaremos desde ahora, trata de golpearme Tsukune.

-lo intentare- el castaño puso sus puños en frente de sus hombros, Naruto solo hizo una media sonrisa. Tsukune corrió a golpear a Naruto a la cara pero este solo movió su cabeza y lo esquivo. Tsukune volvió a intentarlo más rápidamente pero no funciono.

-"es muy lento"-¿Qué solo sabes golpear a la cara?, trata con otra parte del cuerpo. En una batalla real, ya hubieras perdido. Necesitas de encontrar los puntos débiles del enemigo, eso se logra a lo largo de la batalla pero también debes de cuidar los tuyos.

-¿Y como hago eso?- su amigo se acerco a él -¿Qué pasa?

-tu guardia solo te cubre tu cara y tu pecho, pero es una guardia tonta. Necesitas cubrir el estomago y el corazón, esa es la guardia más común- Naruto le arreglo sus brazos y quedo tal y como dijo, ambos se volvieron a poner en guardia –ahora intenta volver a golpearme

Tsukune era un novato en las peleas pero tenia suerte, la verdad es que en las anteriores batallas, había tenido suerte de no morir y de resultar victorioso por la sangre de Moka y los poderes que le brindaba. Nuestro ninja se había dado cuenta de eso, Naruto pensaba que Tsukune por lo menos sabía pelear un poco pero se equivoco, Tsukune no sabia nada de peleas, de seguro que no había tenido problemas con nadie, hasta que entro a la Academia Yokai. Naruto y Tsukune entrenaron un poco sobre como cubrirse y como buscar el punto débil de un enemigo, aunque el estilo de Naruto era de puro ataque, intento enseñarle a Tsukune como defenderse.

-de los 100 golpes que hiciste, ninguno logro acertarme- dijo Naruto un poco decepcionado de ver a su "aprendiz" tirado en el piso jalando aire, sin duda lo había intentado con todo lo que podía, pero no había sido suficiente para alguien como Naruto.

-lo siento Naruto, no soy muy bueno en esto

-no te preocupes, estarás bien. Esto se logra con práctica.- en eso, un estudiante con ojos rojos y cabello plateado sale de los arboles y mira a los dos.

-¿Están entrenado?

-si, ¡Naruto me ayudara a ser más fuerte!- dijo el que estaba tirado, con la camisa bastante sudada y los cabellos alborotados

-jajaja, ¿Con Naruto?, debe ser una broma

-cállate teme, soy un gran ninja. Tsukune será muy fuerte dentro de poco

-tu como sensei, jajaja. Esto será interesante.

-acaso, ¿crees que puedes enseñar mejor que yo?

-pero por supuesto- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-entonces, ¡yo entrenare a Tsukune y lo volveré muy fuerte!

-¡Pues yo también lo entrenare y lo volveré muy fuerte!- dijo de la misma forma

-"¿escuche bien?, ¿Sasuke también va a entrenarme?, esto va ser muy difícil."- Tsukune se levanto y dio una sonrisa -"bueno, ya he sobrevivido a monstruos asesinos y a la Academia Yokai, esto no puede ser tan malo"

-muy bien Tsukune, **tratare de hacer lo mejor contigo**- los ojos de Naruto se encendieron en llamas al estilo rock lee -¡Mas vale que te prepares!

-"estoy muerto"- sus ojos se pusieron como platos y comenzó a sudar mucho.

-bueno Naruto, yo tendré a Tsukune por ahora, a las dos horas de entrenamiento, iras tu.

-me parece bien. Suerte Tsukune- Naruto se fue a sentar cerca de ahí y a Sasuke le toco enseñar.

-muy bien Tsukune por lo visto no sabes nada de pelear y realmente no estas listo para que yo te entrene, pero creo que puedo darte un poco de mi ayuda, enseñándote un par de cosas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y Tsukune se puso algo nervioso

-mmm, pues veras, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es empezar a controlar tus poderes vampíricos

-¿Qué? ¿Poderes vampíricos?

-si. Estoy casi seguro que ya los has utilizado antes

-"eso es cierto, pero se me ha hecho muy difícil"- pero nunca lo he hecho por voluntad propia

-"Tsukune nunca ha podido sacar esos poderes solo. Cuando Moka le daba su sangre, despertaba como un vampiro pero ahora tiene la sangre de Moka en su cuerpo, por lo que sacarlo por voluntad no será muy sencillo, tendrá que ser por la fuerza"-Tsukune, vamos a practicar cuerpo a cuerpo

-oh, esta bien- Tsukune volvió a ponerse en guardia, mientras Sasuke solo estaba parado, sin mover los brazos

-¡Atácalo Tsukune! ¡Justo como te enseñe!- le animo Naruto, el muchacho se fue a atacar a Sasuke con su puño listo, estaba a punto de llegar pero Sasuke, con su palma, le dio un golpe frontal y lo alejo de el, sacándole sangre de la boca

-lección numero 1: no tener preparado el golpe, solo tenerlo en mente.

-no lo sabia

-eso se nota. Cuando tengas más experiencia, tendrás tu propio estilo de pelea, pero como no estas listo, deberías de adoptar un estilo.

-pero, ¿Cómo escoger un buen estilo?

-hmp, lo aprenderás de tus batallas o en este caso, del entrenamiento. Ahora vuélveme a atacar

-¡aquí voy!- Tsukune volvió a correr pero esta vez no tenia preparado el golpe, al llegar a Sasuke empezó a golpearlo con sus puños a su rostro, después hacia al estomago, luego al hígado y después regresaba a la cara, pero ninguno de estos acertó, Sasuke esquivaba todos ellos

-hmp, tonto

-¿uh?- Tsukune regreso a los golpes al rostro pero Sasuke lo detuvo con su mano, luego al estomago pero también fue detenido, el intento zafarse pero la fuerza del peli plata era demasiada.

-lección numero 2: no permitas que tu oponente aprenda tus patrones, porque si lo hace, será tu fin. Tu secuencia de golpes fue muy fácil de ver, ahora vuelve a intentarlo.

-de acuerdo, intentare otra cosa.

Tsukune volvió a intentarlo, sus golpes eran detenidos o esquivados por Sasuke, quien lo hacia sin problemas. El castaño se empezaba a cansar.

-¿Estas cansado?

-ah…un poco

-eso es bueno, ahora vas a esquivar mis golpes, solo esquivarlos

-espera, estoy algo cansado, ¿no debería de descansar un momento?

-**el enemigo no te va a dar descansos**, que se te meta en la cabeza- le dijo duramente –ahora voy a atacarte y vas a esquivarme, ¿entendido?

-si Sasuke

El peli plata le dio muchos puñetazos y pocos acertaron, pues Sasuke no estaba del todo serio, pero cuando comenzó con las patadas, Tsukune no pudo evadirlas, por lo que el ninja le dio una paliza y Tsukune quedo tirado en el piso.

-ugh…estoy…cansado

-"al parecer ya esta bastante cansado, creo que es hora"-ahora se acaba el calentamiento

-¿¡que?! ¿¡Solo era calentamiento?!- grito el joven

-hmp, por supuesto. Esto es solo el principio.

-tu puedes Tsukune, ¡No tengas miedo del teme!- le animo de nuevo, Naruto -oigan, pero antes de continuar, ¿No quieren algo de comer?

-no- respondió Sasuke

-yo si…quiero, ¡estoy realmente hambriento!- dijo desde el piso

-no le traigas comida a Tsukune

-¡Espera!, ¿Por qué?- el Uchiha le dio una mirada fulminante que puso un escalofrió en Tsukune y en Naruto

-**estamos en entrenamiento, no comerás nada**

-no es justo- Tsukune llora al estilo anime.

-lo siento, Tsukune. Será para la otra- Naruto se fue de ahí y el martirio de Tsukune regreso.

El rubio fue directamente a la cafetería y pidió su ramen y unas bolas de arroz para su aprendiz, hoy era día libre por lo que todos estaban haciendo lo que quisieran.

-¡Naruto!- el mencionado se volteo y vio que la voz que lo llamaba era de Kurumu –veo que ya estas pidiendo tu ramen

-hola Kurumu-chan, de seguro buscas a Tsukune

-si, ¿sabes donde esta?- de pronto llega Moka

-Kurumu-chan, Naruto-san, hola

-hola- respondieron los dos

-pues si quieren verlo, acompáñenme por unos aperitivos y unos refrescos.

-¿y eso para que?- pregunto Moka, ella tenia ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto

-jeje, ya lo verán pronto.

Los tres se fueron a comprar aperitivos y bebidas para ir donde estaba Tsukune. Se encaminaron por el bosque de la academia y llegaron a donde estaba el recién aprendiz. Lo encontraron chocando contra una roca con múltiples heridas en la mejilla y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Tsukune!- dijeron las chicas y fueron donde estaba el. Kurumu aprovecho a ponerlo en su pecho

-ah…ugh…chicas…holaaa- dijo medio mareado

-¿Y como le fue?

-hmp, no puede hacerlo, no estas listo para mi entrenamiento, Tsukune- todos escucharon atentamente a Sasuke, el estaba bastante serio –y te diré una cosa, **jamás lo estarás.**

-esperen, ¿de que hablan? ¿Por qué le paso esto a Tsukune?

-bueno, yo lo explico- dijo Naruto dándole un refresco a Tsukune -Sasuke tiene sospechas que esos antítesis irán por Tsukune, entonces lo estamos entrenando para que sea más fuerte

-"eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad Ura?"- le pregunto a su interior

**-"si, pero al parecer no lo esta haciendo muy bien"**

-espera Sasuke, aun quiero continuar

-no puedes, estas en tu limite, hemos peleado por 40 minutos y no has logrado tocarme un pelo. No puedes sacar tus poderes vampíricos por voluntad propia. Si lo logras, ven a buscarme- Sasuke desapareció con un poof.

-¡Espera!- Tsukune extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Sasuke pero no lo alcanzo. Su amigo le ofrece su mano para que se levante y lo hizo.

-no te preocupes, Tsukune. Sasuke siempre es así, ¡yo me encargare de volverte fuerte!

**-"lo están entrenando para controlar el poder de mi sangre"**

-"¿eso es peligroso?"

**-de cierto modo, si lo es. Tsukune aun no sabe como controlarlo, podría volver a ser un Ghoul-** dijo desde el rosario, el cual estaba encendido y Naruto no lo pasó por desapercibido

-¿Qué te dijo la Moka vampira?

-que esto podría ser peligroso

-no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Siéntense por ahí y les mostrare como se entrena- en eso, su estomago gruñe -pero primero comamos un poco.

Naruto comió su ramen y Tsukune depredo las 5 bolas de arroz en 5 minutos, Moka y Kurumu vieron que en verdad si se estaba esforzando.

Naruto interrumpió su ramen, algo inusual en el.

-Tsukune, ya es hora

-¿No podemos descansar un poco más?

-¡Animo Tsukune!, aun falta mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Naruto, deberías de dejar que Tsukune descanse

-Kurumu-chan, eso no puede ser posible, Tsukune necesita fortalecerse y ser más fuerte.

-creo que Naruto-san tiene razón. Quien sabe cuando ataquen los de antítesis-"Ura, ¿no crees que debería de descansar un poco?"

**-yo no estoy a cargo**

-"bueno…tu eres la que sabe más de esto, ¿no crees que debería de descansar?"

**-pues yo…**

-¡Chicas!- las dos miraron a Tsukune -tengo que hacer esto, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por culpa de esos tipos. Por eso tiene que dejarme hacer esto

-¡Así se habla!- Naruto se señalo a si mismo -¡Ven y golpéame Tsukune!

Las chicas se alejaron un poco del campo de batalla y se dedicaron a observar, también la Moka interna observaba desde el rosario lo que sucedía. Tsukune intento con patadas y golpes pero Naruto le rompía la defensa muy fácilmente y le encontraba sus puntos débiles casi al instante.

-"Ura, Naruto-san siempre pelea así, ¿verdad?"- pregunto un poco temerosa por ver como Naruto golpeaba a tsukune como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

**-pues…no se esta conteniendo en lo absoluto, conmigo era más paciente- **dijo un poco preocupada, la verdad es que Naruto se estaba pasando de la raya.

-oye, Naruto no se esta conteniendo- dijo preocupada la scubbus

-no puede contenerse- hablo una voz detrás de ellas

-¿eh?

-Naruto entiende el sentir de Tsukune, jamás haría algo que ofendiera a su oponente- explico Sasuke

-Tsukune no es tan fuerte, ¡Naruto lo puede matar!

-hmp, se ve que ustedes no conocen del todo a Naruto

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?

-Naruto siempre da lo mejor de si mismo- comenzó a decir Sasuke y Ura

**-sin importar lo idiota que parezca, no se va a dar por vencido- **dijo el rosario parlante y Sasuke, al mismo tiempo.

Naruto siguió entrenando a Tsukune, ambos haciendo todo su esfuerzo antes del día de mañana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez si es un poco más largo y lo queria hacer un poco más pero estoy algo ocupado con unas tareas en este momento. Por cierto, tal vez hayan visto un comentario que me dijeron fuck off, bueno, fue todo un malentendido, así que no tengo rencores de hecho, estoy trabajando con el, aunque mi ingles no sea muy bueno voy a intentar traducir mi fic a ingles y con la ayuda de el podre lograrlo. ¿lo hago para tener más reviews o mas vistas? no, no lo hago por eso. **

**Simplemente me di cuenta que también me leen americanos y yo creo que les pasa lo de a nosotros cuando leemos un fic en ingles y lo traducimos con el traductor, lo se porque yo lo he hecho, se te descuadra todo o no tiene coherencia. Por eso voy a traducirlo para que no haya problemas como esos y no piensen que esto es un yaoi(eso fue lo que pensó galactier) o algo parecido. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	34. Extra Chapter 2

Capitulo Extra 2: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Nos encontramos en el patio de la Academia Yokai, hay un sol radiante y pocas nubes en el cielo azul, al parecer no lloverán hoy. Naruto en un día como este esta entrenando con Moka interna, el rubio aun tiene el rosario con él, por lo que sigue retando a Ura a una batalla para demostrarle lo fuerte que es.

-Naruto, ya te he dicho que no puedes ganarme

-y yo ya te dije…que no me rendiré, ¡Hoy planeo derrotarte!- él corrió hacia Moka para darle un buen golpe pero, por azares del destino, Naruto se resbalo y Moka aprovecho la situación y le dio una patada que lo mando hacia un árbol. Moka fue a ver como quedo Naruto.

-maldición, Naruto, háblame- ella agito el cuerpo de Naruto, pero no se despertaba -Naruto, despierta- Moka le dio una cachetada, pero ni así despertó.

Lo más extraño de todo es que esta era la primera vez que había pasado algo como esto, nuestro protagonista estaba sumido en uno de sus sueños. A lo largo de su vida, Naruto había tenido muchos sueños, en el que era Hokage, en el que tenía a su familia, en el que le ganaba a Sasuke, en el que se declaraba a Sakura y le correspondía su amor y demás cosas. También había tenido sueños extraños y pesadillas, como cualquiera. Pero este sería algo que él nunca hubiera pensado.

_Naruto se encontraba tirado aun en el patio de la academia, le dolía la cabeza, pero no recordaba porque, quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía muy cansados. Finalmente decide levantarse._

_-mm, ¡ahh, esto si que duele!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza -… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Mmm… ¡Ya se!, buscare a Moka vampira para retarla a una batalla, así se tragara su orgullo de vampira y reconocerá que soy más fuerte que los vampiros- Naruto se fue a buscarla por los pasillos de la escuela pero no la encontró, decidió buscar en la cafetería y aprovechar a comer, pero tampoco estaba ahí, tampoco sus demás amigos. _

_-"¿Dónde están todos?, no he visto a Moka, ni a Tsukune, ni a Gin-sempai en todo este tiempo, mejor me voy a los cuartos"- Naruto llego rápidamente a los dormitorios para descansar, estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio cuando algo lo detiene…_

_-Naruto espera- le llamo una voz femenina detrás de él, cuando el voltio vio a una hermosa chica con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, un pequeño bolso y con zapatillas negras (a que ya saben quien es). Era muy hermosa, pero nuestro protagonista estaba en shock, no se esperaba que esa persona estuviera ahí delante de él. _

_-aun quedando conmigo, te pusiste esa ropa- le dijo un poco decepcionada _

_-"¿¡De que rayos esta hablando?! ¿En que momento quede con ella?"-no sé de que me hablas _

_-¿No sabes? Y todavía te pones difícil- Naruto observo su ropa, era su típica chamarra negra con naranja y, bueno, la ropa de siempre. –Hoy se supone que tienes que salir conmigo- ella se acercó a él y lo agarro del brazo -vámonos ya_

_-espera, debería cambiarme de ropa_

_-no hay tiempo- así los dos se fueron a su cita ya programada, de la cual Naruto no estaba ni enterado. _

_Ambos iban caminado juntos, la chica iba sujetando su mano. Naruto no sabia como reaccionar, la verdad es que nunca había estado en una cita y menos con la persona que estaba a lado de él, en especial por su comportamiento. _

_-"no entiendo, ella nunca es así conmigo, además ¿desde cuando estoy saliendo con ella?"-¿Y adonde vamos?_

_-eres muy tonto, tu dijiste a donde íbamos a ir hoy_

_-um… ¿en serio?_

_-si, dijiste al salón mononoke, ¿no te acuerdas?_

_-pues…- Naruto intento bloquear su nerviosismo -¡Es cierto!, creo que he estado entrenando mucho, jeje. ¡Pues sigamos!_

_Llegaron rápidamente, había mucha gente y muchas tiendas, teatros y centros comerciales, era algo así como una plaza, pero una muy grande. _

_-vamos a esa tienda de ropa_

_-pero estoy vestido así- pero ella ya estaba más adelante que el_

_-¿A quien le importa?- Naruto se resigno y entro a la tienda, donde su compañera ya estaba viendo un vestido hermoso (piensen en uno, yo no soy mujer para describirlo, ya que no se de esas cosas). _

_-el vestido es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?_

_-si, lo es_

_-pues busca algo de ropa tu también, si me hablas me distraes- después se voltio para seguir mirando otros vestidos_

_-"¿¡que acaba de decir?! Ella me pidió su opinión y después me dice que la distraigo"-tramposa, esto es una tienda de ropa para mujeres- dijo bajito _

_-¿dijiste algo, Naruto?- dijo con una mirada fulminante _

_-e-e-esto…yo dije…hermosa, ¡te verías hermosa en ese vestido!- Naruto cerro los ojos y puso su mano detrás de su nuca y se comenzó a reír, nerviosamente. _

_-¿uh?- el rubio sintió algo suave en su mejilla, era un beso _

_-eres muy malo mintiendo, pero te perdono, por esta vez_

_-"¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee?!, ¡Me esperaba todo menos eso!, Moka vampira, ¿¡Qué te paso?!"- Moka ya estaba por el mostrador y compro su tan anhelado vestido, claro que no con su dinero, Naruto lo pago. Así transcurrió medio día, Moka compro todo tipo de cosas y el monedero de Naruto quedo bastante triste. _

_-termine comprando de todo, ¿verdad?_

_-si…bastante diría yo_

_-mucho- dijo uno de los dos clones de Naruto, cargando unas cosas_

_-te lo recompensare- Moka se acercó a Naruto para besarlo, el rubio estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido, lamentablemente algo los interrumpió…_

_-"¡Que youki más enorme siento! ¡Va a caer justo encima de nosotros!"- acto seguido, Naruto tomo en brazos a Moka y logro escapar de ese ataque. _

_-¿¡pero que rayos…Sasuke?!- el rubio no se esperaba a su amigo ahí -¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_-__**Naruto, ¿Quién te crees que eres para darle un beso a Moka?**__- le dijo enojado, con el sharingan prendido y un chidori ensartado en el piso _

_-no sé de que me hablas, pensé que ella no te interesaba de esa manera_

_-¡maldito!, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta pero aun así… ¡No te lo perdonare!- Sasuke le lanzo muchas shuriken a Naruto que las desviaba como podía._

_-"¿¡que es esto?!, ¿¡Sasuke enamorado y celoso?! ¿¡Moka vampira es muy linda conmigo?! ¿¡Que es lo que sucede aquí?!"_

_-¡Aun no termino contigo Naruto!- el Uchiha estaba bastante enojado y perseguía arduamente a la pareja_

_-solo huyamos como la ultima vez _

_-¿huir? Ja, ni que estuviera loco- Naruto fácilmente hizo sus clones y preparo un rasengan -no se lo que sucede aquí pero si buscas pelea, te la daré, ¡Rasengan!_

_-¡Chidori! ¡Ahh!- por alguna razón, Sasuke se lanzo a lo idiota hacia Naruto y no pudo darle, así que el rasengan le dio de lleno a Sasuke y salió volando -¡Si, derrote a Sasuke!_

_Naruto y Moka regresaron a la Academia Yokai y cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios, no sin antes despedirse. Moka le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, el cual quedo muy sonrojado tan solo con eso. Naruto que era tan astuto y como pensaba que el mundo en donde estaba, estaba completamente loco, se puso a investigar._

_A lo largo de su investigación, se encontró con Moka exterior y con Tsukune, los vio conversando y aunque Moka lucia como siempre, su carácter era más frio._

_-"ahora entiendo porque Moka vampira es tan linda, ¡es como si Moka vampira fuera como la Moka exterior y viceversa!"_

_También se dio cuenta que Tsukune seguía enamorado de ella, fuera como fuera. Muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar: Kurumu no tenía grandes pechos, era PLANA, en cambio, Yukari tenía grandes pechos y Gin-sempai no era un pervertido, ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_-¿¡En que clase de mundo estoooooooooy?!- grito a los cuatro vientos, Naruto Uzumaki -¡Si es un sueño, ya despiértenme! _

Naruto se movía inquieto en su cama, parecía que tenía una pesadilla o dolor de estomago. Moka estaba sentada a un lado, esperando que despertara, leyendo una revista mientras esperaba. El joven se despertó sudando.

-hasta que por fin despiertas- le dijo sin mucho interés, pero Naruto no se confió

-"¿acaso me desmaye de nuevo?, ¡todavía sigo en ese mundo raro! ¿O ya no?, solo hay una forma de saberlo"- Naruto se acercó a Moka e intento besarla, ella no se había dado cuenta, hasta que voltio a ver a Naruto

-¿¡Que crees que haces imbécil?!- Moka le dio un golpe a Naruto que lo mando hasta el otro lado de la pared.

-te…te pasas….-"bueno, al menos ya sé que era un sueño"

Sin duda alguna, con ese golpe Naruto volvió a dormir y se quedo un día entero en la enfermería, aunque esta vez, espera no tener un sueño tan loco como ese.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí acabo el capitulo extra 2, no se esperen optro hasta diciembre porque planeo hacer uno, pero de navidad, todos merecemos tener navidad y este fic no sera la excepción. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y les haya divertido, tanto como a mi. **

**Nos vemos y saludos.  
**


	35. Chapter 33

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 3.**

**Capitulo 33: Resultados. **

Nuestro joven Tsukune estaba descansando después de semejante entrenamiento con Naruto y un poco de Sasuke. Eran las 3 de la mañana y Tsukune estaba realmente dormido, pero como tiene mala suerte, es tirado de la cama bruscamente por un amigo suyo, muy reconocido.

-¿¡Pero que demonios...?!- dice Tsukune ya tirado en el piso -¡Naruto, son las 3 de la mañana!

-¡Lo se!- dijo con una sonrisa -¡Es tiempo de entrenar!

-¿¡Que?! ¡Es muy temprano!- pero Naruto le puso una playera y le arrojo un pantalón para que se vistiera -debes de estar bromeando

-no es ninguna broma, dije que iba a hacerte fuerte y eso haré. Ahora cámbiate y sígueme- ordeno el rubio

-¡Si señor!

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a su campo de entrenamiento improvisado, el cual tan solo era las afueras de la academia Yokai. Tsukune empezó con la rutina que le había impuesto Naruto, que según el rubio, le ayudaría ha tener más condición física y más resistencia en los entrenamientos.

-¡Vamos Tsukune, faltan 20 para 100!- le apoyo su amigo el cual estaba encima de su espalda mientras hacia lagartijas -¡Ya casi acabas, vamos!

-ugh, ¡Pesas mucho, Naruto!- Tsukune siguió hasta acabar y lo logro -¡Ahhh!- Tsukune se desplomo con Naruto en su espalda

-muy bien hecho Tsukune, ahora pasemos al siguiente, veamos...- Naruto saco una libreta de bolsillo de color verde y comenzó a leerla -¡500 vueltas a la Academia Yokai!

-¿¡QUEE?!- grito Tsukune a los cuatro vientos -¡Estas loco!

-mm...tienes razón, 100 vueltas entonces

-pero aun no me recupero de las lagartijas

-**¿Que no quieres proteger a Moka?**- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Tsukune se puso serio y recordó a su linda Moka-san y sus deseos por protegerla, y también los de amor, impulsaron a Tsukune a continuar.

-sigamos Naruto

-¡Okey!

Tsukune hizo las 50 vueltas con mucho entusiasmo, pero estaba sudando demasiado y estaba realmente cansado, el se cae en el piso, pero una vez más recuerda a Moka, Kurumu y toda la gente que le importa y vuelve a levantarse. Naruto le hace compañía a Tsukune corriendo junto con él y manteniendo su paso. Luego de esa prueba infernal, Naruto y Tsukune se dirigen hacia el punto más alto de la Academia Yokai.

-un ninja requiere de equilibrio- dijo desde la punta del edificio más alto de la Academia

-muy bien, ahora si empiezo a pensar que estas loco- dijo Tsukune no muy convencido de subir ahí arriba

-tienes que subir Tsukune- un clon de Naruto sube a Tsukune a la fuerza -ahora, agárrate de la punta y estira tu cuerpo hacia arriba- el joven aun con miedo se agarra como es debido y a pesar de que el viento ruge y siente que se va a caer, no se suelta del asta.

-eso es Tsukune, no cierres los ojos- Tsukune los abre y mira el amanecer, pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae

-¡Wahh!- pero Naruto lo atrapa de un salto -oh dios, eso me dio miedo

-jajaja, pero lo hiciste bien. Terminamos por hoy, regresa a dormir

-gracias... Nos vemos Naruto-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa

-jajaja- ambos se comenzaron a reír, pero Tsukune finalmente se retira a darse un baño y dormir

-ja, ¿Naruto-sensei?- el rubio observo el cielo y por alguna razón recordó a su primer aprendiz, Konohamaru. Eso le hizo poner una sonrisa nostálgica, hace mucho que no veía a su aprendiz y rival por el titulo de Hokage -agallas y trabajo de duro, ¿Eran realmente dos cosas, Konohamaru?

Flashback.

_Un Naruto más joven le explicaba a un pequeño niño lo que se necesitaba para llegar al titulo de Hokage._

_-escúchame bien Konohamaru, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras del chakra pero solo hay una cosa que realmente importa_

_-¿Y que es?_

_-un montón de agallas y trabajo duro_

_-¡Esas son dos cosas! ¡Pero estoy de acuerdo!- le dijo felizmente _

_-bien, entonces empecemos Konohamaru, lo primero que hay que hacer para el Oiroke no jutsu es..._

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke, el cual le toco su hombro para que regresara al mundo real.

-hmp, no tengo porque preguntar, es raro entrenar a alguien que no es un ninja

-si, es un poco más complicado, pero Tsukune en verdad quiere proteger a Moka y a todos los que pueda

-es cierto, creo que fui algo duro con él. Supongo que aun no estoy listo para ser un sensei

-jajaja, ambos lo haremos bien- Naruto también le puso su mano en su hombro -solo tienes que compartir un poco de tu experiencia con Tsukune, no es muy difícil en realidad

-hmp, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, pero... gracias- Sasuke despareció y Naruto solo quedo pensando en Konohamaru, el realmente era su sensei y no estaba ahí para guiarlo, Naruto se lamentaba eso, pero lamentablemente aun no podía irse.

-"Konohamaru, aun no puedo irme. Hay personas aquí que son importantes para mi y no quiero dejarlas. Estoy seguro que podrás hacer las cosas bien, sin mi ayuda."

* * *

Después de unas horas, con Tsukune.

-"al parecer aquí comenzare a trabajar, el cuartel del comité de planificación del festival escolar"- pensó Tsukune mientras observaba una casa bastante grande y unos cuervos estaban en la puerta, tapando la entrada -"no quiero ser expulsado, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y haré todo lo que diga el director"

-disculpa- Tsukune se voltea y mira a un muchacho más alto que él, ojos oscuros y cabello café oscuro, además de que viste de negro y unos lentes. -Me informaron de que eres el nuevo miembro del comité

-ah...si- el muchacho le sonríe

-¡Bienvenido, Aono Tsukune-kun!

Mientras en el club del periodismo.

La mayoría del club esta en su aula, Moka le cuenta a todos como Tsukune desde ahora estará en el comité de planificación del festival escolar, eso a Kurumu no le gusto.

-¿¡Porque Tsukune tiene que trabajar en el comité?! ¡Él ya pertenece al club del periodismo!

-es la orden del director, sino Tsukune será expulsado- explicó Moka -hablando de eso, Tsukune se ha comportado extraño, parece preocupado por algo...y también ha utilizado los poderes de la sangre de vampiro

-tienes que acostumbrarte Moka- dijo Naruto sentado desde su silla -Tsukune tiene que empezar a controlar sus poderes vampiricos, antes de que lo controlen a él- dijo seriamente

-**tiene razón Omote, después de todo, Naruto peleo contra un ghoul y regreso a Tsukune a la normalidad, algo completamente improbable. Por eso no debe de pasar de nuevo**

-"aun así, tengo un mal presentimiento"

-de todas formas- Kurumu salió del aula -hablare con el director para que me devuelva a Tsukune

-ni siquiera te molestes, el director no esta en la escuela

-¿¡Ruby-san?!

-¿¡porque estas aquí?!- pregunto Kurumu

-¡Ruby! Ha sido algo de tiempo- dijo Naruto muy animadamente

-si que lo ha sido, ocurrieron muchas cosas y ahora soy la subordinada del profesor

-¡Te extrañe-desu!- dijo abrazando

-pero lo más importante, Tsukune-san esta en peligro

-ya lo sabía- dijo Sasuke

-¿Sasuke-san?

-es más que obvio que buscan a Tsukune, a mi y a Naruto, hemos desecho sus planes en más de una ocasión y por lo visto el director va a utilizar a Tsukune para derrotarlos

-¿Como es que estas tan seguro Sasuke?- pregunto la sucubbus

-en primera, porque no han hecho ningún movimiento. En segunda, la mejor de forma de destruir algo, es por dentro y en tercera, debe de haber un **infiltrado** para que eso funcione

-es por eso que Tsukune-san esta en peligro- dijo Ruby

-Moka, ese mal presentimiento, no te preocupes, no le pasara nada malo a Tsukune- Sasuke se va y Naruto lo sigue

-esperen, ¿A donde van?

-por resultados.

-"eso puede ser peligroso para Sasuke"- pensó Mizore, que estaba oculta en una pared -no se ustedes, pero yo voy a ayudar a Sasuke

-¿¡Mizore?!

-otra vez escondida-desu

-bueno, me voy- dijo y paso adelante de ellos para ir a ayudar a Sasuke

-yo también voy- dijo Kurumu -solo no te interpongas entre Tsukune y yo, acosadora

-lo mismo digo, pechugona.

* * *

Mientras con Tsukune.

Nuestro protagonista entró en una sala donde había una mesa redonda bastante grande, el joven de lentes le acompañaba, las personas que estaban dentro, para Tsukune, les daba muy mala espina.

-entra Tsukune-san, ellos son los miembros del comité escolar para este año.

-gracias por su gran esfuerzo presidente- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Gracias por su trabajo!

-pre...¿Presidente?

-es cierto, no me he presentado. Soy el presidente del comité, Kaneshiro Hokuto. Mucho gusto, Tsukune-kun.

-muy bien, ¡La reunión va a dar inicio!- Tsukune se sentó a lado de un chico bastante extraño pero que si tenía su forma humana

-como todos ustedes saben, existe un grupo llamado Antítesis que se interpone contra el festival escolar. Yo quiero que la escuela cambie...algún día lograré la paz real... ¡por eso, no le podemos dar la espalda a Antítesis! ¡tenemos que mantenernos firmes y no ceder contra a Antítesis!

* * *

Al terminar la reunión, por el camino a la Academia Yokai.

-hey, espera Tsukune-kun

-tu eres, el de hace rato

-Ueshiba Mizuki, puedes llamarme Mizuki, encantado de conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Que opinas de la reunión?

-pues, no sabía que había alguien aquí como Hokuto-san, el en verdad desea la paz-"como Naruto y yo"-me siento conmovido

-pareces un buen chico, por eso te diré un secreto

-¿Secreto?

-hay un infiltrado en el comité

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Hay un infiltrado!?

-shhh, no es conveniente hablar aquí- este lo jala a un lugar más apartado, segundos después Kurumu y Mizore van a donde escucharon la voz de Tsukune, pero Sasuke las detiene.

-entonces hay un infiltrado

-¿Que nadie te dijo nada?

-pues no-"¿Que planea el director?"

-bueno, pero si se parecen solo debes de detenerlos como la última vez- en eso Tsukune nota algo extraño y el muchacho casi se iba

-espera, ¿Como sabes eso?

-¿eh?

-yo **nunca** mencione que ya los había enfrentado antes- Tsukune se voltea -¡Tú debes ser!- pero el ya no estaba, entonces Tsukune se desespera, pero entonces recuerda el entrenamiento con Sasuke de solo 40 minutos.

_-Tsukune, si el enemigo desaparece, busca en todas las direcciones que puede estar: arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, detrás de ti. Podría estar en cualquier lado, si no esta en ninguna visible, entonces..._

-"¡Esta abajo!"- Tsukune ya había volteado a ver a todas direcciones, pero no estaba, solo quedaba la de abajo. Tsukune logra concentrar su energía en su brazo y golpear el piso, logrando jalar al monstruo debajo para arriba.

-"¡Bien hecho Tsukune!"

-"hmp, no esta mal"

-¡¿Pero como?!- dijo Mizuki

-"gracias Sasuke, Naruto"- Tsukune que ya tiene agarrado a Mizuki del cuello, le mete un golpe en su quijada y lo saca volando hacia arriba, rompiéndole la mandíbula, donde Naruto le mete una patada y lo baja hacia el piso rompiendo este.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Tsukune, pero después se inca en el piso

-¡Tsukune!- Kurumu llega a ver como esta Tsukune y lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie

-hmp, bien hecho Tsukune, has pasado la prueba

-¿Prueba?

-pudimos acabar con ese rufián mucho antes de que te pudiera hacer algo, pero quería ver si habías aprendido algo. Por eso, te has ganado mi confianza- Sasuke le abre la camisa a Tsukune y 5 flamas se ponen en sus dedos -sello de cinco puntos: liberación- Sasuke le quita el sello de cinco puntos a Tsukune y lo llevan a la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

-todo esta yendo de acuerdo al plan, ¿No es así jefe?

-¿Kiria?

-aunque debo decir, que esos chicos dieron un gran espectáculo, ¿Verdad, Hokuto?

-si, pero no dejare que interrumpan nuestro planes- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Bueno, como les prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ya es primero de diciembre y dentro de 13 días...¡Ya salgo de vacaciones! ¡Libre para poder escribir todo lo que yo quiera, además de enviciarme en los videojuegos y demás cosas! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fin se sabe quien es el jefe de Antítesis y la participación de Tsukune fue bastante buena.**

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	36. Chapter 34

**Iba a poner este capitulo el domingo, pero la inspiración te juega trucos, hoy la inspiración me llego- y este un tip para los que escriben -escuchando una canción pude crear el siguiente capitulo. Tiene algo especial, un mensaje que creo, que el gran Masashi Kishimoto nos intenta decir en la serie de Naruto. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 4.**

**Capitulo 34: Confianza. **

Algunos días pasaron, Tsukune entrenaba con Naruto y Sasuke todos los días, sin importar que tan cansado estaba, Naruto y Sasuke lo obligaban a seguir. Él no sabía quien de los dos era mejor; por un lado estaba Naruto, el era tan entusiasta que incluso cuando Tsukune ya no podía más, el rubio lo obligaba a entrenar hasta desfallecer, literalmente. Por el otro lado, estaba Sasuke; él era más serio que Naruto y, por ende, mucho más estricto, lo hacia esforzarse mucho más que cuando estudias para un examen de la materia más odiada. Todo iba excelente, Tsukune estaba mejorando e incluso se estaba volviendo un poco entusiasta y más apegado a hacer las cosas bien. Lamentablemente, a 10 días del festival escolar, nuestros héroes se enfrentan a algo no tan sencillo.

Todos los estudiantes de la academia Yokai estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo para preparar el festival escolar. Tsukune y Hokuto están caminando por los pasillos de la academia Yokai.

-asombroso, todos están animados por el festival escolar- dijo con felicidad, Tsukune

-estarán mucho más animados en unos pocos días. Ya que eres de primero, es tu primer festival escolar. No sabes lo importante que es, ¿No es así?

-bueno, es la primera vez

-veras, en el festival escolar los estudiantes graduados regresan como clientes a la academia. Es solo el 29, pero el 31 es día libre, ya que es Halloween.

-nuestro trabajo es mantener la paz ese día, es realmente importante Tsukune-kun- dijo el de lentes con una media sonrisa

-Hokuto-san-"él en verdad desea la paz, se parece tanto a Naruto"

Mientras en el club del periódico.

Yukari escribe rápidamente en la computadora, mientra Moka escribe con su pluma de la misma forma, sudor resbala por su frente por su duro trabajo. Sasuke no esta ahí por ser jefe de grupo, tiene otros asuntos que atender. Kurumu entra con un montón de papeles en sus manos.

-¡He vuelto! Ya he recogido todos los datos

-¡Yo también!- dijo cierto rubio hiperactivo, también con papeles hasta el cuello

-bienvenidos

-gracias a los clones de Naruto fue más fácil recoger los datos de lo que las demás clases están haciendo

-que bien Kurumu-chan- Moka se quita el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo -entonces podrías introducirlo esto con el "Músico en vivo ob" de Gin-sempai

-¿Qué?- dijo cierto rubio con los ojos como platos

-las ilustraciones y el diseño deben de ser muy cool. Por favor, hagan buenas entrevistas

-¡Ah!- Kurumu soltó todos los papeles -¡Tan ocupados!

-¿Quien diría que el festival aumentara el trabajo del club?- preguntó al aire, Naruto, recogiendo lo que había soltado su compañera

-que ruidosa- dijo la más callada de todas

-Mizore-chan, ¿Qué haces?

-Sasuke me pidió ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo -les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

-estamos cortos de mano de obra y Tsukune no esta aquí- Kurumu se puso un poco triste -últimamente todo se trata de Hokuto, Hokuto-san esto, Hokuto-san aquello, ¡Ya estoy harta!

-¿Estas celosa de un hombre?- pregunto la brujita -eso esta muy mal-desu

-jajaja- Naruto se reía, pero tuvo que parar a Kurumu, ya que iba a golpear a Yukari o a jugar con sus pechos, ya que no están grandes como los de ella -bueno, ya basta. Si Hokuto es como lo pinta Tsukune, entonces no hay ningún problema

-de todas formas, Naruto-san- Moka se acerco a su oído -voy a ir a hablar con Hokuto, por si acaso

-bueno. Kurumu-chan, sigamos con lo demás- él se llevo a Kurumu a arrastras, fuera del salón del club -Kage bunshin no jutsu

Mientras en el comité.

-Hokuto-san, el trabajo de que tema esta haciendo cada grupo esta hecho

-oh, que bien, has sido rápido Tsukune-kun

-gracias

-oye, ¿Que tema esta haciendo tu grupo?

-bueno, el de atrapa al pez dorado- dijo con una sonrisa, Hokuto dio una risita -Nekonome-sensei dijo que se lo dejáramos a ella, pero temo por lo peces dorados

-ya veo, por hoy hemos terminado. Puedes ir a tu club, hace tiempo que no estás ahí

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias

-hoy...- Tsukune se detuvo -te ves diferente, más confiado en ti mismo

-tal vez sea, porque no quiero que el festival sea cancelado por Antítesis- Tsukune hablo con seriedad y convicción, algo que no había tenido ni en el último capitulo del anime -por eso, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el festival escolar sea un éxito!

-Tsukune-kun, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba- después de eso, Tsukune sale de la sala del comité, esta bastante feliz y confiado, jamás se había sentido así.

-"después de tantos entrenamientos hasta el desmayo, siento que algo ha cambiado en mi"- Tsukune miró su sello en forma de brazalete y empezó a recordar los sucesos de los últimos días.

Flashback.

_-¡Vamos Tsukune!- le apoyo Naruto mientras su amigo estaba en el piso con sangre en la nariz y más heridas -¡Aun no te rindas!_

_-¡Ya es suficiente!- grito Kurumu, a ella le dolía ver esto. Moka también observaba, pero se aguantaba las ganas de detenerlos por la Moka interna_

_-no Kurumu- dijo Sasuke -el necesita esto. Tsukune el oponente no te va a dar un beso ni apoyo, va a barrer el piso contigo si no te levantas_

_-estoy...muy cansado_

_-si eso es lo más lejos que vas a llegar, será mejor parar, __**para siempre**__- le dijo fríamente Naruto_

_-Naruto...-"él tiene razón, si me quedo aquí ahora, nunca podré proteger a Moka-san. Ya estoy harto de ser siempre...un inútil"- Tsukune a duras penas se reincorpora -"siempre estoy haciendo...que Moka-san se preocupe por mí, que la Moka interior siempre me salve...ya estoy cansado de eso"- Naruto hace una media sonrisa y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sasuke empieza a aplaudir lentamente. Kurumu le mira extraño y Moka también. La mirada __del pelinegro era seria, como siempre, pero eso hizo brillar los ojos de Tsukune. _

_-"Sasuke"- pensaron Naruto y Tsukune _

_-¡Vamos Tsukune! Ni siquiera has podido golpearme_

_-esta vez voy a lograrlo...incluso si me desmayo...aunque sea solo un golpe...¡Pero te lo daré!_

_-¡Estoy esperando!- dijo poniéndose en guardia. Tsukune corrió hacia él y dio un salto para darle una patada, la cual..._

-hey, ese brazalete es extraño- un joven bastante raro con unos pantalones de cuadros interrumpió el recuerdo de Tsukune.

-"¿Quien es él?"

-solo quiero verlo- dijo mirándolo de distintos ángulos, como si fuera un niño

-lo siento pero tengo prisa, ¡Adiós!- Tsukune se alejo del muchacho

-que mal, se me ha escapado- dijo con una sonrisa

-tu eres muy tonto, ¿Qué crees que haces Kiria? No te fijes en Tsukune de esa forma, te están buscando

-jajaja, **tú** también, ¿No te preocupa que te vean conmigo? **Líder. **Tu plan ha funcionado a la perfección, eres muy inteligente Hokuto.

-no te pongas tan nervioso, pronto entraras en acción

-claro, ¡Déjamelo a mi!- Hokuto mira hacia unos arboles y con su poder hace que una rama explote, de ella saltan unos cuervos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-nada, solo eran unos cuervos.

¿Solo unos cuervos? Pregúntenle eso a Moka, la cual esta aterrada, escondida detrás de un árbol.

-"que instinto asesino más aterrador, Hokuto en verdad es alguien malo. Tsukune no debe de confiar en él, debo decirle de inmediato"- Moka se va directo al salón del club. Al llegar le informa a Kurumu y a Yukari de la información. De pronto Tsukune abre la puerta.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Hokuto-san es un Antítesis?

-no escuche todo lo que decían, pero es claro que es algo malo. Tsukune debes de decirle al director, podría pasar algo malo

-no...eso no puede ser verdad

-yo se que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto- dijo Moka con preocupación

-no puedo...no puedo creerte

-¡Espera Tsukune! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso?!- casi le grito Kurumu -¡Como vas a creer más en Hokuto que en nosotras!- Tsukune casi salia por la puerta

-en ese caso, lo siento- Tsukune se fue corriendo

-¡Entonces que somos para ti! ¡Traidor!- grito Kurumu.

No podía creerlo, ni quería pensar sobre ello. Ese era el pensamiento de Tsukune, era un muchacho indeciso y como era un adolescente, era fácil de moldear por cualquiera. Corrió hasta salir de la academia y de ahí, seguir hasta el comité.

-"si lo que dicen es cierto, los de comité están en peligro... aun así...no puedo creerlo... ¿Por que Hokuto-san haría algo así? Él en verdad es como Naruto"

Como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su mente, el recuerdo de hace unos momentos regreso a su mente.

Flashback.

_La patada de Tsukune no dio resultado, pero si quebró el piso. Sus ojos ya eran rojos como los de un vampiro, los entrenamientos de Sasuke habían resultado. Tsukune podía sacar sus poderes con un poco de más facilidad. Lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo golpearlo y quedo una vez más tirado en el piso. _

_-lo lamento mucho Tsukune, pero si no me pongo serio, nunca mejoraras- le dijo su amigo, Naruto ayudo a Tsukune a levantarse -has mejorado, pero no puedes rendirte, porque yo no lo haré _

_-¿De que hablas?- dijo con más sangre en la nariz -yo soy el que entrena, no tú_

_-__si, pero yo soy el sensei y como sensei, no voy a echarme para atrás y decir que ya no puedo, eso es lo que hacen los cobardes- Sasuke le toca el hombro a Tsukune _

_-eres un idiota, eso es indiscutible, pero mejor te diré lo que no eres- Sasuke y Naruto le sonrieron -lo primero que me dijiste en los entrenamientos fue: quisiera ya no ser un cobarde y hacerme más fuerte. En ese momento había sido algo duro contigo -Tsukune escuchaba atentamente, grabándose cada palabra -¿Cuantas veces has pensado en eso? Tú eres valiente e ingenuo, pero __precisamente por eso, es que no eres un cobarde. No vamos a dejarte caer, como tu sensei, si caes tú, Nosotros también lo haremos_

_-Sasuke..._

_-el teme tiene razón, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero...no servirá de nada, __**si no crees en ti mismo **_

_-yo...- Tsukune derramo una lágrima sin saber porque -¡Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda!_

_Fin Flashback. _

Tsukune ya estaba en frente de la puerta para entrar al salón del comité. Su respiración acelerada, se calmo. De un momento a otro, se decepciono.

-"que tonto he sido, Hokuto-san me ha dado confianza en mi mismo, justo como Naruto. Pero... esa no es la verdadera confianza... Sasuke y Naruto me enseñaron eso ese día. Aunque los demás te den la espalda y nadie crea en ti, siempre estarás tú, porque, no sirve de nada si no crees en ti mismo"- Tsukune se limpio el sudor, con determinación puso su mano en la perilla -"era eso...lo que siempre me falto, he sido un alumno mediocre que nunca ha creído en si mismo, Naruto también lo es, pero él a diferencia de mi, él cree absolutamente en si mismo, y por eso, es lo que es ahora".

Solo eres lo que eres, hasta que Tú mismo decides cambiar, nuestro joven héroe tiene eso en mente, junto con las enseñanzas testarudas de Naruto y su determinación, además de la convicción de Sasuke y estilos de los dos, Tsukune se dispone a entrar sin duda alguna de que encontrara algo que cambiara esa confianza que tiene con Hokuto.

Esto es lo que el destino tiene preparado para él, la batalla final contra Antítesis esta cerca.

* * *

**Bueno... esta vez...no se si debo de repetir lo mismo que escribí arriba, porque me siento algo raro al escribir este capitulo. Lo que siento ahora, es lo que siento cuando veo Naruto a punto de desfallecer y se vuelve a levantar. Eso es lo que quisiéramos hacer todos cuando tenemos un problema...¡Pero bueno! Ya dejando eso de lado, tengo unos anuncios que dar: **

**1. ¡Ya salí de vacaciones y con buenas calificaciones! (eso hasta rimo) **

**2. Esta historia ya esta siendo traducida al inglés, voy como 3 capis, haciendo todo lo que puedo para que este correcta la traducción.**

**3. Hoy estoy más inspirado que nunca, como para acabar esta temporada de una vez, lamentablemente no dormiría y mis dedos se cansarían muy rápido. Qué puedo decir, soy lento para escribir. **

**¡Ah! Una pregunta para ustedes: **

**¿Quieren que ponga la segunda temporada en este mismo fic o lo pongo en otro fic? (espero entiendan a lo que me refiero).**

**¡Nos vemos y Saludos!**

**Note: ****If there is someone who speaks English and wants to give their opinion, Do It! **

**Although I am Mexican and do not know much English, let me know your opinion.**


	37. Naruto and Rosario vampire special 2!

**En este si me tarde en escribirlo, bastante trabajo. Pero mucha acción en este capitulo. sin más, aquí vamos:**

* * *

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 5.**

**2° Especial De Naruto y Rosario + Vampire:**

**Los sentimientos de protección y amor, ¡La batalla decisiva contra Antítesis!**

El joven Tsukune entró al salón del comité con una mirada firme, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Hokuto mientras todos los demás miembros estaban muertos con mucha sangre en sus cuerpos.

-Hokuto-san- Tsukune agacho la cabeza -así que, al final, eras tú

-ah, eres tú, Tsukune-kun- Hokuto tomó un pedazo de madera que estaba tirado por ahí, lo uso contra Tsukune, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente

-después de todo, eres un miembro de Antítesis

-como pensaba, en aquella ocasión si nos escucharon- él acomodo sus lentes -pero esta bien, el plan debe de continuar. Pero- Hokuto sonríe -aprovechare esto para decirte algo Tsukune-kun- Tsukune lo mira con el ceño fruncido -yo soy el **líder de Antítesis**

-pensar que he confiado en ti, una y otra vez he estado en peligro- Tsukune aprieta los puños -y Moka-san y los demás son arrastrados a esto. Pensé que tú eras diferente Hokuto-san, realmente creí que tú y yo haríamos un cambio

-no seas tonto, no estoy interesado e tus sentimientos, en vez de eso- este sacó el pedazo de madera de la pared -muéstrame esa fuerza con la que derrotaste a mi subalternos, o si no...¡Muere!- este lo golpeo pero Tsukune lo detiene con su mano derecha, acto seguido le da un golpe con la mano izquierda pero Hokuto lo intercepta con su otra mano y le mete una patada para alejarlo de él.

-has mejorado Tsukune-kun, pero eso no es suficiente- este da una sonrisa -anda, ven

-escucha, esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas

-estás equivocado, si lo es. Si no quieres que le paso algo malo a tus amigos, más vale que pelees conmigo- Tsukune nega con la cabeza, pero luego mira de nuevo a Hokuto, con determinación

-si esa es la única forma, lo siento Hokuto-san- Tsukune corre hacia el que alguna vez fue su amigo, antes de llegar a él, da un salto y le mete una patada voladora con los dos pies, manda a Hokuto hasta la pared, después de eso, Tsukune lo sigue hasta donde esta Hokuto

-no te apresures Tsukune-kun- ambos intercambian bastantes puñetazos y patadas -¿Eso es **todo**? Me esperaba algo más- este deja de jugar y comienza a quebrar la defensa de su adversario; finalmente la rompe y le mete dos golpes en su estomago, una patada en la cara, Tsukune intenta darle un golpe, pero este le dobla la mano y usando su peso en su contra, hace que Tsukune caiga -Tsukune-kun, así jamás vas a ganarme- este esta por golpearlo, pero para sorpresa de los dos, unas cartas se insertan en la mano de Hokuto.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?"

-tú, ¡Tienes cara de villano!- Kurumu realiza su ataque con sus uñas afiladas y corta toda el área donde estaba Hokuto

-Tsukune, eso que dijiste antes...tú estás llevándote toda la carga y siempre quieres protegernos- Kurumu voltea con una sonrisa y con la mano en su pecho -vamos a luchar juntos Tsukune, si estamos juntos...la carga será menos

-así es-desu

-Kurumu-chan...todas...- Tsukune sonríe, pero luego voltea a ver la cortina de humo, de ella sale un Hokuto sin ninguna herida

-jajaja, pensé que podría ver la fuerza de Tsukune-kun de la que hablan los rumores

-presidente Hokuto, prepárate- Kurumu se preparo para atacar -¡Voy a hacerte sufrir lo que Tsukune a sufrido!

-¡Esperen!- Ruby entra por la puerta con una cortada bastante grande en el brazo -todos...malas noticias, Moka-san ha sido secuestrada

-¿¡Qué?!

-lo siento, aunque estaba ahí, no pude hacer nada

-Hokuto-san, ¿Esto es parte de tus planes?- los ojos de Tsukune no se veían -yo creí en ti, pensé que odiabas la violencia y que nuestros sentimientos eran parecidos... ¿¡Por qué hiciste algo así?!

-ja, tu y yo, ¿Similares? No me hagas reír, sin tus amigos no puedes hacer nada. Tsukune-kun, un hombre de tu nivel jamás entenderá mi plan

-maldito, te haré cantar la localización de Moka-san- Kurumu se apresura a atacar a Hokuto, pero antes de que lo haga, él ya la tiene agarrada del brazo, apretándolo muy fuerte.

-como pensaba, tus ataques son buenos, pero cuando eres atrapada se vuelven débiles, como una pequeña ave

-argh-"este tipo"

-sin Akashiya Moka, ustedes no son rivales para mí- Hokuto esta apunto de golpearla, pero Tsukune se adelanta y lo golpea antes enviándolo contra la pared, cuarteando esta

-es cierto que necesitamos a Moka-san la mayoría de las veces, pero- Tsukune abre los ojos, mostrando sus ojos rojos -¡Vamos a derrotarte y nos dirás donde esta Moka-san!

* * *

Mientras en el bosque de la Academia.

Moka estaba acostada en el piso, inconsciente. Pero por el sonido de unos cuervos, ella se despierta.

-pero que, ¿Donde estoy?

-¿Estás despierta?- Moka se voltea y ve a un chico de pantalones verdes con cuadros y con ojos extraños

-¿Quien eres?

-soy Kiria, mucho gusto Akashiya Moka- Moka se voltea para correr, pero Kiria la agarra del brazo -ni pienses en escapar, sin Tsukune para que te quite el rosario, no puedes hacer nada, ¿Verdad?

-"Tsukune"

* * *

En la batalla.

-eres inesperadamente fácil- dijo Kurumu con un poco de sangre en su ropa, de hecho todos tenían algo de sangre en sus ropas, excepto por Hokuto y Tsukune, se les salía la sangre de la cabeza

-ganamos, este es el final de Antítesis-desu

-Hokuto-san- Tsukune se acerco a Hokuto, el que ya estaba con múltiples cortadas -tu plan falló, dime honestamente, ¿Donde esta Moka-san?- pero Hokuto no respondió -entonces tendré que hacerlo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué quieren los de Antítesis?!

-je, el porque es interesante. Tú sabes que hay una gran barrera que protege la escuela para que los humanos no la vean

-si

-sería más interesante si esa barrera no existiera, los humanos y ayashis se matarían los unos a otros y así el mundo sería más interesante

-¡No me digan que...- Kiria sonrío como un lunático.

* * *

Ya estaban con el director, Hokuto estaba apresado por unas cuerdas y se le notaba derrotado.

-buen trabajo Tsukune-kun, has sido de gran ayuda

-¡Director!

-después de todo, eras tú Hokuto-kun- el director con un rosario, pone una barrera alrededor de Hokuto

-entonces...desde el principio sospechaste de mí- este se libero de las cuerdas y golpeo a la barrera, que era como una burbuja, pero con ese golpe no pudo hacer nada -todo era una trampa, usaste a Tsukune para que yo cayera en tú trampa

-tenía grandes expectativas sobre ti, Hokuto-kun- el director da la espalda -llévenlo a la mazmorra y acompañen a Tsukune-kun y sus amigos a mi oficina- le ordeno a sus hombres de negro.

-jajaja- la mirada de Hokuto era como la de alguien desquiciado, de alguna forma rompió la barrera y todos los que estaban a su alrededor salieron volando -te equivocas, todo ha salido de acuerdo a mis cálculos- Hokuto atraviesa con su mano ya convertida en cuchillas afiladas al director en su pecho, causando que salga bastante sangre. Hokuto agarra el rosario del director -con esto disiparé la gran barrera

-Hokuto-kun...detente- el director escupió sangre -las consecuencias serán muy graves

-Hokuto-san

-aun no lo pillas ¿Eh? Deje que me capturarás para acercarme al cauteloso director, tuve que presionarte con Kiria con el secuestro de Moka-san. Sabía que buscarías ayuda como siempre, ¡Eso es porque eres un debilucho incapaz de hacer algo por ti mismo!- Tsukune agacha la cabeza y otro de sus recuerdos se pone en marcha, como si alguien lo estuviera manipulando.

Flashback.

_-¡Eres muy débil!- le dijo Sasuke, mientras Tsukune estaba tirado, una vez más, en el piso _

_-lo siento_

_-¿Qué no sabes decir nada más? Cualquier enemigo te va a ver la cara de perdedor, y créeme cuando te digo que tienes cara de perdedor e idiota- Tsukune se limpia la sangre e intenta ponerse de pie -no ganaras nada con un "lo siento". Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando- Tsukune vuelve a preparar otro puñetazo, pero es fácilmente detenido por Sasuke y este le mete un cabezazo y le entierra un kunai_

_-¡Arght!- Sasuke le dio una barrida con su pie_

_-eres un mediocre, no sirves para nada- dijo seriamente, agarro a Tsukune del cuello -me das lástima, alguien como tú debería morir- Tsukune mira el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke y le hace ver su más terrible pesadilla: todos sus amigos en un charco de sangre, ya sin vida. _

_-¡NO!_

_-eso es lo que pasara si te rindes _

_Fin Flashback. _

-Hokuto-san...- este se voltea -¡Cállate!- Tsukune le mete un puñetazo que lo manda hasta la escalera y la hace pedazos. Hokuto se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado

-perro perdedor, aun intentas morderme

-aunque tenga que usar la violencia, **voy a derrotarte**

-jajaja, ¿He oído bien? ¿Derrotarme?- un aura oscura envuelve a Hokuto -una basura como tú, jamás vas a ganarme

-"esto es malo, Hokuto es muy fuerte"- Kurumu se levanta para atacar al de lentes, pero este crea una barrera para atraparlas, y así ya no pueden moverse.

-jajaja

-Tsukune-kun...

-¿Director?

-detén a Hokuto-kun, si quita la barrera, los humanos y ayashis estallaran en guerra y muchos humanos morirán, incluso tú familia...

-así es director, quiero que eso ocurra

-¡Te voy a detener!

-¿En serio? Tu solo hablas, pero no podrías ni matar a un pájaro enjaulado.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero Hokuto tenía sus cuchillas y corto varias vece a Tsukune, más sin embargo, este no quitaba su mirada desafiante.

* * *

Mientras con Moka.

Kiria no le había hecho daño a Moka, pero tampoco la dejaba irse. Con una criatura extraña, estaban viendo la pelea entre Tsukune y Hokuto, Tsukune estaba perdiendo y Moka solo pudo llorar.

-¡Espera! ¡Llévame con Tsukune!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -haré lo que digas, pero por favor, ¡Llévame con Tsukune!

-eres tan aburrida- Kiria la agarra del cuello -¿¡No te da vergüenza?! Solo sabes llorar

-"tiene razón"- Moka llora aun más fuerte al ver como Tsukune se sigue levantando con muchas cortadas y sangre por toda su camisa -"si tan solo fuera más fuerte... uh"

_-¡No me rendiré!- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza -sin importar cuantas veces caiga, ¡Seguiré levantándome!- _¿Naruto?

_-Naruto y yo tenemos una regla, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria- _Sasuke...

Moka intenta quitarse el rosario ella misma.

**-¿Que haces? Podrías morir**

-es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer, por Tsukune estoy dispuesta a perder la vida, porque él haría lo mismo por mi

**-tú, ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer eso? En ese caso, te comprendo- **Moka solo logra destrabar una pequeña parte del rosario y se libera de Kiria, para la sorpresa de ambos, un rayo perfora a Kiria en el pecho

-cabrón

-¡Sasuke!- el "vampiro" tenía rota la camisa por la mitad en diagonal, y bastantes heridas -¿Qué rayos te paso?

-maldito Kiria- con el chidori nagashi lanza a Kiria lejos de ahí y toma esa criatura extraña con forma de ojo. -Kuchiyose no jutsu- después de un poof, aparece un halcón -tenemos que alcanzar a Naruto

-¿Quieres decir que esta con Tsukune? ¿Qué les paso?

-ese maldito Hokuto nos envió como a 25 de sus hombres, ya ni se cuantos fueron, ambos estamos muy heridos- Moka observaba la pelea, Tsukune parecía un animal salvaje, aun no tenía un estilo de batalla.

-el entrenamiento no funciono- dijo al ver a Tsukune tirado con bastante sangre

-no es que no funcionara, sabíamos que Tsukune no mejoraría tan rápido. Así que en ves de enfocarnos en su cuerpo, nos enfocamos en su mente

-¿A que te refieres?

-no importa que tanto se esfuerce ese Hokuto, Tsukune se seguirá levantando, sin importar nada, porque es tan idiota y testarudo como Naruto y porque esta dispuesto a morir si es necesario, aunque su cuerpo se desquebraje en pedazos, el seguirá- dijo con una media sonrisa -por eso, no lo voy a dejar a su suerte.

* * *

En la batalla.

-¡Tsukune!- gritaban las chicas -"si sigue así, va a convertirse en Ghoul en cualquier momento"- en el cuello de Tsukune comenzaba a salir ese tribal.

_-deja de hacer tonterías, cuando estés a punto de desfallecer, piensa en todo lo que en verdad te importa, no dejes que te controle_

-"Sasuke me enseño...no puedo dejar que la sangre vampiríca me gane"- Tsukune se agarraba su cabeza y Hokuto con su mano hecho una cuchilla iba a matarlo hasta que unas shuriken le hace retroceder.

-¿¡Huh?!

-al parecer, he llegado justo a tiempo

-¡Naruto!- el rubio estaba pegado al techo con los brazos cruzados y con la ropa hecha trizas, además de sangre en su boca, cabeza, manos, etc.

-¿¡Como es posible?!- dijo Hokuto, sorprendido -envíe a la mayoría de mis hombres a matarlos

-con 50 no es suficiente- este llega donde esta Tsukune -lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora- Naruto mira seriamente a Hokuto -déjame mostrarte el poder un perdedor, ¡Hokuto!- Naruto corre hacia él y comienza a romper la defensa de Hokuto, ya que Naruto era muy rápido, le mete de golpes y sus clones aparecen

-"¿Que? ¡los destrozos de la escalera eran clones transformados!"

-¡U-zu-ma-ki!- los clones suben a Hokuto, donde Naruto ya lo esta esperando con un... -¡Naruto rasen-rendan! (Ráfaga espiral de Naruto Uzumaki)- el nuevo combo de Naruto manda a Hokuto contra el piso rompiéndolo en pedazos. -¡Mierd...!- Hokuto envía sus dedos que son como cuchillas hacia Naruto, logran perforarlo cerca del hígado, sino fuera por uno de sus clones, que lo salvo.

-¡Chidori senbon!- Sasuke le lanzó senbon eléctricas a Hokuto, aunque las esquivo, logro alejarlo de Naruto -¿Que hay dobe?

-jeje, teme...¿Que hay?- dijo tapándose su herida.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Moka-san!

-desde ahora yo me encargare de todo

-je, ni te creas que te dejare toda la acción, Moka vampira- Naruto se levanta con algo de dolor

-"aunque digas eso, se te ve bastante herido. ¿Qué intentas demostrar?"- Moka iba a golpear a Naruto en el cuello (para que quedara inconsciente) pero el lo detiene -si sigues así vas a morir

-Hokuto- el lo mira -dices que Tsukune es un perdedor que no puede hacer nada por si mismo, estás equivocado. Tsukune es mucho más valiente que tú y toda tú maldita organización, todavía puedes cambiar Hokuto

-tú no entiendes nada, tengo mis razones para destruir esta escuela, ¿¡Qué puedes entender tú y Tsukune?! ¡Siempre han tenido a sus amigos!

-ya...ahora lo entiendo todo- Naruto camina hacia Hokuto y ambos quedan viéndose -hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero...la respuesta esta en tus ojos...¿Es duro no es cierto? Ese infierno llamado soledad

-¿Uh?- nadie se esperaba eso, solo alguien como Naruto podría haberlo descubierto

-todos los días era un duelo a muerte, ¿Esta escuela es para llevarse bien con los humanos? Todos son unos **asesinos, **los humanos y los ayashis no pueden llevarse bien entre ellos, ¡Esa paz no existe!

-¡No es cierto!- grito Naruto -¡Todavía no te rindas!

-"Naruto, entonces...¿es eso? Lo que tratas de probar es..."- la Moka interna ya tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir

-yo todavía tengo fe en el cambio, humanos y ayashis pueden llevarse bien

-¿Y como? ¿Como vas a lograr eso? 2 especies completamente diferentes, no pueden entenderse los unos a los otros. -Naruto agacha la cabeza y piensa las cosas por un momento -como lo suponía, ese sueño, es solo eso, un sueño

_-olvídate de esa paz Naruto, lograste la paz entre ninjas, pero con estos ayashis es imposible- le dijo el zorro._

_-yo en verdad creo en el día en que todos nos podamos entender, los unos con los otros. ¿Te puedo encargar eso también?_

_-¡Claro ero-senin!_

-yo...aun no tengo la respuesta, pero... ¡No voy a quedarme aquí viendo como destruyes la esperanza de ese sueño!

Las palabras de Naruto dan esperanza a sus amigos, con la determinación que tiene y su sueño en marcha, planea derrotar a Hokuto, de una vez por todas.

* * *

**La batalla final esta cerca. Se que nunca se los pido, pero esto si merece un review. Con respecto a la pregunta que les puse anteriormente, creo que lo pondré en otro fic, se me hace mucho más fácil y más, em, ligero. **

**Por cierto, el combo que hace Naruto, no existe, me lo acabo de inventar, pero no suena tan mal ¿No?**

**El próximo capitulo se titula: "Naruto vs. Hokuto, ¡Esta es mi respuesta!" **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Acontecimientos del 29 de octubre. Parte 6.**

**Capitulo 37: Naruto vs. Hokuto ¡Esta es mi respuesta!**

El campo de batalla está bastante destruido, por primera vez, Naruto y Sasuke están bastante heridos, así como su aprendiz (Tsukune) esta a punto de desfallecer. Hokuto parece el enemigo más poderoso al que se han enfrentado nuestros héroes, por lo visto, solo Moka no tiene ninguna herida, más sin embargo, Naruto aun esta ahí para darle apoyo a sus amigos y brindarle sus fuerzas. Aunque esta herido casi en el hígado, ¿Podrá Naruto derrotar a Hokuto? ¿O será demasiado incluso para él?

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Kurumu -nunca pensé que Moka y Naruto estuvieran aquí

-ni con Sasuke-san-desu

-"puedo ver que traes esperanza"- Kurumu junta sus manos con lágrimas -"Naruto, Moka, ¡Vénzanle! ¡Por favor!"

-ugh...- el rubio estaba exhausto, sangre en las manos, saliendo de su cabeza y boca, la ropa hecha trizas -"esta herida va a ser un problema"-Hokuto, detén esto...no tiene porque ser así...

-pensé que eras alguien diferente, Naruto Uzumaki, por eso tuve la molestia de investigarte, al igual que a ese Uchiha. Por eso envíe a 100 de mis hombres para matarlos a los dos

-"¿Qué? 100, eso es demasiado, si ellos siguen así, morirán"- Moka miro como Naruto estaba jalando un poco de aire, después miro a Sasuke, estaba aun más cansado que Naruto y al último miro como Tsukune estaba lleno de sangre -ya es suficiente Naruto, ya no puedes más, ustedes tres ya no sigan.

-no...

-¿Eh?

-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces...- Naruto hace una posesión de manos -hasta no cumplir mi sueño...¡No hay forma de que yo muera!- Naruto saca casi lo último de su chakra y este lo envuelve completamente -"ya no me quedan shuriken, ni una kunai, solo me queda...concentrar lo que me resta de chakra...¡En todo mi cuerpo!"-¡Tajú Kage bunshin no jutsu!- cerca de 100 clones aparecen rodeando a Hokuto, todos se lanzan contra el, pero antes de que lleguen son derrotados por las cuchillas de Hokuto, una cortina de humo esta por todo el lugar

-¡Chidori senbon!- las senbon hubieran herido a Hokuto, sino fuera porque el tiene el rosario del director y con el, crea una barrera que lo protegen de las senbon

-"mierda, he usado mucha energía peleando con estos tipos"- Hokuto intenta crear una barrera

-¡No huyas!- Naruto le mete un golpe en su cara, así como otros más en el estomago y al final una patada, después de esto Naruto se inca y escupe un poco de sangre

-¡Naruto!- gritaron las chicas -¿¡Estás bien?!

-ugh... no es nada

-"Naruto...¿Ese idiota si le dio en el hígado?"

-ya dejen de estorbarme

En ese instante un sello se pone en el piso en donde esta parado Hokuto, Moka ya estaba por meterle una patada junto con Tsukune y Naruto estaba en el área, antes de llegar a su objetivo, ellos desaparecen.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Moka y Tsukune se ponen a recorrer el lugar -esta oscuro aquí

-Naruto- Tsukune va donde esta el rubio de rodillas -¿Estás bien?

-je, voy a estarlo dentro de poco-"Kurama, ¿Como vas?"

**-esto sanara en un minuto, hasta entonces, no hagas alguna tontería**

-"lo intentare"- de pronto el lugar se ilumina y ven como Hokuto esta a lado de unas maquinas

-a pesar del peligro, llegaron hasta aquí. Este es el altar de la oscuridad eterna, el corazón de la academia Yokai. No pueden detenerme, lo tengo calculado, lo único que no pude calcular bien, fuiste tú, Naruto, al igual que Tsukune, jamás pensé que llegarían hasta aquí. Pero ya no importa...el resultado va a ser el mismo

-¡No si yo estoy aquí!- Naruto utiliza su chakra para moverse aun más rápido

-¡Naruto no!

-¡Ya es muy tarde!- dijo a punto de poner el rosario -¡Esta es mi victoria!- el lo logra poner y logra evadir a Naruto y golpearle para alejarlo de él.

-todo este tiempo he esperado por esto, la historia y el futuro de esta academia serán destruidos- dijo alzando sus manos -mi plan por fin se hará realidad

-no tengo intención de permitir que esta academia sea destruida por alguien como tú- Moka al fin le mete una patada a Hokuto mandándolo contra la pared

-Moka...- Naruto se levanta

-no te preocupes, la barrera es bastante grande, así que aun tenemos tiempo de detenerlo

**-¡Banda de bastardos!- **Hokuto sueltaun aura increíblemente maligna

-"su aura es inestable, me parece familiar"- pensó Moka

-¿¡Porque Hokuto-san?! ¿Porque quieres destruir esta academia?

-no lo entenderías, ¡Tu siempre has tenido a tus amigos protegiéndote!- Hokuto se quita su ropa negra, quedando con una playera sin mangas, también posee un

-¡Un sello sagrado!- Tsukune mira el suyo -el mismo que yo, esto es absurdo

-ahora lo entiendo...no me extraña que me pareciera familiar

-Hokuto-san tu también...- Hokuto se quita el sello

-si, así es...yo también fui humano una vez, Tsukune-kun- Hokuto emite una luz segadora y comienza a transformarse en una especie de criatura con cuchillas, era bastante grande y parecía el esqueleto de un dragón -para sobrevivir en esta escuela desgraciada, tuve que convertirme en esto, es la academia la que me convirtió en violento y en este monstruo. Ellos no pueden ser perdonados. ¡Por eso quiero mi venganza!

-¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡No te quedes parado ahí Tsukune!- Moka logra salvar a Tsukune del ataque de cuchillas, pero ella queda con múltiples cortadas en su pierna derecha

-Moka-san

-aléjate, esto no es algo que tú puedas manejar

-"mierda, ¿Ya Kurama?"

**-ni siquiera lo pienses, aun no estas listo, se te abrirá la herida de nuevo**

-"¿y que hay de Moka y Tsukune? ¿¡voy a dejar que ellos mueran?!"-¡Esta vez si acabare contigo!

-Moka-san, estas herida no voy a dejar

-¡Escúchame!- Moka se vuelve a levantar -esto es una petición de la otra Moka, ella hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y se quito el rosario, para salvarte. Es realmente tonta, pero le hice una promesa a esa idiota...Tsukune, ¡Yo te protegeré!

-"Moka-san...Naruto...Sasuke...no puedo...¡Luchare también!"- Tsukune junta sus manos como si fuera a rezar, concentrando toda la energía que le queda -"tal vez me vuelva un Ghoul de nuevo, pero si logro detener a Hokuto-san, entonces todo habrá acabado"

-jajaja, me das lastima Moka, ustedes dos con esas heridas no pueden hacer nada, en especial tú Naruto- este los atacaba con sus cuchillas -eres tan perdedor como Tsukune-kun, ¡Alguien como tú jamás podrá derrotarme!

-no...yo aun no me rendiré, porque yo creo que un día...todos nos podremos entender...los unos con los otros- Naruto empieza a hacer un Rasengan con su mano, el chakra se vuelve de color rojo -si quieres que me rinda, ¡Tendrás que matarme, prefiero morir antes de abandonar mi sueño!

-¡Ya deja de soñar!- Hokuto ya tenía a Moka herida y solo quedaba Naruto. Los ataco con sus dos cuchillas, pero Tsukune usa su cuerpo como escudo y evita que le de a Naruto y a Moka -¿¡Qué?!

-HAZLO AHORA NARUTO

-¡Imposible!

-¡Te detendré!- Naruto ya había dado el salto y se aproximaba a Hokuto -mientras yo tenga las esperanzas de los demás, seguiré levantándome y luchare hasta el final, ¡Esta es mi respuesta!

-"este chico..."

-¡Tatsumaki Rasengan! (Rasengan tornado)- el Rasengan le da de lleno a Hokuto y después de un tiempo este explota, enviando a Hokuto hasta romper la pared, sacando un montón de sangre por la boca, hasta el punto de vomitar.

* * *

**¡Me encanta este capitulo! Esta lleno de acción y emoción. por cierto, el tatsumaki rasengan, salió en una película de Naruto que no he visto, pero el rasengan esta genial, búsquenlo en Youtube si no lo han visto.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**

**El próximo capitulo se titula: Conclusión. **


	39. Extra chapter final: Christmas

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en poner, pero aquí esta lo prometido, a 2 días de noche buena.**

* * *

**¡Especial Navideño de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire!:**

**Capitulo Extra Final: Todo lo que quiero para Navidad.**

Después de tantos meses de arduo estudio y maestros difíciles, además de batallas contra los mismos, etcétera, etcétera, al fin a llegado el mes de Diciembre y todos están felices, en especial Tsukune; la ha pasado mal los últimos meses después de morir con la comisión de seguridad pública, después de ser perseguido por los Outcast Ayashis y Antítesis, sin duda ya merece un poco de descanso y sus amigos también, el afirma que si no fuera por ellos, él no estaría ahí, en especial por su gran amiga/amor secreto Moka Akashiya, sin duda esta en deuda con ella y con la Moka interna, al igual que con Naruto y sus demás amigos.

El día de hoy, Tsukune y Naruto están platicando juntos en la parte de arriba de los edificios de los salones de clase de la academia Yokai.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es un buen día hoy!- dijo feliz Tsukune

-si, lo es

-es bueno tener paz de vez en cuando

-jeje, ¿Lo dices porque es la academia Yokai de la que hablamos?- dijo con una sonrisa

-...si, he estado pensando, en todo lo que pasamos en estos últimos meses

-pronto será navidad...- dijo casi inaudible y con la cabeza gacha

-yo...quisiera...comprar un regalo para Moka-san

-¿Eh?

-un regalo, para las dos Moka-san. Si no fuera por ella y por ustedes, yo no estaría aquí- Tsukune agarro un poco de su jugo de naranja y tomó un sorbo

-"un regalo...para Moka y Moka vampira...¿Qué podrá ser?"- Naruto y Tsukune se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que la campana dio el aviso de que el receso había acabado y deberían de regresar a clases.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?

-inglés con Excellent Maki.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a su clase, donde Moka y compañía ya estaban sentados en sus sillas, sin más espera, fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares y seguir con la rutina escolar.

-Tsukune- dijo Moka -¿Donde estabas?

-con Naruto

-¿No querían desayunar con nosotros?

-no es eso- dijo con su mano en la nuca -es solo que...tenía algo que hablar con Naruto, eso es todo

-mm, esta bien-"¿no será que me esta ocultando algo? ¿Tú que piensas Ura-chan?"

**-es igual, no creo que planee nada. Además, no sabe mentir, lo descubrirías en 2 segundos, no tienes de que preocuparte Omote- **por alguna razón, las dos Mokas ya tenían mejor comunicación entre ellas. Llamándose Ura (interna) y Omote (externa) para hablarse la una con la otra. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, al saber que le había hecho Naruto al rosario cuando estaba con el, pero claro que esta, que de alguna forma lo modificó. Era más fácil la comunicación entre ellas, y por lo visto, se llevan bien.

-"bueno, supongo que tienes razón"

**-pues claro que la tengo- **dijo orgullosa, como siempre.

-Good morning class!- saludó a toda la clase, el profesor Maki, tenía unas gafas de color negro, el cabello del mismo color levantado de atrás y vestía un traje blanco con corbata blanca y una camisa debajo de color negro, era todo un conjunto -muy bien, tengo un anuncio que darles, por ser el mes de Diciembre, les evaluare de una forma diferente

-¿Eh?

-cantaran, una canción navideña- antes esto, todo el salón se quedo de: ¿Que onda con esto? -verán, la cantaran en inglés y de acuerdo a eso, los evaluare. Si su pronunciación es buena y hacen un excelente trabajo, les pondré a todos un 100

-¡Genial!- todos en la clase estarán felices, después de todo, era solo una canción, ¿Que podría salir mal? -¡Solo una canción y ya tenemos 100!

-¡Pero!- todos dejaron de alegrarse -tendrá que ser una de esta lista- dijo señalando el pizarron -tomare en cuenta la pronunciación, la dicción, fluidez y por supuesto, el canto, la voz, si ustedes logran transmitir ese sentido que da la navidad, ¿Entendieron?

-Sí- asintieron todos

-excelente.

Para elegir la canción, se hicieron votaciones a lo ciego, es decir, no escucharon la canción, solo se guiaron del titulo. Al finalizar las clases, los ninjas se fueron por su lado y lose demás, por otro.

-Tsukune- comenzó a hablar Kurumu, y eso llamo la atención de Yukari, Moka y Mizore, que también estaba por ahí -¿Naruto esta bien?

-um, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Yo lo vi bien este día, aunque un poco distante

-es solo que he visto que no esta tan emocionado, es decir, cuando fue el festival escolar, estaba realmente feliz

-también- dijo Mizore chupando su paleta -Sasuke se ve frío hoy

-Mizore, Sasuke siempre es frío-desu- dijo la brujita, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no lo entienden- dijo en un tono enojado

-em, no es eso Mizore-chan, el carácter de Sasuke es de alguien reservado y serio, el siempre ha sido así- opino Moka

-no creen, ¿Qué es porque se sienten solos?- ante la pregunta de la Yukki Onna todos abrieron los ojos y pararon de caminar de sopetón

**-Omote, Naruto y ese Uchiha no tienen familia, Naruto jamás ha tenido familia desde que nació**

-¿Como lo sabes Ura-chan?- ante esto todos voltearon a ver a Moka

-Moka-san, ¿Estas hablando con Moka-san interna?

-si

**-cuando Naruto tenía el rosario yo estaba dentro de su mente, no había nada interesante que hacer, así que un día me puse a revisar los recuerdos de Naruto, solo algunos**

-¿Y que descubriste?

**-se que estuvo mal, pero estaba muy aburrida. La familia de Sasuke fue asesinada, y por eso es tan frío, al parecer lo hizo alguien de su misma familia**

-...

-¿Moka-san?- Moka se entristeció por sus dos amigos, ellos no tenían a nadie. Ya lo habían perdido todo. En esta época del año en la que la familia debe de estar unida, a pesar de todas las dificultades, discusión, mentiras y problemas.

-Naruto-san y Sasuke-san...no tienen familia

-¿Eh?- a Mizore también le sorprendió y lamento. Ella nunca había pensado que Sasuke era así de solitario por no tener familia, es decir, Mizore era así porque no tenía amigos, pero Sasuke ya había perdido todo lo que le importaba.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

-hey Sasuke, ¿Como estas?- pregunto el rubio, sentándose a su lado, en la azotea de los dormitorios de los dormitorios de los hombres.

-hmp, no lo se, ¿Y tú?

-no me siento muy bien, estos días extraño...- los ojos de Naruto estaban sin luz, su mirada era de tristeza y una lágrima pedía salir. El niega con la cabeza y después mira como Sasuke esta con los ojos idos

-yo también...quisiera estar en casa

-yo también, pero...

-tan solo en pensar en...todos- dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a todo el club del periodismo, incluso Gin

-es lo único que me hace querer estar aquí- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos hicieron una media sonrisa.

-sabes Naruto, cuando acabemos aquí, quisiera regresar un día de estos

-sería bueno, este es el único año que estaremos aquí, Antítesis ya ha sido derrotado, así que ya no podemos seguir aquí.

Algunos días pasaron, tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban pero cada día, en los ensayos del profesor Maki, no hacía nada, tampoco Sasuke, eso preocupaba a todos, jamás los habían visto así. La escuela hizo un fiesta programada el 15 de diciembre, el último día de clases, después de eso, todos volverían a sus casas. Aunque para algunos, esto no era posible. Después de muchos preparativos, el día finalmente llegó.

En los dormitorios de los chicos.

Todos ya casi se habían ido a la academia Yokai para ir a la fiesta, después de todo, los exámenes ya habían pasado y la canción fue un éxito.

-oigan ustedes, ¿No piensan ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Tsukune -todos están esperándolos

-¿Quien?

-Nosotros, Moka-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Ruby-san, Kurumu-chan, incluso Gin-sempai

-ese lobo solo esta viendo a las chicas más buenas que hayan- dijo Sasuke

-bueno, si, pero también los esta esperando

-no tenemos como ir, tú te ves muy bien con ese traje formal

-pero nosotros no tenemos eso Tsukune- añadió Naruto -mejor ve, no tenemos muchas ganas de ir

-no me iré sin ustedes- Tsukune fue les mostró unos regalos -por eso me tome la molestia de comprarles esto

-Tsukune no tenías porque...

-¡Si lo tenía!- les grito -ustedes siempre arriesgan sus vidas por mi, por Moka-san, ¡Por todos! Se que están tristes y que es duro para ustedes, pero...nosotros...¡No queremos que estén así!- todo esto lo había dicho con los ojos cerrados y cuando Naruto le toco su hombro, el abrió los ojos; Naruto y Sasuke ya tenían su traje puesto, con todo y corbata -¿Eh?

-gracias Tsukune

-hmp, eres muy persistente, pero vamos

-¡Vamos!

Como si fuera magia, Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a ser los mismos, ya no estaban tristes o al menos, ya no tanto. La sonrisa de Naruto volvió y la media sonrisa de Sasuke, salia más a menudo. Todas las chicas eran hermosas, en especial por el vestido.

-hey Tsukune- le llamo Moka -¿Ya es hora?

-si, también llama a las demás chicas

-lo haré- Moka hizo una seña y las demás vinieron, desparecieron por un momento y Tsukune fue con Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Y todas?

-por ahí

-"gracias Tsukune, no podemos seguir estando tristes, eso no es lo que tú hubieras querido, ¿Verdad hermano?"

-"no se que me paso estos últimos días, pero en especial, en estos días los extraño más que nunca. Algún día, tal vez, las cosas sean diferentes. Aunque es muy pronto para hablar de eso, y aunque lo único que quisiera esta navidad es estar con ustedes...se que eso es imposible"

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- los dos se voltearon y Kurumu salto a abrazarlos

-¿Qué te pasa?- Kurumu le puso un regalo en frente, bastante grande

-feliz navidad- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijeron Moka, Yukari y Ruby, haciendo lo mismo que Kurumu, eran de diferentes tamaños y envolturas.

-lamentablemente, los mios ya los abrieron- dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa

-no tenían por...

-todos ustedes...- Naruto y Sasuke casi lloran. -¡GRACIAS!

-espero que les guste

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- aseguro el rubio -¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

-ni yo

**-Omote, dile a esos dos que...feliz navidad- **dijo casi tartamudeando, pues su orgullo no le dejaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Naruto-san y Sasuke-san, Ura-chan también desea feliz navidad

-¿¡En serio?!- dijeron los dos -¡Feliz Navidad entonces!

-¿¡Puedo abrirlos?!

-se supone que debes de abrirlo hasta navidad- dijo Kurumu con una gotita en la cabeza

-te comportas como un niño- le reprocho Sasuke

-rayos, pero valdrá la pena esperar. Bueno, ya que es una fiesta, ¿Porque no bailamos?-

-¡Yo quiero con Tsukune!- la mayoría de las chicas dijeron, solamente Mizore agarro a Sasuke del brazo y lo llevo a la pista de baile

-espera...Mizore ¿¡Que haces?!- Sasuke era llevado contra su voluntad -"ah bueno, este será tu regalo, ya que es, tal vez, el único año que estaré aquí"

-jajaja, ese teme- la música era una de esas tranquilas, para bailarla en pareja. Todas andaban jalando a Tsukune, una vez más, como un muñeco. Naruto se divertía a lo grande, eso siempre lo hacía reír, al final las chicas optaron por turnos; Naruto bailo con Kurumu un rato, con Ruby, con Moka e incluso con Yukari.

-tengo que decirles, que el mejor regalo es estar aquí con ustedes

-Naruto, gracias.

Al final, todos se la pasaron bien y como si el tiempo volara, llego el 24, 12:00 de la noche, Naruto y Sasuke la pasaron en la academia, pues no había de otra. Estaban abriendo ya los regalos, hasta que notaron unos que no estaban ahí.

-¿Y esto?- dijo tomando el que decía el nombre de Sasuke -¿Quien?

-no se- Naruto también tenía uno -abrámoslo.

Los dos derramaron una lágrima. El de Sasuke era una foto de él, cuando tenía com años, estaba con Itachi. El de Naruto, era el de su madre embarazada de él y su padre, Minato. Naruto puso la foto en su pecho y sonrío.

-hay una nota, Naruto- ambos seguían igual -porque la navidad no se trata de lo que recibes, sino de lo que tú das, sin esperar nada a cambio, de la forma más desinteresada que exista. Y porque se trata de estar en familia, aunque ya no estén con nosotros, feliz navidad. Anónimo.

¿Quien habrá enviado esos regalos? Hasta la fecha, sigue siendo un misterio, pero para esos dos, un recuerdo que les quita el aliento y que recordaran siempre.

* * *

**Queridos lectores, solo tengo que decirles:**

**¡Feliz navidad y que se la pasen bien!**

**¡Nos vemos! y**

**Saludos a sus familias y ustedes.**


	40. Chapter 38

**Acontecimientos del 29 de Octubre. Parte final.**

**Capítulo 38: Conclusión.**

_-ah…hah…ah- Naruto ya estaba exhausto, Tsukune ya estaba dando las últimas y Moka estaba bastante herida_

_-pobre chico, Hokuto era originalmente un humano pero debió de haberse inyectado sangre de monstruo para obtener esos poderes. Justo como yo hice contigo, pero el no pudo controlar sus poderes, su cuerpo no lo aguanto y por eso no pudo esquivar ese ataque_

_-¿Por qué?- Tsukune apretó los puños –si tan solo lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiéramos sido buenos amigos_

_-es…demasiado tarde…ya todo…está en su lugar _

_-¿Qué?- rayos comenzaron a salir de la maquina donde estaba el rosario del director, todo comenzó a temblar_

_-mi plan…al fin se completó…no pueden detenerlo. ¿Oyes eso? Es el sonido de la destrucción_

_-Moka-san_

_-tsk, todo está pasando muy rápido…tengo que pensar en la forma de pararlo-"maldición, ya no sé qué hacer"_

_-¡La detendremos!- Naruto a duras penas se vuelve a levantar, pues su herida se volvió a abrir_

_-¡Naruto!- Tsukune lo ayuda a llegar a la maquina_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hokuto -no entiendes, ¿Por qué lo haces? Esta academia…no merece perdón_

_-no…tal vez sería mejor que no existieran, sería mejor matarlos- Naruto comenzó a recordar todas las maldades de los aldeanos en su niñez, ellos en verdad querían que Naruto muriera –sería mejor estar muerto que vivir en ese infierno…pero…entonces…yo un día me canse de eso y decidí hacer algo al respecto- este puso su mano en el rosario –yo creo que algún día todos nos llevaremos bien…todos, ayashis y humanos nos llevaremos bien…eso es…lo que yo creo. Por eso luchare- Naruto se pone su banda de la hoja y se limpia la sangre de su boca y sonríe –no me rendiré, si tú pregunta no tiene respuesta, ¡Entonces me la invento!- Naruto intenta sacar el rosario _

_-¡Esperen!- todas las demás chicas junto con Sasuke y Mizore llegan –les prestaremos nuestra fuerza _

_-si transferimos nuestra energía demoniaca (Youki) debemos ser capaces de restaurar la gran barrera- Yukari explico _

_-como esperaba de Yukari-chan- Naruto le pone su mano en su hombro_

_-atrás Naruto y Tsukune- dijo Kurumu –si pierden más energía morirán, déjanoslo a nosotras_

_-¡Ahora!- todas las chicas transfieren toda su energía demoniaca _

_-es demasiado…ya no puedo-desu…- Yukari es la primera en caer, así después de un tiempo todas comienzan a caer_

_-"maldición, no hay esperanza…nuestra energía no es suficiente para la gran barrera"- ya todas habían caído, Moka casi se desmaya pero Sasuke la atrapa y él pone su mano en el rosario -¡Sasuke! Idiota vas a morir_

_-teme, ya perdiste mucha energía, de verdad vas a morir_

_-¿Ya olvidaste nuestra misión, Naruto?- Sasuke transfiere lo último de su chakra –por ese maldito anciano, ¡Aquí pagaremos su deuda!_

_-teme…- Naruto vuelve a poner la mano ahí y libera el poder de Kurama –Hokuto, tú dijiste que el sueño de la paz en esta academia no existe, bueno…yo creo que sí, haré realidad ese sueño y cambiare a los Yokai por ti- Tsukune se acerca también y ahora los tres dan su energía_

_-protegeremos está academia, Hokuto-san_

_-y lo haremos un lugar mejor, un mundo mejor…-"no es así, ¿Anciano?"- Sasuke cae desmayado y un momento después Naruto también_

_-porque nuestros sueños son los mismos- a Tsukune se le aparece ese tribal en su cuello y sigue brindando energía_

_-"tal vez…en otras circunstancias será diferente, Naruto, Tsukune-kun…ahora creo que por fin entiendo…porque son tan fuertes"- Tsukune logra quitar el rosario y cae en los brazos de Moka, Sasuke aún está despierto y mira a su aprendiz_

_-ahora…t-todo…estará bien…- los ojos de Tsukune estaban sin luz _

_-esta noqueado, lo único que lo mantiene despierto es su voluntad por seguir peleando- Sasuke le cierra los ojos a Tsukune y carga a Naruto_

_-ya paso todo ¿No, teme? _

_-así es…dobe._

* * *

-"Sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia y fui llevado a un hospital junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Hokuto-san, unos días más tarde, con nuestros poderes combinados, la barrera se restauró completamente. Para compensar a Moka-san de salvar la academia, el director reparo su rosario. Con esto, la batalla termino y la paz regreso a la academia".

-"hoy finalmente es 28 de octubre y todo está muy animado"- pensaba Tsukune mientras caminaba junto con sus demás amigos

-hemos gastado mucho tiempo en organizarlo todo, pero valió la pena- dijo Sasuke

-hoy, parece un sueño

-"aunque Hokuto haya escapado"- el rubio miro al cielo -"tal vez solo sea un poco, pero Tsukune ha cambiado, está más seguro de si mismo y no solo ha cambiado él, sino a Hokuto también, aunque creo que yo, tuve algo que ver"

-¡Vamos Tsukune!- Moka y Kurumu le agarran de la mano para ir a la academia a disfrutar del festival escolar.

-"nos volveremos a ver, ¿No es así?" Naruto mira hacia las afueras de la academia –"nos vemos, Hokuto, tal vez…algún día"

-"pronto nos iremos de aquí…el objetivo se cumplió, pero…"

-¡Naruto y Sasuke, ustedes también vengan!- les llamo Moka, ellos solo sonríen

-"bueno, pero para eso…hace falta tiempo. Y ganas."- Naruto y Sasuke van corriendo hacia donde van sus amigos y así, el capítulo final de esta historia se acerca más y más.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo esperado, Antítesis esta derrotado, pero aún falta una batalla más para nuestros héroes, una lección para Moka y para todos sus amigos. Nos vemos y espero algún comentario ya que por fin esta parte de "aconteciemientos del 29 de octubre" acabo.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.  
**

**El próximo capítulo se títula: El festival escolar.  
**


	41. Author Note

**Nota del autor.**

Bueno, primero que nada, Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto y que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y no, no es una nota de despedida o de abandono al fic, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Como todos ustedes saben, la primera temporada de esta historia está a punto de acabar y por eso utilizo este medio para responder algunas preguntas que me han dejado a lo largo de los últimos capítulos, además de otra cosa que quiero decirles, que es muy importante.

Responderé la de oswald urriola :

1. ¿La primera temporada la terminarás con lo de Hokuto o con lo del espejo? R= Con lo del espejo, pudo ser una gran batalla entre muchos monstruos y yo me aseguraré de que eso suceda. Así es como planeo finalizar la primera temporada, con mucha acción, una lección para todos y un epílogo.

2. ¿Con que motivo regresarán Naruto y Sasuke en la segunda temporada? R= Bueno, eso lo sabrás en la segunda temporada, además que es una sorpresa.

Ahora las de soul of consenjo:

1. ¿Añadirás otro personaje de Naruto? R= Lo lamento, pero no. Tus ideas son realmente buenas y de Lee ya lo había pensado antes, pero si lo metiera rompería con todas las demás ideas que ya había pensado, en serio te lo agradezco. Un dato más, Hinata no está ni estará en esta historia. Lo explicaré de la siguiente forma:

1. Si Hinata estuviera, Naruto OBVIAMENTE NO ESTARÍA CON URA-MOKA.

2. Porque en este fic fue pedido que Ura-Moka estuviera con Naruto (que yo aun no tenía pareja para él, ni lo había pensado), ella se quedará con él de alguna forma. Ura y Omote no estarán juntas, algo completamente loco pero creíble se me ocurrirá para que esto pase, pero será casi al final.

3. A mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Naruto y Hinata, por lo que si checan el último manga, verán que quedarán juntos. Pero, (y lo siento amantes del naruhina) Madara asesino a Hinata y por eso es que Naruto seguía soltero y por eso podrá existir el NarutoxUra-Moka, lo sé, es algo muy malo lo de la muerte de Hinata, pero ustedes saben tan bien como yo, que Naruto jamás traicionaría a Hinata, y como esta historia se sitúa después de vencer a Madara Uchiha, no puedo poner que Naruto no sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata. Espero que lo hayan entendido.

Y...bueno, no hay otra pregunta, pero si quieren hacerme una, háganlo (sea de la forma que sea).

Ya pasando de eso, quiero hacer un paréntesis.

Tengo que dar algunos agradecimientos, la verdad nunca pensé que esta historia tendría éxito, me leía uno que otro cuando no tenía cuenta y me daba cuenta de los buenos escritores que hay por aquí, todos en verdad son muy buenos, con algunos errores de ortografía que se le va a cualquiera, pero en mi opinión, es lo de menos, lo que cuenta es la trama, la historia y las ideas.

Quiero dar gracias a mi primeros seguidores, que me hicieron muy felices cuando vi que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, a pesar de que hay mejores por ahí:

KRATOSGOD, Gamma-Sennin y a Kisame Hoshigaki, quienes fueron los primeros en seguir mi fic.

Así como a los que pusieron en favorito a esta historia: naruto-qweqe, kschanuel, a KRATOSGOD de nuevo.

Tampoco me puedo olvidar de los seguidores anónimos: Diego, bijuumode, Nakiromi, soul of consenjo, Xx360xX, P3INX572, Al-man y Guest.

¡Y a todos los demás!:

Arturin

Maxbang

Meiouxpicazzo33

Mirizore

Zacc

josmanava1989

leonshinoda

metalic-dragon-angel

omar cornelius 9

oswald urriola

seirius

NarutoErizo

DnK

elchan-sempai

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar aún más, ¿y quien sabe? tal vez algún día me vuelva escritor. Por si lo logró, dentro de unos años mirarán el nombre de: Jaime Mauricio (es mi nombre real) en un libro, pero por ahora, solo seré kyubi1.

Nos vemos y Saludos.


	42. Chapter 39

**Este capitulo va para Mirizore, que me dio una gran idea y aquí está. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39: El Festival Escolar.**

Ah, 29 de octubre. Un día de paz y tranquilidad para un grupo de estudiantes de la Academia Yokai que se las han arreglado para sobrevivir a todos los problemas y enemigos a los que se han enfrentado. Aunque anteriormente escribí la palabra paz, no creo que el destino piense lo mismo de ellos. Todo esta bastante adornado, hay bastante gente y muchos juegos donde ir y divertirse entre amigos, en pareja o en grupo. Una estudiante vestida con un kimono rosa y con el cabello del mismo color en cola de caballo, está con los peces dorados, hay bastantes.

-atrapa al pez dorado, tenemos muchos peces, ¿Quieren jugar?- preguntó la chica pelirosada con ojos verdes

-¡QUE GUAPA!- decían los chicos que la veían -¡Yo jugaré! ¿Puedo hacerte una foto?

-kyaaa

-Ah, la empresa a florecido- dijo la maestra gato con una sonrisa -yo también quiero jugar

-¡Pero nadie está aquí para atrapar el pez!- dijo Moka moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo graciosamente, mientras todos los chicos la rodeaban. Moka estaba en peligro, pero es sacada de ahí rápidamente por alguien conocido

-¡Tsukune!

-déjale el puesto a otra persona, vámonos Moka-san- un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Moka. Llegaron hasta el pasillo principal. -antes no había ni un solo cliente, hasta que tomaste el puesto. Todo se ve muy animado, los que alguna vez fueron estudiantes regresan a la academia y se mezclan con todos, es como dijo Hokuto-san

-yo...yo nunca he intentado jugar a atrapa el pez dorado, porque nunca antes había sido parte de un festival. Es por eso que estoy muy feliz-"yo siempre he querido pasar el festival escolar con alguien"

-te...te queda muy bien...el...kimono- dijo sonrojado, ambos se sonrojan y comienza el momento mágico -Moka-san

-Tsukune- ambos quedan viéndose -tengo una petición

-¿Eh?

-si te parece bien, por la noche, podrías...acompañarme- Moka y Tsukune se sonrojan y Tsukune, se arma de valor y abraza a Moka

-sí, Moka-san...yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo

-Tsukune- por lo visto, el amor florece rápido. Todos los héroes necesitan una hora feliz y pasarla bien con un ser amado, pero esto se ve amenazado por cierto vampiro que interrumpe el momento.

-¡Tsukune, Moka!- ellos se dejan de abrazar al instante -em, ¿Interrumpo algo?

-jeje, no es **nada**- dijo Tsukune un poco molesto, pero cambia de parecer cuando ve la cara fría de Sasuke -oye, ¿Qué te paso?

-te ves pálido Sasuke

-pues...

-¡Moka, Tsukune, oigan esto!- dijo Naruto aguantando la risa pero no se aguanta al ver a Sasuke -¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Lo hubieran visto!

-Naruto...¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-pues...- Sasuke comenzó con su historia.

Flashback.

_Yo andaba caminando por los pasillos, pues Moka ya me había relevado de mi puesto, en eso me encontré con el estúpido de Naruto. _

_-hey Naruto, supongo que ya estuviste jugando, ¿Cierto?_

_-claro que sí, he estado muy ocupado con eso. Al parecer me la pasaré solo este día_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-bueno, Tsukune estará con Moka o Kurumu, Yukari-chan la vi con sus papás y Mizore, bueno, ella te ha estado buscando_

_-¿Qué? Dile a esa mujer que ya me deje en paz, no tengo ningún interés en ella- le respondí con cierta molestia. Ya me habían perseguido montones de fangirls, además de locas y cosas extrañas (Orochimaru) que ya ni me quiero acordar. Pero ahora, una acosadora profesional me seguía a todas partes, eso si que era un dolor de cabeza, pero era claro que el dobe no entiende. _

_-lo siento Sasuke, pero ahí viene Mizore- dijo señalando a alguien detrás de mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y juro que saque un poco de aire congelado de mi boca_

_-te estaba buscando Sasuke, tengo un favor que pedirte- ahí estaba mi acosadora personal, con su paleta y toda la cosa. _

_-"solo tengo que decirle que no, pero antes debo saber de que se trata"-depende, ¿Qué es?- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, __algo me decía que no era algo bueno_

_-ahora...mi madre vino a echarle un vistazo al festival...y quiere conocerte- eso fue suficiente para aturdirme y retractarme de haberle hecho esa pregunta_

_-"Madre...en el festival...¿¡Conocerme?!"- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, pero la risa del dobe me hizo volver en mí_

_-jajaja, ¿Qué? ¿Ya te casas teme? Jajaja, si es así, ¡Quiero ser el padrino! Ajajajajaja- en ese momento no pude aguantarme y le di su merecido -ugh, maldito teme_

_-¿Me disculpas...un momento?- ella asintió y ahí es cuando, por primera vez en mi vida, no en contra de un enemigo sino contra una mujer, huí. _

_Fin Flashback._

-y eso es lo que paso- dijo aun con la cara pálida -no sé que hacer, de hecho, nadie había llegado hasta esos extremos antes- Tsukune no pudo contenerse y uniéndose a Naruto se mataron a carcajadas

-¡Ajajajajaja!- Sasuke los miro con ojos rojos asesinos, pues siempre estaba transformado en vampiro

-no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero tienen que ayudarme- pidió el joven con un leve sonrojo

-"pobre Sasuke, no me puedo imaginar estar en su situación"- pensó Tsukune (si supieras Tsukune, si supieras) -no te preocupes Sasuke, te ayudaremos

-así es teme, ¿Pero que es lo más malo que podría pasar? Es decir, es solo su madre

-Naruto-san tiene razón, no debe ser la gran cosa- en eso llega Mizore

-Sasuke, mi madre quiere conocerte ahora

-pero, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- en eso Sasuke mira a alguien detrás del pilar -"por dios, son iguales, esto no es nada bueno"

-oh, ella debe ser la madre de Mizore-chan

-cierto, Moka-san

-esta bien mamá, puedes venir aquí ya- la madre de Mizore tenía el cabello plateado con ojos azules, mirada amable y serena

-este es mi novio

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Que clase de presentación es esta?- aunque Sasuke intento liberarse, no pudo. Ahora estaban sentados en una mesa, para conocerse. El Uchiha debería de ser muy astuto, ya que ninguno de sus amigos le ayudaba, tenía que idear el plan solo.

-"maldita suerte, no puedo rechazarla si su madre está aquí, debo de pensar en algo rápido"

-encantado de conocerte, soy la madre de Mizore, Tsurara. Tú debes ser Sasuke-san, mi hija me ha hablado de ti

-"bueno, al menos es una madre elegante y gentil, supongo que sería más fácil, ¡Si mis amigos me ayudarán!"- Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo, mientras Naruto y Tsukune observaban la escena, era tan divertido ver a Sasuke en aprietos, Moka también estaba ahí, ideando un plan.

-¿Quienes son ellos, Mizore?- dijo señalando al grupo -¿Amigos?

-sí, son mis **amigos**- dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia, mirando asesinamente a Tsukune y Naruto

-oye- dijo por lo bajito, Tsukune -ya paremos, Sasuke en verdad se está enojando

-bueno, solo una más

-bueno, pero solo una

-Sasuke-san- en esto Sasuke esta tomando agua -¿Has pensado en cuando vas a casarte con Mizore-san?

-cof,cof- Sasuke se atraganta con el agua y Naruto se acerca a él y le dice algo al oído

-ahí va tu suegra, jajaja- eso hizo a Sasuke estallar y sacarlo de sus casillas, en menos de un segundo, Naruto salió volando por un golpe de Sasuke con toda su furia y chakra. Tsukune se callo, tenía miedo del aura que Sasuke estaba liberando.

-¿Qué piensas, Sasuke-san?

-**discúlpeme, **pero, ¡¿Tan solo tiene idea de lo que me está pidiendo?!

-¿Qué no sales con nuestra Mizore?

-pues, es muy pronto para hablar de eso-"por esta vez, no te quemaré Mizore-san"

-¿Nunca lo has pensado?

-¡¿Pero que?!- hielo sale de la bebida de Tsurara y casi perfora a Sasuke -escuche señorita- Sasuke alejo esas estacas de su cabeza -yo no estoy...- en eso Sasuke mira la mirada de cachorro que le hace Mizore, después mira a Moka y ella le sonríe -yo...no, nunca había pensado...en algo así. He sido acosado muchas veces, pero nunca pensé en casarme

-lo siento, tengo el hábito de salir objetos de hielo punzantes cada vez que me emociono

-"si claro, la madre es más extrema que Mizore-san"

-entonces, ¿Cuando se celebra la ceremonia?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Escucho tan solo lo que le dije?- en eso, el hielo vuelve a salir y Sasuke lo esquiva -espere, podemos plantificarlo

-jaja, Mizore, el es una persona maravillosa, también me gusta- Sasuke se calla la boca. -Hoy cenaremos juntos y Sasuke-san también vendrá, nos vemos hasta la noche- en eso Tsurara desaparece en una cortina de aire frío

-ah- Sasuke suspira -ni creas que voy a ir

-pero...

-no esta bien mentirle a tus padres, es una persona agradable, tú madre

-lo siento, no lo pensé, pero mi mamá va a matarme sino actúas como mi novio. Por favor, solo será por hoy- dijo con ojos suplicantes

-yo...no se...

-oh vamos teme- dijo Naruto -es solo un día, una cena y ya

-¡Tengo una idea!- Moka les dijo a todos -¿Y si hacemos que la madre de Mizore lo descalifique de alguna manera?

-¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?

-Sasuke ya es un vampiro-teme amargado- añadió Naruto -ya no podemos hacer nada más

-Naruto...- el aura de Sasuke incremento en maldad

-¡Ya sé!- todos voltearon a ver a Tsukune -Moka-san- Tsukune se acerca a su oído y le comparte su plan -¿Esta bien?

-pues pregúntale

-¿Eh?- en eso Tsukune le quita el rosario y aparece la Moka interna

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-hey Moka vampira, ¿Qué hay?

-es lo que yo me pregunto- Tsukune se sonroja, una vez más

-"wow, Moka-san interna también se ve muy hermosa con el kimono"- Sasuke le mete un zape a Tsukune

-¡Ya dile el maldito plan!

-¿Plan?

-oh sí, bueno...estaba pensando, Sasuke es un vampiro y tú también, ¿Saldrías con Sasuke?

-¿¡Qué?!- Sasuke grito a los cuatro vientos

-muy bien, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- en eso Naruto va con el chisme con todo y detalles, Moka también se ríe, era una oportunidad única -jajaja, no

-Moka-san, es un favor, sino Sasuke se va a morir

-solo se va a casar, no es la gran cosa

-¡¿Que no es la gran cosa?! ¡Porque no te casas con su Tsukune, sino es la gran cosa!- Tsukune se pone tan rojo como un tomate y Moka solo un poco

-tranquilo teme, ve el lado bueno, la madre de Mizore es una buena persona- Mizore asiente con la cabeza

-"Como a ti no te intento matar"-Moka, ayúdame

-depende, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-es que tú le robes a Sasuke, así Sasuke te elegirá a ti porque los dos son vampiros y yo creo que la madre de Mizore lo comprenderá y dejara en paz a Sasuke- la cara Ura era de seriedad

-suerte en la boda Sasuke

-jajaja- Naruto estallo a carcajadas -eso estuvo bueno Moka vampira

-¿¡Moka-san?!

-¡Maldita Moka! ¡No puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes!- lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Moka se estaba riendo con Naruto de semejante situación

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- ambos se miraron seriamente

-lo que quieras, palabra- Sasuke le extendió la mano, para sellar el trato

-hecho- Moka acepta -hasta la noche, ahora que he salido, iré a divertirme- dijo dando la media vuelta, Naruto la siguió

-oye, ¿Qué la vas a hacer a Sasuke?

-no lo se, pero debe ser algo bastante malo y que le cueste- ambos se pusieron a pensar, hasta que Naruto tiene una idea

-¿Que tal esto?- Naruto le contó la idea y a Moka le pareció bien -¡Hey teme!

-¿Qué quieres?

-cada cosa que yo quiera del festival, me lo comprarás, sin discusiones, ah y a Naruto también

-¿Por que a ese imbécil también?

-porque lo digo yo- Naruto sonríe, aunque sabe que después lo pagará muy caro. Naruto, Moka y Tsukune y Mizore que también les siguieron, estuvieron jugando por un rato, compraron lo que quisieron, después de todo, Sasuke lo pagaba

-¡Esto no es justo Moka vampira! ¡Solo fue suerte!- Naruto se resigno y le pago 500 yenes a Moka en jugar a el "Adivinador"

-hmp, fue muy sencillo, fueron 20 rondas pero no estuvo mal

-disculpe pero me tiene que pagar

-él lo paga- señalando a Sasuke. El saca su cartera, pero no encunetra nada de dinero

-em, ¿Usted es muy bueno en esto?

-¿A que quiere llegar?

-si gano, no le pago nada, si usted me gana, le doy 500 yenes

-jajaja, trato hecho vampiro- sus amigos observaron, el juego consistía en revolver una pelota en unos vasos y adivinar donde había quedado la pelota, tenía que tener mucha habilidad y una vista de águila, o en este caso, el Sharingan.

* * *

Al salir.

-¿Ya no tienes dinero, Sasuke?- Moka dio una risita después de esto y Naruto también

-ya cállate... ya es suficiente

-no, de hecho no lo es. La noche aún no llega

-Moka-san, ¿No crees que ya es mucho?

-por ahora, después jugaremos a otra cosa

-¡Yo pido la revancha!- dijo Naruto, emocionado -pero en otro juego

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, este sería el peor día de su vida. Mizore se siente un poco mal por él y le toca la mejilla.

-"lo siento Sasuke"- en eso, algo hace a Sasuke sonreír como no lo había hecho en todo el día

-¡Wahh, Kurumu-chan!- la sucubbus lo abraza por detrás

-¡Tsukune!

**-otra persona problemática- **dijo Omote desde el rosario

-te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¡Aquí esta!

-¿Quien es la persona que esta detrás de ti?- pregunta Tsukune incrédulo

-ella es mi madre- ante esto, Sasuke agradece al cielo, Naruto se ríe por la cara de Tsukune y Ura no dice nada, aunque Omote está algo molesta. La madre de Kurumu era aún, tenía aún más pechonalidad de lo que su hija tenía, su cabello era azul y bueno, ustedes ya saben como es ella.

-encantada de conocerte, eras el prometido de Kurumu-chan, ¿Tsukune-kun?

-¿¡Prometido?!- Tsukune y Omote exclaman

-"jajaja, ¡Sí! A eso se le llama Karma, ¿Qué tal se siente, Tsukune-kun?"- pensó burlándose Sasuke, mientras se reía con Naruto

-hm- la madre de Kurumu en un movimiento junta sus pechos con la cara de Tsukune y todas se sorprenden, los ninjas al ver la cara y la hemorragia nasal de Tsukune, se echan a reír

-qu...qué...ocurre-"son mas suaves que los de Kurumu-chan"

-mi hija aún es muy inocente, te doy mi permiso para que la tomes por la fuerza

-NO, NO, NO

-¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos? Usare mi cuerpo para enseñarte el camino del amor- dijo poniendo la mano de Tsukune en su pecho, haciendo que este saque aun más sangre de la nariz y desmayándose

-hey, ¿Qué estas haciendo madre?

-jajaja, nos vemos Tsukune-kun- entonces las dos se fueron

-ahí esta tú suegra- le dijo Sasuke a su oído -jajaja

-¡Cállate Sasuke!- ahora era Tsukune el que miraba a Sasuke y Naruto con ojos asesinos y sacando sus ojos de vampiro de tanto enojo ante las risas de los ninjas

-ahora ya sabes como se siente

-esto no es justo

-la vida es injusta.

* * *

El tiempo voló y la hora de la acción empezó. Sasuke iría a esa cena, Tsukune y Naruto observarían lo que pasaría junto con Kurumu, ya que el chisme se extendió por culpa de cierto rubio. Moka tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento.

-como he prometido madre, he traído a Sasuke- ene so se escuchan unas risitas, Sasuke aún está enojado por eso.

-bueno, Sasuke-san, vayamos a cenar y hablar de la ceremonia

-sí...-"Moka, ¿Donde estás?"

Con Moka.

Por culpa de unos idiotas que quisieron tomar a Kurumu por la fuerza, Tsukune la defiende y los manda a volar, causando que Naruto sea empujado hacia donde estaba Sasuke y...

-oh por dios- dijo Tsukune

-eso es...- Kurumu no termino la frase

-...- Ura se quedó sin palabras

-Sasuke-san...- a Mizore y su madre se le cayeron las paletas de sus bocas, ya que se quedaron abiertas. ¿Por qué? Naruto y Sasuke se habían dado su tercer beso

-¡PUAGG!

-¡TEME, MALDITO!- ambos se separaron escupiendo saliva -"¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es la tercera!"- pensaron los dos

-...ese era, el primer beso de Sasuke-san...

-"que raro, siento mucho frío, no, esto es un instinto asesino"- Naruto voltea y Mizore está con un aura que da miedo -¡No, Mizore-chan! Te juro que...

-¡Mi reputación, está arruinada!- dijo Sasuke

-Mizore...Sasuke es de..."esos"

-NO, lo siento madre, él y yo...no somos novios

-¿Eh?

-el es hombre, no es de "esos". Lo lamento Sasuke, solo te hice pasar un mal rato, perdón- Sasuke se tranquiliza, su reputación había sido salvada

-ah...esta bien, no te preocupes, pero...- Sasuke dio una media sonrisa -si la cena aún está en pie, me gustaría ir. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, Mizore y yo solo somos amigos, es un placer conocerla- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-"es un buen muchacho para mi hija"-es un placer, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke al final si ceno con la madre de Mizore, por dos simples razones: ya no le importaba y ahora solo iba como amigo, además que tenía hambre y ya no tenía dinero. Kurumu decidió decirle la verdad a su madre, Naruto obtuvo su revancha y gano. Ura vuelve a ser sellada y Tsukune pasa la noche entera con Moka, comenzando por atrapar el pez dorado. Al final, todos se la pasaron bien.

* * *

**Espero se hayan reído por este capítulo. Es uno de los más largos y tal vez el más divertido. Noten que el flashback se contó de forma diferente, es porque Sasuke estaba contando lo que le pasó. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	43. Chapter 40

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. pero antes responderé unas preguntas que me dejaron: **

**¿Qué si Naruto va a comenzar con el modo senin cuando se las vea duras en la segunda temporada? R= Sí, porque con el modo control del chakra del Kyubi los mata a casi todos y el chiste, bueno, eso no se los diré ahorita. **

**¿Kokoa tendrá una disputa con Naruto por Ura-Moka? R= pero claro que sí, además de que es muy divertido. **

**Ahora si con el capítulo.**

* * *

-y bueno, todos nos la pasamos bien. Sasuke ceno con Mizore, Kurumu dijo la verdad con su madre, yo le gane a Moka vampira y Tsukune tuvo su cita con Moka- dijo Naruto en el salón del club del periodismo, todos estaban reunidos ahí, con unos pocos dulces.

-em, esto...no fue una cita- Moka dijo con un sonrojo que más bien parecía rosado como su cabello

-¡Pues claro que no!- dijo la de grandes pechos, levantándose de su silla -Tsukune es **mi** destinado, no tiene porque estar con Moka

-Kurumu-chan, no tienes que decir eso, además, Moka-san es mi amiga al igual que tú- dijo Tsukune, con la mano detrás de su nuca

-no tienes porque perder el control, Kurumu- dijo Sasuke

-no se pierde lo que no se tiene- agregó Yukari, molestando a la sucubbus completamente

-jajaja, ya, ya, déjenlo por la paz- el rubio se seguía riendo y choco las manos con Yukari y le dijo al oído -muy bien Yukari-chan, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué le estás diciendo a Yukari-chan? **Contéstame**

-ku...Kurumu-chan, no te pongas así- dijo Naruto temiendo por su vida, Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza

-"¿Cómo quede atrapado con el maldito de Naruto? Solo se la pasa burlándose de lo que paso con Mizore-san, Naruto, idiota"

-Moka-san, cambiando de tema- dijo sin hacer caso a como a Naruto les estaban dando su merecido junto con Yukari por decir esas cosas en frente de Kurumu -tú...bueno, ¿Por qué nadie llegó por ti en el festival escolar?- ante esto, todos los demás se callaron

-bueno, tengo una hermana mayor

-¿¡Una hermana mayor?!

-ah, ¿No lo había mencionado?

-tengo dos hermanas mayores y una más pequeña, soy la tercera de cuatro chicas

-"hermanas, ¿Eh?"- pensaba Sasuke con cierta tristeza

-qué sorpresa... es la primera vez que escucho hablar de la familia de Moka-san

-"familia..."- Naruto también se puso un poco triste, esas palabras eran tabú para los ninjas.

-"entonces Moka-san tiene familia, menos mal".

* * *

Capítulo 40: Visitante.

El grupo se dividió, Kurumu y Mizore se fueron a otra parte, mientras los otros, decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la academia, hoy era día libre, por lo que no había problema por ir a cualquier parte. Durante el camino seguían hablando sobre los familiares de cada quien, esa conversación no fue tocada por Sasuke o Naruto, no tenían de que hablar.

-¿Y qué hay de Tsukune-san?- preguntó la brujita

-yo soy hijo único, ah...pero tengo a alguien que es como mi hermana mayor, una prima que es dos años mayor que yo

-¿¡Una prima que es como una hermana mayor?!

-es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso

-¿Qué tipo de persona es? Tsukune-san

-si, sí, somos como una familia. Además ella vive cerca por lo que crecimos como hermanos- dijo con una sonrisa Tsukune. Naruto sonríe ante esto, después de todo, aunque él no tuvo hermanos, su amigo amargado-idiota (teme) estaba ahí, el cual era como su hermano.

-¿Y como es?- pregunto Moka

-ella es guapa, o eso creo...pero es poco femenina- Tsukune se puso a mirar a una chica que traía un sobre con él -miren, realmente se parece a esa chica de ahí, sobre todo en el peinado, es exactamente igual que Kyou-chan

-¡Tsukki!- dijo la chica

-¿Tsukki?- dijeron un poco celosas, Yukari y Moka, Tsukune se quedo petrificado

-¿¡Kyou-chan?!

-¿Eh?- dijeron los demás

-¡Tsukki!- dijo dando un salto y abrazando a Tsukune -estaba preocupada por ti

-¿Qué es esto, Kyou-chan? Por qué estas aquí...

-esta escuela es rara, la he estado investigando y no me han dicho mucho de esta academia

-"mierda, si ella descubre que esta academia es para monstruos, ¡le dirá a mis padres! Y será el fin, jamás volveré a ver a Moka-san, ni a nadie"

-quiero dar un paseo, y comprobar a fondo lo que está mal en esta academia. Y si descubro algo sospechoso, me haré responsable y me llevaré a Tsukki a casa

-"como lo esperaba"- Tsukune se puso a sudar

-contrólate Kyou-chan, no hables de cosas sin sentido.

Los primos se pusieron a recorrer la academia, mientras Moka y compañía los seguían. Más sin embargo, sus planes eran los mismos...

-"¡Tenemos que ocultar que se trata de una escuela Yokai, sin importar nada!"

-¡Ah! ¡Tsukune!- dijo una chica con cabello azul, saltando hacia Tsukune

-"idiota"- pensó para si mismo Sasuke

-"estúpida Kurumu"- pensaron Moka y Yukari -"¿Cómo se le ocurre?"

-wahh, ¡Kurumu-chan!- Kurumu ya les estaba dando su tratamiento "especial" de ahogarlo con sus pechos

-mira, mira, de seguro que tienen de estas en el mundo humano, ¿Cómo me queda?- dijo con un sonrojo, levantando un poco más la falda del traje de sirvienta

-¿En el mundo humano?- pregunto algo confundida, Kyou-chan

-"mierda, va a descubrir a Tsukune, ¡No si yo estoy aquí!"- el rubio sale de su escondite y jala a Tsukune y su prima -mejor vamos al salón Tsukune

-¡Hecho!

* * *

Ya en el salón.

-ah, al fin has vuelto Tsukune-kun

-¿Nekonome-sensei?- de repente la cola de la maestra se sale

-mierda- Naruto saca por la ventana a Kyou-chan, Tsukune enloquece

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa?!

-¡Lo siento, no había de otra!

-MALDITO LOCO- Naruto se recompone y salta y atrapa a Kyou-chan a tiempo.

Así estuvieron escapando de cualquier sospechoso, bueno, más bien, el equipo de Yukari y Moka era el más efectivo. Sartenes, ollas y demás cosas pesadas caían y dejaban inconscientes a los que hablaban con Tsukune. Ellos se terminaron escondiendo detrás de un bote de basura, mientras un hombre pelón con una tatuaje en su brazo de un dragón verde los estaba buscando.

-Aono Tsukune, ese cabrón...pensé que estaba por aquí

-"este fue el hombre que le intento hacer daño a Kurumu-chan en el festival escolar"- su prima se aferro a Tsukune, asustada

-"ya...¡Yakuza! ¡Los Yakuza buscan a Tsukki!"- Tsukune y Naruto optaron por ir a las afueras de la escuela, aunque no muy lejos de la entrada de esta.

-ya deja de ocultármelo

-eh

-no te hagas el tonto Tsukki, solo con pasearme un rato en la academia me he dado cuenta, pero antes de eso, ¡Dejen de ocultarse!- señalo a un arbusto

-"rayos, les falta mucho entrenamiento para ser un experto en esto"- Naruto pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza

-he visto muchas cosas extrañas en esta escuela, esta academia es...¡Corrupta! Esta escuela es para la industria del entretenimiento, ¿¡CIERTO?!- todos se desmayaron al estilo anime, incluso Sasuke se cayó del árbol en el que estaba escondido -¡Te llevare de vuelta a casa Tsukki!

-¿¡Qué?!

-no puede ser- Moka y las demás se dieron por derrotadas -yo no quiero que Tsukune se vaya

-espera Kyou-chan

-¡Te encontré, maldito Tsukune!- dijo el peló con aspecto de pandillero corriendo directamente hacia Tsukune

-"maldición, ¿No puedo tener un día sin algún maldito que quiera asesinarme?"- Tsukune se puso en guardia

-se en lo que pensaste- dijo Sasuke -creo que estás igual de salado que yo, pero...por otro lado

-este cabrón...- Naruto y Sasuke, sus auras daban miedo y se comenzaron a reír malvadamente -por su culpa-"por su culpa esa pesadilla volvió a repetirse"- los dos recordaron su beso de aquel día

-"por su culpa, ¡La madre de Mizore pensó que yo era un homosexual!"

-"¡Mi reputación quedo arruinada!"-¡MALDITO!- los dos se echaron a correr y solo se pudieron escuchar los golpes, patadas y los gritos de los tres, hasta que

-¡Rasengan!- el pelón salió disparado hacia un árbol

-ha...ha...ah...- los dos se habían vengado -fiu...ya nos las debías

-Kyou-chan...esto...se qué es extraño y muy raro, pero...por favor, confía en mí- dijo tomando las manos de su prima -confía en mí y ya no preguntes más

-Tsukki, esta bien...confiare en ti, aunque estés con los Yakuza, sigue creyendo en lo qué tú creas -ambos se sonríen

-bueno, a todo esto, ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo señalando el sobre

-¿Esto? Una persona me lo dio y me dijo que alguien me lo pediría, pero nadie lo ha hecho- el sobre lo tomo Tsukune, pero todo empezó a temblar, cuando voltearon, una criatura gigante de color negro

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Ya sé, no mucha acción, pero ya verán en el siguiente capítulo, que tal vez lo saque hoy, por ahí de la 1 de la mañana. Nos vemos.**

**Saludos.**


	44. Chapter 41

**Perdon por no ponerlo antes, me quede dormido como una roca, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, se llevarán una sorpresa, eso creo, en fin, aquí vamos:**

* * *

La criatura acorralo a los jóvenes, tenía manos de rana y era muy grande, además de que no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esto es real?- Kyou-chan comenzó a sudar y a asustarse

-rápido, ¡Huye Kyou-san!- le dijo Moka, agarrándola del brazo, ellas empezaron a huir, pero Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron para hacerle frente al monstruo

-¡Naruto-san!

-¡Váyanse! Les daremos algo de tiempo, Kage bunshin no jutsu- los clones se subieron al monstruos con forma de rana negra y comenzaron a darle de golpes

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- la bola de fuego alcanzó una magnitud igual de grande que el Odama Rasengan de Naruto en modo sabio y le dio de lleno al monstruo, pero este de un salto fue a perseguir a los demás. -maldición

-¿Cómo es que tú bola de fuego alcanzo ese tamaño?- ante esto, Sasuke dio una media sonrisa

-¿Crees que eres el único que ha estado entrenando?

-eres un desgraciado

-hmp.

* * *

Con Tsukune.

-"maldición, ¿Acaso estoy salado? Tenía que aparecer un monstruo justo ahora, de seguro Kyou-chan ya descubrió de que esta escuela es de monstruos, ¿Qué debo hacer?"- ya habían huido bastante y estaban en un lugar bastante apartado.

**-no, no. No te lo quedes...- **Kyou-chan noto esa voz, pero al parecer los demás no.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien hablo?- ella miro a todos los demás. -desde que he venido a esta academia...he estado corriendo mucho

-¿Estas bien, Kyou-chan?- preguntó su primo

-ahora lo entiendo...tú lo sabes Tsukki- ella lo señalo -pero aún así lo ocultas, lo sé, el motivo es...

-"rayos, ¿Seré descubierto?"

-¡Esto es una broma! ¡Todo esto es para asustar a la gente!- por segunda vez en el día, se desmayan al estilo anime

-"¡Por dios, Kyou-chan! ¿Qué tan tonta puedes llegar a ser? Pero esto es un alivio, aún no soy descubierto"

-lo encontré bastante extraño desde el principio- dijo ella, quitándole el sobre a Tsukune -una mujer desconocida me do este sobre, hasta he escuchado que habla, pero todo es una mentira, los monstruos no existen

**-rápido...huye...esa cosa nos esta alcanzando...- **de pronto, esa rana gigante volvió a aparecer

-¡KYAAA!- la humana salió corriendo como si el diablo hubiera aparecido

-¿¡Por qué nos ataca?!

-tranquilos todos- Sasuke y Naruto, además de otro hombre estaban en la cabeza de la rana gigante

-nunca he dicho que quisiera haceros daño, chicos- este tenía un cigarrillo en su boca -por cierto, han visto un espejo, necesito encontrarlo inmediatamente

-¡Naruto-san!

-Sasuke- Mizore estaba feliz por ver que estaba bien

-esperen...¡¿Sr. Conductor del bus?!

* * *

Capítulo 41: El espejo de Ririsu.

-ha...ha...al fin, creo que lo logré...Tsukki, ¿¡Qué clase de escuela es esta?!- el sobre se empezaba a mover solo -¿¡Qué pasa ahora con esta cosa?!- ella lo sacó y resulto que era un espejo -¿Un espejo? Esto es un truco- empezó a agitarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz que lo hizo congelarse

**-ya deja de agitarlo- **un hada salió del espejo y asusto a la joven **-me haces daño. Encantada de conocerte, soy Ririsu, el espíritu artificial del espejo, ¿Eres tú mi nueva maestra?- **ella tira el espejo

-como pensaba, ¡Es un truco!- ella salió corriendo y Ririsu junto con el espejo, la siguió

**-gracias por todo, por ti pude escapar del que me perseguía. Para mostrarme mi gratitud, te concederé un deseo**

-mm...

**-no me digas...¿La maestra piensa que soy una visión? Es normal, ya que eres humana, no tienes ninguna experiencia con monstruos**

-por favor, no me digas esas bromas, no soy una niña

**-no es ninguna broma, te lo demostrare- **la pequeña hada se acercó a un muchacho que iba caminando, lo hizo verse en el espejo y un ojo apareció en su frente

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué despareció mi disfraz?!

¿¡EH?!- Kyou estaba

**-¿Lo ves? Todos lo que están aquí son monstruos, ¿Me crees ahora?**

-ahora es un truco mágico, muéstrame la verdadera naturaleza de esta escuela, ¡Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!

**-muy bien, si ese es el deseo del maestro, ¡Lo haré realidad inmediatamente! **

* * *

-¿¡El espejo de Ririsu?!

-sí, es un espejo que puede forzar a un monstruo a mostrar su verdadera forma, ha estado en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo, pero ahora fue robado. Pero todo salió como esperaba, por eso vine a echar un ojo en la academia, aunque nunca me espere que ustedes estuvieran involucrados

-¡Se equivoca!- dijo el rubio -ninguno de nosotros lleva ese espejo

-¿No se los confiaron, por alguna razón?- en eso Moka recordó algo interesante

_-una mujer me dio este sobre_

-¡El sobre!

-esto no es bueno-desu

-ella podría estar en problemas, ¡Debemos de hallarla ahora!- así todos se van a buscarla.

* * *

**-¿No es esto lo que querías, maestra?-** Ririsu ya había transformado a todos en monstruos y perseguían arduamente a la prima de Tsukune **-ahora solo tendré que devorar tú alma**

-¿¡Qué?!- el espejo empezó a brillar

-"no hay opción, tendré que hacerlo, se que ella se ocupara de todo"- Moka salva Kyou y después toma el espejo y se mira, la imagen del espejo era la de la Moka interna, su transformación apareció y derrotó a la mayoría de los monstruos con sus patadas

-espejo...en este momento, vas a ser derrotada por tú propia habilidad

-Moka-san...

-¡Kyou-chan! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Tsukune llegando junto con todos -perdóname, lo siento tanto

-esta bien- ella le sonrío -gracias a Moka-san estoy ilesa

-con que este es el espejo- Mizore agarro a la hada de sus alas de libélula -podría congelarte y hacerte un espécimen

-tengo preguntas que hacerte- dijo Ruby -¿Quien te robó y te trajo a la academia y por qué?

-¡Te lo diré! ¡No me mates!

-es un regalo- dijo una mujer muy conocida por Naruto y Tsukune -¿Les gusta mi regalo? Uzumaki Naruto

-tú...eres

-¡Ishigami-sensei!- ahí estaba la maestra que Naruto había derrotado -te derroté, si no quieres que te de una paliza, más vale que te largues y te lleves tú espejo parlante

-inténtalo, chico problema- Naruto se lanzó para darle su merecido, pero de un golpe es mandado hacia el piso, cuarteándolo y sacando sangre

-¡Naruto!

-jejeje, ¿Me extrañaron, niñatos?- el demonio blanco del sombrero también estaba ahí -jajaja, planee mucho esto, pero espero que estén preparados, **para morir. **

Una vieja maestra del pasado y un demonio de Halloween son los responsables de esta catástrofe, ¿Qué pasará con la academia Yokai?

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, veamos que pasa con Moka y Naruto en el siguiente capítulo. gracias por sus reviews, en verdad. **

**Dercein, tienes razón, lo debí haber puesto, pero había mujeres cerca, jajaja. **

**Saludos.**


	45. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: El significado de la Amistad.

-¿Sorprendidos?- dijo el demonio, cruzado de brazos a lado de Ishigami -esta vez no tienen oportunidad- Naruto se vuelve a levantar

-"¿Qué me pasa? Siento...pesado el cuerpo"-maldito, ¿Qué me hiciste?

-jajaja, mira tú pierna, idiota- una aguja estaba ensartado en la pierna de Naruto -es veneno, no te preocupes, no morirás con eso, **yo me asegurare de que mueras **

-club de periodismo, esta cicatriz que me dejaron- dijo señalando su estomago, la marca de un circulo estaba ahí -no se me olvidará nunca

-hmp, no podrás ganarnos, ya te hemos derrotado, igual que el otro idiota

-ella...ella fue Tsukki, ella me dijo como llegar a la academia Yokai

-entonces, ¡Fuiste tú la que le dio el espejo!- le acuso Tsukune. El espejo brillo intensamente y todas las chicas lo miraron, Ririsu escapo y todas se transformaron

-ahora haré brillar esta luz con los demás alumnos de esta academia

-la academia caerá en caos, no lo hagas, por favor

-¿Sabes que es lo más bello del mundo?- le preguntó Ishigami -**La destrucción **

-jajaja- reía el demonio -les dije que me vengaría

-estás loca, mujer- dijo Sasuke -Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- la bola de fuego fue directamente a esos dos, pero el demonio solo puso su mano y lo absorbió -¿¡Qué?!

-no podemos dejar las cosas así, tenemos que...- Tsukune no termino la frase y Sasuke ya no siguió luchando, porque Kurumu y Mizore habían intervenido -¡Kurumu-chan!

-Mizore-san, ¡¿Qué haces?!

-no lo entiendes, el espejo muestra la verdadera naturaleza de un monstruo, también te afecta a ti- refiriéndose a Moka -el poder que buscas está en el espejo... no hay forma de que no te hayas dado cuenta

-¿De que habla, Moka vampira?- Ishigami se va a la academia y Moka medita las cosas un momento

-conductor, ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasan a estas chicas?!- dijo Sasuke quitándose a Mizore

-el espejo expone tus más profundos deseos, ahora solo actuaran como niños, guiados por la fuerza de sus deseos interiores

-esta es mi parte- dijo Moka con una media sonrisa -nos vemos

-¿De que hablas?

-al final Tsukune, tú solo existes para quitarme el rosario, no quiero compartir mi alma con nadie más, con ese espejo, lo lograré- Moka se va contra Ishigami-sensei. Tsukune se quedo ahí y Naruto, estaba que no se la creía

-"Moka...¿Qué somos para ti? ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes?!"-maldición

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué no aprendió nada?- dijo enojado -¡Somos sus amigos, no la abandonaremos, sin importar que!

Naruto se fue corriendo con el veneno en su cuerpo, corría tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió. Todo se estaba quemando y destruyendo, los monstruos estaban fuera de control.

-¡Te vamos a matar!- los hombre lagarto, Gin, el profesor de gimnasia y la mayoría de los que ya habían sido derrotados bloquearon el paso de Naruto. Este se puso su banda de la hoja y se multiplico 20 veces

-¡Los voy a derrotar a todos! Todos, ¡Rasengan!

-¡Rasengan!- los clones tenían un Rasengan y lo impactaron contra sus enemigos, Gin ya en forma de lobo, los derrotó a todos y le hizo bastantes cortes a Naruto

-"maldito Gin, espero que esto sirva"-Oiroke no jutsu (bueno, ya saben que es)- el clon de Naruto se convirtió en mujer y huyo de Gin, mientras este como un loco, la perseguía

-ah...ha...este no es mi día- un troll apareció en frente de Naruto y debido al veneno en su cuerpo, no pudo esquivar ese golpe, le saco el aire y mucha sangre-"Moka...yo aún no...voy a perder aquí...¿Qué no lo entiende?"- la imagen de Moka al irse y dejarlo atrás todo se reflejo en los ojos de Naruto mientras estaba tirado en el piso

-¿Eso es...todo?- el rubio se vuelve a levantar y mira decisivo al troll -ven entonces.

En el momento en el que ataco, Naruto salto y electricidad paso por el piso, causando que el troll se desmayara.

-¡Teme!

-hmp

-¿Como te escapaste?

-con un Kawarimi, es bastante simple. Sigamos.

* * *

Mientras con Moka.

Moka estaba en desventaja, el demonio de Halloween le estaba metiendo una paliza con golpes en el estomago, por alguna razón no se podía defender.

-¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas- el demonio lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Ishigami

-"soy muy lenta...¿Por qué? Maldición..."- ella estaba como crucificada por las serpientes de Ishigami

-¿Por qué actúas de la misma forma dócil que tú otra yo?

-es...el rosario, otra vez

-así es, el rosario sigue ahí, sellando tus poderes. Lo del espejo fue momentáneo

-necesito ese espejo, ya estoy cansada de siempre depender de otros...con ese espejo, podré luchar sola

-ya mátala- le dijo el del sombrero blanco -no tiene significado, sacrificarse por alguien que no vale nada

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Naruto apareció con múltiples cortadas, algunos moretones en la mejilla y sangre de la cabeza. Sasuke estaba haya abajo, derrotando a muchos otros que podrían intervenir.

-idiota, ¿Por qué has venido y en esas condiciones? ¡No es necesario!

-estúpida anciana- dijo ya enojado, el demonio -si no lo haces tú, yo si lo haré- este lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Moka y se incendio completamente.

-jaja jaja,uh...¡No puede ser!- ahí estaba el ninja hiperactivo, usándose como escudo, su camisa de la escuela se quemo, así como la espalda de su cuerpo

-¿Por qué? Te dije que no vinieras...¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Naruto se pone de rodillas a causa del veneno, pero alza la cabeza para mirar a Moka con una sonrisa

-¿Tienes que hacerlo todo sola?- Moka abre un poco más los ojos -¿¡Es malo ayudar a alguien que tiene un problema?!

-Naruto...

-¿¡Preguntas el por qué?! ¡Eres mi amiga y no te abandonaré! Aunque me lo pidas, aunque seas una vampira orgullosa, ¡Siempre serás nuestra amiga, sin importar nada!- Moka se sonroja y sonríe, pero Naruto cae en batalla, el veneno se había movido al cuello.

-¡Naruto!- el grito es escuchado por todos

-has sido un gran héroe, Uzumaki Naruto- el demonio sonrío maliciosamente -pero esto es lo que más aman de un héroe, como cae y muere, en el intento de una hazaña.

Desesperación invade a Moka, esta vez, había sido toda su culpa. Naruto estaba en el suelo de la azotea de la academia, el tiempo se acaba...¿Podrá Moka salvar a Naruto? ¿Tsukune y Sasuke, que paso con ellos?

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Naruto esta en graves problemas, lamento dejarles con la intriga, pero ya veran como será el proximo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado... el próximo capítulo se títula:**

**Capítulo 43 (final): Hasta que nos despedimos.**

**Nos vemos.**


	46. Final Chapter

Capítulo 43 (Final): Hasta que nos despedimos.

La vampira más orgullosa de la academia Yokai, derramó una lágrima al ver a Naruto en el suelo. Por que los abandono, Naruto la había seguido, y por su culpa, ahora está ahí, viendo como Naruto se había sacrificado por ella.

-"es mi culpa, perdóname Naruto, perdóname...lo siento...¡Soy una estúpida!"

_-yo creo que llegará el día en el que todos nos entenderemos- _otro recuerdo llego a ella

_-yo quiero...que un día, Tú y yo seamos amigos. _

_-¡Todos intentamos ser tus amigos Moka vampira! _

-Naruto...perdón por no darme cuenta antes-"Eres el mejor amigo...que nunca he tenido, gracias Naruto."

-ustedes- Sasuke llego y una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla y dos chidori, uno en cada mano -¡Bastardos! ¡Voy a matarlos!- con los chidori corrió hacia ellos, desatando toda su ira. Unas bestias parecidos a los tigres, fueron perforados por los dos chidori de Sasuke, matándolos al instante

-¡Moka-san!- Tsukune llega volando gracias a Kurumu, también Mizore estaba ahí -¿Como estas?

-estoy bien, Naruto esta...- pero Tsukune le quita el rosario y ella vuelve recuperar sus fuerzas

-Moka-san, Naruto aún puede salvarse, no te rindas. Todos estamos aquí por ti, haremos lo que sea necesario, porque eres nuestra amiga- Tsukune sonríe y Moka también

-todos...gracias- Moka se pone seria y agarra a Naruto en sus brazos -Tsukune, cúbreme. Voy a salvar a Naruto- ella entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de Naruto, después de un rato, escupe esa sangre y vuelve a insertar sus colmillos. Tsukune se pone a pelear con el demonio del Halloween, ambos estaban parejos y nadie cedía. Kurumu y Mizore estaban defendiendo a Moka, cortando las serpientes y congelando a los monstruos que mandaba Ishigami.

_-hasta que me convierta en Hokage, ¡No hay forma de que yo muera-_"Naruto, tú no puedes morir, no ahora, te vas a salvar, ¡eso te lo prometo!"

Sasuke ya había utilizado el Tsukuyomi en Ishigami y se había quedado inconsciente al instante, pero el chakra de Sasuke estaba muy agotado.

-eso no es suficiente, Tsukune- dijo el demonio, muy confiado de su poder, pues Tsukune no le había podido hacer algo. Por alguna razón, los demás monstruos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos, como si fuera una pelea callejera.

-argh...te derrotaré- dijo con sangre saliendo de la boca

-hmp, inténtalo- este se movió más rápido de lo normal y puso su mano en el estomago de este -Inferno- saco volando a Tsukune fuera del circulo, dejándole una quemadura en su estomago.

-¡Tsukune!- Moka se levanto y le dio una patada al demonio y solo lo movió un poco -¿Como te hiciste más fuerte?

-jajaja, me han ayudado- dijo mostrando una botella vacía -esto aumento mi fuerza, es un elixir de un brujo que robe, no me ganarás nunca, ¡Nunca!- Moka lo intento pero también fue derrotada, el demonio era muy rápido.

-te haré mi técnica más poderosa, esfera relámpago- un esfera de color morado con rayos dentro estaba en su mano, creciendo de tamaño -¡Esto es más que suficiente para volar la escuela en pedazos! ¡Muere!

-¡Chidori!-"esto no es suficiente, necesito más poder"- ese ataque impidió que le diera a su objetivo, Moka concentro su energía en su propio Rasengan y mantuvo a raya su técnica

-ya solo ríndanse, este es su fin. Este fue el plan desde el principio, jajaja

-yo no dirá eso

-¿Eh?

-Na...¡Naruto-san!- dijo la brujita, apoyado de Tsukune, Naruto se levanto. Todo el veneno no se había extraído, pero ya se podía levantar

-Naruto, ¿Estás seguro?

-sí, déjame ir- el camino lentamente mientras su vista se nublaba, un aura de color azul rodeaba a Naruto, esto era el todo por el todo -hace falta más que eso para derrotarme

-¡No importa si sigues vivo!

-¿No te...importa?- Naruto se puso a lado de Moka, mientras preparaba su Rasengan -Moka, dame un poco de tú Youki, Kurama, tú también- Sasuke hizo otro chidori para que Moka pudiera realizar el Rasengan.

-su fuerza no se compara contra la mía, no pueden ganarme

-¡No me rendiré!- el Rasengan estaba listo, era de un color morado o púrpura -¡Comete esto! ¡Súper Chakra Rasengan! (súper chakra esfera espiral)- al chocar con la otra técnica, la esfera relámpago retrocedió

-ja, ¡Entonces toma esto!- este le metió más fuerza, pero Naruto solo sonreía. Los monstruos retrocedieron y hasta Ririsu estaba en shock, la energía que se sentía provenía de Naruto, era enorme.

-Naruto, esta, ¡En modo sennin!

-"¿Pero como? Se supone que tienes que estar quieto para entrar en ese modo...Naruto tú...ya me has superado"- Sasuke retiro su chidori -"ya estas alardeando, dobe"

-¡Súper Cho Chakra Rasengan!- el Rasengan se hizo de un tamaño abrumador y fue directo hacia el demonio, explotando en pedazos, tal y como él había dicho. Los ojos de Naruto regresaron a los normales y volteo a mirar a sus amigos.

-¡Naruto-san lo logro-desu!

-¡Estamos salvados!

-hmp, buen trabajo, Naruto- Sasuke y Naruto chocaron sus puños, con una sonrisa. Naruto también iba a chocarlos con Moka, pero mejor se detuvo

-yo, gracias por salvar mi vida, te la debo

-no me debes nada, a...amigo- ambos se dieron un apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

* * *

Unos meses después...

-"la escuela fue cerrada por un tiempo, mientras se reconstruía. El director se encargo de curar a Naruto y la paz regresó. Una especie de leyenda se creo en la academia, por unos días Naruto fue temido por su fuerza mostrada en esa batalla, pero eso cambió cuando vieron que él seguía siendo el mismo. Hoy es el último día de clases de este año y todos están felices, excepto el club del periodismo, nosotros."- Tsukune pensaba mientras veía a Naruto y Sasuke en frente de un portal de color verde.

-¿Volverás, cierto?- preguntó Mizore, temiendo lo peor

-Mizore-san...yo, me lo pase increíble los últimos meses. Pero...tengo que irme- Sasuke se dejo abrazar por Mizore -algún día...voy a regresar, pero no quiero

-¡Te esperare!- dijo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, con un sonrojo, Sasuke se sonrojo un poco -incluso si no regresas el otro año, te esperare

-supongo que este es el adiós... Naruto-san- Moka estaba triste, nunca volverían a ver a Naruto, nunca más.

-no digas esas cosas, vamos a regresar, algún día

-Naruto- Tsukune estaba igual que Moka -yo solo quiero darte las gracias, fue gracias a ti que yo...pude hacerme un poco más fuerte

-no fui yo, todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste porque eres alguien bueno, Tsukune- el rubio toco el corazón de Tsukune con su dedo -eres un hombre bueno. Antes de irme, tengo un regalo para ti- Naruto busco algo entre su bolsa -cierra los ojos- Tsukune obedeció y todas las demás lo quedaron viendo -felicidades, ¡Estás graduado!- Naruto sonrío, mientras Tsukune también, con la banda de la hoja en su cabeza.

La hora había llegado, Naruto y Sasuke se despidieron con un abrazo de todos, tratando de no llorar. Hoy Moka y Ura dicen hasta pronto, pero Naruto y Sasuke, dicen adiós. Los momentos que pasaron juntos, jamás serán olvidados, así como las lecciones aprendidas por esos dos ninja.

Tsukune y los demás miran como el rubio se despide con la mano, despareciendo un segundo después. Ura había aprendido muchas cosas, así como todos los demás, la voluntad de nunca rendirse y de intentarlo siempre, lo que en verdad significa un amigo es...que nunca te va a abandonar, él estará ahí todo el tiempo y para ayudarte y apoyarte, en las buenas y en las malas.

-"Adiós, Mundo Yokai."

* * *

**Naruto y Sasuke se despiden para siempre del mundo de los monstruos, no sin antes dejar el legado más importante de su mundo: La Amistad. **

**Esta historia llega a su fin, después de 43 capítulos, espero les haya gustado y que les guste lo que esta por venir. Tendré que poner el 8 de Enero, la segunda temporada, para descansar un rato.**

**Yo soy Kyubi1 y doy por terminada la historia. **

**El siguiente capítulo se títula: **

**Epílogo: Tal Vez...Algún Día. **

**Nos vemos hasta mañana y Saludos. **


	47. Epílogo

Epílogo: Tal Vez...Algún Día.

Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a esa vieja caravana, los ninjas sonrieron al estar de nuevo ahí. La verdad es que, aunque les duela el corazón, querían volver a regresar a ese lugar, a su lugar de origen. El viejo estaba ahí, con una sonrisa. Los ninjas voltearon a verle.

-¡Misión cumplida, viejo!- dijo el rubio -sin duda la paz en esa escuela se mantendrá firme

-hmp, no hay de que preocuparse ahora

-bueno, lo prometido es deuda- dijo lanzándoles una bolsa a cada uno -la Hokage los espera impaciente en su aldea. Vayan, les debo una y una muy grande.

-espere anciano, antes quiero saber una cosa- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Y que es?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-oh, jajaja. Es cierto, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me presenté, lo siento. Mi nombre es Tachibana, vidente del país del arroz y saltador de mundos

-¿Vidente?- el rubio no sabía que era eso

-¿Saltador de mundos?

-vidente, por qué puedo ver cosas que pasarán en el futuro por medio de mis sueños. Saltador de mundos por la técnica de los agujeros de serpiente.

-¿Cómo obtuvo semejante técnica? Viajar a otro mundo es imposible

-en el pasado sí.

-¿¡A que se refiere?!

-jajaja- el viejo se reía a carcajadas -jaja...tienen mucho que aprender todavía.

-maldito viejo, ¡Usted viene del futuro!- dijo señalándolo

-jajaja, no te lo puedo negar niño.

-¿¡Pero por qué?!

-y usted habla de no afectar otro mundo, hmp

-solo les diré, que todo pasa por una razón. Pero miren la hora, deberán de ir con la Hokage, nos volveremos a ver, algún día. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.- sin más, el viejo desapareció en una cortina de humo, dejando a los ninjas con la boca abierta.

Los dos corrieron para llegar a la aldea de Konoha, estaba felices, había pasado un año y de seguro que muchas cosas han cambiado. Al fin llegaron a la gran puerta de color verde, abierta. Ellos entraron, pero solo los que cuidaban la puerta estaban ahí, toda la gente había desaparecido.

-oh, pero si son...

-¡Si es Naruto!- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Hey! Todos los están esperando

-¿Todos?

-vengan, se les va hacer tarde- los cuatro desaparecieron en una cortina de humo. Después aparecieron en el edificio del Hokage, en la azotea. Tsunade los estaba esperando, así como Shizune a su lado.

-vieja Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama- Sasuke alcanzo a decir -¿Qué es esto?

-bienvenidos, Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Escuchen! ¡Naruto y Sasuke han regresado!- la gente dio un grito uniforme que dejo a los jóvenes ninja un poco sordos. -ahora que ya están aquí, empezaremos con un nuevo nombramiento, pero antes, quiero pedir un minuto de silencio...por los dos Sannin que ya no están con nosotros, Jiraya y Orochimaru.

La gente se callo, así como Naruto también recordó a su sensei con una sonrisa. El minuto pasó y la Hokage volvió a hablar.

-muy bien, ahora el evento principal y la razón por la que estamos aquí. Uzumaki Naruto, héroe de la villa de la hoja, desde este día hasta el fin de tus días, te nombro...¡Nuevo Sannin de la aldea de la hoja!

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué?!

-¡Felicidades!- se escucho por toda la aldea, Naruto estaba en shock

-no puedo creerlo...¡SOY SANNIN!- el rubio grito alzando los brazos

-ahora, Uchiha Sasuke, héroe de la villa de la hoja y de tú propio clan, desde este día hasta el fin de tus días, me complace nombrarte, ¡Nuevo Sannin de la hoja!

-¡Felicidades!- esto y muchos aplausos se escucharon entre la multitud. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa y Naruto le puso su mano en el hombro, ambos derramaron una lágrima de felicidad. Fuegos artificiales, brillaron en el cielo.

-¡Ahora a celebrar!

La quinta Hokage dio por terminada los nombramientos de los nuevos Sannin. La fiesta empezó, Naruto y Sasuke contaban sus aventuras con todos los demás ninja que formaron a los 9 novatos, en aquellos tiempos. Comieron, bebieron, brindaron por el regreso de sus amigos y estuvieron muy felices. Todo ya había acabado y regresaron a sus casas. La misión estaba completada.

* * *

Unos días después.

El viento sopla un poco frío y se ve a un joven ninja con una chamarra naranja y negra en los brazos, un pantalón naranja con dos porta shuriken, una en cada pierna, además de las típicas sandalias ninja de color negro. Llevaba unos guantes de color negro con un metal en la parte de arriba pero libre de tela en los dedos, además de la banda de la hoja. Traía consigo una mochila y unas flores azules en sus brazos. Llego a la tumba correcta, donde se quito la mochila y se sentó en frente de ella.

-buenos días, Hinata, no te había visitado en mucho tiempo, tal vez te preguntes por qué. Oh, pero antes, estas son para ti- dijo dejándole las flores en frente de su tumba -tal vez ya lo sabes, porque a veces siento que sigues observándome y dándome tu apoyo a donde quiera que vaya- Naruto sonríe -sabes, me he ido a otro mundo y he conocido, a mucha gente. Y si, he peleado contra mucha gente fuerte, yo...he creado muchos vínculos con muchas personas.

Naruto siguió contando su historia, se llevo casi toda la mañana y la contaba de tal forma, de que esa persona, aún estuviera ahí, hablando con él.

-...y también les enseñe lo que significa la amistad, sé que lo han aprendido bien- Naruto mira hacia el cielo -hoy está más azul de lo normal. Esta mi última visita Hinata, eso también te lo tengo que decir. Además de ser Hokage, tengo una nueva meta. Iré a buscarla.- Naruto recogió sus cosas -espero que me sigas cuidando, junto con mamá y papá y...Jiraya-sensei. ¡Nos vemos Hinata!

El rubio se toma su tiempo y mira a su alrededor, la aldea se ve esplendida hoy. Naruto se graba esa imagen en su mente y sale de la aldea, pero un muchacho lo interrumpe.

-uh, ¿Konohamaru?

-¿A donde vas? Nii-chan, hoy es el día en el que te derrotaré. No puedes irte así nada más

-jajaja, Konohamaru, lo siento, hoy me voy.

-¿¡Qué?!

-estoy buscando algo, pero para encontrarlo, desde ahora, seguiré los pasos de Jiraya-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa y caminando a lado de Konohamaru

-¡Espera! ¿Cuando volverás? ¿Volverás, cierto?

-mm...no estoy seguro, por que cuando lo encuentre, no quiera regresar

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- dijo con los ojos cerrados, con fuerza, pero al sentir algo en su cabeza, los abre.

-voy a regresar, pero solo será, en el momento indicado. Desde ahora tú tienes que encargarte de todo, mientras yo no este, ¡Esta es la nueva misión que te deja tú jefe! Nos vemos, Konohamaru- Naruto se va de la misma forma de aquel día en el que se conocieron

-¡Sí, jefe!- dijo con la mano en su frente como soldado. Naruto desaparece en una cortina de humo.

-Konohamaru-chan, ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?

-por qué volverá

-¿Cuando?

-cuando lo necesitemos, el regresará. Por qué Naruto busca algo más que ser Hokage

-¿Hay algo así?

-no lo sé, pero si existe algo así, estoy seguro que nii-chan lo logrará.

* * *

Una semana después.

-Ahhh, ¡Esto si es vida!- el rubio estaba disfrutando de unas aguas termales, en la isla de la tortuga, donde había estado entrenando arduamente, para su nuevo objetivo. -bueno, este me parece un buen lugar. Naruto busco entre sus cosas, una libreta y empezó a escribir.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te volviste ermitaño?- le dijo otra persona que estaba en frente de él, con una mochila, una playera negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hmp, te he estado buscando para compañero de entrenamiento. Yo también ya he encontrado una nueva meta. Esto es lo que creo que mi hermano hubiera querido, un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida

-¿Acaso planeas...regresar?

-hmp, puede ser- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué escribes, Naruto?

-aún no he pensado en el título, bueno sí, pero creo que le falta algo- él se lo mostró y Sasuke solo dio una risita

-¿No tú eres el protagonista?

-sí, pero casi en todo momento ella aparecía

-idiota, entonces ponle esto- Sasuke le escribió algo y según él, quedo mejor- así queda mejor, perdedor

-¡Maldito teme!

Este dejo la libreta por ahí, se cambio y empezó a pelear con Sasuke, no había remedio, estos dos nunca cambiaban. El título de su obra había cambiado, ahora tenía un nuevo nombre, se podía leer: **Rosario + Vampire: Naruto y un vampiro. **

¿Y que hay después del final?

Un nuevo inicio...

Fin.

* * *

**Ahora sí, ya se acabo. No pude darle mejor epílogo, creo que es lo mejor que he escrito. Nos vemos en la siguiente temporada.**

**Nos vemos y**

**Saludos.**


	48. Author note final

**Nota final del autor. **

Un último aviso por mi parte, la segunda temporada ya fue publicada, pero no se si aparezca inmediatamente, ya que tarda unas horas en publicarse, pero tal vez lo encuentren en el menú de Just in.

Veo que ha muchos les gusto el epílogo, estoy orgulloso de mi mismo.

Soul of concenjo: será de todo un poco, pero la mayoría del manga, obviamente. Y supongo que serán más de 50 capítulos esta vez, sobre todo porque el manga aún no acaba.

Hellsing1202: que bueno que te gusto, la verdad es que no se si voy a poner más personajes, pero sin duda, alguno que otro tendrá participación, pero no durarán tanto en el curso de la historia.

¿Por qué? R=porque esta historia se trata de Naruto y Sasuke, además, si pusiera a Sakura, por ejemplo, habría un quiebre en la relación de Sasuke y Mizore. Además de que Mizore la congelaría o algo parecido. Se haría repetitivo y lo que yo quiero es que cada quien tenga un final con alguien.

Es decir, en el manga de RV, ¿Con quien se va a quedar Mizore si Tsukune se queda con Moka?

**El título de la nuevo temporada es: Rosario vampire: El surgimiento de un Héroe.**


End file.
